The Apprentice's Bond (Revised)
by Sins007
Summary: When Vader finally decided to take things in hands, Ezra is captured and sent where Inquisitors are born and raised. Can the Ghost's crew find him before it's too late... (Rated T for blood plus physical and mental abuses. Introducing OCs from chapter 3) P.s. Disclaimer's On My Profile! ( New Chapter 11 from To Mend is now this chapter 22)
1. When it all began

**Welcome Everyone!**

 **New Year, New Resolution!**

 **I have so many ideas I wish to write since so long for 'To Mend The Apprentice's Bond', and I really need to give more time to it, but I can't seem to get my mind around it. So I decided to revise my first chapters, hoping to get my motivation back again :3**

 **So, this is a Revised version of 'The Apprentice's Bond'. Same story, same plot, but less grammar mistakes or typos and more and/or better descriptions! :D**

 **If this story is new for you, I hope you'll enjoy it. If you already read it, I hope you'll enjoy it again :3**

 **Don't hesitate to review or pm me to give your thought/appreciation/comment on this story! I always strive to get better and every word from you makes my day :3**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **P.s. I decided to write my disclaimer on my profile. So, Disclaimer's On My Profile!**

 **Chapter 1 -** **When it all began**

Zeb stretched his arms before leaning them behind his head, smiling with contentment. -"It'was another great day."

Today, they had done one more successful mission and everyone was cheering in the Ghost's cockpit... Everyone, except Ezra...

He was staring at the lightspeed moving stars, absent minded, and when, still smiling, Zeb turned to look at him, the big guy seemed to be the first to realize it. Or, at least, he was the first to try waking him up...

-"Hey", he said while heavily dropping one of his big hands on the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Kid? Light up!"

But Ezra only shrug him off, frowning. -"Not now, Zeb."

The boy's sulking tone irrited Zeb and he grabbed both shoulders, so tiny compared to himself, and tried to make the young man look at him.

-"Now, this isn't you. Is it because you couldn't lift that big rock with your mind trick?"

Choking on his drink, Kanan turned his head toward them, looking rather concerned. Ezra, who was trying really hard not to look at his friend until now, moved his head to stare directly in the Lasat's big green eyes, darting them with anger.

-"Maybe I could concentrate more on my tricks if I wasn't exhausted by your constant night snoring!"

-"What the..." Zeb released his grasp as if he had been hit. Looking at the young man with disbelief, he then replied angrily. "Hey, I was just trying to help you, kid!"

-"I didn't ask for it..." Looking away again, Ezra realized everyone was now silently staring at them, anxious...

Except Chopper. He was just laughing at Zeb, getting him more pissed off.

-"Okay, you know what?" retorted Zeb "It's not that rock that needed to be lifted, it's your humor!" While poking the boy's chest with his big finger.

-"Whoa whoa!" exclaimed Sabine, hands raised. "Stop it, boys!"

-"It wouldn't have happened if he just minded his own business." Immediately defended Ezra.

-"What!" Yelled Zeb. "Okay then. Next time you run into an Inquisitor, I'll mind my own business and won't help you!"

-"That's it! ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Snapped Hera, all hells burning behind her.

-"But, Hera..." they said simultaneously before turning to look at each other, growling.

-"He ought to apologized!" quickly continued Zeb, looking at the Twi'lek with pleading eyes.

-"Enough, I said! Zeb, you need to calm down. You're the older one, you shouldn't get so worked up with his attitude. And you, Ezra..." the beginning of a smile disappeared from his lips. "You need a long talk with Kanan."

-"But, Hera..." Started the Jedi.

-"Now!"

The man gently dragged Ezra by the arm, whispering beside his ear. -"Let's not make her any more angry."

He stopped when he entered the lounge, releasing the boy only then, and leaned himself on the wall, arms crossed.

-"I wish you would come talk to me sooner. At least, before something like this happen." he said, sadly pointing the door they'd just passed through with his thumb.

-"You knew?" Answered the boy, surprised.

-"I always know when something is wrong between you and the Force." Sighed Kanan, but he continued with a gentle grin. "Call it, Master's instinct."

Ezra sat beside his mentor, back against the wall.

-"I..." he searched for the right word, but opted for simplicity. "Lately, I feel strange whenever I use the Force. Can't find how to name it, but it's like a shivering on my spine and a humming in the back of my head. Nothing painful, but it always come back, distracting..." He would have add 'my concentration', but he had the feeling Kanan would tease him about his well known lack of focus... So he just continued. "Since I didn't knew how to talk about it, I think I just decided to figure why this was happening by myself..."

-"So, that's why you were evading practices more often those last couple of days." Kanan ran a hand through his brown hair. He seemed... anxious. "There's so many things you still don't know about the Force."

His expression changed to pleading, like he had something to be forgiven for, "But, normally, Padawan starts their training at a much younger age. There's just not enough time beside the missions to go over everything."

Then, he smiled. "And fewer when you miss training."

Ezra had a faint smile, and his Master let himself slide to sit too, ruffling his blue-black hair. -"So, that's why, whenever you have worries, come to me." Kanan tone was warm. "I may not be the perfect teacher, but I'll always be by your side, trying my best."

-"I thought you weren't gonna try anymore." retorted Ezra while defending himself against the gentle hand, smiling mischievously.

-"Hey! You know what I meant!" He pushed the boy a little with his elbow and they both laughed, easing the atmosphere.

But Ezra was still feeling a little guilty. When they settled down, he answered slowly. -"I know... Sorry to have worried you."

-"Hey, don't grow grey hair for that." Was the man's answer, his gentle smile still plastered on the corner of his lips. He dropped his forearms on his bent knees, leaning back his head on the wall, reminescing. "You'd probably never believe how many times I made _my_ Master worried."

The thought made Ezra grin. He tried to imagine a young Kanan running around with an angered Master chasing after him before getting lectured. This made him rethink about his own situation and he lowered his head, nodding his understanding.

But, there was still one question left.

-"Sooo..." Ezra moved a little, fidgeting, as if trying to find a more comfortable position. "Can you explain what's happening to me?"

-"I'm not exactly sure." The man answered, pondering. "But, when we'll be back at our current secret base, we'll practice together and, if you still feel what is disturbing you, you'll have to describe this feeling the best you can."

-"That's your answer? More practice?" Ezra replied, amused anew.

-"Hey!" Kanan brushed the boy's hair again. "Practice makes perfect! Now, go rest until we arrive. I want you in shape."

-"You know, I'm not really tired. I was just messing with Zeb." Replied the Kid with an apologetic smile.

-"Ezra, I think everyone except him realized it." Pointed Kanan. "Even chopper! So, don't forget to apologize the next time you see him."

-"Yes, Master!" Answered enthusiastically the boy, back on his feet and in a way better mood.

Seeing his Padawan running to his room, Kanan's smile deepened. If only things could stay like this, forever...

...

They arrived shortly after. The Phantom landed near an old abandoned factory on a little forestry planet.

The crew was transporting the spoils of their last mission inside an old building looking like an abandoned hangar. While disembarking, Ezra tried to get near Zeb. He wanted to talk, but the stubborn Lasat was still sulking. Only near arrived to the giant metalic door, the big guy would stop and turned to the boy.

-"Zeb, listen to me. I just wanted to say..." Ezra abruptly stopped.

-"To say what?" growled Zeb.

-"Wait. I'm sensing..." He turned to his master. "Something is not right. Kanan..."

-"I feel it too, Kid." The jedi swiftly assembled his lightsaber. "Get ready."

The Lasat took his weapon in hand too, looking around, when he was suddenly Force pushed! Turning toward the old building, Kanan and Ezra were horrified to confirm the presence of... none other than Darth Vader! Standing inside the factory, his imposing presence made the effect of a cold shower to the crew...

-"Run to the ship!" Shouted Kanan. But Tie Fighters cut their escape by firing heavily in their direction while Stormtroopers got out of the forest cover, marching toward them with their weapons aimed at the little group.

The crew had no other choice than to go get cover themself.

-"Change of plan. Ezra, with me!"

Kanan raised his hand, followed by his padawan. Together they pushed the Sith Lord far inside the old hangar!

This was the cue for all the Rebels. Running like crazy, everyone entered the building under the rain of blaster shots, looking around to find the closest place to hide.

-"Where's Chopper?" Suddenly ask Sabine.

-"Still inside the Phantom." Replied Hera while shooting back.

-"I sure hope he won't do anything stupid with the ship." Growled Kanan.

The sound of a lightsaber igniting caught their attention, quickly followed by another one. From each side of the big door, the Inquisitors rushed to attack them! Kanan and Ezra blocked their crimsons blades, protecting their friends who were concentrating their fire on the Bucketheads.

-"We can't take that many at the same time!" Growled Zeb. "We need a better plan."

-"Still working on one." Replied Kanan, pushing back some probe droids.

The Dark Lord, standing with his imposing stature, raised his hand. Crisping his fingers, he strongly Force pulled the boy, making him land hard one the ground near him... and pretty far from his friends.

-"Ezra!" Roared Kanan.

-"Uhn uhn." Moving her forefinger left to right, the Seventh Sister instantly got his attention back, attacking him again.

-"You should worry for yourself." Added the Fifth Brother, aiming at the Jedi's back...

...

At the other side of the building, Ezra was shaking his head to get his thoughts together, getting up hardly.

-"Welcome, young lad." The deep voice startled the kid. "I wanted to have a little chat with you."

Afraid at first, the proud Padawan ignited his blue lightsaber. -"Too bad, I didn't intend to."

He rushed at the Sith Lord, clashing their weapons in a desperate attempt to destabilize his enemy, and, despite the ineffectiveness of his attacks, he kept launching them, hit after hit, trying to at least graze this imposing opponent.

After a short sparring moment, the Dark Lord spoke again with his disembodied voice, the sole sound of it making shivers run across the kid's spine.

-"You fight well, for a Padawan..."

Mixed between surprise and incredulity, Ezra jumped back, trying to regain his breath. Why would he say something like this? He wasn't even trying to hit the Kid! All he was doing was to fend untiringly the air with his blade, making the boy take a defensive stance while backing off, step by step.

But it took more to stop the street kid from running his mouth. -"I can teach you, if you got some spare time." He retorted, sarcastically.

The Sith Lord then lunged at him, forcing him to parr the violent strike! Crossing their blades, he made one more step, getting really near the young man's face.

-"What bravery. But it will not save you, nor your friends."

Suddenly conserned, worried, Ezra looked briefly at them, but Darth Vader wasn't intending to let him rest and continued pushing his lightsaber forward, getting even nearer.

-"Ah, yes, you care deeply for them. Then, maybe I could share a little secret with you." He got his point. Ezra's attention was all his. "The Force is strong within you. So strong, in fact, that we just had to follow it to find you and, therefore, this secret base..."

-"No!" Ezra's blue eyes widened. It must have been a lie. It couldn't be true!

-"Your master didn't properly teach you how to conceal all that strength." Continued the Sith Lord, amused by the Kid's inner struggle. "How could he, he can't even imagine possessing such power. But, thanks to that, you were like a bright beacon we could sense from galaxies away. More effective than any tracer."

-"No, no, no." Ezra shook his head. This should have been wrong. It _had_ to be wrong!

-"And now, if your friends have to suffer, if they have to die, it will all be your fault."

-"You're Lying!" Roared Ezra, tears accumulating in his eyes.

-"I don't need to. Search inside your heart and you'll know it's true."

The boy closed his eyelids for a second, and remembered the uneasiness he felt while using the Force...

When he opened them again, the disbelief had been replaced by sheer hatred. They had _used_ him to get to the Rebels, to the only family he had left! The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy around him, his hair rising in the air, and the metal surrounding him started to bend with a rasping sound.

Vader took slowly two steps back. Lowering his blade, he seemed... satisfied.

-"Ah, yes. The anger, the hatred... the fear. I see that the Grand inquisitor's report wasn't exaggerated." He explained, calm despite the impressive display occuring before him. "It immediately intrigued me, and I decided to witness it by myself..."

-"You want fear, you'll be served!"

Ezra advanced on step ahead, grappling his lightsaber with two hands. The ground cracked beneath him.

-"No!"

He stopped, like stunned. At the other side of the factory, sensing the change in the Force, the Jedi and the two Inquisitors had briefly paused their fight.

-"Don't do it, Ezra!" Shouted Kanan again. "You'd be playing his game!"

The Inquisitors interrupted his speech, assaulting him both once more, but the intervention paid off. Ezra calmed down, panting. He wasn't as exhausted as the first time his anger took the best of him, although he felt drained.

And this cold. So cold that he thought he had frozen standing...

-"As I see, the Master have a strong influence on his disciple."

Ezra snapped out, returning to his current reality, facing the Sith Lord.

-"It's a good thing I came to separate the two of you." Continued Darth Vader. He charged again, making the young man step back more.

-"What? Why would you..." Stuttered Ezra.

-"Don't worry. Everything will be explained." The Dark Lord swiftly turned around, forcing his opponent to follow his movement. "Some time, to understand, you only need a little..." he raised his hand toward the boy "...push."

Ezra was Force pushed back, landing on some strange metallic devise that closed on him, restrained him tightly by his mid-torso to his knees! Struggling, he soon realized he would not escape with the strength of his muscles. As Vader was closing in, the boy closed his eyes and opted to pull open the device with his mind. Putting all his might in this desperate attempt, a low growl left his mouth...

To the surprise of the Sith Lord, the shaking trap started to open, little by little!

He stopped for a second, as if he was enjoying looking at the prowess. -"Impressive. It seems the mechanism that was designed to be able to hold back a Rancor is no match for you."

But, as the Kid had almost opened the trap enough to escape, Vader raised is hand and closed the device with his own Force. Ezra gasped, suddenly grasped again, and his uneven breathing was resumed as a difficult panting after the tremendous effort he had just made.

-"It would be such a shame to waste your talent for those rebels..."

-"It's my choice... if I want to... waste my time with them!" Retorted weakly Ezra.

-"Not anymore." The Sith Lord was now just beside the boy. He grabbed an electric wire hanging on the wall beside them with his gloved hand and cut it with his blade. "Change of plan. I need to be sure you won't escape on me."

-"No, don't!" Ezra's eyes widen as he frenziedly struggled again.

Without an ounce of remorse or hesitation, Vader dropped the shocking cable on the young man. It lasted only a few seconds until he removed it, but Ezra's scream filled the air all this time and, thankfully, the voltage wasn't high enough to kill him, although it did knock him out of consciousness for a while...

-"My Master will be quite pleased."

He made his prisoner levitate and took the direction of his spaceship.

...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the old factory, the rebels were hopelessly trying to overcome their enemies. The Stormtroopers wouldn't stop shooting at them and Kanan, albeit really good with his sword skill, had a hard time keeping up against the two Inquisitors.

Suddenly, a piercing cry reverberated inside the building.

-"Ezra?!" Kanan was distracted for only a split-second, but he got hit by the Fifth Brother who sent him waltzing beside Hera. Dizzy, but conscious, he looked at her with a stern face.

-"Did you..."

-"I heard it." Said the Twi'lek, still firing. "Don't worry, I called the fleet for back up. They should be here any minute now."

-"We don't have a minute here." Growled the Jedi while rising on his elbows.

-"What do you propose, then?"

-"I think I've got a plan, but it will need Chopper to do something stupid with the ship."

-"Oh boy." She replied, unsure if she really wanted to hear it.

-"Kanan, he's getting away with Ezra!" Yelled Sabine, pointing at Vader who was now very near the big door.

The Inquisitors were closing up on them, ready to continue the fight. The Jedi rose up to intercept them, clashing his lightsaber with theirs.

-"We won't have time to catch up with him before he leaves." Stated Zeb, covering behind a crate after being nearly hit by a shot.

-"Kanan, send me!"

-"What! No Sabine! You won't stand a chance against him!"

-"I'll buy time! I've got miracles."

-"Ah, Blast it!." Swore the Jedi. "Run!" He took an opening between two strokes to push the running girl with a Force Pulse.

She landed, rolling on the floor, and threw two grenades toward the Sith Lord. He deflected them easily with his mind, sending them to explode farther away. Taking her blaster, she started shooting at him when she heard Kanan shout.

-"Now Hera!"

Behind Vader, the Phantom could be seen flying near the entrance through the big door. Chopper sent a series of happy beeping sound, shooting the wall and closing the opening! While looking at the damages from above his shoulder, the Dark Lord kept deflecting the blaster's shot and hit the Mandalorian girl on her shoulder, sending her to the floor.

Turning away, the Sith Lord dropped his prisoner to concentrate on the wreckage. He projected the enormous stack of rock away, clearing the path.

In his back, Sabine crawled near Ezra. She stuck some light explosives on the device and detonated them. They weakened the metal and she tried to extract her friend from the trap.

-"Hands off him. He is not yours anymore."

The disembodied voice made her stop to look at the Sith Lord.

Frowning, she ignored her own fear. -"Yours? You can't own him. He's not a thing, he's a human being!"

-"Everything can be owned." He raised his hand again, Force chocking Sabine off the ground. "Humans, droids, planets... I even have your own life within my grasp right now."

Searching for air to breath, the girl's eyes rolled as she was suffocating. She smiled, catching a glimpse of the Rebel fleet appearing in the sky, coming to save them.

This detail didn't slip the Dark Lord.

-"Seventh Sister. Take the boy inside my ship." Ordered Vader, throwing Sabine through a wall.

-"Right away, my Lord!" She got out of Kanan's reach, propelled by her fellow Inquisitor, and made the still unconscious Ezra levitate beside her as she ran toward the spaceship.

-"Fifth Brother. Take care of the rest here."

-"Always doing the heavy lifting?" sneered Zeb.

Angry, Fifth made the Lasat's face met the floor with his mind before blocking Kanan's way with his red blade. This was far from an ungratful mission, and he would enjoy hurting them longer.

Using the Inquisitor and the Trooper's assault as a distraction, Vader took his comm and ordered a Tie Fighter to get near him. He used the Force to jump high and landed on the ship like it was a walk in the park! Opening the hatch, he removed the pilot from his seat, not even bothering to look behind while the poor man yelled from the fall, and the Sith Lord took his place to drive while his own spaceship was leaving the ground. Strictly following it, he blasted every ship that tried to get in their way until they could reach and hide in the Destroyer stationned above the little planet.

As soon as the hatch closed on them, the imposing vessel jumped into hyperspace, disappearing from the crew's sight...


	2. Road to hell

**Chapter 2 -** **Road to hell**

Everything was black, everything felt heavy, every part of her body was sore. From, as it seems, far away, she could hear the raging voice of Hera.

-"Chopper, why didn't you tried to stop them?!"

Bwop-beep bwap bee-eep.

-"What do you mean, you're not stupid enough to try stopping a Sith Lord? Sabine tried!"

Beep bwop-beep bee.

-"I know she was nearly killed, but at least..."

Sabine opened her eyes, grunting. Through her blurry sight, she saw Hera turning to look at her, worried. She was talking with the lousy droid, just outside of the Ghost's Med-bay.

-"It's okay." Said Hera, coming near the girl. "You're safe now."

The Mandalorian leaned on her elbows, shaking slowly her head to get herself together. -"And Ezra?"

Her voice was hesitant. She was anxious for her friend, and with reason...

-"We couldn't stop them." Answered sadly Hera, sitting beside the girl. "They shot down those who tried to get in their way and jumped into hyperspace as soon as they could." She posed a hand on the trembling one of Sabine. "And you, how do you feel?"

The Mandalorian took a deep breath. -"I think I'm okay. My armor took most of the shock." She was shaken, but not for herself. If only she had been faster...

-"Good." Hera turned to Chopper. "Go tell everyone she's fine." The droid went away, beeping. "And tell them 'Meeting in the lounge in 5 minutes'!"

There was another distant beep. -"What was that?" retorted Hera back, then sighed. "You should rest now." continued the Twi'lek with a much sweeter tone while turning his attention back to Sabine.

-"No, I can stand. I'll go with you." replied the proud girl.

Hera nodded, and helped her get on her feet. -"Okay, but don't strain yourself."

It only took a few minutes, but as soon as Chopper relayed the message, everyone gathered in the Ghost lounge. They needed to talk about what happened, to gather their mind and understand how it could have gone so wrong in such a short moment.

Zeb entered as last...

-"You!" Scolded Sabine.

-"Me? What!?" Retorted the Lasat surprised, still in the doorframe.

-"You had to say it!" Anger was almost burning her, yet, she seemed also disappointed.

-"Said what?" Continued Zeb confused when, suddenly, it stroke him. "Wait, you don't mean when I said I wouldn't help him with the Inquisitor!? It's not like I crossed my arms while watching you fight!" he replied, defensively.

-"Don't you know that, sometimes, speaking brings bad luck?" She reprimanded him.

-"Then, it must have been karma!" He stubbornly defended. "I mean, he deserved it!"

-"Zeb Orrelios!" Jolted Hera. "You can't really mean that!"

Kanan frowned and stood up, hands on the table.

-"No one deserves to be captured by Inquisitors. Even less by a Sith Lord! Who knows what they're doing to him right now..." A shiver ran across his spine. "I don't even want to start thinking about it."

He was talking from experience...

His pained expression made Zeb swallow with uneasiness. He rubbed his big hand on the back of his head, then sighed.

-"Karabast!" He hit his knuckles against his palm. "I know you're right. We need to get him back!... So, where do we start looking?"

Kanan let himself fall on the bench.

-"That's the problem. We know nothing of what they intend to do with him. Less where they could have taken him..."

The crew dropped their heads, sad, pondering. Where were they suppose to start looking?

...

Ezra started to wake up, hardly, all his muscles stiff and sore.

Still jammed in the metallic trap, half-lifting his heavy eyelids, all he saw was the floor of an unfamiliar ship and the legs of two Stormtroopers. They were watching over him, weapons in hands.

-'Okay, not in the right camp.' He thought. 'I have to go back.'

He struggled subtly, while making an interesting discovery.

-"Stop moving!" Ordered a Buckethead, taking aim at him!

Well, maybe not subtly enough, but it made him realize he was now loose in his restrain. There were slights explosives marks on the metal were the device had been weakened, and he only knew one person talented enough to damage the trap without hurting him.

-'Thanks, Sabine.' He muttered gratefully in his head. 'Now, I need to get rid of those Bucketheads if I want a chance to escape.'

Having a little more space than before, he managed to move his hand and, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself, he ignited his lightsaber! The Stormtroopers jolted, jumping back, and fired at him. Ripping open the device, the Padawan deflected their blast back at them!

As the men fell on the floor, he felt the spaceship landing. Now was his chance!

He stood up, ran to the ramp and pressed a button to make it open. Outside, he instantly recognized the landing deck of a destroyer. Never thought he would see another one so soon, he didn't even had time to miss the last one, but, no time to think on how much trouble he was again. All he knew was that he had to make haste...

So he ran.

Making it the fastest he could with his stiff legs, he made his neurons run too. If he wanted to escape, he needed to find a hiding spot before looking for some kind of ship, escape pod or other means of transportation and get the heck out of here as soon as he could.

Just when he was reaching the end of the docking bay, another group of Stormtrooper appeared in his way.

He frowned, grunting. -"I don't have time for this!"

Firming his grip on his saber's hilt, he deflected more shots, sending them back at some enemies. Using his running pace, he kicked another Trooper on his bucket, making it do a half turn on the man's head. Quickly, he had them all either on the ground or disarmed.

-"Good, now I just have to make a run for... ahr!"

He was stopped in his course, feeling an intense throbbing pain in his skull. Dropping his saber, he took his head with his hands, falling on his knees, and this pain, such intense pressure, made him sure it would explode if he was to release his hold even for a split second!

-"Leaving us, already ? I don't think so."

The mocking tone of the Seventh Sister slips out of him. All his attention was focused on not fainting. At the very moment he thought the suffering was gonna make him puke, he faintly heard the voice of Vader.

-"Stop it." Ordered the Dark Lord. "We are supposed to bring him a boy. Not a corpse."

The honeyed voice of Seventh answered almost immediately. -"As you wish, my Lord."

The pain faded away, vanishing from his skull, and he deposed his forehead on the cold floor, panting.

Some Troopers roughly grabbed him, handcuffing his wrists in front of him. One took his lightsaber and gave it to the Sith Lord.

-"Take him into custody until we arrive at our destination." The disembodied voice hardened. "And do not hurt him any further."

-"Leave it to me, my Lord." Continued Seventh with a reverence, raising her head only when the Sith Lord left the room.

Frowning, she stood up and motioned at the Stormtroopers to started walking. They hastily began, half supporting Ezra.

The walk to his cell made him feel better, and more when they helped him sit on the metal bench, but he grunted when he realized the men were leaving without the Inquisitor. She stayed in the room with him...

As soon as the door closed, the Mirialan turned to stare at the boy with a strange smile, almost a smirk.

-"Ah, I'm so happy to be the one tasked to watch over you."

-"Not again. Won't you ever shut up?" Spat Ezra exasperatedly, rolling his eyes to the sky.

She grunted for a second, but her smile didn't take long to reappear. The look in her yellow eyes sent a chill down Ezra's spine. One way worst than the first time she had captured him...

-"Now now, don't be like that." She said smoothly, approaching suavely, one step at a time. "I just wanted to ask you one little question."

Since he was sitting, he couldn't back off, but he did slide a little to the side, trying to keep some distance.

She sat near him and followed his evasive movements. -"How was it?"

-"How was what?" Winced Ezra.

-"Don't play dumb with me. I, too, have read the Grand Inquisitor report. And, I saw your face, back at the old factory." A flash of excitation ran in her golden iris. "You have felt the Dark side of the Force. I sensed it. Hell, everyone sensed it! Even the Troopers."

He soon was cornered at the junction of the bench and the wall. Giggling, she deposed her leg onto his thighs, trapping them, stopping him from rising away. With one hand, she folded one of his thin shoulder, using her other to cuddle the boy's chin, forcing him to look at her.

-"So, how was it? Be a good boy and tell me how you felt."

He moved his head away to eluded her gaze, freeing his jaw. -"Why should I? It doesn't concern you."

Swiftly, she grabbed him again with rage, digging her nail inside the tender skin of his cheeks. -"Don't make me force it out of this sweet mouth of yours."

-"I've heard it too!" He retorted provocative, trying to ignore the pain. "You were ordered not to hurt me!" His fingers were chenched on her hand the best he could despite the cuffs, but she wouldn't release her firm hold.

Her smile grew more devilish.

-"Oh, dear boy. The first order was to make sure you wouldn't escape. I could always say you tried to get away and I had to stop you... forcefully."

He swallowed the lump stuck in his throat. Something in her gaze made him feel even more uncomfortable than her threat...

Releasing his jaw, she ran her fingers in his soft blue-black hair. -"So, for the last time, How Was It?"

'Why is she so eager to know?' Wondered Ezra. But, it was not as if she had inquired him on some vital info on the Rebels or something.

So, he decided to answer, frowning. -"Cold. I felt cold."

Her eyes widened, as if she was surprised. She let go of her grip, standing up again, and laughed. A true, honest laugh that could almost be cute if it has not been the one of a dangerous and frigid Inquisitor.

-"What's so funny?!" Jolted Ezra, annoyed.

She turned, leaning herself on the wall while crossing her arms. -"For you to be so honest, it's a rare sigh"." Her voice softened. "But, don't worry boy. You'll get used to the cold."

-"Don't need to." He muttered, looking away. "It's not like I'll ever use it again."

She laughed once more. This was beginning to get on his nerves.

-"So innocent. So naive. I can't wait to see you back after your little stay on Pyleiad."

Pyleiad? Was it their destination? He'd never heard of that planet.

-"Why? What's so special about this place?"

-"Don't make me spoil you the fun." She retorted with a grin. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

He turned his head, pouting to be left without a real answer. Not so heroic, but, at least, he was hiding a growing feeling of discomfort. A lingering fear that was nesting in his belly for some time now and that kept expanding in him.

-"But," She continued almost gently, teasing him. "since you've been mostly cooperative, I think I'll give you a hint on what's coming next." She approaches again, stooped to the level of his eye and curled a strand of his hair with her forefinger. "I, too, visited this place. Back when I was younger, innocent and naive."

His eyes widened, unbelieving. He could never imagine how those adjectives could fit with the fierce Inquisitor he had in front of him.

She raised up. -"Try to get some rest if you can. You'll need your strength if you wish to put a good fight. I wish I could stay to see your struggles.

He sighed, laid himself on the bench and glared at her, frowning. -"I don't need a babysitter to sleep."

-"Right. Like I would thrust any others to keep an eye on you." Was her amused answer.

Maybe they were starting to know him a little too much. He turned his back to her, cowering a little. Only one thought was still in his mind before he could rest.

'Kanan, I tried...'


	3. The Mansion Arc - Part 1

**Chapter 3**

'Kanan... I tried...'

-"Ezra!?" The heart of the Jedi skipped a beat.

Everyone around the table jolted. They turned to stare at him, anxious.

-"Kanan..." Initiated Sabine, worried. "What about Ezra?"

-"Quiet." He hushed her, his eyes tightly closed. "Give me a minute."

-"Well?" Inquired Zeb impatiently.

But Hera motioned him to stop. -"Shut it, let him concentrate."

Kanan was desperately trying to hang onto the faint voice of his Padawan. In the corner of his soul, he knew Ezra attempted to communicate with him.

Even if it was unconsciously...

The Jedi reached into the Force. -'Ezra, talk to me.' Trying to project his inward speach, his mind to the boy. 'If you hear my voice, concentrate on it. Tell me where you are.'

No response. It was like he could almost feel the Kid's presence, as if he was just on the tip of his fingers, but he was still out of reach.

Then, he heard it again. '...I tried...'

Kanan sighed, sitting back on the bench. -'I know, Kid. Don't worry, we'll find you.'

He opened his eyes and looked back at the crew. They were still staring at him, waiting.

-"Well?" Continued Zeb.

-"I think he tried to communicate with me, but I can't get a clear answer from him now. Maybe he's already too far away for that."

-"We can't keep reflecting here and do nothing." Snapped Sabine, rising up. "I'll try to get in touch with some of my contacts. Maybe they can find something in the Imperial's travel report."

Kanan nodded. At that, she quickly left the room.

-"All those Force, thingy, gibberish..." Muttered Zeb, shaking his head. "I don't understand a thing with it..." He explained, uncertain. Hera gave him an understanding, compasionate look and he continued, more assured. "But I know one who does. I think I'll ask Chava." Even though he threw a pleading look at the gentle Twi'lek. "Don't know if it will really help..."

-"No, it's a good idea." She supported. "Every little bit could help."

The Lasat smiled faintly and went away, leaving some space to the last two members still in the room. Hera turned to Kanan with her motherly concern, posing a hand on his. He was so tense, he lightly jolted under the gentle touch. His frustration could be sensed in the air.

-"I should have taught him better." He finally said, his remorseful voice broking the heavy silence. "Showed him how to communicate through the Force in case something like this happened..."

-"It's okay, Love." Interrupted Hera, taking his hand between hers. "You could not have envisaged this. Who could have thought they'd target him directly like that."

-" _I_ should have." Snapped Kanan, his guilt overwhelmed him. "I'm his Master, he's _my_ responsibility."

-"Tormenting yourself will not help him." She soothed him, calmly, raising his chin with the tip of her fingers.

Her gentle smile comforted him as he found, once again, the strength he needed inside her beautiful and strong eyes.

He took a deep breath, holding her hand in turn. -"You're right. I swear if we find him..."

-" _When_ we'll find him." She corrected with a mild grin.

He smiled back, his tone softening. -"Yes, _when_ we find him, I'll bring him back and will put him on an intense training session for weeks!"

-"That's the spirit! Even if I don't think he'll appreciate it." She replied, amused.

Her presence was like a warm light in his darkest day. His smiled widened as he wrapped his arms around hers. She returned the hug, leaning her cheek on his chest, whispeting gently.

-"We'll do everything we can to get him back."

-"I know we will. I'd go to the end of the galaxy for him and I know the crew thinks like me." Kanan was back, more determined than ever. He stood up. "I'll be in my room, meditating. Maybe I can sense him again. Maybe, even, talk to him this time!" He walked to the door and turned one last time to Hera. "Please, ask Ahsoka if she can try too."

-"I will. Now go!"

She looked at him as he went away, wondering if he knew how much he had grown fond for this little thief who jumped into his life like a whirlwind. Then, she asked herself the same question and smiled.

-"He's _our_ responsibility, Dear." She said to herself. "And we'll take him back to our side. To this family, where he belongs."

...

'Don't worry, we'll find you...'

Ezra woke up slowly. What was that voice? He could swear it was just like Kanan's. Did he dreamed of him? Didn't think he'd miss him to this point.

His body was still sore from everything that had happened. Sleeping on a metal bench, handcuffed and without a blanket, didn't help him recover either. But deep inside him, he felt a warm familiar feeling. It was like his inner strength had been mended by the thought of his Master. With his determination renewed, he raised on his elbow and looked over his shoulder at Seventh.

She was still leaning on the wall just beside him, arms crossed. Her eyelids were closed, although she didn't seem asleep. Frowning, her chin pointed down, she looked upset... or focused? Ezra wasn't sure.

Her communicator suddenly emitted a soundly beep, startling him. He didn't want to have another chat with her, so he turned to make her believe he was still asleep and came face to face with one of her probe droid!

-"Arg!" He fell down the bench, taken by surprise.

-"Can you yell louder?" She spat, annoyed. "It's not like I was gonna answer a call."

He grunted, throwing a glance at the flying robot.

-"Seventh speaking."

-"We've arrived at our destination. You are to take the boy to the landing stage." Commanded the altered voice of an officer through the little comm.

-"Copy that." She closed the conversation and grabbed him back on his feet in one swift move. "Time to go."

-"I'm not deaf," He strongly shrugged her off to free himself, wincing. "and I can walk by myself."

She grabbed his shoulder, yanking him to stare directly in his electric-blue eyes. -"Once we'll be on the ground, I highly recomand you to stay quiet."

-"Or what?" He retorted, frowning with defiance.

She sneered. -"Oh, dear boy. It was just a little piece of advice. Taking it or not it's yours to decide." Before she pushed him to walk.

To the boy's uncomfort, she seemed to enjoy a little too much what was about to happen. Swallowing hardly, he began to walk through the large corridors...

...

The Seventh Sister and Darth Vader himself escorted the Padawan out of the Imperial spaceship. They were on a little planet, facing a mansion. Standing on the doorstep, there was an old man. He looked to be near 40 years old, with short salt and pepper hair, and he was dressed like a Jedi from the Old Republic. Ezra recognized the clothing, as he had seen a similar outfit with Kanan's Holocron.

-"Welcome, my Lord." The old man bowed to Vader with a charming smile, shifting swiftly to look at Ezra while still bend over. "I suppose this is the young man you contacted me for." It was like his golden irises were scrutinizing inside the boy's soul, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

-"Yes." Simply answered the Dark lord. "I think you'll find him quite... interesting."

The old man rose up. -"Isn't he a little old? How much does he know?"

-"Near nothing, as I have witnessed."

Ezra jerked, snapping angrily. -"I know enough to kick you if you dare to take a rematch!" He was staring right at the Sith Lord, who didn't even bother to look back at him.

Astonished, Seventh didn't move. She couldn't believe how dumb he could be... dumb, but courageous. This was going to be his downfall.

-"My my." Replied the stranger, amused. "Such vivacity. Such energy."

-"It seems that I'm supposed to be quite strong. Maybe you shouldn't meddle with me." If Ezra's eyes could stab, someone would be dead by now.

-"Ha!" Retorted the man. "But strength doesn't make you powerful. Knowledge does!" He then turned to Vader. "It's a good thing in fact. I prefer to be the one teaching the basics to my Apprentices."

Ezra's eyes widened. -"What? Me, your Apprentice? Keep dreaming, I already have a Master!"

Seventh smacked the back of his head! -"Quiet!" But the old man raised his hand to calm her.

-"Oh? But I don't see him with us." He looked around, as if searching for someone. "Where is this Master of yours?" He mocked with a false concerned expression.

-"Don't know. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom." Retorted the boy in a mutter, pouting.

The old man's smile grew and he turned again to Vader.

-"I see we got a youngling with a sense of humor. That's... refreshing." And he turned his look at Seventh to order her. "Veena, take him inside to the grand hall."

-"Yes, Master." She promptly answered before pushing the boy to make him walk.

-"What!?" Ezra questionned, incredulous. "Master?"

-"I told you I had been here before you. You'll see, he made marvels with insubordinate Padawan like you." She sighed with a smile. "Ah, can't wait to see you as part of _My_ family, future brother."

-"Yeah, right." He spat, shoving her hand away once more. "Like I said, keep dreaming."

...

Outside, the conversation continued between the two men.

-"I told you he was... lively."

-"What's with that tone, my Lord? You don't think I'm up to the task?" Asked reverently the stranger.

-"I wouldn't have contacted you if I had thought so. I trust you and your... methodology. They proved rather efficient in the past."

-"Your words honor me, my Lord. And, don't worry. I _love_ unruly students. It makes me want to _discipline_ them even more." His smile changed into a scary smirk.

Vader gave him Ezra's lightsaber. -"I'll come back to see your progress in a week." Before turning around, walking back to his spaceship.

Bowing one last time, the old man rose while taking one deep breathe. -"Time to work. Let's see what he's got in him." A devilish sparkle passed in his eyes. "It's been some time since I could have fun."

...

The inside of the mansion was elegant and simple at the same time. Walls and stairs had beautiful engraving, just like a temple, but the furniture's were kept to the strict minimum required. This was odd and it gave to Ezra a feeling of emptiness.

From the other side of the grand hall, he heard footsteps. There were two teens, dressed with clothes somilar to the ones of the old man, walking toward them. One was a blond human, the other was a pink Twi'lek.

Seventh pushed him again, but more softly. -"Go make their acquaintance. After all, you'll have to spend some time with them."

-"Don't bother to introduce us. As soon as I can, I'll leave this place." Ezra answered with resolution.

She sneered. -"Can't wait to see how you'll manage to do that."

The little Twi'lek seemed quite interested in him. She had this childish curiosity in her eyes and some shy moves that instantly made him feel more at ease.

And then, there was the other kid. He had this annoyed and jaded attitude that a teen would have when he think he's way better than anyone else around him. Like he thought no one deserved his attention. He glared only for a second at Ezra before asking Seventh. -"So, who's the little midget?"

-"What!? You're barely two or three inches taller than me!" Snapped Ezra, offended.

-"That's enough to make you shorter." Replied the kid with disdain.

-"Sure, your head may be bigger, but it's still useless if it's filled with water." Ezra answered back, cheeky.

The Twi'lek had to step in front of the blond, stopping his sudden killing surge. Although, she gave over her shoulder a little smile to Ezra.

-"You're not going to make friends like that." Mocked Seventh, arms crossed, but hidding a smile behind one hand. He eyes narrowed with amusement.

-"Hey, he's the one who started it!" Defended Ezra, encouraged by the girls reaction.

-"Who starts a fight is irrelevant, since the victorious is the last one standing." The old man had just entered the hall. As he was walking toward them, the two teens instantly calmed down. Their reaction made Ezra's feeling turn sour as he felt an oppressing uneasiness sourround them. Seventh gave him a mysterious smile before she went first to meet the man halfway.

As soon as she could, she whispered in his ears. -"The bond he shares with his Jedi is quite strong. I had a hard time keeping them to speak with each other."

-"I see." He nodded in a whisper. "Good work, now go."

She bowed to him and walked away.

The old man approached with a stern face contrasting with his earlier joyful attitude. He addressed Ezra directly, his authoritarian voice giving him shivers.

-"Now, let's make something clear." He stated, firmly. "My home, my rules. And the first on the list is _Respect_. You will always show me obedience and refer to me as Master."

-"I told you, I already have a master and it's not you." Was the padawan answer, while swallowing his fear to answer with defiance.

-"Oh no." The Twi'lek seemed to shrink, frightened.

-"Wrong answer." Sneered the blond.

-"I deeply hoped you would say that."

There was no smile, no frown, no emotion on the man's face. He just raised his hand and, the second he crisped his fingers, Ezra's tibias broke in half! He fell on the floor, screaming as the sudden surge of pain ran through his legs.

-"Since there is 206 bones in a human body... Let's say we are Just. Getting. Started."


	4. The Mansion Arc - Part 2

**Alright, we enter in the chapter that made me chose the T rating!**

 **For the new readers, I hope you'll enjoy it, although I wish to warn you one more time.**

 **There's some descriptions that are not for soft hearted people.**

 **Still, don't hesitate to tell me what you though about it :D**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **Chapter 4**

Ezra's cry made echoes inside the great hall. He fell hard on his knees and tried to slow his fall, but his cuffed hands slipped on the marble, making him roll on his side. The little Twi'lek looked away, shivering. The blond didn't seem to care at all, crossing his arm together, annoyed.

The old man took a step toward Ezra, getting his attention back.

-"Fibulas, tibias, femurs, humerus, radius, ulnas... since you're approximately 5 feet 5 tall, you have at least 260 inches of bones just in those. It gives me great leeway to make you suffer. You should save us some time... and save you some pain."

His neutral tone gave more the effect of a lecture than a threat... and this was frightening in his own way. How could he talk about something like that with such flippancy!?

-"So?" He continued with a light smile. "Where's my 'Yes Master.'?"

Ezra raised his head, panting. His gaze was filled with hatred. "Screw you!"

The old man looked disappointed. Even, maybe... sad.

-"Know that I do not enjoy hurting my students. But, since you refuse to call me Master, you are not one and thus, I do not care."

The dolor in Ezra's legs intensified, as his tibias broke twice again! He yelled more, rolling on his back, tears shedding on his cheeks.

-"Do not forget, _this_ was your choice."

The man gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, then raised his hand toward him again.

-"You only have one way to stop this pain. Say it." He commanded.

-"No."

Still panting, his breath uneven, sweat having appeard on his shivering skin, Ezra held onto his resolve with a stubborn determination. The old man frowned too, irrited, and his fringers emited a cracking sound when he crisped them again.

Ezra's fibulas broke in turn.

-"Say It."

-"No!"

His femurs followed.

-"Say. It!"

-"NO!"

The suffering was intolerable. And he had thought Seventh was sadistic! This dull pain in the lower part of his body was spreading across all his nerves like a fire in a dried field, numbing his thoughts. Only one thing was clear. His instinct was screaming louder than him.

He had to make it Stop!

With all his pain, his fear, his _rage_ , he projected his mind to attack his torturer!

Unphazed, as if he had expected this to happen, the old man roared. -"Kendrick!"

The blond reached with his hands, deflecting Ezra's mental attack. It destroyed part of the floor and the near wall on a row!

The teen wavered, taken aback by the strong pulse, but the man keep calm and ordered him with a firm voice. -"Don't let him hurt me."

-"Yes Master!" Immediately answered Kendrick. He took a steady stance, ready for another attack.

Even though, Ezra had to try again. He had to strike them hard, to strike them down! If he could be successful, it would make it all end! His resolve temporarily made him forget his legs, casting aside his suffering to achieve this one goal.

And, he attacked.

Those new impacts weren't as powerful as the first one, but he launched them quickly, one after another. He rose on his left elbow and attacked, again and again, untiringly.

Fine at first, the blond quickly pained to cope with those relentless assaults. Soon, he was panting, sweat pearling from his forehead, and even when Ezra's femurs broke again, he didn't get enough time to catch his breath back.

One attack finally got through, hitting the blond with full force! He was propelled back on the wall, landing on the floor like a rag doll. Ezra turned back to the old man, ready to strike again. Quickly, the man twisted the boy's arms with the Force, dislocating his elbows, hand soundly shattered his wrists out of the handcuff!

Losing focus, Ezra couldn't concentrate anymore. Groaning in pain, he heard footsteps getting closer. One quick glance showed him the man approaching toward him and a deep fright filled the boy's eyes. He tried to crawl back, his fear helping him ignore his arms new condition.

This was too much for him. Too hard to keep going. Sobbing, he thought that maybe if he threw insults at his torturer, he would get pissed enough and end him... Who was he kidding!? What he was going through was frightening as hell, but death was too! He didn't want to die! He wanted to laugh again with Sabine, to tick off Zeb more, to chase after the annoyingly mischievous droid! He wanted Hera to wrap him gently in her warm arms, to comfort him with her soft but confident voice. He wanted Kanan to be with him, to support him, to show him what he was supposed to do right now! He should have been here. Why wasn't he here to rescue his Padawan? Why!?

-"Kanan..." The name slipped in a mutter through the boy's trembling lips.

-"Is that the name of your last Master?" Questionned the old man, intrigued. "You should forget about him. There is nothing he can do to save you. The only thing that will put an end to this is you obediently calling _me_ Master."

Ezra shook his head, denying the option.

-"Why can't he say it?" The tiny voice of the Twi'lek was imprinted with sorrow. She was beside the blond, helping him to stand back on his feet.

-"It's just a word." Added the teen. "Stop being stubborn!"

Deep inside him, Ezra had the feeling that this simple action would break something more important than his bones. He felt it would make him betray all the things he and Kanan had built together since the man offered him to leave his tower and go with him. He got him out of his home, dragged him in a space adventure to learn wonderful Force tricks and share all kinds of memories with the crew...

The old man sighed, waving his fingers to move the shattered carpals inside the young flesh, making Ezra scream again all the air he had in his lungs.

... he lost him at the hand of the Sith lord, allowed them to torture him! Where was he right now!?

-"KANAN!"

At the other side of the galaxy, the Jedi jolted, opening widely his eyes. His meditation was broken by the desperate cry of his Padawan!

-"Ezra! Ezra, keep concentrating on me!"

-"Kanan, I... I need you right now. Help me!" his voice must have sounded pitiful, but Ezra didn't care. His real Master was there, listening to him, answering him.

Kanan wanted to ask him where he was. God he wanted to know his whereabouts and rush to his side! But something in the boy's voice made him realize there was something more important, more urgent, right now.

-"I hear you, Ezra, I'm with you. Don't lose focus. Keep talking to me!"

-"Well, well."

Ezra opened his eyes, incredulous, to see that the old man had closed his, still wavering his hand toward him. The voice of his torturer was inserted into the mind conversation.

-"So far away. Yet, the boy's mind reached his mentor's."

-"Who are you?" Exclaimed Kanan, as shocked as Ezra. "What are you doing to my Padawan!?"

-"We can't afford to let you connect with him." The old man left the boy's mind and turned to the young Twi'lek, ordering her aloud. "Amara, don't let him faint."

-"Yes, Master!"

Her answer was as instantaneous as the one the blond had given earlier. She rushed towards Ezra, kneeling beside his head, and placed her fingers on the boy's temple. He looked at her with pleading, watery eyes, but didn't got the time to speak before one of his rib was instantly divided at each inches of bone!

-"Argg!" "Arg!" Jedi and Padawan screamed together. Kanan reached to his ribs, confirming it was still intact, but the suffering was imprinted on his mind as sure as if it had been a heated red hot iron.

Adrenaline ran through Ezra's head, Amara's doing, keeping him awake. -"Kanan, I can't take it anymore!" He pleaded, sobbing.

-"It's okay, Kid. Don't give in. You can get through this."

Two others ribs followed the first, ripping the inside of the boy's lungs. Their screams filled the grand hall and the boy's head.

Kanan's mind was becoming fuzzy from all that pain. Still, it didn't stop him from sensing the wavering mind of his Padawan falling as much as his, if not more. He needed to think quick. To find something for Ezra to hang onto.

-"Ezra, when the Jedi purge happened, I was forced to run, to hide, to steal, even to eat garbage in order to survive." He stated quickly.

Ezra's attention was instantly caught. Did his friend just entrusted him with a part of his secret past? He never talked about that event before, not even a little!

Three others ribs were shattered like the others. The inside of his lung felt like it was filled with lava.

Kanan had difficulties to concentrate, the throbbing pain in his mind feeling worse than anything if he had ever felt in his life, even worse than the Grand Inquisitor shocking interrogation...

-"Wh... what I want to say is..." He breathed loudly, getting together his thoughts. "...is do what you must to survive!"

Was he even aware of what he had just said?

Ezra shook his head, tears falling freely on his cheeks. -"But, Kanan, he..."

-"Don't worry about... about that now." Interrupted the Jedi, feeling his strength fading away. "If... if you're still alive, then... there's hope for us to find you,... to get you back."

The pressure on the boy's lungs augmented. Half of his chest had sagged, and the old man grabbed the bloody heap of flesh with his mind, making it shake, worsening the internal laceration. Ezra started to cough hardly between his cry, spitting red blood on the floor and onto the lap of the Twi'lek.

Kanan yelled one more time and fainted... then the pain, like if it was split by the mental connection, suddenly rushed back at the boy! He wailed once more, the vibrations of his own lament inflicting him more suffering.

-"Please..." Ezra hardly, painfully managed to mutter. "Please Master."

The pressure was instantly released in his chest.

-"Say it again!" Ordered the man eagerly!

-"Please, Master." Continued again Ezra, looking faintly at the old man. "Make it stop. I beg you, Master."

The old man sighed with relief and rushed to Ezra's side. He lifted the boy, half on his arm and half on the floor, and placed a hand on his trembling forehead.

-"Good boy. You can rest now."

The suffering left him gradually, and he finally embraced a relieved, dreamless sleep, fainting.


	5. The Mansion Arc - Part 3

**Welcome back Everyone!**

 **Thanks you so much everyone who've read/favorited/followed/reviewed my story! You're the reason I keep writing this story! Without your support, I wouldn't have continued (life is too short and their's only 24h a day after all. If no one was reading, I would have found something else to do XD ) Please, continue to give me your reactions, thoughts and opinions. It mean a lot to me :3**

 **Have a nice reading time! :D**

 **Chapter 5 -** **The Mansion Arc - Part 3**

-"Arrggg!"

The cry reverberated in the Ghost's corridors! Hera rushed to the scream's origin, frightened to stop at Kanan's door.

Inside the room, there was a big mess with all of Kanan's belonging and Zeb trying to contain him in his big arms tightly closed around his friend, wrestling style.

-"What's happening, Zeb?" Inquired the Twi'lek, her lekku twitching with anguish.

-"Don't know." Aswered the big guy, consterned. "I found him lying on the ground, having spasms, rolling eyes and all..."

Sabine erupted in too, looking worried... but still couldn't resist to remark -"Zeb, did an unconscious man manage to give you a black eye?"

-"Not an unconscious man." He retorted, frowning. "An unconscious _Jedi_."

Just as the Lasat was explaining himself, Kanan shouted again. One big force pulse repulsed everything around him, shoving everyone toward the walls! Standing up again, massaging his neck, Zeb rushed to grab his friend again.

-"Okay, I see what you meant." Recognized Sabine, rising up painfully.

-"I know we're not supposed to try to handle an epileptic person... but he's way too dangerous for himself right now!" Continued Zeb.

-"And, by the way," Added Hera. "this is no ordinary epileptic crisis."

Beep bee-eep bop!

-"No Chopper! You won't shock him! Put away that taser!" Scolded the Twi'lek.

-"What can we do?" Asked the young Mandalorian.

-"I'll remove everything I can from his room. Zeb, continue to maintain him. Sabine, get us cold water and some towels... and maybe some sedatives from the med-bay."

-"Got it!" They answered simultaneously, then Sabine quickly ran.

Bee beep-twomp beep!

-"Still no, I said put it away! If you want to help, grab what you can and throw it out of this room!"

Bwop Beep... Bee-beep beeeep!

-"Arr, why can't we add him with a translator?!" Ruminated Zeb, grunting.

-"A transmission from Ahsoka? What are you waiting for, put her on!" Exclaimed Hera.

Ahsoka appeared in a blue hologram projected by the droid.

-"Hera, I... oh dear! What's happening?!"

-"Like I told you, he was supposed to be meditating but..."

-"No, I see. Try sending him a big shock."

-"You can't be serious." Sighed Hera, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Chopper send a trill of mixt laughing/discouraged beeps. Like a 'I told you'.

-"Yeah yeah, you were right. Can you do it now, or do I need to beg you?" Hera retorted, exasperated.

Whop-Whop

Chopper sent a big electric shot toward Kanan, catching Zeb in the range attack! The two males dropped on the floor, quietly spasming.

-"Was it really a necessity to include Zeb in it?" Hera sighed once more. "Still, sometimes you do it right."

Bee-beep Whop!

-"I know you just wanted to shock him. Could you at least pretend like you cared?"

Whop!

-"As I was saying." Continued Ahsoka, not really sure how to react or handle the situation. "He _was_ in trance, but he must have reached Ezra."

The Twi'lek raised an eyebrow, dubitous. -"How can you tell?"

Ahsoka's answer was firm and assured. -"I was calling to tell you, I felt Ezra."

-"You did!?"

-"But, let me finish." Quickly added the Togruta. "I sensed he was in great pain. If Kanan was trying to reach him, maybe he got caught in some repercussion. Normally, a master would have thought to protect his mind, but, with what I see here, I think I can assume he must have been too worried to bother for himself."

-"Great. I recognize him there... When will he wake up then?" Inquired Hera.

-"Hard to tell." Replied Ahsoka, pondering. "It depends on how much he's been affected by the backslash." She sighed loudly. "If only he was awake. I was counting on him to help me to locate Ezra."

-"How..?"

-"Since we're not in the same location, we could have used a map to trace the two paths from where we sensed him. He would have been at the junction of those two lines... but with Kanan in this condition..."

-"Zeb!" Exclaimed Hera.

-"What, Zeb?" Asked Ahsoka, perplexe, unable to understand what was happening to her friend.

-"Zeb, wake up!" The Twi'lek rushed to grab the big guy's shoulders, shaking him rudely. "Wake up, we need you!"

-"Hun, ow, my head." He whimpered. "Please, stop shaking my head."

-"Did you contacte Chava?!" She hurried him.

-"What..." He shook his head, still a little fuzzy. "Hun, yes. I said I'd do it, so I did it... Why?"

Hera helped him to sit, patting his back. -"Contact her again to know if she sensed Ezra. We may be able to find him!"

-"We may?" Sabine was back, her arms full. Her eyes were filled with concern and hope.

-"Yes, but we'll need a detailed map to do so." Added Ahsoka.

-"Found one!" Replied proudly the Mandalorian. "I couldn't get my hand on their navigating report, but I did get an impressive stellar map!"

-"Karabast! This might work!" Rejoiced Zeb, pulling himself together to stand again.

-"Yes, we're one step closer to get Ezra back!" Agreed Hera, half-supporting the big guy.

They looked at each other, smiling for the first time since they were ambushed by Vader and his lackey. The moral of the crew couldn't be higher!

...

Ezra woke up, wondering if he was still alive. He couldn't feel anything. Not his muscles, not his bones, not even the soft bed he was lying in. The pink Twi'lek was sitting beside him, his wrist in her hands. Her eyes closed, she didn't seem to have realize he was awake. The blond was nearby a big window, looking distantly outside.

The Twi'lek -what was her name again? He didn't take the time to memorize it between the bone breaking...- she turned her head towards the other boy.

-"You think it's true? I overheard the Master speaking. Apparently, he was captured because he couldn't hide his force signature."

-"Don't know" Replied the blond. "But he looks stupid enough to do so..."

-"What did you say!" Snapped Ezra. He tried to raise up, but the girl pushed him back gently on the bed.

-"Don't try to get up!" She added, worried. "You may not feel it, but you're in no shape to walk around now!"

-"Try to say it again to my face, next time!" Ezra roared at the other boy.

-"Look, you may be strong, but it's useless if you don't know how to channel all that strength." Argued the blond, quite calmly.

-"You're just pissed because I got you waltzing with the wall." Ezra boasted.

-"Don't get cocky because of that." Answered back the other boy, grimly. "The last one did it too, and he didn't last a day here." He turned and walked towards the door. "He seems fine. I'll leave him in your care, Amara." And he left, closing the wooden door soundly.

-"Last one?" Disconcerted, Ezra looked at the Twi'lek for an answer.

-"I can't tell if he admires or despises you." Was her distant reply, staring at the door with a daydreaming look on her face.

-"What did he mean? What last one?" Insisted Ezra growing impatient.

-"Don't you think it's hard to read other people thoughts by looking at their face?"

Was she for real? He took a deep breath. -"Amara, was it?" She turned to him when he addressed her. "You didn't answer my question."

She seemed to search for a moment, before realizing what he was asking about. Her face fell and, when she answered, her voice was full of sorrow. -"We had another newcomer, not long ago. But he didn't make it."

-"What happened to him?" He asked back, feeling his throat tighten, not sure he wanted to know the answer anymore.

-"He... he decided to make his suffering stop permanently." She answered hardly, searching for the right words. "He bite his tongue and let himself die."

The boy was mute to that. Not just by the revelation, but also because she seemed really saddened by the event. Wasn't he in some kind of Inquisitor's school? What was she doing here?!

-"That made me think." She added, throwing a curious look at him. "How did you manage to keep it together after you had endured so much? Many would have given up halfway what you had to go through!"

He hesitated a little, but she seem genuinely concerned for him and for that other kid who died. Could she be trusted?

He decided to answer truthfully. -"I had my Master in thought beside me."

She opened her eyes wide, surprised. -"The Master?"

-"No, my _true_ Master." He immediately corrected her. "He shouldered me, making me able to sustain all this pain."

She took a moment to answer. Was she wondering too if _he_ could be trusted?

-"I'm a little envious of you, now." She finally muttered, lowering her sight. "I never had anyone besides me like that."

-"You must have been lonely then." He answered on the same tone. "I was alone for a very long time, but now that I've found him, I don't know what I would be right now without him."

He lowered his head for a second, his thoughts going to Kanan. The man's screams were so intense too. Was he okay? What happened to him after that? He hoped he was okay, that everyone was okay... and he wondered if they were worried for him. Maybe, even, looking for him. Kanan had said if he lived, they could find him back and, right now, all the boy wanted was to see them again...

Looking down, he realized just now he had a change of cloth! He was wearing the same kind of Jedi garment as they were.

-"You changed me!"

-"No, Kendrick did! I wouldn't look at you naked!" She jolted, her cheeks becoming more red than pink.

-"That's not what I was asking. Where are my cloths!?" He was frowning severely, although her reaction calmed him. She looked like a child, blushing like that.

-"What? Those old rags?" She seemed surprised. "I was ordered to throw them to the garbage."

-"What! No!" It wasn't funny anymore. He replied panicked. "They're mine, don't throw them away!"

-"Should you really ask it like that?" She answered with a cute pouting face. "After all, I may be the only one able to get them before they're disposed of." A mischievous flash passed in her beautiful eyes, colored like pale rubies.

Was she teasing him?

-"No. Look, I'm sorry." He talked again, repentant. "I'd like to keep them. Please, don't throw them away!"

-"You're pretty cute when you beg with those puppy eyes of yours." Her gentle smile was back on her lips and she reached to cudle his cheek. "Please, let me see this side of you more often."

He was taken aback by her behavior and didn't tried to stop her. -"Did anyone ever told you that you were strange?"

-"I don't think so." She giggled while removing her hand. "I'll see what I can do for your belongings, but before that..." She reached again to catch a strand of his hair this time!

-"What are you..?" That startled him, but she firmed her hold.

-"Don't move. Your braid must have been undone when you were captured." She explained as she was moving her fingers to interlock the blue-black strands.

-"Wait, my what?" He asked, catching her hands in his.

-"Your braid." She answered again a little louder, as if he hadn't understand. "Since your hairs are short, it'll only take me a minute to fix it so stop struggling."

-"Stop," He firmed his grip, stopping her hands. "I never had braids!"

-"You don't? But, since the old time, it is the symbol of the Padawans. Showing that they are still in training."

Looking at her, he realized she had a braid made of hair attach to the cloth covering her lekku. He then remembered seeing that the blond kid had one too...

-"Didn't your Master told you about it?" She questionned, unbelieving.

-"No, he... he never mentioned it..." He was confused. Why would Kanan hide something that looked that important?

-"Then, does he really think of you as his Padawan?" She asked with concern.

That pissed him, and more since he was already doubting. -"Do you really need to make it sound _that_ dramatic? I mean, we were always on the run, hiding from the empire. If it's that easy to recognize, it would have been stupid to show it around, no?"

-"But, he didn't even tell you about it." She retorted, appalled. "And, after a few coups against the Empire, they should know you and your abilities. Braid or no braid, they would have recognized you anyway."

She got a point there. It fazed him and, when she was talking, she manages to make him that little braid hanging beside his neck. When she sit back, he took it, rubbing it ligthly between his finger, sad.

-"Why would he get himself in so much trouble for me if he didn't consider me as his Apprentice..."

It wasn't really a question, more like he was pondering to himself, but she seemed to have think otherwise.

-"How did you meet? Did you give him a reason to pity you?"

How could she have hit bullseye like that! Was he so easy to read?

-"I don't like to talk about my past." He spat, looking away, grim.

-"If you gave him the same puppy eyes you showed me earlier, no wonder he would have taken pity on you. And, maybe, decided to teach you some easy tricks to satisfy your curiosity, but not enough for you to grow too strong..."

Frowning heavily, he clenched his fingers, pulling against the braid -"I suggest you to stop making suppositions like that before I get really pissed."

-"Talking about teaching..."

Wait, What? Did she just jumped onto another topic? Way to changes subject!

-"...Did you like what I did to your wrist?" Her smile grew wider, proud.

He looked at his hand. He hadn't even realized he was using them without thinking about his shattered bones!

-"How could it be? They were ruined!" He was moving his fingers before his eyes, almost hypnotized by them.

-"You don't feel your pain because the Master cuts some of your sensitive nerves. He also helps me when I healed your lungs. They were in such a critical state that you were drowning in your own blood, we had to make haste. But I did your wrists alone!" She was so full of pride.

-"How is that possible?" He looked back at her, incredulous.

-"I specialize in Force healing!" She boasted, before taking a shy repenting tone. "In fact, that's my only good point. So much that I even wonder why they hadn't disposed of me yet..." She grew a little nervous at the thought, although Ezra could easily guess why. If they always receive their newcomers the same way as he was...

-"Anyway." She continued, back again to her joyful side. "I'm pretty confident in my ability. You'll be as good as new in two or three days!"

-"That's amazing!" In awe, Ezra had his eyes wide opened. Did she only realize that skill was way more usefull than many others?

-"Supposing though you'd stay quiet in your bed. But, even if you want to walk around, I wouldn't recommend it. In fact, I suggest you not to look under your blanket... You don't wish to see your legs right now." She pointed at his lower body, uneasy.

He swallowed. Being asked not to look gave him the desire to peek, but something inside himself screamed not to, so he resisted the temptation.

-"So, since you'll be bedridden for sometimes, you should get something to occupy your curiosity." Bullseye again. "I've brought you my anatomy's books!"

She searched in a bag beside her chair and draw out some old looking books. "With that, you'll gain the basic to learn Force healing. I'll teach you what I can and, maybe, you could help me so you'd get better sooner."

The idea delighted him so much, he forgot his surprise to see those old relics. -"That would be awesome!"

-"But, you have to promise me one thing!" She said, insistent. "Do not heal your legs! The Master ordered that they'd be healed last. I'd be in big trouble if he knew!"

Suddenly, Ezra turned sour. -"I can't believe how awful he is."

-"If I can give you a little tip," She became a little gloomy. "always refers to him as Master. And, every time he speaks to you, always add a 'Master' somewhere in your sentences. This will make your stay here easier."

He felt bile climbing his throat up to his amygdales. Would he really be able to abide by those stupid rules?

-"You know," She stood up to whisper in his ears. "the Master has his usefulness. You should ask him to teach you how to conceal your Force signature, so then, when you'll escape, they won't be able to catch you again because of that." She sat again in her chair. "If you ask him politely, I don't think he'll refuse."

-"I don't want him to teach me anything!" He erupted.

-"Shuut!" She hushed him quickly, nervous.

He lowered his voice too. -"It's not like I asked to be here..."

-"But, Ezra, no one send here wish to be. That's why this place exist in the first place." She sounded so sad that it was contagious. He lowered his head pitiful. "That's why," she continued. "You should learn everything you can and use it to find a way to leave this place. And, when you do," Her eyes were sparkling. "please take me with you!"

Was it tears, was it hope... he couldn't be sure. Feeling a lump filling his throat, he decided to lighten the mood.

He grinned. -"You're pretty cute too, when you beg."

-"Idiot!" She wiped her eyes, smiling. "It seems we are very alike."

The door opened, stopping him before he could talk again. The old man was standing in the doorway, a gentle smile plastered to his face.

-"Kendrick told me you were awake. Are you feeling better today?"

Nervous, Ezra looked briefly at the Twi'lek. She encouraged him with her warm smile.

-"Yes, Master." He answered, forcing himself to stay calm and posed. "Thanks to you and Amara."

-"I rejoice to hear that." The old man's smile widened and he turned to leave.

Amara stood up quickly to put her books on the bed and pushed Ezra with her elbow, motioning her chin toward the old man.

-"M-Master." Interrupted Ezra. "If it's alright, I'd like to ask you something."

The man stopped and turned around.

-"Sure, my boy. You can always ask me questions." He had the face of a sweet teacher.

'What a fake!' thought Ezra, almost forgetting the uneasy feeling that nested itself inside his guts from the moment the old man had entered the room. Was he fearing him? Even with his sensitive nerves disconnected, he could still feel the phantom pain from within his bones...

The man adressed the little Twi'lek. -"Amara, would you leave us alone."

Ezra threw a distressed glance at the girl, but she just smiled back, trying to comfort him silently.

-"Yes Master." And she left, closing the door behind her.

The old man sat comfortably in the chair beside the bed, crossing his legs and his fingers too.

-"What did you want to ask me?" He inquired, happily.

-"I..." Ezra took the time to chose his words. "I wondered if you could teach me a Force trick." The old man's brows started to furrow. Ezra quickly added a "Master."

-"Well well, aren't we proactive." The man's smile grew back in a split-second. "Still in bed but you already wish to continue your Jedi training. I love your enthusiasm!"

And whose fault was it if he had to be bedridden! The uneasiness was washed away by a boiling anger. How tempting it was to punch the man in the face. But, Ezra opted for a studious stance.

-"Since I learned about the Force, I was always intrigued by it... Master" God it was painful to keep saying it.

-"And what kind of trick would you like to learn?"

-"To conceal my Force energy. Master."

-"Ah! A wise choice, my boy." Bile menaced again to crawl in Ezra's mouth. "Also, I must warn you." The man continued. "I will teach you anything you ask." His yellow eyes darkened, narrowing. "But, if you refuse to follow a direct order, then you'd be a bad student and that would oblige me to punish you again... severely."

Ezra swallowed his saliva, painfull memories resurfacing immediately. It'd be best to abide until his friends came for him.

-"I understand, Master."

-"Perfect! Then we can start! Know it won't be an easy achievement. Get ready for your lesson..."

...

The Ghost returned to normal speed after having traveled at lightspeed for hours. Hera turned to Ahsoka, who took the ride with the crew.

-"Finally, we've reached the Galoviel system!" Stated the pilot happily.

Ahsoka's face turned sour.

-"What? What's happening?" Inquired Hera.

"I can't sense Ezra anymore..."

...

-"That's it, Ezra. You're getting the hang of it. Picture in your mind a sturdy box. Keep focusing on filling it with your Force energy and keep it tightly sealed!"

The boy was sweating. He never imagined he had so much strength to hide. The effort demanded all his attention and wits.

-"There you are. And now," The old man stood to the boy's eye level. "hold it like that until I tell you to stop."

He rose up and went to the door.

-"What?! Where are you going!?"

-"Watch your manners, Ezra!" Scolded the man.

-" _Master."_ Ezra pulled himself together. "Why are you leaving?"

-"You don't need me to practice the rest. Hold it like that until it becomes natural and untiring. And, if I ever feel you until I told you to release it," He warned the boy, his tone menacing. "You _will_ be _punished"_

-"But, Master, if I need to sleep..?" Ezra tried to convince him, avoiding thinking about how he would be sanctioned.

-"You'll always need to rest, either in this mansion or outside of it. Your enemies won't wait politely for you to be awake." And he went away.

-"Karabast!" Swore the boy.

-"Manners, young man."

Ezra swallowed, it would be a long night...

...

Amara was standing farther in the corridor, nervous. When the old man left the room, she ran to him.

-"Master, will he be okay?" She asked, concerned.

-"Oh, he will. He's strong minded, he can endure it."

He continued to walk, and she followed him, shyly.

-"He was quite against the idea of calling you Master. Are you sure he will really serve yours and Lord Vader's interests?"

-"I have no doubt about it. His spirit was broken once and I won't let him forget it. Forcing him to call me Master is a constant reminder of his failure."

He turned his head to look in the girls eyes. -"Since his resolve broke once, the next time we need to discipline him it will be easier, and the next time easier than that, and the next time after that too. Until there is no more resilience in him."

A strong shiver ran into Amara's being.

-"But," He continued softly "we need him to stay spirited if we want to be able to teach him anything... I was told he lived by himself, alone for many years, since the empire took away his parents. This gave him a strong character, but also a stronger weakness."

He stopped in front of a door, and turned to the young Twi'lek.

-"He craves for human warmth. For a family to take care of him. No wonder those Rebels hooked him in so easily. And so, we will use this flaw too. Be sure to befriend him. Maybe, even, to act as a sibling."

-"Yes, Master" Amara bowed to him, but continued inwardly only for herself 'I would have done it even if you didn't ordered me to. I'll stand by him.'

-"Perfect! Now go. I need to make a call."

He entered the room and went to a communicator device. The blue hologram appeared.

-"Ah, Agent Kallus." Greeted the old man. "Thank you. Those information you gave me proved very useful."

-"You're welcome." The imperial agent was still wearing his stern face. "And if I may again be of any assistance..."

-"Since you propose it, I need you to do an errand for me."

The Agent raised an eyebrow. He wasn't comfortable around that old man. -"What would it be, sir?"

The Master smirked. -"Brings me the most horrible criminal the empire's prison hold."

-"I beg your pardon, sir?" Kallus replied, incredulous.

-"You heard me. I want the lowest galactic scum you can find, and I want him delivered to my door in two days..."


	6. The Mansion Arc - Part 4

**Chapter 6**

-"What do you mean, you can't sense Ezra anymore?!"

-"I just stopped sensing him." Replied Ashoka, frustrated. "I was feeling him, then his energy started to fade, waving, and now... it just disappeared..." She was so sad, saying it while closing her eyes tightly, pained.

Hera was so worried. She put her hand before her mouth, tears menacing to invade her eyes.

-"Does that mean..."

-"Let's not suppose for his death right now." Ahsoka raised her head, showing determination to ease her friend. "They may be blocking me, one way or another."

-"Yeah, you're right." Hera nodded and turned to her console, starting typing fast on it. "There's other ways to find someone. At least, we know we're in the same galactic system as him. I'll make a list of all the planets that offer viable conditions to live on. That will reduce the places where he could have been taken."

-"Good idea." Agreed the Togruta, a small smile rising on her lips. "I'll go check if Kanan is getting better."

-"Thank you." Hera's eyes kept staring at her ship's computer. "And if he wakes up, please tell him to stop sleeping on the job."

Ahsoka couldn't help admiring her. The Ghost crew wouldn't be the same without Hera's strong will.

Rising up, she went to the med-bay.

...

Ezra never thought it would be _that_ demanding to just hold his own power inside of himself. His head was throbbing, his muscles felt heavy and sweat kept pearling on his skin from everywhere. As he gasped for breath, he hardly ran a hand in his hair to calm down. His fingers got caught, stumbling on that stupid braid!

Furious, he undid it and threw the knot across the obscure room. How much time had passed since the 'Master' left? It must have been late in the night right now for the room to be so dark. Maybe 1 or 2 am...

Still panting, he heard a faint knocking on his door. It opened silently, and Amara entered on the tips of her toes.

-"You!" Snapped Ezra.

-"Shhh!" She pleaded him quickly to lower his voice, nervous.

-"You tricked me!" He spat in a hushed tone. "Get out of here!"

-"I didn't mean to." Insisted the little Twi'lek, imploring. "I swear, I never thought it would turn out like this. You have to believe me!" She was walking cautiously to his bed and extended a hand to his arm. "Let me help you."

-"Don't touch me!" He jerked his arm, furiously turning his head away with his eyelids firmly closed. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

An awkward silence fell upon them. She was trembling, but he couldn't sense her touch on his arm.

-"I tried to trust you." His voice had so much deception in it. "But you're just like the rest of them..."

-"I already feel so bad about it. Just... please, let me try to make things right." She held his hand in both hers, eyelids closed to concentrate. Soon, he felt the burden lightening from his mind.

-"For the Master to ask you to train for this technique like this... it's just so cruel." Her tone was filled with sorrow. "There's a much easier way to acquire this trick. You have to conceal until you can't take it anymore, release to regain your strength, then conceal again longer than the time before, etc..."

Ezra sighed, angrily. -"This man is a devil. Just _who_ is he?"

Amara raised her sight at him. He was still eluding her gaze, but his breathing was more calm and the tension in his muscles was fading. She instantly grew the hope that his hatred could be directed only toward the Master and, maybe, she could ease his negative feelings toward her if she showed more support to him.

She sighed too, starting to talk slowly. -"One day, I heard he had been trained by Lord Vader and the Emperor himself. It was back when they first created the Inquisitor's order. Later, becoming much more occupied, they delegated the teaching task to their most trustworthy and sadistic student... the 'Master'..."

That would make sense. But, if the old man have been doing this for so long... how many have suffered by his hands...

-"You realize I still can't trust you." Stated calmly Ezra, tired. His exhaustion was beginning to catch up.

-"I know." Was her honest answer. "And, as long as we'll be here, it will be impossible." He turned his look back at her, surprised, and she continued with a sad smile. "All because of the same reason I obeyed his orders and you didn't stop concealing. We were afraid of him. We feared his sanction..."

A suddent realization hit Ezra as he asked. -"Just... how long have you been here?"

She turned her head to look away. -"Three months."

In this kind of place, that amount of time could mean the same as a lifetime. He understood just now that, even though Amara and Kendrick didn't have visible restrains on them, they were still prisoners as much as himself...

-"I think... I understand you a little more." Said Ezra, slowly. "I've only been here for a few hours and it's like I can't be _me_ anymore without fearing for my own safety. Maybe... I've been foolish to think you were accorded the right to be yourself."

He leaned a hand above hers, his blue sapphire eyes diving into her rubies. A sensation, one she was unable to remember when was the last time she could have felt, nested itself deep inside her. A warm feeling, wrapping itself around her heart like gentle arms. She had seen other newcomers and many of them came to understand their awful new reality... but the warmth emitted by Ezra's mild voice, by the light in his beautiful, honest eyes... that was something that moved her like nothing before.

And it made her decide that he deserved to know. He deserved all the truth she could give him.

-"Since we're talking about trust, I wanted you to know..." Despite her resolve, her voice was hesitant. "that the Master ordered me to befriend you." Disgust appeared again on Ezra's face and she quickly grabbed his hand before he could remove it. "But I also wanted you to know that I didn't do it because of him! I've liked you since the first time I saw you. You were so brave and all. So, I decided to be on your side as much as I could, for I believe you'll be the one to take me away from this hellish place."

-"Eh, no pressure at all, I see." He relaxed, a tiny smile rising at the corner of his lips.

He had seen the Master in action and he had felt the everlasting dread throbbing inside his guts the whole time that old man was beside him in this room. It was stronger than him. As soon as that man had appeared in his life, he had scarred him, body and mind, mutilating his resolves and destroying his brave facade, forcing him to admit the Master's superiority in this Mansion. This was his ground, and he had made sure to make Ezra realize he was helpless against him.

Now, after what the Master had inflicted to him, the normally cheeky boy was afraid to disobey. Afraid of the consequences...

So, if Amara, who had surely been enduring a treatment similar to him, was ready to be on his side despite her fear of that devilish man, he was more than happy to have found an ally. Even if she could not always show it, having to obey the Master if she didn't want to be punished too, this was still a great relief.

This day had been so stressful, and now that his burden was eased, the sleep was taking over Ezra. His eyes were hard to keep open. He leaned deeper in his cushion.

Maybe... maybe he could trust her... a little. He fell asleep, his weariness winning him over.

Still holding his fingers with one hand, she used the other to caress his soft blue-black hair. She was so happy, right now. At least, he was ready to give her another chance, and that was all she had wished for.

-"Sleep well tonight, for I will be watching over you."

...

The next morning, the Agent Kallus' blue hologram appeared in the Master's room.

-"I've got your... _delivery_ ready. I should come to drop it tomorrow as you ordered."

The old man turned to him, a wicked satisfaction faintly appearing on his face.

-"Fine, but send someone other than you." He instructed. "Do not come yourself."

-"May I ask why?" Replied the agent, intrigued.

-"The boy knows you." The Master simply stated. "It's still too soon for him to see a familiar face."

Hiding his surprise, Kallus answered respectfully. -"As you wish, sir."

...

The morning sun reached Ezra's eyelids, waking him. Blinking, he looked down on his bed to see Amara, asleep, half on her chair and half on his blanket, still holding his hand. He smiled for an instant, just before hearing footsteps from the corridor.

Fear rose again in him. He quickly shook the little Twi'lek, whispering to her. -"Amara, will it be okay if you're seen so early in my room?"

She woke up, startled. Her first reflex was to find a place to hide, but the little room didn't have any blind spot. Inside, there was only the bed, the chair and a nightstand with the books she had lent to him on it.

The door started to open, and she dived under the bed, releasing Ezra's hand. His burden rushed back at him, flooding his being again, but it was way easier to hold it than yesterday.

In the doorway, Kendrick appeared, carrying a food tray.

-" 'Morning." His tone wasn't as jaded as before, but he still looked annoyed. "It's breakfast time, and if you need to use the bathroom, say it now or wait 'till midday."

-"I'll take the offer." Answered Ezra, half frustrated and half relieved. "I was starting to wonder how I would be able to hold it."

-"Fine." Kendrick drop to peek under the bed. "While you're here, lend us a hand, Amara."

She jolted and hit her head under the box spring, rising shyly after. -"How did you know?"

-"I went to your room first for _your_ breakfast and you weren't there. I don't care what you did during your night, but I won't do your chores if you're too sleepy to do them."

-"It's not what you think!" Bursted the little Twi'lek, turning from pink to crimson.

His face stayed neutral, even blased. -"Don't explain, I said I don't care."

Ezra smiled a little. It wasn't exactly the same, but they made him think about Zeb and Sabine. How he missed them...

They helped Ezra out of his bed, and he tried to resist the urge to stare at his legs. For what he oversaw, there was so much bends in them that he could surely roll them without effort... in the inverse way they were supposed to go...

-"So, you have chores to do?" Ezra tempted to distract his mind , trying a conversation.

-"Yes." Answer the blond without looking at him. "And if we do them, never miss a training and show improvement, we're pretty much off the hook and can spend the rest of our time as we want..." Then he looked at him, frowning. "So, if you could stop being stubborn, we could split our tasks with you and concentrate more time on our trainings."

Ezra winced, disgusted. -"Do you really want that badly to become an Inquisitor?"

-"It's the only way to get out of this place alive." Answered back Kendrick, shrugging his shoulders. "Follow orders and learn what they want you to know. Eventually, they'll come to take you back and serve them."

-"And you think being a dog of the empire is better?" Spat Ezra.

-"Because you love your stay here, 'till now?" Pointed the teen. "Anything should be better than this..."

-"It's not exactly fair, Kendrick." Argued the little Twi'lek. "He had it rougher than many."

-"We all had it rough, one way or another, but he sure made a number on this one..." He turned to Ezra. " So, I don't know why you were so stubborn back there, but if it's because of some stupid code of honor, drop it. The Jedi had a code, and they still died at Vader's and his Inquisitor's hand."

Ezra lowered his head, pondering. Behind the anger, there was do much despair in Kendrick's voice... it made him wonder, if he was to stay here too long, would he become like him... No! He couldn't start to think like that! Thinking it could be possible made it become a possibility. And he would _never_ become an Inquisitor!

Ezra still didn't know how to deal with the Master for now, but he knew his friends would free him sooner or later. All he had to do was to avoid getting more punishment until they could get him away from here. It should be easy... right?

After helping him with his natural need, they returned Ezra to his room and Kendrick left them alone, muttering something like he still had more to do.

After making sure the teen would be far enough, Ezra turned to question Amara. -"You think it will really be okay? What if he was to tell the Master about you helping me last night?"

-"It should be okay." She reassured him with a small smile. "Unless he was ordered to keep tabs on at least one of us, he won't say anything. He's that kind of guy..." She raised, seeming pretty exhausted. "Anyway, I've got my own chores to do. I'll be back this afternoon."

-"You sure you'll be fine?" He asked, worried.

-"I have to, but don't worry, I'll manage." She smiled faintly. "It's Kendrick's sword practice today, so the Master shouldn't come to see you. As soon as I'll have finished, we'll use as much time as we can on your recovery. If you wish to help, take the books I lent you and start reading them. If you learn to do force healing, we could finish it quicker together."

He nodded with determination and she went away.

Better get it started...

...

-"Concentrate on the sturdy box pictured in your head. Push it farther in a corner of your mind, like it would be on the verge of disappearing but still in sight. Then, it won't hinder you when you try to do something else, like another Force trick or sleeping."

By the end of the day, most of his legs were back to normal. He didn't help much. Struggling to keep his Force concealed while learning a new ability had been hard, but he was starting to get the hang of both of it with Amara's tips. The only annoying thing in the day was that she insisted to redo his braid. She was a little too fixated on it...

-"Arrgggg!"

A suffering cry filled the air, startling Ezra, but Amara just stood up slowly, sighing.

-"Last time, I had to weld back together Kendrick's arm and, the time before, a foot. I wonder what it will be tonight."

-"Is it even possible?" Replied Ezra, incredulous.

-"If it was just sectionned, you have the limb and it was cut clean, it can be done... I better hurry." She smiled lightly while waving goodbye as she rushed to the door and stop just beside it. "I won't come back tonight. I need some rest too, but I'm sure you'll be okay." And she ran.

Ezra, who was sitting, leaned himself back in the bed, sighing at tonight's though. He really hoped he would be okay without her because, as the day had passed, he had realized how the help she gave him last night had been easing his inner struggling. The more the hour passed and the heavier the burden was coming back again.

Kept in his thoughts, when his door opened again, he turned to look, thinking she was coming back in the end.

-"Ama... Master!" Ezra's face became pale. He swiftly looked away to hide his surprise...

-"Well, good evening to you too, Ezra." The man mocked him with a false kind voice.

-"Good evening... Master." He pulled himself together and put a stern face on. No way he was going to show him his fear again. He could abide by his stupids rules while still showing his pride.

The old man walked beside the bed, taking a look at the boy's legs.

-"Good, I see that you're getting better. Tomorrow, I'll have another training for you, my dear Apprentice."

This was too much. No amount of fear could have shoved away the disgust he was feeling for this man. -"You may be teaching me things and have me call you Master, but that doesn't make me your Apprentice... Master."

The man pat the blue-black hair, stooping his sight to Ezra's eye level. His false smile was still plastered on his face, but something wicked passed in his eyes. The pain all rushed back into Ezra's body, even in some places where he had been healed, before only his last broken bones were hurting him. His sensitive nerves were reconnected again.

-"It's true." Agreed the Master. "That's a relationship that needs to be nurtured with the time." He let go of the boy's head and stretched a hand toward the legs, still staring in the electric-blue eyes, and Ezra's kneecaps shattered!

Ezra shouted, expelling all the air he had, his fingers clenching so hard on the blanket that his knuckles turned white. He panted heavily, retaining tears in his closed eyes.

-"But, it still gets us closer to this goal." Continued the man while rising, looking down on the boy, his condescending smile turning into an angry smirk. "You won't be able to heal that alone. So, I won't have to worry about you running away tonight either."

Ezra looked at him, frowning deeply, gasping in pain, not even trying to hide his anger anymore. -"You could not be more evil, even if you tried." He hissed with hatred. "... _Master_."

-"Good and evil are very ambiguous things. For it depends on the viewer perspective..." Stated the old man with a pondering voice before firming his tone. "Be ready tomorrow at noon. Amara will tell you where to go." He looked one more time at the boy's legs and added out of pure meanness. "Oh, and while I'm at it, you seem rather fine. Do not stop concealing."

Ezra clenched his eyelids again. He would have given anything to be release of at least a fraction of his pain right now, either physical or mental.

The despicable old man sneered, enjoying the boy's predicament. -"I know you can do it, for I have high expectation for you." And he went to the door, adding while walking away four little words that were hidding an unvoiced threat.

-"Do _not_ be late."

...

The night had been terrible, but Ezra somehow survived it.

The next morning, Amara gasped with surprise and horror when she saw the state of his kneenap, but Ezra refused to explain anything. It was not needed, as he was sure she could imagine very well what had happened and he used the time she was healing him to try to get some much needed sleep.

She managed to mend his legs quickly, maybe even too soon for the boy's taste as he craved for more rest, but the time was running against him and he listened to her instruction with an unwilling, but attentive, ear.

He arrived in the lower ground corridor he was ordered to go at the exact time he was instructed to be. Not later or earlier.

The old man was there, waiting for him, accompanied by a Stormtrooper and a handcuffed man. The prisoner looked sinister, with many scars on his face and his bare arms. He was wearing an imperial prison uniform with his sleeves rolled up and Ezra could swear he saw tiny blood stains on the fabric, like splatters from a fist fight.

-"Ah! You've finally arrived. " The Master exclaimed, jovial, as Ezra reached them. "Now, enter this room."

As soon as he heard the old man's voice, adrenaline rushed into the exhaused boy, waking him despite his weariness. His instincts were trying to keep him on alert, keeping him attentive, careful around his captor. Even if he would have wanted to deny it, each day passing inside this mansion made his fear more that man.

Afraid to make him angry right from the start, he answered immediately.

-"Yes, Master." His voice sounding as if he had said it by rote.

The Trooper seemed to jerk a little, like surprised by the boy's answer, but when Ezra looked at him, everything seemed normal. It must have been his imagination...

Once inside the room - that looked more like a cell with walls made of solid stone block - he was followed by the three men. The Trooper was pushing the uncooperative prisoner forward and he soon started a tantrum.

-"What's this shit!? Why did'ya bring my here, you fucking dog?!"

The Stormtrooper took the hilt of his gun and hit the back of the man's neck. -"Quiet!"

-"What! Ya searchin' me? Littl' fuck."

-"I can't support those insufferable manners. Ezra, my boy, make him hush." Enjoined the old man with a haughty disdain.

Ezra was happy Kanan made him practice that trick. It wasn't as easy as you would believe to make someone's mind bind to suggestions and he didn't want to know what the Master would have done if he had been incapable to do it now...

He motioned his hand in front of the prisoner's face. -"You will shut your mouth and stay quiet."

The man automatically calmed down. -"I will shut my mouth and stay quiet..."

-"Ah, that's better." Sighed the old man with relief, satisfied. "You!" He pointed at the Trooper. "Remove those cuffs and dismiss."

What was he planning to do? Ezra was still pondering when the Stormtrooper left the room, leaving the door open.

-"Perfect." Exclaimed the Master. "Now, my boy, you will search this man's memory."

What! Wasn't this the kind of thing the Inquisitor kept doing all the time? That would make sense if he wanted him to learn that, but somehow, Ezra felt really wrong to think he could force his way inside someone else's mind.

-"I... never learned how to do that, Master." He had to try to deny the order, but he needed to do it carefully. "And, wouldn't it be amoral to take a look in another's mind?"

Even so, he was sure he would be punished and he got himself ready, but the hit never came. The man didn't throw a fit, he even smiled!

So, it was okay to argue if he stayed calm and be polite to the Master? Good to know.

-"My dear student." Answered the old man with a mild teacher voice. "Is there a great difference between subjugating the will of another, like you did, and taking a little peek in his memories?"

The fact destabilized Ezra. -"Well, if it's said like that, Master..."

-"Still hooked on this 'Good vs Evil' thing, I see. Then listen to this. In the time of the old republic, the Jedi was often asked to search inside criminal's mind and do justice." Stated the old man, like a lecture.

Ezra's jaw dropped a little, incredulous.

-"Is it that hard to believe?" Laughed the Master. "It was done to save a lot of juridical time and insure the unveiling of the truth. So, you see, it's the authorities in place that decide if the use of a method is considered a good thing or not. Jedi were 'good' people using ambiguous tricks to achieve their goals."

-"Still, in some places torture is a legal mean to obtain information, Master. That doesn't stop the populace to think ill of this dirty method and it doesn't make it good in the eyes of the people even if the authorities claim it to be..."

-"What people really wish" Yelled the man. "is to be kept safe from murderous individuals like him!"

The sudden rise in the old man's tone startled Ezra. Maybe it was time to stop arguing... So this was the extent of his patience. Still good to know.

-"Now Ezra." Continued the Master, calmer. "Close your eyes and concentrate on this man's thoughts."

The boy did as said, thinking strongly 'Do what you must to survive. Kanan will eventually come for you'.

-"Remember," The old man's lecture went on. "there is no light or dark side of the Force. The Force is a neutral energy that only wishes to be used, no matter how or by whom. If it was good, Sith wouldn't have access to it. If it was bad, Jedi would never have seen the days. It's only a neutral mean to be used."

Ezra took a deep breath. He wished he could believe in those words. It would have lightened the weight he felt on his shoulders as he forced his mind inside the prisoner's memories.

'Only a neutral mean to be used'...

Screams made echos in his head! He instantly stopped focusing, opening his eyes again.

-"Don't stop now." Ordered the Master. "You've only grazed the surface."

Ezra swallowed hard, then tried again.

It passed as flash, like a vision. There was screaming. Women's, men's and children's voices melting together as one suffering entity. There was blood. There was fire. There was internal organs splattered everywhere!

Ezra broke the connection again. Gasping, he searched for support with the nearby wall. Panting, he looked at the prisoner with horror in his eyes.

-"This man is a monster!"

-"Yes, my dear boy." Agreed the man calmly. "That's why I want you, like the Jedi of the old republic, to deliver justice to those poor souls waiting for him to pay for his crimes... I want you to give him _Death_."

-"What!" Exclaimed Ezra, horrified. "You can't mean it?!"

-"Watch your manners, Ezra." Scolded the Master, anger emanating from him.

-"I mean, Master," Tried desperately the young boy. "You can't ask me to kill another person!"

-"Even if you undoubtedly witnessed, within your mind, the tragedy this beast as created?"

-"Even so, I can't... I won't kill him, Master!" Ezra firmly decided!

-"Are you disobeying a direct order?" The man's voice was menacing, low.

The boy raised his chin up proudly. -"Do what you must, but I won't take his life!"

The Master stern, raised his hand. -"You seem to be ready for your punishment. Brace yourself."

Ezra heard his bones shatter. The suffering overflowed him. Taking his head with his hands, he fell to his knees under the pain and realized his body was still intact. The memory of his broken limbs resurfaced as vivid as the moment it all happened.

-"We can't afford to lose more time healing you. But your mind can still bend to the scars I left in it." Stated the old man with the face of a demented.

It passed as a flash, like if every wounded bones was simultaneously broken again. Then again. And again! The flashes and the suffering popping repetitively in his head as if it was constantly rewinded and played back fast forward! Blood dripped from his nose, his eyes moving unfocused.

Between his cries and his groans, Ezra started to cough. He grabbed his chest, throbbing from the memory of his severed lung, and covered his mouth, coughing harder and harder. Soon, his hand was soiled by his own spat blood.

Then, the flashes stopped as quickly as they had emerged.

-"Look at what you made me do." The Master said, falsely upset. "If you had been a good student, I wouldn't have to inflict you this sanction."

Ezra wanted to glare furiously at him and to throw at him some insults from within the bottom of his soul... but he couldn't. He was too frigthened he would continue to force the memories to arise in his head. So he turned to the wall, leaning a hand and his forehead to the cold rock, sobbing as quietly as he could.

-"All the pain the body can feel... " Continued lecturing the man, "it is all born inside one's brain. What happens to your flesh, to your bones, is irrelevant if your mind thinks you've been hurt. Never forget, your mind is the center of your being."

He gave the boy a few seconds to calm down. Once his breathing seemed mostly back to normal, he continued.

-"So, do you still wish to disobey my orders?" He inquired.

Ezra jolted, confuse. -"Yes! I mean no! No, I mean, please Master, don't make me do it!"

-"Why? How is it so different from shooting down a Tie-Fighter? Have you ever given a second thought for the pilot in it? Good peoples serving their empire the best they could. Maybe, even, parents with children awaiting at home for their return." His tone was so condescending it was almost sickening.

-"No, I..." Ezra was shaking his head, unsure and lost.

-"Was it because it's easy to think you've only shot down a vessel? Because killing at long range is easier than looking directly in the eyes of the person you're going to murder?"

-"It wasn't like that..." He sounded so pitiful.

-"Ah, then it must have been for survival." The man searched inside his loose sleeve and turned to the prisoner, handing him a knife, and commanded. "Kill this boy."

Speaking directly to the criminal broke the suggestion Ezra had given him earlier. He looked a little astray, but took the weapon and stared at the kid. Ezra was slowly getting back to his feet, helping himself up with the wall. Wiping the blood off his lips with the back of his hand, he glared unbelieving at the old man.

-"You heard me." The Master tone was placid. "Kill this boy and I'll release you from this cell and from the empire grasp. Be successful, and you'll be a free man again."

The criminal grew a devilish look on his face. -"It's as good as done."

-"Wait, Master..!"

Ezra tried rushing to the old man. He was swiftly intercepted by his new opponent, cutting his escape but thankfully missing his flesh by a hair.

The Master turned to the exit, and closed the door, slowly, his infuriating smile still plastered. -"I know you'll make the right decision. Do not disappoint me."

-"Master, n..!"

The door closed, stifling Ezra's voice and the sound of the fight.

Turning his gaze, the old man realized the Stormtrooper was still present.

-"Oh? You're still here?" He spat with disgust.

-"I've read that criminal's record. What he has done cannot be showed to a kid... to anyone, in fact!" The trooper replied, agitated.

The old man tone change for disdain. -"Did I ask for your opinion?"

-"If you let them together, he'll kill the kid without a look back at him! You didn't even give the boy a weapon!"

-"No, he won't be able to accomplished that." Answered back the Master. "For the boy possesses the most powerful weapon in the universe. He has the Force... and if it would turn otherwise, I'd kill this man myself. So, as you see, we do not need your services anymore. You are dismissed and can return to your commander's ship!"

The Trooper hesitated for a second, throwing a swift glance at the door, and saluted before leaving. He walked furiously, each step soundly heard, until he reached the spaceship. Another Stormtrooper greeted him inside the cockpit, standing to salute him.

-"How was your recon mission, Commander?"

Kallus removed the white helmet.

-"Perfect." He spat.

-"What should I send in the report?" Asked the diligent soldier again.

The imperial agent's tone was as cold as ice. -"Tell Lord Vader that his new puppet will soon be ready."

The Trooper dismissed to go make the report. Kallus turned to stare at the stars.

-"It was perfect."


	7. The Mansion Arc - Part 5

**Welcome Back!**

 **To answer Junerebels ; I removed te original chapter to because I'm republishing an improved version of them right here. I should be done with all remaining chapters in less than a week now.**

 **Thanks for your support, I'm happy you enjoyed so much my work! :D**

 **Chapter 7**

Another alert twinged inside him! Ezra dodged one more hit near his throat... Too near. Only a few minutes had passed and he already had two small cuts on his neck, one on his cheek and a few more on his arms for having tried to protect his chest! The boy never learned how to do hand to hand combat. Never had to. Even when he was a street rat, he avoided fighting as much as possible... and when it couldn't be avoided, it rarely ended well... if only he had his electric sling-shot...

But this man... This man knew what he was doing and he was good at doing it. Just thinking about it made Ezra reminisce the disturbing memories he had to watch inside that demented's head. They were still engraved in his mind, painfully unsettling him. He shook his head, shoving them away, and evaded another thrust just in time, ripping his clothing in the progress!

The criminal kicked low to make his prey trip. Ezra jumped high, kicked the wall and flipped above the man to dodge him. He rolled on the floor, trying to get back his balance. The effort made him cough. There was still blood inside his lungs and it was hindering his breathing. Great, like it wasn't enough that he had issues with his Force powers right now. He should definitively drop this stupid concealing... but the pain. Just the thought of the Master made him shiver. If that monster was to make his suffering memories arise right now, his low chances of surviving this would drop to nothing...

Ezra swallowed back the tears that menaced his sight and tried to concentrate. He could do this. Amara showed him how to keep his focus on two techniques at the same time. He slipped under another hit, and tried to pull the knife out of the man's hand. Surprised but tightening his grip on the weapon, the criminal threw a punch from his other fist, soundly hurting the boy's shoulder and destabilizing him! Taking the advantage, he thrusted the blade inside Ezra's belly!

The knife pierced his skin and penetrated his stomach! Ezra screamed, Force pushing his aggressor with all his might. The man was projected on the wall across the room, breaking parts of the rock but without passing through it. He fell on the ground, unconscious, half covered by the debris.

Panting, a hand covering his belly, Ezra stepped back. Standing against the wall behind him, he let himself slide to the floor, leaving a bloody line on the rock. Breathing heavily, with black dots dancing in his sight, he concentrated to close the hole behind his soaked red hand. Soon, his skin was mended, but his stomach was still hurting. It had the time to get filled and he turned on his side to vomit his own blood.

This made the boy feel better. Still tilted, he moved his hand to his chest and Force healed his lungs, coughing to finally clear them. God, it had been a difficult day, and it was barely past noon.

Throwing a look at the criminal, he saw the debris and the stone dust moving on him. Great, he was still breathing. Near him, there was the knife he had dropped under the pulse shock. How easy it would have been to end all this right now...

Ezra shook his head, cowering his arms around his knees, and looked away from the deadly weapon, sobbing quietly.

-'Kanan, where are you...'

...

The pain. The throbbing pain he felt all over his body.

-'Kanan...'/-"Kanan!"

Where were those voices coming from?

It was like he was swimming in an ocean of suffering for so long that his entire being was starting to melt in it, making his mind fuzzy.

-"Where are you..."/-"Wake up!"

He had been drifting until now, incapable of holding on anything. Suddenly, it was as if the ocean went raging! The turmoil kept shaking him in all directions. He had difficulties breathing, the water menacing to drown him.

-"Kanan! Wake up Now!"

Opening his eyes wide, he took a long and deep breath. He was on the med-bay floor, a blanket still holding his legs onto the bed beside him. Looking around nervously, he met Ahsoka's eyes. She had his shoulders tightly gripped in her hands, as if she had to shake them to make him come to his senses.

-"Ezra. Ezra needs me!" He shouted, agitated .

-"Calm down." She ordered, trying to maintain him on the floor.

-"No! You don't understand! I need to find him!" He replied firmly, grabbing one of her wrists.

-"You need to clear your mind. He can't be found now." She stated calmly, posing her other hand on his.

He closed his eyes a second, lowering his head, concentrating... She was right! He couldn't sense him!

His voice was trembling with worries -"W-What happened? The kid... "

-"We don't know. Let me brief you on the situation."

He calmed down a little, listening to Ahsoka as if his life depended on it.

...

An hour after he made the criminal unconscious, Ezra heard something slide. There was a little piece of wood, rectangular, placed at eye's height on the door, that could be move aside. It was just big enough to allow someone to look inside the room. He glanced at the little trap moving, and saw the two maleficent yellow eyes staring at him.

-"So?" Inquired the old man. "How did it go?"

Damn him and his joyful tone.

-"I won." Answered the boy, grumpy. "Can I get out now, Master?"

-"Oh? But I still sense two living presences in this room." The man replied, falsely surprised. Then, his tone hardened. "I didn't ask you to knock him out. I ordered you to kill him!"

-"I won't. Please, stop asking me that, Master." Pleaded the boy, cowering more.

The man's tone lightened -"Since you'll be confined a little longer in there, let's continue your last lesson here."

-"I don't want to." Complained quietly Ezra, leaning his forehead on his knees.

The Master's voice was now growling, menacing. -"Are you trying to upset me, young man?"

It made Ezra's whole being quiver.

-"No, please go on with your lecture, Master." He answered, defeated.

-"That's better." The man became joyful again. He took his best teacher tone. "Let's dig a little more around this 'Good Vs Evil' obsession you seem to have. Here is the context; there is a small planet where are living peaceful creatures, but one day, another species from another planet come to live there. Since there is not enough food for the two nations, they engage in a war. Here is the question; Who are the bad guys?"

It seemed rather simple. Ezra tried -"The one invading, Master."

-"And if I was to precise that, a millennia ago, the invaders were the one living on this planet and were expulsed by the ancestors of the one living there now."

-"Then..." The boy hesitated. "I guess, they should have the right to reclaim their homes... "

-"But it was a millennia ago." Pursued quickly the Master. "Should the children be punished by the actions of their elders?"

-"I... I suppose someone should take responsibility to, at least, try to correct this injustice..."

-"Then again, at the beginning, the people living on this planet now had to move away because their own planet was going to explode and this new place was the only one near where they could live on."

Ezra was mute, incapable to find a solution to this issue.

-"You see," Continued the old man. "Sometimes, there are no good or bad guys. Only circumstances that lead people to take actions. They may seem bad for others who have to suffer the consequences, but those kind of actions are always taken while thinking of the best interest of at least one person. The question is; Is this person's life more valuable than the others?"

The boy understood. The Master was trying to convince him that his life had more value than the one of a lowly criminal, but he couldn't shake away the fact that he was always told every life were precious... he dropped his head, in the impossibility to answer the old man.

-"How long it will take for you to get out of this room depends on when this man dies. And he will die, even if you don't finish him out right now. To even your current weakened state, I had him miss meals before coming here. Be it from your hand or from starvation, he will pass away. So, how you kill him is yours to choose and the way you'll do it will define who you really are. Will you cut him out of his miserable life quickly... or will you let him endure the suffering he deserves, slowly letting him starve?"

And still no answer came from the boy. He couldn't accept the fact that, either way, he was going to be the one on whom this death will fall upon.

The Master sighed. -"I have other things needing my attention. I'll let you ponder until you finally make the right decision and take action."

Then, he closed the trap, leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts, the flame of the feeble lamp hanging on the wall dancing with the sudden change in the air.

...

Ahsoka had to call the rest of the crew to the med-bay. They needed to convince Kanan to stay in bed. Zeb even had to put him back on it forcefully.

He struggled, making the bed creak. -"I said I'm fine! I don't need to rest!"

-"You're in no shape to run around." Replied the Lasat, still holding him tight.

-"Just listen to us for once!" Added firmly Sabine.

-"You said it's already been three days since I passed out." The Jedi roared. "Last time I heard of him, they were torturing him! Who knows what they're doing to him right now!"

-"We are as worried as you." Hera tried to soothe him. "But you won't help him if you pass out again!"

-"I have to try again. I have to try until I can reach him. Until I find him!" His voice was a mixture of pleading and determination.

Ahsoka tried to reason him. -"You tried it earlier. He can't be sensed right now."

-"Then, let's try it together!" He retorted, firmly. "Let's burst whatever they're using to block us and get to him!"

The crew looked a him with concern, but Ahsoka nodded.

-"Alright, we'll try it together." She declared.

Kanan eyes lighted -"Thank y..."

-"What?!" Hera interrupted him, glaring at Ahsoka. "But you're the one who said it was too risky for him right now!"

-"'We'll try it together." She repeated, looking directly at Kanan. "I'll lend you my strength to search but you'll be the only one scanning for him, as I'll be occupied to shield your mind. And if I sense even the slightest sign that you could be hit again, I'll break the connection."

-"Deal." A spark of determination passed in Kanan teal eyes. He was much calmer now, ready to do it.

...

How many hours had passed since he was confined in this room? Too many? Not enough?

A dangerous weariness was holding on him for so long now. What if he was to fall asleep and the criminal wakes up? He couldn't let those many hours catch up to him. So he kept thinking to keep himself awake. Thinking about the Master's talk, about the murderer's doing... but, also about the Ghost crew...

How each hour, each minute, each second made him miss them more and more. Because, they were coming for him. Wasn't it? They were going to get him out of this place before long. Before one of them had to die. Before... before he had to do the unthinkable to survive.

He had to keep believing they'd come. It wasn't their fault, not enough time had passed for them to have found him... because they were going to find him... if they _could_ find him. Would they be able to find where he had been taken? Could they really free him from this cell? From this planet?

His stomach growled painfully. When was the last time he had something to eat? Before noon? Was it to make him realize how the criminal was feeling, starving, and pity him to give him a quick death?

Small knocks on the door disturbed his thoughts. He look nervously at the trap sliding again. To his relief, it was the shy voice of Amara that talked to him.

-"Ezra, are you okay? Please, tell me you're fine." She was so worried that her voice was trembling.

-"It's okay, Amara. I'm still holding on."

She sighed with relief. -"Thank goodness. Can you come near the door?"

-"I think I can manage."

He does as she asked, helping himself along the wall, and saw a book she was holding in the trap's hole.

-"We were ordered not to feed you. But I still can provide you some reading."

He took the book, a little confused, and understood when he opened it. The sheets were glued together and carved inside to hide food.

He leaned his back to the door, smiling. -"Thanks you, Amara. I think this reading will delight me."

She leaned on the wooden door too, and let herself slide to sit with her back against it.

-"I knew this book would please you. I took it especially for you. So, please, do not share it with your roommate."

He jolted, surprised. -"How did you..."

She chuckled lightly. -"I think I'm starting to know you. This criminal doesn't deserve your kindness..."

Ezra had already taken a few bites in the bread. He started coughing and vomited the food along with some blood.

-"Ezra! Are you alright?!" Alarmed, she jumped on her feet again, trying to look inside through the trap's hole.

-"It's okay." He reassured her. "I was stabbed in my stomach earlier, but I healed it. Must have had some blood remaining in it."

-"Healing internal organs is really hard." She stated nervously. "Maybe you didn't totally healed it... Kill him."

-"What!?"

-"I need to check your wounds!" She urged him. "Just kill him already and get out of this cell!"

-"Forget it, Amara! I won't!" He snapped, his determination unwavering.

-"Please, don't die in there." Her tone shifted to pleading. "Now that I've found you, I don't want to be left alone again. Not anymore..."

-"I'll be fine. I don't need to..." He started to felt sick again. "to..." and threw up once more.

-"Kendrick was right. For your own sake, you _have_ to stop being so stubborn!"

-"Why should I..." His voice was low at first, but it raised with anger. "My parents didn't raise me to kill people! When they were taken away from me, I never had to kill anyone on the streets! And when my friends found me, they taught me how to help people, not how to end them! So why! Why should I start killing people now!?"

-" _My_ _Parents_ ," Shouted the little Twi'lek "they didn't raise me to heal people, again and again, for the sadistic pleasure of a despicable old man!" She took a deep breath, calming herself down, and continued sadly. "But here I am, doing it so I could keep on living. Keep on helping every unfortunate soul I can in this hellish mansion..."

There was a silence, both of them lowering their head. Then, the little Twi'lek continued softer.-"I wished I could be the one you would come to for advice. But, I understand. What you need, right now, is to speak with your _real_ master."

He sighed, angry but calm. -"If that was possible, I would have done it way before this. Remember the old geezer's orders..."

-"I'll block your Force signature from the Master." She cut his complain confidently. "He won't know what we've done."

-"You can do that? And, for me?" He inquired, unsure.

-"At least, I'll try. But, if you use too much strength, I won't be able to hide all of it. So, please, try not to get _too_ excited."

-"Amara, you're a lifesaver!" His hope was renewed, chasing away his weariness. But then, he heard something moving behind him. "Wait."

He turned to look at the man. He was crawling quietly toward the knife, the debris rolling from his back to the floor betraying his stealthy attempt. Ezra mentally shoved the blade at the last second to the other side of the room, making the man growl. He tried to jump toward the spinning knife, but was pushed hard on the floor. Ezra was holding him on the ground with the Force.

-"We don't have to do this. Let's wait for my friends to get us out of here." The boy tried to convince him, but the man spat on the floor.

-"Ya can't promise that. And, even if it 'was to happen, ya can't promise they won't jus' hand me back to imperials. I'd rather take my chances with this 'Master' of yours."

-"For him to free you? For what, killing more innocent people? _I_ won't kill you, but you deserve to be kept in a prison!" The boy spat back.

The criminal just shrugged his shoulders -"A man hav' to make a living. Sword fo' hire pay the bills."

Ezra's frown deepened. -"There's many other jobs you could do..."

-"But none as fun as that! Haven't ya ever feel the joy of doing whatever you want without having to hold back?"

-"Like gutting mothers before their little children." The kid felt he could vomit again even without anything left in his stomach.

-"Yeah!" The criminal replied happily. "Ya should try it! Th' look on their eyes is always so gullible! Ya'd come to like it."

-"Why..." Ezra was trembling with rage. "Why are you so despicable!?"

-" 'Cause I can. It's the rules of the strongest."

-"Well, not anymore!" Ezra made the man float and dragged him to fall hard on the ground, again and again, until he was sure he'd be unconscious once more. "Because, _I_ am the strongest here."

-"Let's not waste anymore time." Urged Amara. "We don't know how long it'll take the Master to visit you again."

-"You're right." The boy turned back to her. "Let's do it now."

-"Okay, start by releasing the Force in you slowly. Do it until I tell you to stop... again... a little more... Stop!"

-"What? But, I was just beginning!" He replied appaled.

-"Not everyone is as strong as you." She retorted, wavering between amusement and discouragement. "And, I've planned a safe zone, just in case. So, you'll have to manage with this amount."

-"Alright, alright."

He closed his eyes and... realized he had no idea how to do it. Last time, he just needed so much to hear Kanan's voice... Well, that should be a good start. He focused on a mental image of the Jedi, thinking hard of him.

-"Ezra! Ezra, do you hear me?"

-"Kanan!?" Ezra jolted. Was it really Kanan's voice just now?

-"Ah, finally! It's me, Kid! You've been so hard to find, where are you?!" Replied hurriedly the Jedi in Ezra's head.

It's been so long since he last heard him. The boy's heart twinged. He got a hold of this multitude of emotions, all hustling inside of him, and manage to answer.

-"Pyleiad."

-"What?" Replied Kanan, confused.

-"Seventh told me this place's name was Pyliead." He clarified.

On the Ghost, Ahsoka turned to Hera, relaying the info. She nodded and went away to search the coordinates with the ship's computer.

-"Got it!" Replied Kanan. "Don't worry, Kid. We'll be on our way!"

The boy's nerves broke. He was so tired of everything that has happened, so exhaused, that those simple words made him cry.

Kanan jolted, surprised and worried. -"Ezra? What's happening?!"

-"I..." He tried to control his sobbing, forgetting the Force. "I thought you'd never come."

-"Ezra, remember to restrain yourself." Reminded Amara, panting. "You nearly busted the safe zone!"

-"Don't be silly." Kanan reassured him. "We'd go to the end of the galaxy to get you back! We're doing everything that's possible to rescue you!"

-"Please, get here soon." Continued Ezra, his voice trembling. "I can't stay here anymore. They... they're asking me to kill someone..."

-"They what!" Kanan shouted. "Stay strong, Kid! Remember, always trust in the Force. I may not be with you now, but you've got to... survive."

This was odd. It was definitively Kanan's voice, but something was a little... off.

-"Kanan? What did you mean by that?... Kanan?"

-"Time's up, Ezra." Interrupted Amara. "I'm at my limit here. Please, resume concealing!"

Ezra sighed, concentrating on his Force concealment.

-"He had stop answering anyway. Must have been time up for him too..."

...

-" I may not be with you now, but you've got to hold on! Try buying time. Don't listen to what they ask of you!"

-"I knew you'd eventually try to communicate again with Ezra." The voice of an old man had replaced the Kid's.

-"Who..?" Replied Kanan, confused.

-"The last time we talked, did you like my gift to you?" Mocked the Master.

-"You!" Growled the Jedi. "You won't be able to pull the same trick again. This time, my mind is well protected!"

-"Otherwise would have disappointed me." Sneered the Master. "Oh, well. You could not have intervened at a better time. How I wish I could have seen Ezra's face when he heard the end of your sentence. A end that I took the liberty to... alter a little. With one of his memories, that is."

-"No! You fiend, what do you say to him?!"

-"Nothing special. And, it was from you, if that can make you feel better." The old man said it with a mild tone. "So, when should we expect you? I'll have to ask my students to prepare some more silverware."

-"Oh, we know where you are, now." Retorted Kanan with confidence. "We'll be there soon enough to make you regret everything you did to my Padawan!"

-"I can't wait to see that." Replied the old man, amused. "Please, don't take too much time. I wouldn't want you to miss your only chance to get your precious pupil before the return of Lord Vader..."

The communication was cut. It was time it ended, Kanan was fulminating inside the med-bay.

...

-"So what did he say?" Asked the little Twi'lek, leaning again on the door to catch her breath.

-"He told me they were on their way..." Ezra answerd while pondering. "And he said... to trust in the Force and survive until then..."

-"See, I told you so. No one to whom you're dear would want to lose you to an ugly killing maniac who'll backslide the minute he's free. Protecting you, who could protect others, is way more beneficial for the worlds."

-"I don't know." Insisted Ezra, still unsure. "It definitely sounded like him, but... he would never push me to do something like that..."

-"And he didn't." Confirmed Amara. "You didn't say he ordered you to kill him. He told you to survive."

Ezra was so deeply in his reflexion that he didn't realize the criminal had woken up. He sneaked behind the boy and grabbed his neck with his arm, choking him! Suffocating, he struggled, trying to loosen the grip, only to get hit repeatedly on his side by the man's other fist!

-"Ezra!" Yelled Amara, powerless to help him.

He reached a hand to the man's head, barely touching him with the tips of his fingers... and immediately after, the man's arms broke! He stepped back, releasing the boy to look, incredulous, at his bent limbs.

-"What did'ya do! I can't use my arms but I don't feel 'hem! I don't feel my whole body!"

-"You may be a monster, but I am not. I won't make you starve. I won't make you suffer. I'll just return your soul to the Force. Pray that you'll be reborn one day with a better existence... or that our paths won't come across again..."

He made the knife levitate and threw it in the back of the man, piercing his heart! The criminal fell not long after, never understanding what happened.

Ezra started to cough again. The hits on his side had aggravated his internal wounds that he didn't know how to heal. He fell on the ground, emptying this stomach another time.

He vaguely heard Amara screaming his name again, pounding on the door, before he passed out.

...

Kanan was fulminating inside the med-bay. He hit the wall beside him with his fist, turning to the crew.

-"We don't have a second to waste. Let's rescue Ezra Now!"

-"We can't." Hera appeared in the doorway with the saddest eyes they've ever seen on her.

-"What do you mean, we can't?" Inquired Kanan, frowning.

-"Pyleaid doesn't exist..."


	8. The Mansion Arc - Part 6

**Chapter 8**

-"What do you mean, we can't?" Inquired Kanan, frowning.

Broken, Hera mustered all her strength to answer him. -"Pyleaid doesn't exist..."

-"What!?" Exclaimed Sabine and Zeb together.

-"But," Continued Zeb. "Why would they bother to tell him a false name?"

The Twi'lek shook her head, sad, her lekku twiching with angst. -"Either Pyleaid doesn't exist in any stellar map we possessing or they are using a code name. But, whatever the reason, I can't find it."

Kanan dropped to sit on the med-bay bed, hiding his face with his hands.

-"No..." He started to shake his head. "No, no, no!"

-"Do not lose hope." Ashoka posed an hand on his shoulder. "At least, we know he is still alive."

-"And," Continued Sabine enthusiastically. "It means that he can still be found! Hera took the time to sort all habitable planets. We can still search for him!"

-"Yes." Agreed Ahsoka. "And, now that we have again two person awake able to use the Force, let's split up to widen the search zone and scan for him." She turned to Kanan, who had raised his head above his hands, to look right into his eyes. "I'll go with Sabine and Chopper on the Phantom. You, Hera and Zeb will continue on the Ghost."

-"That's the best we can do for now." Agreed Hera, earning a nod from Kanan.

They looked at each other, silently, while everyone moved to get prepared. They almost let themselves get discouraged. They almost abandoned... Kanan stood up and posed a hand on Hera's shoulder. Still, no word escaped their lips, but their intense stare was telling everything.

They would not give up on Ezra.

Not long after that, the Phantom was detached from the Ghost. They looked at the little ship distancing itself by the cockpit's window and Kanan frowned, worried. This didn't slip Hera's attention.

She turned on her seat to face him. -"Kanan, there's something more, isn't it?."

-"I don't see what you're..." He started, eluding her gaze, tensing.

But she interrupted him. -"I've known you long enough to see when there's something bugging you. What's in your mind?"

Still staring at the star, he softened, answering evasively. -"Can't hide anything from you, hum..."

-"Spill." She menaced him with a gentle, mischievous smile.

-"Alright, alright." He ran an hand in his hair. "While I was unconscious, I had a vision..."

-"And, will you share it with me?" She inquired, posing a hand on his, staring at him with a mild concern.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but, in the end, he nodded.

-"Yes... but only with you..."

...

Lord Vader's holographic image appeared in the Master's room.

-"My Lord." The old man bowed reverently. "What gives me the pleasure to see you?"

The disembodied voice showed no emotion. -"I've received reports that the boy's will is mostly broken."

-"Well, yes." Answered the man, unsure of what this could imply. "You ordered me to destroy his inhibition toward the Dark use of the Force and this is exactly what I've worked on."

-"And I'm pleased with your progress." Agreed the Sith Lord.

The Master bowed more. -"Thank you, my Lord."

-"That's why I'll come to retrieve him sooner."

-"What!" The old man jolted, but regained his composure nearly instantly. "I mean. You accorded me a week, my Lord."

Vader's voice firmed. -"It was never intended that you'd keep him there for long. He belongs to another to shape into his liking."

This news was not pleasing the old man. Nothing irritated him most than seeing a student being ripped away from him, but it was not an easy task to change Lord Vader's mind once he had decided something.

The Master tried to explain his point with the most respect possible. -"You can have 'results' sooner, but 'good result' takes time..."

-"Time is of the essence here." Vader cut his speech. "My Master's patience is already growing thin."

The man hid a quiet sigh. It was impossible to go against the Sith Lord's will. -"I understand. When should we expect you, then?"

-"The day after tomorrow."

-"I'll make sure he'll be ready."

The conversation was shut down. The old man rose, annoyed and upset. It has been such a long time since he had so much fun breaking someone. The boy had a strong moral and even a stronger will. Toying with his feelings had been most enjoyable so far, but it would soon be over...

-"Master!" The mental voice of Amara reached him. She seemed stressed... maybe, even, insistent.

-"It's not the right time, young girl." He grunted. "What is the cause of your disturbance?"

-"It's Ezra, Master. He killed the criminal, but he needs quick medical assistance!"

His smile grew again, more evil and demented than ever. Oh well, he just had to make good use of the time he had left. This would be delectable.

-"I'll be there in a minute."

...

Ezra was waking up slowly. From his half-closed eyelids, he saw it was still night time. The Master and Amara were exiting his room.

-"He has done good with his assignment." Said the old man, a hand on the little Twi'lek's back to lead her outside. "We'll let him rest for tonight."

The door closed. He heard the footsteps recede. Waiting a little longer, holding his breath, he stopped hearing them after a while.

He was healed, he was awake... and he was all alone! He may never again have a better chance. He _had_ to try and escape!

Amara had shown him a little around before indicating him the direction of the underground corridor where he had to go the day before. The way out was almost a strait line so, if he made haste, he could leave the Mansion in a matter of minutes!

He got out of his bed, reaching his window to open it silently. Discreetly looking around, he saw no movement. All clear!

The mansion was a rectangular two floor high building surrounding a green outdoor space in its middle. Ezra's room was above this interior court. He let himself fall down, landing without a scratch on the grassy ground. Rolling on his side, he hid in a bush, looked once more around, and dashed to the door leading to the exit!

But then, just as a few feet were separating him from the outdoor, what he heard washed away his hope.

-"Taking a night stroll, Ezra my boy?"

The joyful voice gave him the effect of a freezing cold shower. Afraid, he stopped running, turning hesitantly to the old man smiling at him. The Master raised a hand, his smile disappearing.

His voice was now more menacing than ever. -"Since you've been mostly cooperative, your sanction will be reduced."

Ezra, remembering what happened in the cell, shivered as he braced himself bravely and raised a mental shield to protect his mind. The second after, his heel's tendon snapped, severed in half! He screamed, falling on his back, clenching his hands on his hurt legs.

-"You didn't seriously think I was going to do the same thing right away, don't you?" Said the man, wickedly amused. "No, it would have been too predictable and I don't wish for you to get used to it. Rather than that, I'll create new memories to add in your future punishments."

He was walking toward Ezra as he spoke, pouring his cold aura around them with each step and each word. The boy used his arms to crawl on his back, fright deforming his eyes with terror, making him mute.

-"Are you still trying to get away?" Inquired the man, stopping to stand ominously, his shadow covering Ezra. "Do you really want to upset me that much?"

Ezra stopped crawling, breathing difficultly as if the cold air itself could hurt his lung.

-"Though, I can still be lenient to you." Continued the Master without an ounce of kindness. "All you have to do is come back to me."

The boy swallowed hardly. With his heels in this condition, it was impossible to use them either to push or pull himself. So, deeply wishing to avoid more pain, he did the only thing he could. He turned on his knees and, slowed by his shame, walked on all fours. He didn't raise his head, even after having reached the old man and having sat on his hurt legs. He couldn't bare to look at his disgusting victorious smile.

-"That's a good boy." Mocked the Master. "I should reward you."

He leaned on one knee, taking out of his pocket a metallic object and took care to place it in Ezra's sight to fully look at it. It was like a half oval ring hinge with 3 sets of spikes inside.

-"This, my boy, is a device that have one purpose and two ways to achieve it. If you try to remove it in any way or if you get 5 feet outside of any of this mansion's walls, it will _explode_."

Ezra's eyes widened, but before he could totally grasp all the implication of the man's words, he continued.

-"And now, even knowing what it does, you _will_ let me put it on you. Isn't it, Ezra?"

The boy's throat was so tight that no word could have passed it. So, he simply closed his eyes and nodded.

The Master smirked deepened. -"I knew you'd eventually come to be reasonable."

Swiftly, the old man grabbed one side of Ezra's head by the hair, and used his other hand to push the hair on the other side behind the boy's ear. He was so near that the young man could feel his warm breath on his cheek, just before the metallic hinge was closed on him, piercing his ear's flesh. He bit his own lip, retaining a yelp, and felt a drop of blood pearling from his new wounds to his neck.

Still close, so close, the Master whispered in his hurt ear. -"In this mansion, there is no place for hope or pride. Only for despair and obedience."

He then drew back, releasing Ezra's hair to grab his chin and turned it to have a better look at the earring device.

-"As I thought, metallic silver suits you well." He said, proudly. "It fits with your unique eyes. I should definitively had put it on you sooner."

He released him again and rose up.

-"It's getting late. I will let you return to your room by your own means." His voice was mild again, but the sound of it could never soothe anyone.

He walked away for a few steps, then turned his head to glance at the kneeled boy.

-"Good night, Ezra. Sleep well."

The boy gathered what was left of himself and answered, pitiful.

-"Good night, Master. You too."

If defeat could have a face, it would be Ezra's. He waited for the man to disappear from his sight, hid his eyes behind a hand and cried silently. This mansion wasn't hell, it was worst! Hell itself could take note of this man's behavior...

But, more importantly, Ezra wondered who was this boy, sitting there, inside of his skin? More than his contempt for the old man, he despised who he was becoming. He couldn't recognize himself in this pitiful imitation pretending to be him...

After a few moments, taking a deep breath, he shook his head to shove away his dark thoughts and wiped his tears. Turning on his side, he looked at his painful heels with disgust. He had been so focused on his bones and nerves that he never took the time to look at the tendon section of the books...

He looked up at the night sky, seeing that it would turn paler soon. He couldn't just wait for his friends to find him. He had to cling onto the only hope he had left in this prison. Sending his mind, using the bare minimum of his Force just like he did while looking for Kanan, he reached the sleeping spirit of the little Twi'lek.

-"Amara, I'm sorry if I awoke you. I... I need you."

...

The old man walked in the dim corridors, internally jubilating from his last game with Ezra. Oh, the face of the boy... priceless!

Reaching a hand to his doorknob, he stopped to look at a silhouette not far beside him.

-"What do you want, Kendrick?" The man scolded, upset by the disturbance in his pleasure.

-"I have a question, Master." The teen calmly asked, used with the man's changing mood.

-"Make it quick." Spat the man, growing impatient.

-"Master, can such a wild child really be disciplined?" Inquired the blond, raising a brow.

The old man laughed, still feeling the enjoyment of his last victory. -"Oh yes. He was resistant, but he simply never had to face true authority before. He _will_ be _tamed_. It's only a matter of time, now."

-"Is he really worth it?" Kendrick looked away, scowling. "You sure use a lot of effort on him..."

-"Are you jealous of the time I spend on him?" Retorted the old man, sneering.

He was right. The newcomer had delayed most of Kendrick's training and slowed him from leaving this place. The teen didn't answer, but he nodded.

An idea seemed to enlighten the Master. -"Tomorrow, we'll see which one of you deserve my time. Be ready."

The old man entered his room, leaving the teen pondering in the empty corridor.

...

Amara was running toward Ezra. She kneeled beside him, leaning a hand on his back.

-"Ezra, why did you try that? Are you okay?"

It was impressive to see how much she could care for him, but her gentle voice, albeit worried, soothed him.

-"I had to." He answered, his determintation tainted by his sadness. "I couldn't just stay without having at least given it a shot. It would have been admitting defeat without even trying..."

-"Your body can be mended, but your spirit won't last long if you continue like this." She still smiled, incapable to hide her admiration. No one had ever tried to resist that long this sadist's abuses. Most have bent to his will way before... or ended their lives..."

Ezra shook his head. He was in no shape to start thinking about all those other children who suffered here. He would not support the thought and he already felt like he had no tears left in his exhaused body.

So he changed the subject. -"Speaking of my body." He turned his sight to his heels, evading the girl's intense stare. "Like I told you, I can't walk right now..."

-"Yes, right, sorry." She moved to his legs, looking at the damage. The movement of her fingers made him grunt with pain. "I see, it will take a few minutes. Try to take deep breaths. Welding tendon can be quite painful."

He braced himself, hoping she'll get it done quickly. He could feel his tendons stretching to reach their other half...

-"There. You're as good as new." She smiled again, but regained a stern face just after. "We should make haste returning to our rooms. The Master could still be waiting to give us more punishment..."

-"I know. Thanks you for everything, Amara." He said, grateful. "Without you, I don't know what I'd become here."

She just smiled back, but there was something sad behind her eyes. He assumed it must have been the fatigue.

-"I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful until then." Answered the girl gently.

He nodded and went to return to his room.

When she was alone, she looked up at the early morning sky and whispered quietly, only to herself. -"Don't thank me. If I never had been brought here, it would have been easier for you..."

...

A few hour later, when it was morning, Ezra heard a few knocks on his door before Kendrick entered into his room with Amara. They had three trays, one for each of them.

The little girl talked first. -"We thought it'd be nice to eat breakfast together. Would you mind?"

-"Not at all." Ezra sat on the side of his bed, smiling to quickly get rid of his tired face. He had the need to change his mind after everything that happened...

She took the chair and Kendrick just leaned on the nearby wall. At first, they just had a talk about trivial things like the weather, but, soon, Kendrick asks the question that was burning on his tongue.

-"So, since you're here, you got rid of the man in the underground cell."

The ambiance cooled down instantly. Ezra looked at him, not sure how to turn this conversation around.

-"I had to..." He started.

-"Like everyone here." Retorted the blond, not intending to hear him explaining his motivation.

Amara just smiled to lighten the mood, looking at Ezra in awe.

-"You should have seen him." She said. "He was so solemn, talking just like a Jedi would."

-"It doesn't matter how it was done." Replied Kendrick.

-"It's not true!" Scowled the girl.

-"No, he is right, Amara." Agreed Ezra, gloomy. "How you kill someone doesn't matter. You still took a life..." He had tried not to think about it, but this conversation just reminded him of what he did. He continued speaking, determined. "But, I won't do it again. Ever..."

-"Ah! Don't make me laugh!" Exclaimed the blond, grimacing.

-"I think what I said." Scowled Ezra. "I was emotionally, physically and mentally strained. I won't do it again."

-"Like those conditions wouldn't appear again." Sneered Kendrick. "You really believe you'll get off the hook just like that? Then you're dumber than I thought! If the Master wish to make you do something, or even to start liking doing it, then you'll do it and you'll eventually like it. One way or another. Just do it quickly and without question, then, maybe, he'll let you breathe a little."

-"So, you're saying I should just give up." Frowned Ezra.

-"I'm saying that you just have to abide by his rule if you really want to survive. Use any method necessary and get it done." His tone just became so sad. "Anyway, the Master always wins..."

The teen lowered his gaze, looking at his tray angrily. But, hidden under that stern face, Ezra had a glimpse of his despair. It must have been a long time since he had lost the will to fight...

The door opened again, revealing the old man with his teacher stance and smile. Kendrick's shoulder jolted, but he didn't move otherwise. Ezra and Amara dropped their heads too, suddenly focused on their food.

-"Good morning, dear students!"

-"Good morning, Master." The three teens voiced together.

-"I sensed your frustration." The man continued, falsely concerned. "You shouldn't get so tense together. After all, we are one grand family, now."

Oh the disgusting bastard! Ezra felt the urge to refrain another attempt from his stomach to empty itself, blocking it in his throat. Kendrick didn't seem to like the idea either.

-"You should vent all those disturbing feelings." The Master looked toward the blond, ordering him still smiling. "Kendrick, go fetch your lightsaber."

"Yes, Master." Answered the teen, hiding his relief to be dismissed as he walked towards the door.

-"Ezra!" Suddenly exclaimed the old man, startling him. "Why are you hiding the gift I gave you!"

Ezra jolted, reaching a hand to his ear. His hair wasn't long enough to stay behind it. Kendrick seemed to find the situation funny, looking strangely at the earring before going away.

-"I didn't..." started Ezra, but his speech was cut off by the man.

-"If you don't want to have those hairs shaven, do something about it!" Ordered the Master angrily. Too angrily for a matter that trivial. He was just messing with the poor boy, but if he didn't abide it would become a subject of reprimand...

-"I... I'll find a way to let it in sight, Master." Ezra resigned to make the threat stop quickly.

-"Good." The man calmed down. "Now take this." He searched in his sleeve and threw Ezra's lightsaber on the bed. "You'll need it to train with Kendrick. Don't start arguing with him, show him your resolves."

Ezra took his weapon in hand, surprised to be left with this deadly blade like it was nothing. Did this man really think he was controlling him enough to prevent the boy from using it against him?

-"Despite what you think, I am not your enemy." The old man spoke slowly. "Stop thinking about killing me."

The boy jolted. Did he just read his mind?

-"I didn't have to read your mind, my boy." Retorted the man to the silent question, amused by the dismayed expression on Ezra's face. "Were you never told by your last mentor that the bond between a Master and his Apprentice allow the first to always know the thoughts of the second?"

Of course, it wasn't true. In the cell, the Master had used his intrusion inside Ezra's mind during his sanction to hide a mental probe. It allowed him to feel his feelings at distance and the closer he was, the better he could read his thoughts. But the boy couldn't know it was a lie...

-"N-no, I..." Ezra dropped his head once again, anxious.

The memory of Kanan in the Ghost, just before he was captured, resurfaced as vivid as when it happened. 'I always know... call it, Master instinct.' If only he knew it was the old man tampering with his memory to show him this exact moment.

-"He never told me..." Continued Ezra, not sure who to trust anymore...

-"My poor child." He held the boy's shoulder to comfort him. "There's so much you don't know." Still another sentence used by Kanan. The effect was devastating on Ezra's belief towards the Jedi.

If his mentor could really have access to his thoughts, then Kanan could always pry and find the right words when he was speaking to him. And he generally had the last word in their conversation... Ezra realized how frustrating it was... and fearful too!

-"Don't worry" Replied the old man to another silent question. "I won't look for your former friends." Ezra jolted. "I know that you're not aware of their whereabouts right now and the fate of those rebels matters not to me."

Ezra shivered, this was so much to accept at the same time. The information was overwhelming him.

The old man released the boy's shoulders. -"It seems that, despite what you think, you and I have truly become Master and Apprentice." He went away, hiding his contentment and speaking as he walked. "Don't make Kendrick wait too long. He tends to get angry easily."

Ezra's despair could nearly be touched. He tried to stop the flow of thoughts raging in his mind, fearing the old man would find something more to use against him. He had a hold on his body, and now on his mind. Maybe Kendrick was right... maybe it was hopeless...

Amara, who stayed as quiet as possible not to catch the Master's attention, reached a hand to touch Ezra's arm, startling him. She was sending him soothing waves with the Force, not knowing what to say to help him. Her sad ruby-red eyes met the sapphire's of Ezra, calming the storm in his head. Soon, he was the one breaking the silence.

-"Is it true?" He asked, fearing the answer.

She couldn't go against the Master's order, and he had ordered her to help him break the boy's resilience once and for all. Teared apart by her wish to help Ezra as much as she could, she just dropped her head, not lying to him but not answering too.

Then, she took his hairs behind his wounded ear and made another braid. -"This should keep them from hiding this thing. Let's not give him another reason to scold you."

-"You're right, thanks..." Simply answered Ezra, sadly. He waited for her to finish and stood up. "I should go, now. I'll see you later."

-"I'll go with you." She said, rising swiftly her head. "I can tell you about Kendrick's fighting still."

It wasn't perfect, but she'd still be helping him.

-"Thank you."

His smile broke her heart. She didn't deserve his kindness...

...

With Amara's intel, the fight with Kendrick went really well and the fighting stance Kanan had taught him was perfect against the blond's strikes. He was rebuked by every move Ezra made against him.

Soon, the Master came to separate them, sending Ezra and Amara to their rooms until the rematch of this afternoon. He turned toward the raging blond who was internally fulminating on his failure.

-"It seems that he is the one deserving my time... Are you trying to embarrass my sword teaching in front of this boy?" The old man's cold tone froze Kendrick from the inside.

-"Not at all, Master!" Exclaimed the teen, frightened.

-"Then, if he wins again with this afternoon dual," Continued the Master, menacingly. "I won't teach you anything anymore. You'll be caught in this mansion, with me, forever."

Kendrick's face fell, as pale as a corpse.

When he delivered the diner tray's, he didn't even look at Ezra...

Ezra ate without appetite. His victory should have lightened him up, but he didn't find any satisfaction in it. When he took the corridors again, he met with the little Twi'lek half way and nearly stumbled. His legs felt as soft as cotton. He stayed on his feet only with the help of the wall.

-"What's happening?" Inquired Amara, rushing to his side.

-"I don't know." He answered, disturbed. "I feel suddenly weak..."

She took a look at him, at his eyes, at his heart pulse, posed a hand on his forehead... and her face looked really concerned.

-"Ezra, I think you've been poisoned..."


	9. The Mansion Arc - Part 7

**Chapter 9**

-"Ezra, I think you've been poisoned..."

Amara was trying to stay calm, to not show her distress, but Ezra still heard the panic hidden in the voice of the little Twi'lek. He couldn't believe his ears. This _had_ to be wrong... Even so, his legs flinched and, still leaning on the wall, he let himself slide to the floor, weakly. His body was confirming Amara's diagnostic.

-"But... How... Why..." He had difficulties to focus his thoughts, his vision blurring.

-"I think I know." She kneeled beside him, posing a hand on his shoulder. "My room isn't far from where you fought earlier. When I returned as the Master ordered, I heard them speaking. The Master threatened Kendrick, menacing him if he was to lose again..."

-"What?!" Jolted Ezra, the sudden movement making his head spin. He grunted before continuing. "Do you think he could really..."

-"You heard him earlier." She took a big voice to imitate the blond. "Do whatever you have and use any method necessary to get it done!"

That wasn't exactly that, but Ezra remembered Kendrick saying something similar...

He sighed, repliying still in denial. -"Even so, how... how could he?" This was so dirty, he could not imagine someone could lower himself to do something like that.

-"He is desperate, and he is very dangerous when he becomes desperate. Last time, he even killed the other student!" She was shivering, looking away like she wanted to evade the awful memory. "Many times, he have threatened me too. Every time, I could make him change his mind at the last second thanks to my healing abilities. But, I fear the day he would grow tired of me..."

She raised her head and looked directly into Ezra's eyes. The normally electric blue irises were now somewhat whitish. He could barely see the tears rolling on her cheeks with his poor sight, but he heard her sobs.

-"I'm afraid. I can't protect myself against him" She muttered, pained. Then, her tone rose in panic! "Don't go fight with him now. He'll kill you! I don't want to lose you. You're the only one in this mansion I can trust." Her voice was trembling. "Without you, I'd be alone again with the Master and his murderous puppet."

-"I don't want to die either, but..." He hesitated to continue, realizing the Master could be hearing him right now...

-"Then, don't go!" she pleaded ardently.

He blinked many times, attempting to clear his sight, frowning when he saw it wasn't working. -"I can't even think clearly. If only the Master wasn't able to peek in my thoughts..."

-"Think of a box." Replied instantly Amara.

-"What?"

-"Like when you concealed. But, this time, hide your thoughts inside. And, when you wish to think, always picture yourself inside the box. And, if you feel something that make you think of him, expel it out of the box!"

It was hardly the time to learn a new trick, but he had to try it. Thinking the old man could see whatever he wants in his head was mortifying and having to always watch what he was thinking was exhausting. More than the poison running through his veins right now.

-"You seem to do it well. Concentrate, I'll try to read your mind." She posed her other hand on his sweating forehead.

He sensed her intrusion in his head, but the light touch soothed him a little. It wasn't as painful as when the Master or even Seventh had tried it, but it still felt odd.

-"Concentrate more on the box. Make it sturdier... there. I think you've got this. If I can't read it while I'm beside you, he can't intrude while he is away. Although, he might be able if he was nearer."

He felt relieved. That was one thing off of his shoulders. -"Great. I didn't want him to hear that. I don't believe that sadistic old man will get soft and accept to postpone the fight. I'm even certain he'd find it really amusing to see me struggling right now..."

He was adapting to his body's condition, focusing on concealing his Force and his thoughts strangely helped to make the dizziness easier to endure. He stopped thinking about his spinning head and inquired;

-"Can't you heal my body? Make the poison go away?"

-"If I knew what poison it was, I could slow the effect but not remove it totally. It's harder to remove an intrusive menace than mending the pieces that are still there, just not at the right place."

He nodded once, making his head spin a little more and decided not to do it again.

-"At least, the effect seems to dissipate while we speak." Noticed Amara. "It also doesn't seem life threatening. Maybe your body can clear it by itself with enough time..."

-"That's the problem. We don't have time on our side right now..." Replied Ezra, grimacing.

-"At least, we can try to buy some..." She tried to suggest...

-"No, I think I can manage. And he deserves to get a taste of his own medicine." He got back on his feet with Amara's help, taking a deep breath. "He's supposed to get angry if he waits too long and, anyway, he couldn't do anything against me this morning. Let's not give him reasons to fuel his strength with his anger."

She nodded and took his arm in her hands, leading the way to the interior court.

...

Hera sat down on here chair, looking pensive. -"So, that's why you were so worked up about needing to find Ezra quickly."

-"You see! There's not a minute to waste!" Exclaimed Kanan, rising from his seat.

-"Are you really sure it's what you saw?" She inquired, suspicious, motioning him to sit back.

-"Almost certain." He muttered, sitting again.

-"What did you say?" Replied Hera.

-"I can't describe it otherwise." He said, pleadingly. "But yeah, it would be hard to interpret it in another way."

-"But, we have no way to confirm it will really happen..." She dropped her head.

-"Let's just pray we'll find him before it's too late..." Answered the Jedi, gazing at the infinity of the sky.

In his chest, his heart twinged again. He clenched his hand on his clothing, hoping deeply that it wasn't what he thought...

...

Ezra told Amara he was alright to continue on his own. His sight was still blurry, but he could perceive silhouettes and outlines. Plus, he was adapting to his body and could walk and move suddenly if he continued to breathe deeply. She took a tissue to wipe his sweat from his face and opened the door to the interior court.

Kendrick was waiting for him, arms crossed. He spoke when he saw them approaching, his tone as annoyed as always.

-"Took your time... You don't seem fine. You sure you can fight like that?"

Was he still mocking him with was he had done?!

-"Like you care." Hissed Ezra, igniting his lightsaber.

-"Fine." Grunted the blond, igniting his own weapon before rushing to Ezra.

He struck down, his red blade easily blocked by the blue one. Pushing on it to close the distance between them, he looked at Ezra who couldn't focus on his face and sneered. -"What, afraid you'll lose this time? You can't bear to look at me, now?"

Ezra turned his sight to the voice's sound, incapable to define his adversary's facial expression.

-"What's with your eyes?" Inquired Kendrick.

-"Oh, please, don't faint surprise." Frowned Ezra. "It's disgusting."

-"You little..." Growled the blond.

He pushed, making his opponent back off, before spinning to kick low. Ezra tried to jump to evade it, but his feet got caught in the fabric of Kendrick's pants, making him fall hard on the ground. The blond quickly struck down again. Ezra rolled to dodge it, throwing a handful of soil in Kendrick's face.

Blinded, he recoiled, covering his eyes while shouting. -"You dirty cheater!"

-"Look who's talking!" Retorted Ezra, attacking while his opponent couldn't see.

...

Zeb was laid on his bed, trying to get some rest while, anyway, Hera was piloting and Kanan scanning to find Ezra. If only there was something more he could do to help...

-"Zeb, do you hear me?" Hera's voice was suddenly heard out of the Ghost's internal com.

-"Yeah. What's happening?" He answered back, sitting on the side on his bunk and ready to jump to help them.

-"There's an incoming transmission saying he has Intel on Ezra's whereabouts." Was her answer.

Surprised at first, he rose on his feet in a heartbeat. -"Awesome. What did he say!"

-"Nothing."

-"What?"

-"He said he will only talk with you. Alone." Clarified Hera. Her irritation could be feeled through the speakers.

-"Well, that's strange..." Muttered Zeb, taking his chin in a hand, pensive.

-"I know. But we can't lose this chance to get information." She urged him. "Come to take it quickly, he said he doesn't have that much time."

-"Alright, alright."

Zeb rushed to the cockpit. Passing in front of Kanan and Hera in the corridor, he nodded to them and entered the room without stopping. When the door closed behind him, a modified voice came from the Ghost's speaker.

-"You're alone?" Asked the voice. Zeb grunted in agreement. "Good. I know where they're keeping Ezra Bridger."

-"Wait a minute." Said Zeb, frowning. "Even modified, I recognize that tone. Kallus? Is that you?!"

-"What the... No! I'm an anonymous informant with the Intel you're looking for!" Retorted the voice, taken aback.

-"Kallus, Lasat's warriors never forget a foe's voice." Snapped Zeb proudly. "You can't deceive me with your cheap voice modulator!"

-"Fine! But stop interrupting me. I can't afford to get caught sending transmissions to rebels." Pleaded the changing voice, taking back the tone of Kallus.

-"I don't understand. Why you would do that? And why should I trust you?" Grunted Zeb, growing impatient.

-"Look," Continued the Imperial Agent, impatient. "I've witnessed something and couldn't take it. Briger is a troublesome but proud individual and the methods they're using to break him are just... disgusting!"

-"What!? What are they doing to him?!" Yelled the Lasat, hands on the computer board.

-"You don't have time for that." Answered back Kallus, calmly. "Go to Pyleiad to find him."

-"Eh, well tried to got us nowhere." Growled Zeb. "The planet doesn't exist!"

-"It's not a planet." Retorted the Agent, exasperated. "It's a moon! Orbiting around a deserted planet named Balastrel. The little moon was built by the Emperor's order and never recorded in any map."

-"Kallus, with what happened after the crash of the escape pod, I really wish I could trust you. But should I?" Still questionned the Lasat, indecisive. "If I follow your lead and it ends up being a trap..."

-"I thought that what happened between us would give you at least a little faith in me... But, I understand the reserve you can have. I mean, an Imperial Agent helping rebels? Even I would fine that gullible..." He sighed. "I can't force you to believe me, but I can assure you something. I enlisted in the Imperial army to make the galaxy a safer place. To catch meddlesome rebels so they couldn't disturb the order and laws. Not to witness child physical and mental abused."

Zeb sighed. -"Alright. I believe you."

-"Good. Now go and find him... before he is no more the boy you expect him to be..."

The conversation cut, leaving the Lasat deeply worried. He opened the door again. Hera and Kanan where there, waiting to hear what happened.

-"Try looking for Balastrel." Was Zeb simple answer.

Hera rushed to the computer board. -"You sure? I don't remember seeing this name on the list..."

-"The planet isn't habitable. He is on its moon. A man-made moon..."

Kanan's eyes widened. "That's why! It wasn't important to tell him where he was if he couldn't be found with that information!"

-"It's on the other side of the system. It'll take us hours to get there." Explained Hera.

-"Then, let's move now!" Ordered Kanan abruptly.

Hera saw him clenching his hand on his chest's cloth and she frowned. She made the Ghost jump in hyperspace and turned to him, worried.

-"Kanan, what's happening?"

-"I felt it weakening again." His hand clenched more, making his knuckles turn white.

-"What's weakening?" Ask Zeb, now worried too.

-"The Bond I share with Ezra..."

...

Blocking just in time, Kendrick Force pushed to protect himself against another strike. Ezra landed farther on his feet, getting his balance back to rush again.

-"Dust is too much for you, but not poison!" Snapped Ezra.

He missed a strike, but landed a kick on his foe's stomach! Kendrick backed again, his breath taken away. He turned his head to the little Twi'lek, finishing to clean his eyes with a hand.

-"Amara, what did you tell him?" He inquired, growling.

-"Only the truth!" Retorted the little girl, hiding behind a tree.

-"Leave her alone." Shouted Ezra. "You're fighting with me!"

They spared again, until a sunray hit Kendrick's eyes. It was reflected from the earring.

He smirked. -"You want to see something dirty, look at this!"

The blond jumped back and raised a hand. Ezra felt the device shake and begin to open! Faster, he pushed on it with his palm, keeping it closed! His ear started to bleed again from the struggling piece of metal.

-"What are you trying to do, you jerk!" He yelled, scared.

-"Manners Ezra. You don't wish the Master to hear you speaking like that." Mocked Kendrick, exalting to finally have the upper hand.

The old man was the least of Ezra's troubles right now. He had to shut down his lightsaber and kept struggling with two hands to keep the explosive device in place.

-"Kendrick, don't do that! You'll kill him!" Pleaded the Twi'lek.

The teen felt something faint pulling on his hand and turned again his gaze to Amara, furious. She had her little trembling hand raised toward him, weakly trying to break his hold on Ezra's earing.

-"I've had enough of you. It's the last time you get in my way!" Kendrick released Ezra, turning his hand toward Amara and mentally choking her. Her knees flinched. She dropped on them, making a gagging sound as her hands gripped at her throat, suffocating.

-"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Anger blinding what was left of his sight, Ezra clenched his fingers, Force choking Kendrick off the ground! He vaguely heard Amara, soundly breathing again, hiding behind the tree terrified, and he shouted again, raging. "I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER, OR ANYONE, ANYMORE!"


	10. The Mansion Arc - Part 8

**Chapter 10 -** **The Mansion Arc - Part 8**

'Snap!'

Kendrick instantly stopped struggling. His arm dropped, hanging by his sides. His eyes became pale...

Ezra had felt the anger. He had felt the cold... so cold, he had thought his veins were burning... But, nonetheless, he couldn't stop himself.

He looked incredulously at his blurry trembling hand, letting the blond crumple on the grass. He just couldn't stop his own tremor...

Sure, it wasn't his first time now. He had shot a tie-fighter, pushed a Rodian to let him fall in a gas mine pit, stabbed the criminal... but, it was the first time he actually used only the Force to deprive someone of his life... and he had felt so submerged by all his anger, it made him more nauseous than the poison still running in his body...

Amara ran to him, taking his arm in her hands. -"You did it, Ezra! You saved us both!"

He continued to stare at his hand, like hypnotized by it. -"I... I didn't intend to. I... just wanted to scare him..."

Her joy was instantly washed away, compassionating with his suffering. -"The throat is one of the weakest parts of a humanoid body. You must have used too much strength..."

He finally moved his hand, clenching it before releasing like he had no more strength in his limbs. -"I... need a moment alone. I'll be in my room."

-"Yes, you need to rest." She agreed quikly. "I'll help you..."

She meant to help him to his bed, but he gently shoved her hands.

-"My sight is getting better now. I'll go by myself."

She lowered her head, comprehensive. -"I understand. Don't worry, I'll find an excuse for the Master."

He nodded and walked away.

...

On his way to his room, Ezra stopped in a bathroom. He washed his face with clear water, calming himself and still trying to regain a better sight. His head was still unfocused and he couldn't totally think clearly. His thoughts were fuzzy with the poison running in his veins.

Looking at himself in the mirror, water drops pearling on his skin, he realized his eyelids were darker... Too dark to be natural. It was like if his big blue eyes were surrounded by the darkest night, slowly getting swallowed by it...

Frightened, he washed his face one more time! Rubbing strongly on his eyelids, he stupidly hoped he could make his skin regain his former color. But it was hopeless. They kept their strong taint...

He clenched his fingers on the sink, furiously closing his eyes tight, despaired. He was right last night. What was he becoming... _Who_ he was becoming! Could he even face his friends when they'd got here... _If_ they'd got here! It seemed so long since he contacted them. They could be anywhere in no time with the Ghost. Why were they still not here! _Why_ were they letting him fall, more and more, in this deep abyss of loneliness... all alone, succumbing slowly to the obscure part of himself, letting his darkest emotions take away the best of him…

Releasing the sink, he sighed angrily. He retained his tears in their black cage, confined like him, and went to his room. If he was not allowed to be free, then they should not either...

...

When Ezra had walked away far enough, Amara whispered to herself, miserable. -"Oh, Ezra. Are you always so trustworthy whenever someone shows you a little kindness..."

She walked to Kendrick's dead body, looking at him sadly. He had been right all along and had proved it with his life.

The Master always win...

-"To think I was no better when I first came here." Sighed the little Twi'lek. "When was the last time _I_ could be trustworthy without getting hurt? It seems so far from now..."

She got lost in her thoughts, reminiscing her oldest memories, searching for someone she had forgotten long ago... searching for herself.

-"It must be... before I was seven?" She sighed again. "If only I never had trusted her..."

...

I used to smile all the time. When I woke up in the morning, when I played until noon, when I ate with my parents, until I fell asleep after they came to hug me before night time...

Even when my father was so serious, wearing his stern face to speak to me.

-"Listen to me, Amara. It's important." He told me at least once a week.

-"Yes, Daddy!" I replied with enthusiasm, even knowing what was coming next.

-"Amy, I'm serious, listen to Daddy." He scolded me gently.

-"But, I am serious! I can understand, I'm 4!" I retorted, raising my hand with 3 fingers up.

He smiled, holding my hand carefully to help me raise my fourth finger. -"I know, that's why I'm explaining it to you." He looked directly in my eyes. "You must _not_ talk to strangers. _Never_. Outside, there are bad people who wish to harm Daddy and Mommy and I don't want you to get hurt because of that."

-"But, why would they want to hurt you? You never explain to me..." I said, pouting.

He sighed. -"Because, we broke a taboo."

-"What is a Ta-Bu?" I innocently questioned.

He answered, patiently. -"A taboo is something people are made to believe is wrong when, in fact, no one know if it's true."

His answer still puzzled me, but it was the first time he actually answered me so I continued. -"Did you make people angry?"

-"Yes, Amy dear. Really angry."

-"Why?"

I still remember how sad he was while answering. -"Because a Master should never love his Apprentice."

-"But, love is a good thing! I love Mommy and Daddy!" I said, still so innocently.

He smiled again. -"And we love you too, sweet heart. But, some people think love is dangerous. So they forbid it. That's why we ran away, and that's why you must not speak with strangers. If they found us, they'd punish us. You don't want that, don't you?"

-"No Daddy! I won't let them find you! I won't speak with them!"

-"That's my girl. Good night, now." He kissed my forehead.

-"Good night, Daddy."

And, just like that, I'd go to sleep, happy to know a little more about my parents. Although I learned more when I grew up.

He was a former new Jedi knight. Soon after being promoted, he had to take a Padawan. He wanted to do his best and decided to take someone who had a good affinity with his character. That's how he found my mother. She was only a few years younger than him and they fitted perfectly for each other.

It was during the clone war. They had to fight alongside each other, constantly saving the life of the other. Soon, a spark ignited between them and, one fateful night after they nearly lost each other, they let themselves live fully together, embracing their happiness...

But, from that embrace, a tiny being was conceited. It was me, growing in my mother's belly.

They feared the consequences, but could never accept to remove the little being from her to hide what they had done. So, they fled. They escaped from the Jedi Council, far far away, just before order 66 was launched. They never heard what happened exactly, although rumors came to them after some time. All they knew was that all the Jedi had died, but some may have survived.

So, they continued to hide. In fear of some survivors from the Jedi Council who'd find them. In fear that those who killed the Jedi came after them too...

I was born a few month after, and we lived happily. Our tiny house was a little farther into the forest, not so far from a tiny town. We had no running water but we just had to go to a nearby river to provision ourselves. We also had no electricity, but who needs Holo-entertainment table when you could make things levitate to amuse yourself!

My parents taught me many things about the Force. Even if I was totally useless to attack or defend myself, I was exceptional at healing, provide emotional support waves and concealing. Concealing was, in fact, the part I had to practice the most but it was important to my parents so I did it until it became a second nature to me.

At least, I thought I had... until one day. Another one fateful day...

During my seventh year, I was at the river, filling water jars, when a woman came across me.

-"Little girl, I'm looking for someone." She said while smiling.

I averted her look, subtly trying to push the water for it to enter faster in the jar. Her voice was sweet, but, even without my father constant reminder, I don't think I would have spoken with her. Maybe because she was kind of intimidating, all dressed in black...

-"Maybe you can help me?" She continued. "It's important, I need to find the doctors quickly."

It was hard to hide my curiosity. I always loved to help and I know my parents would too.

-"It's a couple who have been spotted nearby." She walked closer to me. "The villagers said they could cure any wound."

Sure, it happened sometimes. My father told the villagers he was a doctor so he could help to locals and earn some money to cover our needs.

-"I heard they were in danger." She suddenly urged.

I instantly raised my head, worried. -"In danger? How?"

A deep sorrow passed in her golden irises. -"I heard someone was looking to kill them. I need to warn them."

-"I can pass the message." I replied in a hurry. "Thanks for the concern, miss..."

She regain her gentle smile and it was somewhat comforting. -"Call me Veena."

-"Thank you, miss Veena. I gotta go!" I rose and started to run, leaving my jars behind me, but she followed.

-"What if the villains are already there?" She insisted. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me, I'll go with you."

I nodded, speaking while running. -"You're so kind. I wish I could be like you one day!"

-"Maybe you can." She said, winking at me. "We'll see about that after seeing for the well-being of the Doctors."

We dashed to my house. Arriving nearby, I started shouting. -"Mom! Dad! Where are you? We need to hide."

I never saw the look on Veena's face change behind me. Neither did I saw when she took her lightsaber in hand, igniting the red blade to cut my back!

Falling on the ground, immobilized by an immense pain spreading across my back from one of my shoulders to my hips, I looked at that woman, helpless, while she butchered my mother who had come out of the house because of me. Then, Veena entered without a look back to search for my father.

I crawled slowly on the grass to reach my mother, focusing on my wound. By the time I got to her, my back was nearly healed. I rose on my knees to cure her wounds, my tears making it difficult to see what I was doing.

With her last breath, she smiled and took my bloody hands in hers. -"Continue to live for us. Run."

The Lightsaber fight could be heard from the house, red and green light flashing from the windows. But I kept crying, refusing to leave. I kept trying to heal my mother, wishing my father would slay the horrible woman, and when the lights stopped clashing in the house, I looked only to see that wicked woman step outside, still smiling.

She stretched her arms, walking toward me. -"Ahh, another good day coming to an end. But, it sure was tiresome. I should find a way to look for my prey without having to run around... maybe with probe droids?"

She looked down one me with disgust, annoyed. -"I thought I had killed you too. Maybe I should just do it again."

She pierced my belly with her red blade with such satisfaction in her yellow eyes that I felt frozen solid. How could someone be so bad?

Refusing to die yet, the second the harmful light got out of my skin, I pressed my hands on the hole and Force healed it. Her expression changed from annoyed to complete astonishment and then a mad smile twisted her face.

-"Oh, that was unexpected. I heard they had a child, but not that she was a Force user too!" She grabbed my cloths. I was so weak I couldn't resist and she dragged me under her arm. "It seems your wish will come true. I'll take you to a man who will help you become just like me."

Her evil laughter was the last thing I heard on my home planet. When I woke up, I was unceremoniously shoved on the cold floor of a mansion. An old man was standing beside the woman who had murdered my parents and abducted me, both staring at me.

-"What have we here?" He said with a stern face and a strange curiosity.

-"It's a gift for you, Master." Said the woman, proudly.

-"A gift?" He exclaimed, frowning. "You told me you were bringing back a young Force user. How could a new student be a gift?"

-"Every time you break her, she regenerates it, Master." Was her simple answer, bowing her head to him.

The yellow eyes of the man shined open. He turned his gaze to me, and somehow, I knew it was my last moment...

-"Veena, you may be the Seventh I could raise to the title of Inquisitor, but, for me, you'll always be my first success. You make your Master proud."

And after that, it took him a complete _month_ to _try_ me. Each and every part of my being was torn, broken, pierced, burn. And, each time, I had to heal myself, again and again, to be ready for the next wounds... I'm certain no part of my being was forgotten. I even had to beg him to leave my brain and heart alone, assuring him I could not heal them if I was dead... and I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, like my mother had told me just before she died. So, I endured it, until he was satisfied...

After that, he forced me to teach him how to do it and, to his utter deception and my relief, he was never able to reproduce that skill. So, I stayed here, watching over and over other kids pass by and they either died or graduate and leave. And, each time, I had to assure their survival by mending them and assume different personalities to ease the mind breaking process. I became a useful tool and a perfect actress... if only I had never been brought here, everything would have been easier for those poor 'students' like Ezra...

And I thought I was going to end my miserable existence, living only to make others suffer more, in this forbidden place...

At least, until a few days ago.

I was having trouble to sleep that night. I kept turning in my bed, remembering the horrible death of the last candidate who bit his own tongue, when I realized my consciousness had slid into a surreal dream. A dream about hope, determination and courage with the most deep and beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my entire life!

Waking up in my bed, rising on my elbow, I could only think of _him_. -"Who was this boy?"

The next morning, the Master called us - me and Kendrick - like he did every time we needed to be briefed before the coming of a new student.

He showed us the hologram picture of Ezra and it was difficult for me to hide my stupor.

-"This," Said the Master, pointing at Ezra, "will be our new fellow. And this," He handed us some files, "is the information we have on his former group. For this one, it will be easier to suggest him what we want him to do if you act friendly toward him. So, memorize the behavior of at least one of those persons."

This was my chance to know this boy more. To see if I _saw_ right!

-"Oh, Look Kendrick!" I said, exited, pointing the files. "There's an ugly purple humanoid and a cute girl."

He frowned. -"Where are you going with that?"

-"I'll be the sweet girl and you the grumpy kid!" I answered, joyful.

-"Tche, if you want." He grimaced. "At least, like that, I won't be the one wasting my time tending to his wounds..."

-"Then, it's decided!" Agreed the old man happily, holding the two teens, one in each arm. "He'll be there in a few hours. Be ready to greet him!"

…

The thoughts of the little Twi'lek were broken by the voice of the old man.

He scolded her, his tone menacing.-"I'll have to punish you later for teaching Ezra how to conceal his thoughts from me."

-"I know. I'm sorry Master, but he needed it to continue with his assignment." Pleaded Amara with a tiny voice, her head bowed down.

He turned his look to the dead body, like he was just seeing it, and spoke calmly. -"Ah, I see everything went as planned."

-"Yes, Master. Ezra killed him like you said." She answered, keeping her head low.

-"We needed result for tomorrow. Albeit costing us a promising future Inquisitor, it was a frank success... I think you won't need to poison his food anymore."

-"I had already planned to give him the antidote in his supper." Was her cold answer. "I intended to bring it to him any minute now."

-"Fine, but I need to talk to him before." The Master commanded. "I'll send you a signal when we'll be ready."

She nodded and went away to prepare the food.

Looking down on the dead body, the Master continued to smile alone. -"You did good, my dear Kendrick. But you were so boring since so long. You were way too easy to break..." His smile twisted into a smirk. "Maybe your death will help me convince Lord Vader to leave Ezra in my care for a little while longer. At least, until they find me another student to take your place."

He turned away without an ounce of regret, walking toward Ezra's room.

...

Ezra closed the door of his room and walked to sit on his bed. He felt so empty, so lost... What had he done? He had let his emotions led him to use the dark side... Led him to begin becoming a _puppet_ of the dark side. Now, he was no better than Kendrick...

If only Kanan had been here. Even only in thought... He would have stopped him! He would have talked him to reason!... But, who was he kidding? He shouldn't have needed anyone to help him! He had become so used to open himself to others, to count on them to care for him... He never needed help on the streets! He knew there was only himself he could count on! But, all Kanan's talk about relying on each others... what good did it gave him? If he never hoped for them to come and save him, he would have been okay!... Or, would he? At least, he wouldn't have cared about good or bad side...

Maybe that's what troubled him the most. To have disappointed Kanan, to have let down his teachings...

The door opened again, revealing the Master. He looked concerned and walked to sit beside Ezra.

-"Amara told me you were feeling sick. Are you fine?"

Ezra turned his look away, eluding eye contact. -"I'm fine, Master. No need to worry."

He was trying to push his thoughts _way_ back inside his mind, shoving them quickly, rageously inside the sturdy box.

-"Oh, what's this?" The old man gently ran a hand in the blue-black hairs. "I see. You killed Kendrick."

The boy's heartbeat accelerated as if it wanted to break out of his chest! Denying what happened seemed pointless, now...

He turned his head to look at the man, defeated. -"Yes Master."

He was _so_ going to pay for it. No way he was getting out of this unscarred. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

The old man took him in his arms, holding him carefully to hug him. -"It's alright, Ezra. It was survival. You did good."

No pain? No punishment? He even got praised! At least, there was someone he hadn't disappointed... his nerves broke and he started sobbing in the man's gentle embrace.

-"There, there." Continued the Master, comforting. "It's alright. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

Ezra clung onto the man's cloths, his sobs turning into cries.

Behind the boy's back, the Master's face twisted with an evil smirk. 'One step at a time.' he thought. Slowly but surely, Ezra was falling into his trap.

Not long after, Amara entered in the room with a food tray. She smiled softly, her mere presence being enough to comfort him. No, he was not all alone in his despair. At least, he had one tiny string of light he could cling to in his endless fall to the dark side... one other kindred soul who could understand his silent suffering.

She sat beside him too, handing him the tray. -"We'll always be there for you Ezra."

-"We'll be by your side, no matter what happen." Gently agreed the Master. "Now, eat and sleep well. You need to regain your strength. Tomorrow will surely be a difficult one."

Ezra nodded in consent, so tired but innocently happy to be finally shouldered in his misery…

...

The morning after, the Ghost exited hyperspace just beyond the little Pyleiad moon.

Hera dropped a hand on Kanan's shoulder. He was leaning with an arm on the ship's wall, pressing his chest like it was breaking apart.

-"When I first encountered Ezra," He said hardly, the pressure hindering his speech. "we already had some kind of affinity. Even from before he became my Padawan... But, now, this Bond between us have nearly entirely faded away..."

She firmed her hold on his shoulder, worried. -"Are you really sure you want to go. We can always wait for Sabine and Ahsoka, I called them so they'll be here any minute now."

He took a deep breath, determined, and rose up. -"No. We need to get him out of there as soon as possible. I know the risk, but I won't stay behind."

-"I understand, love. He need you, more than ever..."


	11. The Mansion Arc - Finale

**Chapter 11 -** **The Mansion Arc - Finale**

-"I've scanned this little moon." Explained Hera, standing beside the Ghost's computer. "The only habitable place is this green space that covers a fraction of the surface and I found an habitation with life signs in it. There's only three heat signatures and we can assume one is Ezra's."

-"I thought they would have placed him under tight surveillance..." Commented Zeb, pondering.

-"Why should they?" Continued Hera. "Without the help of your mysterious informant, we may never have found him. Plus, the scan showed there are no ship at all on this moon. No one can escape it unless someone comes to pick them up..."

-"I don't know who thought about it, but this place is the most efficient prison I've ever heard of. The kid could never have left this place alone..." stated Kanan sadly. He then suddenly stood up, looking worried.

-"What's happening?" Questionned Hera, anxiously.

-"I sensed our mysterious man, so you bet he must have sensed me..." He frowned, turning his sight to the moon. "No time to lose, now. Let's land and take Ezra back!"

Hera nodded and took her seat again to make the Ghost fly toward the mansion.

...

In the mansion, the old man suddenly turned to look at the sky through a nearby window.

He smiled with an inch of displeasure. -"Ah, so you really found us, former Master Kanan. I didn't expect you to achieved it in time..."

The smile changed into a wince as he narrowed his eyes, now showing clear disgust and irritation. He had no time to deal with those Rebels correctly, not when Lord Vader was on his way... or, could it be...

Yes, those fools might have just given him another good argument to convince his Lord into letting him keep the boy a little longer.

He smirked, sending his mind toward the little Twi'lek. -"Amara, there's your chance to redeem yourself before your sanction. We'll have visitors coming for Ezra. Go greet them. I want you to divide their team..." His tone firmed. "Do _not_ disappoint me."

...

Inside her bed, Amara woke up, startled, and listened to the old man's command.

-"Yes Master." She simply answered before grabbing her cloth and a backpack.

She ran as fast as she could, but not toward the mansion's front court. She ran and opened Ezra's door.

-"Quick, Ezra. Wake up!"

He rose on his bed so quickly that he actually fell on the floor.

-"Ouch ouch ouch. Amara, what's happening?" He asked, rubbing his head. He was happy to realize it was not foggy anymore. The poison seemed to have cleared itself during the night.

-"Your friends are coming for you." She answered, helping him to get back on his feet.

Suddenly totally awake, he turned to look at her with shining eyes. -"They really came!"

He dropped his head. After all this time, he had difficulties to believe it. Or, has it been that long? In fact, it was only a few days ago that they were separeted. Although, it just seemed to be a life time ago... But, just when he was about to give up on them, they were finally coming for him. Could he really believe that? Was it okay to hope again? His thoughts were just divided into so many emotions, he didn't know what to think again, or how to react to that news.

He rose his sight again, his blue eyes filled with anxiety, but also with hope. -"Are you sure it's them?!"

Amara smiled, compationate, and answered with assurance. -"Yes, the Master told me it was them."

He frowned, suddenly realizing something. -"Then, I must hurry. Thank you for telling me, Amara."

He dashed outside of his room, leaving the little Twi'lek alone...

...

The Ghost landed just in front of the mansion. When the docking ramp was lowered, Hera stayed on it with her blaster in hand.

-"The engine is still turning. As soon as you get Ezra, I'll fly us out of here." She said.

Kanan and Zeb nodded and ran toward the entrance. Just like they were reaching for the doorknob, it opened by itself revealing a little pink Twi'lek.

Taken by surprise, they aimed at her, but she quickly raised her hands to show she was not armed. -"I know you're here for Ezra. I want to help you."

The two males looked at each other, unsure.

-"Why should we..." Started Kanan, but she interrupted him.

-"You must have realized it's a prison. I want to get free too." She stated firmly.

Kanan looked directly in her ruby eyes for a second... and nodded.

-"What, you're really believing her!" Bursted Zeb, but Kanan motioned to him to calm down.

-"Thank you." She continued, still staring at the Jedi while lowering her hands. "Ezra's belonging are in a room on the second floor. You'll surely wish to take them too. We need to save time, I'll show one of you where they are and the other can enter the grand hall and take the door to the left. Ezra will be there."

-"Why are you in such a hurry." Asked Kanan. "Is the owner of this place this frightful?"

-"More than you can ever imagine." She replied, tears appearing in her eyes. "And if you don't find Ezra before him, it will be much harder to take him back."

Kanan frowned for a moment, then posed a hand on his friend's shoulder. -"Zeb, you go with her. I'll handle the Sith."

-"If you say so." Agreed the Lasat reluctantly, grunting. "Still, be careful out there."

The Jedi sternly tightened his finger on his friend's shoulder. -"You too."

The big guy looked at Kanan running toward the door she had mentioned before and entered the other room.

-"Quick, it's this way." The little Twi'lek urged him, starting to run too in the opposite direction.

Sighing, Zeb followed her inside the grand hall and to an interior court.

She pointed at a window. -"It's this one. It will be faster if you climb the wall. Just go in and grab the backpack inside of the nightstand."

-"I still don't like you." Growled the Lasat, leaning really near her face. "You better not be lying to us."

She just stood still, answering firmly. -"If I want to get out of here, I have nothing to gain by lying to you. You won't take me in your ship if Ezra is not safe with us."

-"Good point... _If_ you want to get out of here." He pointed.

-"If you knew what was going on here, you too would want to leave as soon as possible." She retorted, confident.

Remembering Kallus's words, Zeb was tempted to believe her... he sighed.

-"Still, if you do anything suspicious, I'll end you." And he started climbing on the wall.

The moment he entered the room, she dashed again to the inside of the mansion.

…

Ezra had run to find where the old man was. He had sensed him and, entering the room beside the grand hall, he walked carefully to calm his breathing and move silently. He had something he needed to do and he had to do it unnoticed...

Halfway in the room, he focused on his thoughts and hid his intention inside the sturdy box, like Amara had taught him. Only 30 feet separated each side of the room, but it seemed like an eternity for Ezra to go across it.

Just as he was reaching to open the door separating him and where the old man was, the door on the other side of the room opened! He turned and jolted at the sight of Kanan!

-"Ezra? Good, you're really there! I nearly didn't recognize you with that outfit." Exclaimed Kanan, walking towards the boy.

-"Kanan! You..." Ezra dropped his head. "You really came for me."

-"I'll always come to your rescue." Replied the Jedi. "No time to lose, let's get out of here."

The boy raised his head, shaking it. -"No!" He stopped and looked at the man with pleading eyes. "I mean, not now."

Kanan slowed his pace, cautious. -"What are you saying? You can't stay here, we need to get you out before it's too late."

-"There's something I need to do before that." Insisted Ezra, still staring at Kanan.

The Jedi realized the changes on the boy's face and stopped completely, frowning. -"Ezra, what's with your eyelids..."

The boy reached a hand to his eyes opening wide. They turned sad. -"No, it's not..."

Kanan made a step back, wincing. -"Don't tell me you used the dark side of the Force!"

The disbelief in the man's voice hurt Ezra more than anything. He felt his heart painfully tighten.

-"It's not that easy," Pleaded Ezra. "I... I had to and..."

-"What is this uproar inside my residence?!"

The old man entered the room behind Ezra, startling him. The boy turned around, trying to block his way.

-"It's nothing, Master. Don't worry, I..."

-"Master!?" Snapped Kanan.

Ezra had used the word by habit without thinking. Realizing his mistake, he felt like he had lose all his strength and didn't resist when the old man gently pushed him aside to enter the room.

-"First you won't come and now _this_!" Continued Kanan, exacerbated. "I think I'm starting to get the picture..."

-"Ah! I see. This must be your former Master." Exclaimed the old man with a wide smile.

-"Former?" Growled Kanan.

-"It's not what you thi..." Ezra was interrupted by the old man's hand on his shoulder. Shivering, he lowered his head again and retained his objection.

-"Well," The Master continued with a smooth voice. "Surely you would be proud to know that he is quite a talented student... with the dark art."

Kanan's glare passed from the old man to Ezra. He closed his eyes for a second, clenched a hand on his lightsaber's hilt and ignited it.

-"No," Pleaded Ezra, shrugging his shoulder free. "You got it wrong."

-"I deeply hoped I wouldn't be too late." Sighed the Jedi, taking a fighting stance.

-"You don't understand..." Replied the boy, more firmly, before getting interrupted by Kanan's angry tone.

-"You think I can't figure out what I've got right in front of me?!"

Ezra clenched his hands, also retorting with anger. -"Would you shut up just a moment and listen to me?!"

The man's answer was brief and painful. -"Don't need to, don't want to."

The boy's fists started to shake. -" _You_ were the one telling me I should do what was needed to survive!"

-"I never told you to lower yourself as a _Sith_!" Shouted the Jedi.

-"You said I needed to stay alive until you could find me!" Still defended Ezra, unshed tears burning his eyes.

-"Maybe you would have been better dead than becoming my enemy!" Kanan retorted, grabbing his blade with two hands now.

-"What!" Erupted Ezra. "You mean what I endured doesn't matter to you?!"

The Jedi took a deep breath, finding peace. -"I mean that the road you take is not important if you still stumble at the end."

Ezra lowered his head, his tremor stopping. -"Then, maybe I was better off alone..."

The anger was so present in the air that it could nearly be touched. When the boy raised his head, the black line around his blue iris had become red! He took his lightsaber in hands and, igniting it, he rushed at Kanan!

-"Blue?!" Taken aback for a second, the Jedi seemed surprised by the color of the blade... but even more by the twinge that made his heart skip a beat.

From the other side of the room, a powerful laugh bursted. -"Ah! You stubborn Jedi and your stupid code, thank you! You just trampled over his last resilience! Now, nothing can hold him back from becoming my _true_ Apprentice!

Blocking the boy's attacks, Kanan just realized the enormous mistake he had made. -"Ezra, we don't have to fight. Haven't you felt it? I thought it was gone, but I still sense our bond. It's faint but it's still there!"

But Ezra kept striking, hit after hit, aiming at the Jedi.

-"The boy was really fond of you." Commented the old man. "Thankfully, you were such a flawed teacher that it turned out quite easy to turn him against you."

-"Ezra," Continued Kanan, ignoring the comment. "listen to me! I doubted for a moment, but now I know that, somewhere inside you, you're still the boy I found on Lothal. _My_ Padawan!"

-"He's blinded by his rage. It is clouding his mind." Continued the old man, full of himself. "Nothing you could say will reach him. I made sure of it."

Kanan couldn't deny that fact. It was clear that something was stopping Ezra from listening to reason... Then, so be it. Even if he had to knock him out and bring him back unconscious, he would free his Padawan from this place! He could always speak him to reason after, when they'll be far from here... and far from this man's poisonous words...

The two blue blades kept clashing furiously, making sparks each time.

-"Oh, I nearly forgot." Resumed the old man. "You don't need to hide yourself anymore, my boy. Stop concealing."

Ezra breathed with relief, finally letting go of his own strength after so long. The room suddenly felt like it was submerged by a freezing wave, colder than the ocean in winter! Kanan endured the change in the air, staying calm.

-"So, you're listening to him, but not to me?" He said, sad.

-"Why should I bother answering you. You won't listen." Stated Ezra before attacking again, stronger than before!

Now that he had his attention, Kanan tried to keep him talking. -"Look, I was taken aback. I mean, you called him _Master!_ "

-"Are you _that_ stupid, he _forced_ me to!" Bursted Ezra, missing Kanan's chest by an inch.

The Jedi used the moment his opponent was destabilized to disarm him! The boy's lightsaber was thrown to the other side of the room, leaving him defenseless. But, trying to prove his good will, Kanan didn't take the opportunity to aim at Ezra.

Rather than that, he lowered his own blade, speaking calmly. -"Careful there. You may be strong, but I've got more experiences."

-"Ezra!" The old man swiftly grabbed his own lightsaber, hidden in his sleeve, and threw it to the boy!

Ezra jumped back, catching and igniting the red blade! -"Sure, and if you'd had be kind enough to share some of it, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

He rushed back again! Blocking a hit above his head, he kicked the man's chest, adding some Force in the movement to push him back! Kanan was shoved far in the air and landed hard on his head, knocking himself out!

-"Well done, my dear Apprentice!" Exclaimed the Master, proudly. "Now, time to finish this!"

Still blinded by his rage, Ezra advanced toward the unconscious man until he was just above him.

-" _Kill him_!" Commanded the old man.

-"Yes, Master." Answered the boy, emotionless.

He raised the red lightsaber. Yellow, spreading from the red line around his iris, slowly started to invade the blue in his eyes! He aimed for the throat.

-"Ezra, no!"

Hera dashed from the opened door to cover Kanan with her body! The boy hesitated for a second and she took this chance to raise her head and stare directly in his eyes, now half blue and half yellow. Hers were filled with... with concern for him! She wasn't angry or afraid or even disappointed, like Kanan was. She just... looked at him with a motherly concerned love.

-"Please, don't do it, Ezra." She pleaded. "We came to help _you_. _Kanan_ came even if he saw you were going to kill him in a vision! He overcame the fear of his own _death_ because he wanted to believe in you!"

He lowered the blade, taking one step back as he covered his eyes with a hand.

-"Why would he risk his own life if he saw I was a desperate cause?" Questioned Ezra, wavering.

-"Because he cares for you. We all care for you. You're like family to us!" She affirmed.

Tears started to roll on the boy's cheek.

Kanan was waking up. His eyelids, at first difficult to lift, suddenly opened wide! Glaring at Ezra, he then turned his stare to Hera. She was holding the Jedi in her arms.

-"My vision..."

At the other side of the room, the old man was fulminating! He raised his hand -"You will not trouble my Apprentice any further!" And pulled back Ezra who landed hard beside him.

-"Ez..." Kanan tried to stand up, but Hera grabbed one of his shoulder.

She scowled. -"What do you mean, my vision?"

-"Me lying on the floor with you holding me and the way he was standing, holding a red lightsaber, crying. It was just like my vision."

-"You said you saw him killing you!"

-"I thought he had..."

-"You told me you were certain!"

-"Almost certain."

-" _Kanan_." She scolded him, menacingly, her voice trembling.

-"What!? How would you have interpreted _that_?!" He pleaded, helpless before her anger.

Meanwhile, the old man dropped a knee beside Ezra.

-" _Don't move_." Ordered the Master. The boy stayed still while the old man roughly ran a hand in his blue-black hair. "Are you hiding your thoughts from me?" He growled angrily, irritated. "Stop blocking me!"

-"Please, Master, don't..." Pleaded the boy with his eyes returning blue anew. "... Arrrg!"

The Master shattered the mental box! Ezra suffered, feeling like his mind was pierced by thousands of needles!

-"I see, it's not just him. You're deeply attached to all of them..." Grunted the old man in a mutter. "We'll have to change that." He took back his lightsaber and rose on his feet. " _Stay Here_! It's a _direct order_."

Stunned by the pain in his head, Ezra didn't make any move, earning an approval nod from the Master.

Hera sighed, deciding to postpone Kanan's scolding and helped him get back on his feet. He was still a little dizzy by his head contact with the floor.

The old man, walking towards the couple, pointed at the little pink Twi'lek who was standing in the doorway. -"Amara, brings me the table sets."

-"Yes, Master." She rushed at a dresser and opened a drawer.

-"What is she doing?" Asked Hera. "She's the one who told me you needed help. I thought she was on our side!"

-"So did I." Replied Kanan, shielding Hera with his body, igniting again his lightsaber.

The little Twi'lek took a box in her hands and threw the contents as far as she could in the air. The old man stopped walking, pushing the multitude of forks and cutters toward the couple! Kanan pushed them away, but there was too many of them. Shoving him at the last second, Hera was the only one to receive the metallic shower! She got stabbed on the wall, alive but paralyzed by the pain!

-"Hera, no!" Simultaneously shouted Kanan and Ezra!

-"Ezra, you heard me the first time." Growled the old man, pointing at the boy who had started to rise. " _Stay there_!" He smirked when the young man dropped again on his knees.

-"Stop ordering _my_ Padawan!" Shouted Kanan, attacking the old man. "You'll pay for everything you did!"

The two blades clashed furiously for a moment, but the Master seemed to have the upper hand. He had watched the first fight between Ezra and Kendrick and learned the weaknesses in the Jedi's technique...

-"My, my. So much hatred directed towards me." Sneered the old man. "Maybe I could take _you_ as an Apprentice, too."

-"Never in this life!" Winced Kanan.

-"Don't brush off my offer so quickly." Still mocked the old man. "Maybe, if you stay here, you'll see that I'm not that awful." He then turned his head to the little Twi'lek. "Amara, don't let the woman bleed to death. We will keep her alive."

-"Yes, Master." She rushed toward Hera and started removing carefully the kitchenware.

-"Don't touch her!" Yelled Kanan, but he turned to Ezra the second after, surprised by the Kid's voice.

-"Please, Amara, don't let her die!"

He was begging her with pleading eyes. Was he trusting her? After clearly showing she was with the Sith? Kanan didn't had time to ponder more on it.

-"Let's return to the matter at hand, would you." Interrupted the old man, fencing toward the Jedi who blocked the hit with a swift movement of the hand. "I was wondering for a moment, but now I see..." He let a silence linger.

-"What?" Inquired Kanan, losing patience.

The Master aswered, condescending. -"No wonder the boy got so fond of you. He was a thief and a force wielder. You are a smuggler and a Jedi. You were the living embodiment of everything he could become... but, you are always on the run, stealing to eat, running from the empire... this is not a life for a child."

-"I see you should mind your own business." Retorted Kanan, still repulsing the attacks.

-"You can't offer him security." Continued the old man, unfazed, continuing to make his strokes rain. " _I,_ on the other hand, _can_. I can teach him, nurture his abilities, so he would become..."

-"A _dog_ of the Empire." Interrupted the Jedi.

-"A _protégé_ of the Empire." Corrected the old man. "He would serve them and stop having to live in fear of the only powerful organization in the galaxy!"

-"He'd be a disposable peon!" Spat Kanan. "They would use him to their leisure and then discard him at the first sight of weakness!"

-"But, " Argued the old man. "right now, as he is a rebel and an insurgent, they would dispose of him at the first sight. Period. My option gives him a better chance of survival."

-"Living a free short life is better than living forever as a slave under the yoke of a tyrant!" Growled Kanan, beginning to struggle under the precise strikes that already had cut many places on his body.

-"Is that why you proposed to kill him earlier?" Replied the old man, haughty. "Look what good it gave you."

Destabilized by the comment, Kanan got his leg pierced by a stabbing hit. He yelled with pain, making Ezra jolt and shiver.

Soon after, the boy heard the young Twi'lek, communicating with him in his mind. -'When did you become _that_ submissive?' She asked sadly while removing the last cutter and helping Hera to sit on the floor.

-'Amara? But...' He answered mentally to her, full of sorrow. 'What can I do against him...'

-'You mean you can't do anything, even when your friends need you?' She questioned sternly, staring intensely at him. 'Will you let them suffer like you have?'

Ezra was hesitating when Kanan received another stab, in his arm this time. The boy raised his head, breathing heavily, while painfully reforming the sturdy box that contained his thoughts.

-"... No, I will not." He muttered, more for himself than for Amara.

He turned his head toward a corner of the room and made his lightsaber fly to the Jedi. -"Kanan!"

The man grabbed the hilt and ignited the blade at the last second to protect himself! Hurt, but now handling two blades, he regained a fighting stance and faced the Sith.

-"I see." Simply said the old man, rage boiling in his being more intensely than a volcano. "Time to stop playing, then."

He raised his hand and broke the tibia and the humerus in the undamaged limbs of Kanan!

-"No!" Shouted Ezra, standing up.

-"I gave you an order!" Growled the old man, turning towards the boy. "And you disobeyed me... Now, suffer the consequences!"

He force pushed the young man so strongly that he was shoved into the room behind him, destroying the door when he passed through!

Following the path his undisciplined Apprentice had taken, the Master commanded one more time the little Twi'lek. -"Amara, make sure we are not disturbed while I remind this ungrateful brat _who_ his Master is now."

-"Don't..." Weakly said Kanan before sensing tiny fingers on his temple.

Amara, just behind him, whispered in his ear. -"When destiny calls you, you must be strong."

-"What are you..." Started Kanan before getting put unconscious by the manipulation of the little Twi'lek.

-"Ezra is fulfilling his destiny right now. Let's not get in his way..." She continued, looking at the destroyed door...

...

Ezra was standing back painfully, looking with defiance at the old man walking toward him.

-"I see you still have some fighting spirit in you." Calmly stated the Master. "Somewhat, it is good." His stare harden, but his smile grew. "It just means we will have more memories to create together."

-"You think you can make me bend again, but, now that my friends are here, you won't be able to break me like you did!" Replied the boy, sure of himself.

-"You think it will be easier now that they are here?" The old man laughed. "You fool, it will be easier for _me_! I will keep them alive, keep them captive here, and I will make them suffer, more than ever in their lives, until and after they cannot endure it anymore. I will make you watch, each day, each hour, each second, and I will continue to shape you against them, until, by hate or by pity, _you_ kill them!"

Ezra's eye widened. -"No..."

-"Oh, yes, my dear boy. _This_ was just the beginning!" The Master raised his hand clenching his fingers.

Just in time, Ezra blocked his mind! He protected it from the intrusion, making the old man grunt. Twisting his hand, he aimed to break a bone, but the boy Forces pushed his hand just before, like Kendrick did against him in the grand hall!

-"I see you are learning." Demently smiled, the Master. "Make it entertaining!"

It became a challenge of strength and velocity! Untiringly attacking and pushing, shifting between breaking limbs and Force pushing the adversary to unbalance him! Ezra didn't take the chance to let him in his mind, diminishing his strength to keep a shield active on his thoughts, but it was fine with him. He had practice using two tricks at the same time!

Soon, it seemed that they were evenly matched, until the Master decided to use his trump card!

-"If a direct hit can't reach you now, let's see with a spread attack!" He said while he placed his hands like a fan, launching blue and purple lightning!

Ezra tried to deflect it, but he got caught in the zone, half paralyzed by the electricity running in his being! He fell on the ground, convulsing uncontrollingly!

-"It seems I still get to be the Master here." Exalted the old man. "You've got a long way to go to surpass me!"

The boy yelled, his body painfully writhing without any control for the sadistic pleasure of the Master, until he lightly grazed his head with a finger! Then he stopped shouting, his muscles still spasming, but much more lightly. He raised hardly under the lightning attack and the unbelieving, horrified look of the old man!

-"Never forget." Stated the boy, gloomy. "Your mind is the center of your being." He started to walk again under the storm, his flesh beginning to melt under the heat. "What happens to your body is irrelevant, if your mind can't sense it..."

He had cut his own sensitive nerves!

Dropping his hands in defeat, the old man tried to back off in retreat, but stumbled and fell on his back. As Ezra closed in, the pathetic man rose on an a elbow and closed his eyes, panting, trying to cover his head with his other arm.

The boy dropped on one knee in front of his former torturer and posed his fingers on the wrinkled forehead. The old man stopped trembling and opened his eyes to stare directly in Ezra's with a dement smile.

-"I did it. You are Perfect!"

His smile dropped and his look became empty, blank. Ezra sighed, passing a hand in the salt and pepper short hairs.

-"You did nothing. I just gave you a brain death. Then, I won't be killing you, but you won't be able to deliver more suffering to anyone. Continue to live reaping what you sow, unconsciously knowing that you failed to turn me into a Sith."

Feeling like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders, the boy took back his breath. Soon, his knees let go and he heard footsteps approaching.

Amara ran to catch him falling, helping him to lay on the floor. She kneeled, keeping half of him in her arm, and using her other hand to heal his flesh, starting with the face.

-"Amara..." He said weakly.

-"It's alright, Ezra. You did it. You put an end to the Master's tyranny. Now, it's my turn to play my part. I'll heal you once more back in shape."

-"What about the others?" He asked, concerned.

-"They're fine." She soothed him. "They are waiting for you in the other room, unconscious."

-"You seem so calm." He realized. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

-"There are so many things I didn't tell you." She answered with a bit of sadness. "But, each time I talked, I tried to only tell you the truth. Only once, I lied, but, for the first time in years, I could finally act with someone as much as I could like my old self."

-"Years... you said you were here for 3 months!" He said surprised.

-"Would you have believed I was on your side if I had told you I was the Master's puppet since I was 7?" she pointed out.

-"Probably not... but, then, why would you risk helping me?" He still asked, giving her the benefice of the doubt.

-"I saw what happened here in a vision." She revealed with a gentle smile.

He winced. -"Why didn't you tell me?"

-"When I told you I liked you since the first time I saw you, I wasn't saying since I met you in the grand hall. I was saying since I had a vision of you. And you, coming in the mansion, proved what I saw. You were brave, strong willed... but stubborn, and I knew you would never believe me if I had told you that you were gonna help me end the Master's life."

-"I didn't kill him... but, I did with the lives of others..." He replied sadly. "How can I face my friends now? No, I can't return with them, not now that I am a cold murderer..."

-"No, you're not." She corrected him with a hint of sadness.

-"What are you saying?!" He snapped. "You saw what I've done! You were there!"

-"Exactly. I was there, each time. I did it." She answered, sternly.

-"What! How?" He retorted, unbelieving.

She took a deep breath and started explaining. -"I saw that you would take care of the Master, but I saw too that you had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. Therefore, I knew you would not have fallen to the dark side and I confirmed my suspicions over the days I spent with you. You were so pure, so kind... I mean, I'm even sure you wouldn't be able to smash a spider. I imagine you more trying to befriend it before even trying to kill it..."

He smiled faintly, thinking about the arachnes from the rebel's secret base...

She continued. -"I needed you to harden your heart to be ready for this moment. In the cell, I pushed you to kill but I slightly deflected the knife so you would miss his heart, and _I_ moved it to finish him. And, with Kendrick, I needed to wait long enough for you to tap into the dark side, to make it convincing for the Master, but not long enough for you to be possessed by it. So, as soon as I saw the changes on your eyelids from behind my tree, _I_ broke his neck.

-"Then, how come _your_ eyes aren't yellow?" He pointed out, still not convinced.

-"The Master needed me to look innocent so I could deceive his students. He taught me how to deprive someone of his life without being influenced by my emotions..." She had a faint smile. "So, you see, you're still pure. And you can return to your friends..."

-"Amara, you need to get out of here, too! Come with us!" He exclaimed.

She laughed. -"A minute ago, you were sure they would not accept you because of what you did. Why would they accept a stranger who did it?"

Serious, he stared directly in her eyes. -"I'll talk to them. It'll be okay."

-"I don't think so..." She changed from sad to kindly mischievous. "But, don't worry. Even if I stay here, and no matter what they say, you'll be in my heart. Always."

He looked taken aback. -"Oh... you know... I appreciate you a lot too. But, there's this girl I already like and..."

She put a finger on his lips, smiling. -"Silly, I don't see you as a love interest." She took the braid beside his neck with her fingers to play with it. "Won't you become _my_ apprentice?"

He seemed surprised at first so she continued quickly. -"I may be a few months younger than you, but I am way more experienced and you saw how good I was to teach you..."

This time, it was him who put a finger on her lips, smiling. -"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to decline for now."

She sighed with a smile. -"I suspected you would say something like that , but I understand. There's no expiration date on my offer. Take your time to think about it..."

-"What will you do, now?" He inquired, relieved not to have to argue more with her.

-"When you've been a free soul in the streets for 7 years, I was living here, inside this mansion, using every corner to hide when needed. No one will find me if I decide to stay here." She said, assured.

He smiled sadly back. Life hasn't been easy for him on the streets, but having to scavenge for food must have been way easier than being fed by a possessive, sadistic, psychopath...

He leaned a hand on her shoulder, understanding. -"I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all."

She just finished to heal him. She kissed his forehead, reconnecting his sensitive nerves and making him lose consciousness.

-"I know." She answered, more to herself.

-"YOU!" The angry voice of Zeb broke the tender moment!

When he was inside Ezra's room, he had opened the drawer, like she told him, but a gas was ejected from it, making him lose consciousness! When he woke up, he swore to pound the little girl until he was satisfied! He had grabbed the backpack that was effectively inside the nightstand and ran back to this room!

-"Oh-oh, time to go!" She rose back on her feet, drawing a knife from her sleeve and pierced the heart of the old man before running like her life depended on it... and it most probably was depending on it!

Zeb stopped beside Ezra, still swearing, but grabbed the boy and put him on his shoulder. Kanan and Hera were wakening up in the other room as he returned to them.

-"Zeb." Said Hera hardly. "What happened?"

-"I just found him like that." He answered, pointing at the Kid.

-"And the Sith?" Asked Kanan, his palm against his throbbing forehead.

-"Dead." Replied the Lasat. "And, before you ask, the Twi'lek ran away."

-"What a strange girl." Muttered Kanan, realizing his bones were back in one piece but he still had his lightsaber's wounds. Hera helped him to stand up again and he asked her. "You okay?"

She nodded. -"Before I fainted, she said in a whisper that I was healed enough... and that it shouldn't be too hard to Ezra to finish it..."

-"That's strange..." Pondered Kanan.

-"We should ask him when we'll be back on the Ghost." Hurried Zeb. "And far from here."

-"Good point." Agreed Kanan. "Let's go."

He and Hera helped each other to ran the fastest they could together. Zeb followed, just to be sure. But, when they had passed the door leading to the outside, a strange beeping started to be heard. The couple turned to look at Zeb who was looking around, searching for the noise's source, and Ezra woke up just in time! He Force pushed the Lasat, landed hard on the ground and started to crawl on his back to the mansion door!

-"Ezra, what is going on?" Inquired Kanan, frowning.

The boy reached a hand to the earring who had stopped beeping. -"I can't go out before removing this thing." He rose on his feet. "It's a bomb and only the old man knew how to remove it. That's why I was looking for him before you found me. I wanted to learn how to get it off."

-"That's stupid, there's nowhere to go on this moon beside this mansion." Snapped Hera.

Ezra frowned, clenching his fists. -"That's how the Master is. He said once he didn't have time to let me run around... I need to find him, maybe I can still..."

-"No need." Interrupted Zeb. "The little traitor killed him."

-"Don't speak of her like that." Growled the boy.

-"What? There's nothing wrong in calling an apple an apple!" Retorted the Lasat, crossing his arms.

-"You don't _know_ her!" Shouted Ezra, angry.

-"Calm down." Intervened Kanan. "He's just stating what we all witnessed."

Ezra continued, calmer but still angry. "You can't even begin to understand what it was here. If he asked me, I would surely have done the same thing..."

-"Don't tell me you really trusted her." Replied the Jedi, unsure on how to handle the situation...

Ezra lowered his head, but said with assurance. -"Yes... and no. She clearly told me the first time we had the chance to really speak alone together. As long as we would be in this mansion, with the Master, it was impossible to trust each other. So we lived together, tried to help each other, but we were still alone..."

An awkward silence fell upon them for a moment, finally broken by the gentle voice of Hera. -"So, what can we do about that explosive device?"

At the same time, they heard the Phantom. It landed just beside the Ghost and the girls got out, running to rejoin them, while chopper made it fly again to attach it to the Ghost.

Ahsoka talked first. -"I see everything went well. What are we waiting for?"

-"The kid's got a bomb attached to his ear." Replied Kanan.

-"What kind? Let me see." Sabine approached to take a look and Ezra jolted, struck by an idea.

-"That's it, can you determine what kind of explosive can be used in such a small thing?" Asked the boy.

-"Well, it's so tiny I can only think about one possibility." She answered, pensively.

-"Perfect! Think hard about it. I won't hurt you." He leaned a hand on her temple and closed his eyes, startling her but she stayed still.

-"What are you..." Started Kanan, but Ahsoka stopped him, looking intensely at the boy.

Ezra intruded Sabine's mind as gently as he could, trying to mimic the time when Amara had done it to him. He looked for how to disable the bomb mechanism without triggering it. Soon, they heard something breaking inside the earring.

-"There. Thank you, Sabine." Smiled Ezra. "Without your knowledge, I couldn't have done it."

-"Um, you're welcome. I guess." She answered, a little confused by what happened. "You sure it worked?"

Another spaceship's sound made them jolt. It was Lord Vader's ship approaching!

-"Only one way to know. GO!" He urged them. "Run first, I'll follow as soon as I think you're far enough, just in case."

It didn't please them, but they started to run toward their ships. Soon after, Ezra took a deep breath, hoping he didn't mess up, and dashed... Nothing happened! Relieved, he fastened his pace. Amid the way, the docking ramp of the enemy's ship opened, letting the Sith Lord appear! He was walking toward the boy who stopped for a moment. Ezra knew they wouldn't make it out of here with _him_ behind them, he had to do something.

The Lord seemed to look carefully at him, the helmet hiding his pleased expression at the sight of the changed boy. Ezra took this moment to shove Vader inside his own ship with the strongest Force push he had ever done! Raising both hands, he frowned and grunted under the tremendous effort as he crushed the shuttle with his mind around the Sith Lord!

Kanan and Ahsoka looked at each other, surprised and concerned, but the Jedi turned to the boy.

-"Ezra, quick!"

The kid ran again as the destroyed ship started to shake and open like a flower with the shredding metal making a rasping sound. He jumped on the floating Ghost, getting caught by his friends, and they flew off before the emerging Sith Lord could stop them...

...

 **Epilogue**

The Ghost was escaping at lightspeed.

Ezra stood back on his feet, not sure if he could look again at his friends. He kept his head low, feeling their heavy stares on him.

Trying to break the ice, Zeb talked first. -"I think this is yours." And threw the backpack to the boy.

Opening it, Ezra looked inside and found Amara's anatomy books and his old clothes.

He got is orange shirt out with a faint smile. -"She said she wasn't sure she could have them back before they'd be trashed. I can't believe I can finally get out of those awful cloths." He looked awkwardly at the Lasat. -"Hum, Thanks... everyone. For finding me and getting me out of there."

-"If we could, we would have done it sooner..." Started Kanan, before getting stopped by the hand of Ahsoka on his shoulder. It wasn't the time to remind the Kid how much he had changed...

-"We had to get you back." Replied Zeb serious while crossing his arms. "You still own me an apology."

Ezra seemed puzzled. -" An apo..." Suddenly, he seemed to understand. " Wait, you don't mean about that snoring thing I said to you before we landed at the secret facility! You can't seriously still hold a grudge about _that_!"

-"Yep, and it seems I'm still waiting." Grinned the big guy.

Ezra laughed. He laughed so hard for the first time in days. A true, honest, laugh from the bottom of his heart. It eased the atmosphere, making everyone finally relax.

-"You know," Ezra said after regaining his breath. "I was trying to apologize to some stubborn Lasat before we got interrupted by an invasion of Inquisitors and Bucketheads!"

-"So, I suppose we have to continue where we left. What about around a cup of hot chocolate?" Zeb grabbed the boy's shoulder and dragged him toward the dining room.

Kanan sighed with relief.

-"It seems he is not totally changed." Noticed Ahsoka.

-"Yeah, I suppose it's a good thing." Agreed the Jedi, sour. "But they still tainted him..."

She leaned a hand on his back. "Don't lose hope. I learned, once, that there's a way to remove the marks left by the Dark side. Either on the skin or inside the soul."

-"Are you sure." He asked back, looking at her with his hope renewed.

-"It needs a lot a meditation and self-control, but I'm sure you can help him to go through it." She smiled softly. "The original documents must have been destroyed on Coruscant, but I'll look in the hidden temples, still untouched, if I can find some remains of the method."

He took her hand in his, grateful. -"Without you, we could never have come back for him in time."

-"It's the least I could do." She replied, sorely. "We still can't lose him to the Empire. He represents the hopes of so many people. What would happen if they were to turn him on their side? So many people would stop supporting us... And now, you have the hardest part to do. You have the responsibility to fully return him to the light... to undo the pain and suffering he endured..."

He frowned, but nodded. It seems like the end of a journey was just the beginning of another...

...

 **Post Epilogue**

Vader was standing in his spaceship command center, looking at the stars. The Inquisitors entered the room. They walked on the ramp until they were right behind their Lord.

After a short while, his disembodied voice broke the heavy silence.

-"We cannot lose what we gained on Pyleiad. Get this boy back before they can cleanse him." He turned to them. "Use any method you wish, but fetch me _my_ future Grand Inquisitor..."

 **...**

 **Ta da dada da-daaaaa, The End :3**

 **Well, not exactly. You know there's something else after since there's more chapters XD But it was supposed to finish like that at first.**

 **Although, all your reviews and comments motivated and inspired me! I could never find the right words to say how I love reading you after each chapter. It fills me with joy every time :3**

 **So, I'm happy to say that this adventure is far from finished and I hope you'll enjoy reading the following arcs as much as this one! :D**

 **Thus, here ends 'The Mansion Arc'! See you in the next chapters to follow what will happen next! :D**


	12. Aftermath

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I'll work hard again so I hope those future chapters will please you as much as the first story Arc! :D**

 **Also, I love reviews! So, Please, don't be shy and give me your thought/appreciation/comments on this story! I can read English, French and a little of Spanish! So, if you speak one of those languages, don't hesitate to write :3**

 **On that note, we enter now in the second part of this story; "To Mend the Apprentice's Bond".**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Synopsis**

The events inside the Mansion of Pyleiad have left deep scars on Ezra's body and soul. Now, the Ghost's Crew has the heavy responsibility to help him recover. Will they be able to lead him back to the light? Can the Bond between him and Kanan be mended?

 **Chapter 1 -** **Aftermath**

As soon as the Inquisitors exited the spaceship's command center, the commanding officer took a step toward the Sith Lord.

-"If I may ask, Lord Vader, did you really intend to make that rebel boy the next Grand Inquisitor?"

The dark leader turned to look at him, his imposing presence making the Imperial officer feel extremely uncomfortable.

The man swallowed hardly and continued. -"I mean, if we, soldiers, are to help them, it would be good to know."

Vader seemed to ponder on the worth of answering this officer. After a short, but frightening silence, the man was relieved to hear the Lord's calm answer.

-"No. He posses too much potential to be used only as an Inquisitor. After his 'conditioning', he was to be offered to my Master."

-"Then," The officer dared to continue respectfully. "Why did you say that to the Inquisitors? Surely you're aware that they'll consider him as a threat to their possible advancement. Some of them may even try to kill him!"

He continued in thought. 'And it may harden the troopers task to bring the boy back alive...'

-"I expect no less." Stated the Dark Lord with a hint of pleasure in his tone. "If his life is constantly threatened, he may have to defend it with everything he's got, pushing him to use the Dark side of the Force again." Vader turned again to gaze at the infinity of stars. "Now that he had tasted it, he won't be able to resist the ease it offers. And, soon, he'll be consume by it..."

...

Ezra was walking loudly in the Ghost corridor, frowning. He turned to open his room's door and, as soon as he walked in, he stopped, stunned!

-"Sabine!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing in my bed?"

She turned to look at him, smiling. -"I had inspiration and I thought I could paint once more in your room. Is it okay with you?"

-"Well, I'm not against it." He answered, a little taken aback.

Last time she did it, it wasn't exactly to his and Zeb's liking... oh well, whatever.

-"Just, don't do something that might annoy Zeb." He continued, walking toward his bed. "He already have some sleeping issue lately, so I don't want to disturb him more."

-"What, it's your turn to snore, now?" She mocked gently.

He muttered while opening his drawer. -"Yeah, something's like that..."

She leaned to be able to see him under the bed, her hair falling each side of her cheeks. -"You seem angry, something's wrong?"

-"Not angry. More like, disappointed." He answered, putting away his lightsaber inside the bed's compartment. "I wanted to do sword practice today, but Kanan insisted in doing more meditation..."

She tried to comfort him with a soft voice. -"If he decided so, he must have a good reason."

-"Maybe. But it's all we do!" Snapped Ezra, closing the drawer soundly! "It's been already two weeks since... well, since _then_. If I sit anymore on the ground, I'll start to put down roots!"

She laughed. -"Can't wait to see how you'll look with leaves on your head!"

She was so beautiful when she laughed like that. He smiled for a second and turned his head, running a hand in his hair, to hide his smile when she looked at him again.

-"Well, I should go back. If I make him wait too long, I'm in for half an hour of complains." He grinned and went out.

The young Mandalorian watched him walk away. He needed something to rise his mood. She laid back on the bed, looked at the ceiling, closed an eye and raised a thumb.

-"Yep, it will look good, there."

...

After _three_ hours of sitting and doing _nothing_ , Kanan finally said it.

-"Okay, training's over for today. You can return in the Ghost."

Ezra sighed soundly and stood up to walk away, but, reaching the docking ramp, he continued passed it.

-"Kid, where do you think you're going?" Inquired the man with a scolding voice.

-"In the forest." Replied the boy, casually. "Taking a walk."

-"Oh no, you don't." Cut Kanan abruptly, walking rapidly toward him.

Ezra turned around, scowling. -"What, you're confining me, now?"

-"I just want you where I can keep an eye on you." Replied the man more gently, leaning a hand on the small shoulder.

-"On me, or on the dark feelings in me?" Retorted the boy pissed, shrugging off the man's hand.

-"No, it's not..." Kanan sighed and ran his hand in his hair. "You don't seem to understand what's at stake right now."

-"Right now, I need fresh air!" Snapped the boy. "I just want to breath a little!"

-"Look." Continued the man calmly, grabbing Ezra's shoulders. "Each agonizing day you were away from us, we were worried to death. I just don't want to give them the opportunity to capture you again."

-"You know what's agonizing?" Spouted Ezra, looking right in Kanan's eyes. "Being locked up somewhere without hope to get out someday!"

Kanan's eyes widen. He scowled in turn. -"You're not comparing the Ghost to that horrible place..."

-"If you can't walk freely, then a cage is still a cage." Replied grimly Ezra. He lowered his head. "And I've had enough of walls surrounding me for a while."

Kanan sighed once more and softened. -"Fine. But, at least, take someone with you."

The boy simply nodded and started to walk on the docking ramp.

Kanan stooped so he could continue to watch him walk. -"You know, I would go with you if you'd ask me."

-"What? No thanks! If I have to keep a conversation, I'd prefer to take a break from Jedi's stuff!"

The man muttered to himself, looking sadly at the boy walking away. -"It's like you're saying I can't talk to you about anything else..."

...

Ezra returned to his room.

Sabine had already designed the lines of the drawing. The Kanan and Ezra on the ceiling had their colors and she was adding the paint to the other crew members now.

It was like a family portrait. From right to left, it was Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Kanan was more in front with Ezra. Everyone had their weapon's drawn and looked happy to fight alongside each other. Kanan had a hand on Ezra's shoulder, both handling their blue lightsabers...

But, as soon as Ezra saw it, he frowned. -"You missed a color." She instantly turned to look at her work and, since she didn't seem to see what he was talking about, he continued. "There's not enough black around my eyes."

She looked back at him, sad. -"They won't always be like that. Ahsoka said..."

-"I know what she said!" He interrupted her. "But, there's still no changes. Event the line around my iris is still red!" He sighed. "It took them less than 5 days to change me. How come it's so long to return like before..."

She jumped down the bed and walked toward him. -"Sometime, I accidentally hit a paint bucket and ruin hours of work in just a second..." She leaned a hand on his arm. "I, too, wish you could return like before sooner. That we can all be like we used to be..."

He scowled, pained. -"And, so do I..."

He turned to walk away, but, close as she was, Sabine saw something reflecting the light under Ezra's hair. She reached to look under, but he shoved her hand away!

-"Ezra, why are you still wearing that earring!?" She spouted.

His scowl deepened. -"I keep it as a reminder."

-"What!" She snapped. "Why? That thing's dangerous, get it off and use something else!"

She tried to grab it, but he protected his ear. -"No! And it's not dangerous anymore. I dismantled it, remember?"

She stopped struggling with him, worries in her voice. -"Did you tell Kanan?"

-"He don't need me to tell him... Look, forget it. I just wanted to ask you for a stroll, but I'll ask Zeb instead."

And he ran out of his room before she could add another word...

...

Kanan was sitting on the docking ramp, looking away without seeing, tearing a leaf without realizing he was doing it while pondering.

Hera walked down the ramp to sit beside him. -"Tough day?"

Startled for a second, he got out of his daydream to look at her. -"Kinda."

From behind, Zeb and Ezra's footsteps approached as they walked by them and continued towards the forest.

-"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ask the big guy, smiling.

-"Nothing in particular. Sorry to bother you with that." Answer the boy, intentionnally eluding Kanan's look.

-"Taking a walk?" Questionned Hera gently.

-"Yep!" They simply said together.

She smiled. -"It will do you good. The trees are superb, enjoy the sight."

-"Be careful on your way!" Spouted Kanan, clumsily, but he was royally ignored by the Kid while Zeb only gave them a quick wave goodbye.

-"Then, where do you wanna go?" Continued Zeb to his small friend.

-"Nowhere." Ezra shrugged. "I just wanted to see around."

Zeb leaned an arm around the boy's shoulders. -"Good, I might know somewhere nice."

-"And, be back before sunset!" Still commanded Kanan, anxious, looking at them disappearing under the tree cover.

-"Kanan, you need to let them breath." Said softly Hera. "I know it's been harder on you than anyone else since you could sense his pain, but..."

-"It's not what's the worst." He interrupted her. "It's that I still can't sense his suffering _now."_ He sighed. "I know our bond is still there, somewhere deep inside us... but a light breeze is easier to feel."

She made him look at her, moving his chin with a mild hand move, and had a glimpse of what was hiding behind his worried eyes. Guilt. He still felt guilty for what happened. For how he acted back there.

-"Love, you don't need mystical powers to understand someone's suffering. Start by looking at him a little more. You're so focused on the problem that you forget to think about the person."

-"It's easy for you to say. He's always speaking to you and Zeb so openly." He answered, envious.

She caressed his cheek. -"It's because, unlike you and Sabine, we don't keep reminding him that he has changed. He's the one living in his own body, he don't need us to constantly remind him his painful memories."

He stopped her hand gently, puzzled. -"I don't see how it can help."

She explained with patience. -"He needs to know they don't define who he is now. He need us to act toward him just like before to remind him he's still the boy we love, not just the one into who they wanted him to turn. Me and Zeb agreed to do it and he can feel it from us. "

-"How can you tell it's the right thing to do?"

-"The day we got him back, I saw Ezra and Zeb speaking in the dinning room from the cockpit's monitor screen. They seemed happy together, and, even when Chopper got there to tease them... literally, they continued to have fun together. It was just like before." She moved a little to stare directly into his eluding eyes. "We don't have to show him how to change back. We need to realize he hasn't." She looked again at the forest. "Maybe if we do, then he'll realize it too."

...

-"So, what did you want to show me?" Asked Ezra.

-"You'll see in a few minutes. It's not that far." Zeb moved a branch to protect his head. "But, I wanted to ask you something before we get there. Did you tell him about the voice?"

Ezra sighed. -"It's the third time you ask me this week."

-"It's because you don't want me to talk with him about it." Answered the Lasat, serious, before grinning while poking the kid. "Must I remind you I love my sleep long and remedial and you waking up every night isn't helping me accomplish that?"

-"Look, I'm sorry to disturb you that much." Apologized Ezra, frowning pained.

-"Hey, don't sweat it." Zeb waved his hand nonchalantly, then looked back at the boy. "You're not that loud, but I'm worried for you."

-"I know, you already told me. I just don't see how telling Kanan would help... anyway, he'll probably won't listen..."

-"You won't know that if you don't give him another chance." Replied the Lasat with a gentle concern.

-"Maybe you're right..." Softened Ezra, before frowning again. "But, last time I had a problem, his solution was 'more training'."

Zeb took a few seconds to think before answering. -"It's possible that working out helps him concentrate on a problem. When I'm blocked, I often exercice to get my frustrations out of my system. When I relax after, it's easier to find solutions."

-"Maybe... but I bet he would just tell me to meditate on it..." Ezra sighed.

Zeb gave him a strong comforting pat in the back, nearly destabilizing the boy. -"Anyway, we're there."

He pointed a dirt road farther between the trees. Taking it, they arrived at a little backwater town.

Ezra wanted to argue about them coming here, but, just as they got out of the forest, the town's people turned to them and warmly greeted Zeb. Everyone seemed so happy to see him, thanking him for, it seems, many hand labors he had done.

One of them asked him, pointing Ezra, if he was his little friend who needed a time out.

Zeb grabbed gently the boy's shoulder. -"Yeah, that's him. He doesn't look like it, but he's a sweet kid. I'm sure he'd be happy to help too."

-"Zeb." Muttered Ezra. "What are you doing?"

The Lasat smiled. -"I helped here a lot to pass time. Patching roofs, repairing fences, etc. Wanna try?"

-"I...um, yeah. Why not." Ezra replied, taken aback.

Finally doing something, even work, would probably be better than roaming inside the Ghost turning his thumbs.

-"Good! There's always something to do around here" Said the townsfolk with a big smile, handling an apple-like fruit to the boy. "Take it, it's a gift. And, don't worry, everyone needs a time out, sometimes."

Ezra took the apple with a shy smile. Zeb patted his head, ruffling his hair, before going toward an old lady waving at him.

The afternoon passed like a lightning. Everyone was so warm and welcoming that it took no time for the boy to get at ease with them. He helped a lot like he could, although they offered him so much snacks that he passed more time eating than working.

Zeb was asked to go to a nearby well to help transport water for a family and assured he'd be back in no time. Ezra just nodded and turned back to his own work.

He was hitting some nails to solidify a fence for some times now when, behind him, really near his ear, someone talked to him.

-"I love your eyes. Even if they'd look better in yellow."

Startled, the boy jumped aside and turned to look at the stranger. The equipment, the black garment...

-"An Inquisitor!" He spouted, turning pale!

-"How perceptive." Laughed the stranger. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sixth."

...

Seventh entered one of Lord Vader spaceship's cell and stopped walking right in front of the prisoner bound to the vertical, inclinated torture table.

-"Well, well. If it isn't Zero." She mocked.

The little, pink Twi'lek raised her head, glaring at the female Inquisitor with her ruby eyes...

 **...**

 **I know, double cliffhanger, I'm evil XD**

 **But I'm not stopping the evilness there. Be ready, the next chapter will have some twisted mind game between Ezra and 6th! :D**

 **And don't forget to Review! There's nothing I like more than reading your reactions :3**

 **See ya soon and take care! :D**


	13. Another Mind Game - Part 1

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **You gave me so much wonderful and warm reviews that my heart melted with joy :3 You're all my strength and inspiration! Please, keep writing to me! :D**

 **Okay, not making you wait more than that! Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 2 - Another Mind Game** **\- part one**

-"Well, well. If it isn't Zero." Seventh mocked.

The little pink Twi'lek raised her head, scowling. She was right when she told Ezra they would never find her inside the mansion. Even when the Lord Vader waited to have a pick up and after they raided the place to find the Master's files... But, there was no ship on the entire moon. No way to escape this place if they were to leave without her. So, she hid herself inside the Sith Lord's ship, keeping her cover until they were far from Pyleiad, and tried to use an escape pod to get away... that's when they caught her. Stupid mistake...

She glared at the female Inquisitor with her ruby eyes and hissed. -"Don't call me that. I'm nothing like you."

The Mirialan reached a hand to caress the prisoner's lekku. -"It's true that you never became an Inquisitor and never received a real number, but it's not like you didn't have the qualifications, my sweet Amara. No, you were chosen to stay beside the Master as his right hand. Doing his every whim."

-"You must have been so disappointed it wasn't you. You liked so much licking his boots." Scoffed Amara with disdain.

Seventh ended her last stroke by grazing the pink flesh with the sharp tip of her nails. -"How irritating. You don't shiver anymore in my presence and dare to talk back. Did you decide to grow a spine after killing the old man?"

Her ruby eyes widened. -"I didn't... It was Ezra!"

-"Ah, yes, I read the report you gave us after they interrogated you." She started to play again with the sensitive lekku. "Must I remind you that I encountered the boy many times. I even got to look a little inside his mind the first time I caught him. What a gentle and pure boy. He would never have been able to end the old man without... encouragement." She leaned in to whisper inside Amara's ear. "And, as for you, if you could kill the Master alone, you would have done if years before."

The little Twi'lek turned away, eluding eye contact. Feeling the woman's warm breathing on her neck made her feel nauseous. Every time she was in the presence of the female Inquisitor, the memory of their first meeting would emerge and obliterate all other rational thinking.

Seventh pushed her nails more deeper inside the pink flesh, making Amara yelp and flinch. -"So, you see, you can cut the lies. I can picture what really happened. You manipulated the boy to make him do your dirty work and ended the old man when he was weakened." She released the pressure, removing her nails, and looked with a smirk at the five red drops pearling. "The Master would have been so proud of you."

Amara gathered herself, finding the strength to look back again. -"What do they want from me? Must be important for them to send you."

-"They told me you refused to cooperate and I laughed. How could my sweet Amara, the first student I offered to the Master and who survived him, refuse to follow direct orders."

The little girl scowled. -"Time changes."

-"Nothing changed." Answered back Seventh, smirking. "If you don't follow orders, you'll be punished and someone will suffer." Her smirk grew more devilish. "Maybe that new friend of yours."

Amara turned her face, looking away. -"I have no friends."

-"We'll see that." The Inquisitor raised up, now stern. "For his own good, you should cooperate."

Keeping her eyes closed, the little Twi'lek shouted desperately. -"You can't harm him anymore! He escaped!"

But Seventh simply chuckled. -"Only until we catch him again. After all, it's only a matter of time, since you'll help us lure him." Amara's eyes opened, filled with fright and sorrow, and the evil woman pursued with a wicked pleasure. "Willing it or not."

...

-"So, did you find it?" Kanan had wanted his voice to sound hopeful, but he couldn't hide very well the light gloom that was hidden in it.

Ahsoka's blue hologram smiled with a slight regret. -"No success on that side. I just finished exploring the third temple I could find and they had no document attesting on the methodology we're looking for."

Kanan sighed. -"I can't keep him meditating like you told me. It's not working. I..." He ran a hand in his hair, like he did every time he was troubled. "I don't understand. Meditation is supposed to help you relieve your stress, not cause it. The more I try to make him relax and the more his frustration builds up... and his anger too."

Ahsoka smile became sad. -"Kanan, do not forget he wasn't raised in a temple. No one ever taught him how to control his emotions like you."

The reality hit the Jedi like a fist. He was so young when he was shown how to vent his anger simply by breathing, by diluting it with nothingness in his mind. It was so ingrained in his being that it was natural for him to find peace whenever he started to feel his frustration arise... But, it wasn't the same for Ezra.

He had _told_ him to let go of his anger... but he never _taught_ him how to do it...

What a fool he was.

-"I never thought being a Master would be so difficult... there's so much to take in count, so many basics that need to be handled. Maybe... Maybe I wasn't fit to be his Master to begin with."

-"Don't say that." Replied vividly Ahsoka. "You two always amazed me. I never saw a Master and his Padawan sharing a bond that deep before. And I saw a lot of pairing."

-"But, now, it's so crumbled that even looking at each other is difficult..." He sighed. "If only he knew how much the bond, the trust, matters between a Jedi and his Apprentice..."

Ahsoka had a faint smile. Kanan didn't seem to realize that almost no pairing would have supported what they endured during those 5 days. And, here they were, still connected. It was like their _souls_ didn't want to let go of each other, clutching desperately to remain with the other.

-"You need to talk to him, alone, and to explain it to him." She decreed.

-"I don't think I could get him to listen to me, right now." Kanan lowered his head. "Maybe you should do it..."

-"I could." She cut him midsentence. "But, talking is the basics of all relations. If I was to do it, I would be the one to strengthen my relationship with him, and I'm not the one who need to bond with him..." She frowned. "Unless you want me to take him away from you."

Kanan's heart shuddered, tightening. Even in this state, the thought of leaving Ezra to someone else, to abandon him to another, made him feel sick... even if it was with someone in whom he had all his trust...

How could he have thought about that possibility, even for a second?! He needed to talk to Ezra, to reach to him like he had before! It was when he had stopped listening to him that they were really separated and blaming himself would never change the situation. On the contrary, it was making it worse! The realization made him smile unconsciously.

He raised his head, like illuminated. -"No, you're right. Thank you."

Satisfied, Ahsoka decided to change the subject. -"Talking about Ezra, where is he right now? I thought I could say hi before returning to my search."

-"He's taking a walk with Zeb. Said he needed to breathe." Answered the Jedi with a bit of discomfort.

-"Good idea. Maybe he'll start to relax if he feels less secluded."

Kanan sighed. -"Hera told me the same thing, but I still have a bad feeling about this..."

-"Don't be." Her smile widened. "What could possibly happen on a remote planet like this one."

...

The Inquisitor chuckled, his sneer making Ezra reminisce the Master's, and it gave him goosebump.

-"When I received the mission order to find a boy who had escaped the old man's mansion, I felt the urge to return where I was taught by him. Maybe it was nostalgia... To think I would find you here, on the planet where was located the mansion before the construction of Pyleiad." He laughed more. "What could have been the odds?!"

Who chose the planet again? Must have been Hera, she seemed to have a list of habitable planet and suggested the Imperials would not assume the crew would decide to stay in the same galactic system... Still, he was so gonna be grounded inside the Ghost for the rest of his life... Stupid Inquisitor, why did he had to show himself _now_!?

He was a tall male, dressed with the Inquisitor's black garment, open helmet included. He looked exactly like a human in his twenties, but he had a black, thick line tattooed on his face from one ear to another, passing on his cheeks and nose. Ezra had heard of those, once. A Kiffar. He had stumbled over the information inside Kanan's Holocron, saying that they were a species with a tendency to have strong Force sensitive representatives...

Sixth scowled, like pouting. -"How strange. Even this near, I can't sense you at all..."

Ezra frowned. -"The old man gave me a good incentive to master this trick..."

At least, Amara was right on that one. The Master had his utility. Ezra decided to keep concealing his power to prevent being found again... and now, he was hesitant to release it. If he did, it would alert Kanan and the Jedi would rush to know what happened... but, Ezra wasn't sure he wanted Kanan to find out... and, maybe Sixth was lying and wasn't alone. So, it would also alert other Inquisitors nearby...

-"Ah, so you _do_ have a tongue." Exalted Sixth. "I was starting to believe I imagined you talking earlier. Let's have a little chat!"

The Inquisitor made a step toward the boy. Ezra recoiled, stiffening, and clenched his fists.

-"Don't be frightened." Sixth raised his hands, unarmed. "If you speak with me, I won't have to hurt you before handing you to Lord Vader."

-"Don't get full of yourself. Like I would let you hand me to him!" If only he hadn't left his lightsaber inside his room, maybe he would have felt more confident... He tightened his grip on the hammer he still had in hand.

The Inquisitor leaned an elbow on the wooden fence, casually. -"See, I won't approach you anymore than that. Just answer this question." His eyes narrowed, a strange smile forming on his lips. "Do you still ear _'his'_ voice?"

Ezra jerked, eyes opening wide. Sixth's smile grew, but there was something different that passed in his regard.

The man continued. -"In your sleep, when you're exhausted, when your mind drifts away, when daydreaming..."

And so on. Every time he wasn't attentive, focused, the Master's voice would find his way in his mind and whisper in his inner ears...

The split second Ezra got faze by the question, Sixth reached a hand to the boy's head. Realizing it just before the touch, Ezra shoved the Inquisitor's arm with the hammer and jumped back.

Kanan had been right, he couldn't stay near a yellow eyes right now. He was still too much affected by everything that happened. That gave them too much hold over him. Recoiling, he turned to run.

Sixth raised his voice. -"I just wanted to warn you, I'm known to make collateral damage. Maybe you shouldn't run and involve the villagers."

The boy looked around him and saw the peoples, who were smiling just a few minutes ago, now hiding themselves inside their houses. Thinking about the warm, innocent townsfolks suffering made his heart twinged. He stopped and lowered his head.

Hearing the Inquisitor's footsteps approaching, he clenched again his grip on the improvised weapon and readied himself to attack.

The Inquisitor stood behind him, talking in his ear. -"If you stay still, I'll tell you how to get rid of the voice."

Was it possible? Could his enemy help him remove the voice whispering in his soul, commanding him to kill his friends... Faze again, this time he didn't see the gloved hand behind his head. The second it touched him, he turned around to face the Inquisitor and felt his mind became sluggish. He got fuzzy, everything around him started to move in slow motion! Thinking became hard and commanding his muscles to move his limbs took forever.

Laughing, Sixth looked at the boy trying to gather himself at the speed of a sloth. -"Do you like it? This trick slow your every being. You could learn it, if you wanted to continue your training with us." He looked around and grabbed a wooden board, raising it to his eyes level to study it on every angle. "What am I saying, just seizing this sentence will take you forever right now." Then, he swinged the board and knocked off Ezra! "I'll propose it again when you'll be able to understand what I say."

-"Ezra!"

Zeb's voice startled the Inquisitor. He dropped the board, frowning. -"I didn't think our conversation took so long. Wasn't the peasant suppose to keep you busy around the well a little longer?"

-"He was too insistent. I ended up finding it suspiscious." Replied the Lasat while grabbing his bow-riffle.

-"Oh, well. I would have come for you anyway." Sixth smirked. "You saved me the trip."

Zeb lunged angrily at the Inquisitor, igniting the ligthning on his weapon. His foe took his lightsaber in hand, releasing the blade just in time to deflect the strike! Turning the table around, he fenced with his red blade, making Zeb recoile!

Shifting between bashing and piercing, the Lasat warrior soon realized he was no match against this enemy. Redoubling effort, he lashed everything he had at the Inquisitor to compensate! Sixth, turning each hit against his opponent, alternated between sword's strike and Force blow. Soon, the poor Zeb fell on the ground, hits and cuts everywhere on his body!

The Inquisitor walked toward the half-unconscious Lasat, laughing. -"Time to start the game."

...

Ezra woke up, his head throbbing like hell, surrounded by darkness. He stood, grunting as he tried to let his eyes adjust to see something, but it was his ears who alerted him. He faintly heard sobbings emitted by many voices. Projecting his senses with the Force, he could feel he was surrounded... and he felt his friend!

-"Zeb?" He exclaimed, walking blindly toward the Lasat's living signature.

-"Kid?" Zeb's voice seemed weak and muffled.

-"You're alright? What happened..." Ezra suddenly remembered the Inquisitor as the room was partially illuminated!

What was shown by the light was the walls. They shaped the room in a circle and were made of 30 glass tanks each holding one villager and Zeb was in one too! The townsfolk were gagged and had their arms tied in their back. The Lasat was sitting against the wall inside his round cell, badly hurt, with a black eye so big he had his eyelid shut and his blood was covering the floor around him!

-"Zeb!" Ezra rushed and bashed the glass holding his friends with both hands, but it didn't even budge.

From above, another light lit a window. Sixth was behind it and in, what it seemed, a control room.

-"Welcome, Ezra Briger. Let us play a little game. I see you decided to try freeing your friend." He moved his hand toward a control panel.

One of the villagers suddenly screamed. Turning around, Ezra saw electricity filling one of the glass tank, making the man behind yell and convulse horribly. After half a minute he fell on the ground, his skin burned to a crisp, his body smoking! Many villagers looked away, woman and children crying!

-"Here's the game's rules. You can do anything you want, but each time you decide to do the wrong thing, someone dies. If you try again to free someone, your Lasat friend will die. If you leave the room, they all die. If you find the right thing to do, every survivor will be released."

The Inquisitor's smile grew demented. -"Now, what will be your next move?" And he bursted into a powerful laugh...


	14. Another Mind Game - Finale

**Welcome Everyone!**

 **I want to thank here Hivedragon, not only for the nice proofreading job he do for me, but also for making me discover the song "Serpentine" from the music group "Disturbed". It's really fitting for Ezra right now and I love to write while listening music! :D If you want to share songs with me, please don't hesitate! :D**

 **Okay, not making you wait more than that! Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 3 - Another Mind Game -** **Finale**

Kanan was leaning on the docking ramp beam, arms crossed, looking at the darkening sky. Hera walked down the Ghost to stand beside him.

-"You should stop worrying." She said gently. "It's still early."

He was calm, but uncertainty filled his voice. -"It's already sunset. In more or less an hour, it'll be night... and I still can't shake away the discomfort I'm feeling..." He sighed. "I'm starting to believe I shouldn't have listened to you and Ahsoka..."

-"Kanan." She interrupted him, sadly. "Your worries are making you overreact..."

-"Hera." He turned his look at her, sternly. "It's not only his suffering I can't sense anymore. He's blocking everything from me. Concealing his presence, shutting his thoughts, blocking his feelings..." He tightly closed his eyes, scowling, pained. " If I don't see him, it's like he doesn't even exist anymore..."

-"But you know he's still there." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He won't go away. Not if he knows we respect the time he need to find back his balance."

He looked more pained. -"I can't tell if he's really getting better. He built back a sturdy wall around his mind, stronger than the one he had when we found him after all his years in the streets..."

She shook his shoulder a little, gently tightening her grip like she wanted to shake away his bad thoughts. -"He needs you to trust him while he's working on himself, even if he's not showing it."

He lowered more his head, softening. -"I trust him, Hera. I want to... but, does _he_ want to trust me? I don't know exactly how, but I know the Sith made him doubt me. He didn't even call me 'Master' once since we got him back..."

She sighed in turn. -"I know you've been afraid to ask him what happened exactly, but you'll have to if you want him to let you pass through his mental barrier." She posed her second hand on his other shoulder. "Right now, he's relaxing with Zeb and, when he'll be back, he'll be more likely to have a chat with you. As soon as he'll return, you'll have to sit and talk to him." She raised his chin with a gentle move of her fingers. "Until then, don't worry anymore. Zeb is with him. If anything happens, he'll protect him."

She cuddled his cheek, looking gently into his teal eyes, and went inside the Ghost.

-"You must be right." He said aloud, but more to himself than to her. "I'll follow you in a minute..."

The Twi'lek smiled and walked toward the cockpit. When she passed in the corridor, a door opened and revealed the young Mandalorian.

-"Sabine." Exclaimed Hera, surprised. "What are you doing in the boy's room?"

-"Making another painting." Replied the girl, nonchalantly.

Hera frowned.

-"Don't look at me like that." Continued Sabine, defensive. "I got Ezra's consent before.

Hera sighed. -"May I see it?"

The girl rejoiced. -"Sure, tell me what you think about it!"

The Twi'lek leaned a hand on the doorframe and stooped to look at the ceiling, her beautiful green eyes turning in a mix of nostalgia and sadness.

She could only say. -"Your art is superb."

-"But?" Frowned Sabine.

-"But," Continued Hera calmly, rising. "I don't think he's ready for this."

Sabine lowered her head. -"I know. He reacted very badly when he saw it half done, but I couldn't get myself to erase it, so I finished it."

-"If he already saw, I don't think we should remove it... I have an idea so, don't worry, I'll arrange something." Hera smiled. "Just leave it to me."

Sabine seemed hesitant. -"Hera, I know it's not his fault and we need to be extra careful around him, but... I can't keep acting like nothing happened."

-"What do you mean?" Frowned Hera in turn.

The girl took a deep breath. -"I'm afraid of him. He frightens me since he looked inside my head, and I don't think I'll be able to hide it anymore."

Kanan stopped walking around the corner, listening. It was the first time Sabine would talk about that incident.

Hera looked concerned. -"He said he wouldn't harm you. Did he hurt you?"

Sabine gabbled. -"No, but... you don't know how it was. How it felt. It was like invisible fingers were moving between my neurons while a cold shower was running down my spine!"

The girls were startled by a soundly sigh. Kanan walked toward them.

-"Then, he was really gentle." The man stated, relieved.

Sabine looked at him, unsure.

He pursued. -"When a Dark Force wielder use that kind of trick, it feels like your brain is on fire while your entire body seems submerge in a freezing cold bath. The pressure in your skull is so intense that you can't tell if your head wants to explode or implode."

-"So, you mean..." Pushed the girl, still uncertain.

He smiled, comforting. -"I mean he was really careful. Holding back every movement, restraining himself to protect you from his own intrusion." He closed his eyes for a second, taking a breath of relief. "And all that for your sake."

Sabine saw Hera smile too, but her discomfort wasn't totally gone. -"So, you mean it could have been worse if he had gone into the Dark side. And you let him try it on me?"

Kanan became serious. -"I would never guess about the safety of any of us. If Ahsoka hadn't held me back, I would have stopped him... but, now, I'm glad I didn't. It proved us they didn't push him beyond the point where he would not consider the safety of his friends."

Sabine's uncertainty changed into sadness. -"So, if he had stayed with them longer, he could have turned into someone who wouldn't care about us anymore?"

-"That's what Dark Force wielders does when they snatch a Force sensitive to turn him on their side. But, don't worry." He softened and looked at Hera with a smile. "We've got him back. They can't manipulate him anymore."

...

Sixth laughter filled the circular room for a moment, before he would pose his hands to lean on the control board. He looked down to smile at Ezra, his yellow eyes shining from excitement.

-"You know, I really wanted to meet you. _You_ , the only one who escaped the Master's custody."

Ezra shook his head, still troubled by the horrible death of the villager. At least, the stench didn't pass through the glass, so he could not smell it. Although, he could hear Zeb's muffled heavy breathing behind him.

The boy's fists were trembling with anger. -"Why?" He raised his head, frowning, and shouted. "If you just wanted to see me, why did you involve those peoples?!"

The Inquisitor stood up sternly, crossing his arms. -"I needed to confirm something, but you shouldn't concern yourself with that for the moment. In fact, maybe you should concentrate your thoughts on your next move for the game."

Ezra sighed with anger and took a deep breath before releasing his fist. He had to find a way to free Zeb and the townsfolks before his friend would bleed to death.

-"Fine. If I win, you'll release them?" Sixth nodded and Ezra continued. "How can I play if I don't know my options? What can I do?"

The Inquisitor smiled again. -"I see you started to comply by the game's rules. Good." He pushed another button and the center of the room was lit, too.

There was many casual objects. A table with many simple things on it, a wooden sword with a practice dummy, a chair with one more villager bound to it... Wait, what?! Ezra's surprise face made the Kiffar chuckled.

-"Don't mind him. He's just this stupid villager who decided to alert me of your presence."

Zeb raised hardly his head, only his unhurt eye widening. He choked. -"Jaken?"

Sixth continued. -"To think he would betray his own town to win favors from the Empire." He sighed, haughty. "And he couldn't even distract your friend correctly." Then, he smiled evilly. "Oh, well. I promised him a good seat after all his efforts. Here, he'll be in the first row to witness the death of everyone he betrayed!"

The man seemed utterly frightened. His wrists and ankles were bound to the chair and he was gagged. His every being was trembling so much from the fear that the boy could hear the clatter of the wood on the floor. The villagers who weren't crying from the loss of one of them were staring heavily at him. To think a simple, stupid decision like that could turn into such a big mess...

Ezra made up his mind. For once, he would listen to Kanan's teaching and not let his anger take the best of him. He had to make haste to help everyone and he had no time to be angry at the poor foolish man. Everyone could make mistakes, and the young man could relate to that. He would find a way to end this stupid game and free everyone. If the townsfolks wanted to make this man pay afterward, they would be in their right after what he had done to them.

Only one thing was still puzzling him. He turned again to Sixth. -"What you're showing me is a pile of useless objects. What do you want me to do with them?"

The Inquisitor scowled like a pouting child. -"If I was to tell you what to do, I would spoil you the answer of the game, and it's no game if I tell you the solution. "

-"Karabast." Ezra swore between his teeth. He turned and walked toward the center of the room.

-"Kid..." Weakly started the worried Lasat.

-"It's okay, Zeb." The boy interrupted him, sure of himself. "I'll find the solution and free everyone before anyone else has to suffer."

Zeb looked sadly at his young friend searching calmly through the objects. He wondered who could ever have thought to create such disgusting 'game'? And what could they have done to the kid so he would accept to participate in such a twisted event? Before, he would have thrown a fit and objected strongly to be involved in something like that...

Ezra was looking at the pile of junk before him, trying to ignore the villager's sobs. What could he do? What should he do?

He glared briefly at the Inquisitor. He was staring intensely at the boy, evaluating him, judging him... he was making the teen sick!

Ezra, still looking at the objects, couldn't resist to ask his jailer. -"You must be pretty troubled to have imagined such game. What could have inspired you to create it?"

Sixth smiled again. -"Thank you for your interest! You see, I'm from the era before the little Twi'lek was brought into the family. Before he could use her healing abilities, the Master had to imagine lessons that wouldn't physically hurt his students, but that could still engrave his lesson deeply inside them."

Ezra's eyes widened. -"You don't mean..."

-"Yes, _He_ was to one to create this event." Confirmed the Inquisitor.

The boy quivered at the thought that he was still playing by the old man's rules.

Still, something wasn't right. -"But, you seem to know your way a little too much for someone who has nothing to do with the conception of the game..."

The Inquisitor smiled demently. -"Ah, it's because _I_ was the one it was created for."

Ezra stopped searching, looking incredulously at the Inquisitor.

Sixth continued, something shining inside his eyes.-"The townsfolks inside the glass tanks were _my_ family, friends and neighbors. The man in the center of the room was my uncle. He had found out I was Force wielder and sold me to the Empire..." He took a short pause before, shaking lightly his head as if he was waking up, and stared again intensely at Ezra. "Don't you see all the similarities between us? Why would the destiny create such coincidences if it was not to make us closer? And, all thanks to that, I thought it would be fun to recreate this wonderful memory I had acquired here and share it with you."

Ezra was close to vomit! -"You're sick!"

-"The term here is 'nostalgic'." Corrected Sixth serious, his index finger raised like a teacher.

The boy scowled, shuddering. To think he could have become like him if he had stayed with the Master longer... disgust wasn't a word strong enough to describe the feeling that was dwelling inside his guts.

But, the most disturbing sensation was that, somewhere deep inside his mind, he could swear he heard someone laughing...

-"And so," Continued Sitxh. "You choose-"

Ezra jerked. -"What?"

-"-to question me about my dark past-"

-"Wait!"

-"-then, this one die!"

-"No!"

Another villager burned with the strong lightning inside his glass cell!

Breathing heavily, hardly, Ezra leaned a hand on the table to stay on his feet, closing his eyes tightly.

Zeb didn't knew the kid since that long, but he had never seen him this afraid and lost. Those monsters! How could they force a child into something _so_ demented! If only the Inquisitor hadn't destroyed his comlink, he could have contacted the others to get them out of this hell! Grunting with rage, he weakly hit the side of his fist against the glass.

The kid gathered himself back, opening again his eyes burning with anger and remorse. He turned to the table and continued his search.

-"Oh, don't you want to speak a little more with me?" Mocked the Inquisitor. "You still have some time left."

But Ezra ignored him, focusing on finding the solution, barely looking at the objects. If he could find a way to release someone, Zeb would pay the price. He didn't think he could make him escape the tank before the deadly 30 seconds was finished, so this idea was out of topic. Maybe he could try to attack the Inquisitor, but there was no certitude he would not be able to kill all the prisoners before...

After a short moment, Sixth's voice raised again. -"You've taken more than 5 minutes to look at the options. Delaying what you must do count doing as the wrong thing. One more to go."

And a little girl, no older than Ezra, screamed behind her glass coffin!

Ezra clenched his fists on the table, tears burning inside his eyelids. So, that's what he meant by 'you still have time left'. He could have talked with him a little longer and postpone this death...

What should he do? What did he not see he could do? What could the Inquisitor want him to do?

-"Oh? Not moving anymore?" Ask the Inquisitor. "Do you want to let another 5 minutes pass while doing nothing?"

Ezra darted his look at him, wishing he could smash his hideous smile off his face!

-"Don't resent me like that." Mocked Sixth. "You're making me feel like I'm the villain here. Although, you know it's not true. I told you my story. I, too, have been through this before. But, I know you'll realize what I'm talking about. After all, _you'_ ve been through something similar. It's just another mind game for you too."

A _mind_ game? That means he had to realize something. To understand what was hidden behind all this charade.

What did he miss? What could the Inquisitor want him to discover?... No, what could the _Master_ want him to realize!?

The old man was a manipulative, possessive and dangerous sadist. The first lesson he pushed on him was to show him respect...

-"One more minute before another death." Claimed Sixth.

His second lesson was to prove him his superiority. And the third lesson...

-"30 seconds left. Tell me if I disturb your thinking." Mocked Sixth.

That's it! The third one was to remove his inhibition toward killing! The Master was a murderous Sith and he wanted his student to learn how to become a murderous Inquisitor!

Ezra turned his look to the villager in the center of the room. This man had betrayed his entire town. His choices had made people die. In the eyes of the Master, he would have been no better than the criminal and killing him would prevent the death of many others! Overlooking his acts, doing something else than punishing him and letting him go would only cause more death... so _he_ had to die!

-"I see in your eyes that you've found the solution." Congratulated Sixth. "Now that you know what you must do, the rules will be altered. Every 5 _seconds_ you let pass without doing the right thing will cause the death of someone! Starting _now_!"

 _Someone started to scream_! Ezra's eye widened as he glared forth and back between the Inquisitor and the man in the center of the room. _A woman's cry spouted too_! His every being was trembling. _Another one began to scream_! He knew he had to do it, but his body refused to move. _A man's cry was added_! He had to stop all those suffering before they became death! _One more screamed with the others_!

-"Ezra!" Yelled Zeb, not knowing if he wanted the kid to resist the Inquisitor's unspoken order or to get over with it!

 _A child started to scream_! Ezra rushed to the table and grabbed the knife on it. _Another man yelled while the first one fell on the ground, silent_!

Ezra lunged at the frightened, crying man, piercing his chest with the blade! The villager struggled against his bonds, his gagging yell vibrating inside the boy's ears as Ezra grabbed his hair and twisted the blade. The man had a final wail and stopped convulsing.

The electricity noise stopped. Another dead corpse fell on the floor... and a clapping hands sound emerged. Ezra, breathing-grunting angrily, turned his face splattered with fresh crimson drops toward the Inquisitor.

-"I knew it." Exalted Sixth, retaining hardly a dement laughter. "I knew we were kindred soul! It took you the same amount of loss to react and you used the same weapon as me!" He laughed more, holding his ribs. "I can't believe how much alike we are! Makes me wonder, if you hadn't escaped, would you have become like me?"

The boy took a deep breath to calm his heart. It was done, he had won... and he had lost at the same time.

-"I didn't want to believe it at first, but, now, I'm sure I would have become like you." He replied, sourly.

-"Oh," Said Sixth, interested in his reaction. "What makes you say that?"

-"The Master always wins..." Was Ezra's grim answer.

Sixth smiled sadly, deeply understanding all the implications behind this short sentence...

Zeb's heart twinged, aching at his friend's suffering, making his own pain seem insignificant compared to his. He suddenly couldn't resist a coughing fit and spat blood, catching Ezra's attention.

The Inquisitor also looked at him, regaining composure. -"You found the right thing to do and executed your duty, thus winning the game. I'll release the survivors." And he pressed something on the control board.

Ezra turned his gaze again to Sixth, a question burning his lips. -"Did the Master gave you as much hints to solve this riddle?"

The man grinned, sourly. -"Yes, he didn't want me to lose too much family members." Ezra raised an eyebrow and Sixth pursued. "After all, he needed to keep some of them alive to continue my teaching afterward..."

That was much like what the boy remembered of the old man. After all, he had threatened to do the same thing with his friends too...

-"Alright." Continued Sixth, regaining his composure. "Game's over for today. See you another time." And he stood up to leave.

-"What?" Jolted Ezra. "You're not handing me to your Lord?"

-"Not this time." Softly smiled the Inquisitor. "I want to see what you'll do. Show me what _I_ could have become if I had been able to escape, little brother." And he turned to leave the control room.

Ezra was stunned for a second, then remembered. -"Wait!"

-"Hum," Sixth turn his head to look back above his shoulder. "Did you change your mind and want to come with me?"

-"No."

-"Then what?" Frowned the Inquisitor.

-"You said you'd tell me how to shut _the_ Voice." The boy reminded him.

Sixth's faint smile grew back. -"Find another Master to override the suggestions." And he left the room, waving goodbye from behind his back.

Ezra lowered his head, feeling like crying and, yet, holding his tears back. Everyone's wailings and sobbing made him feel like he was shouldering the weight of a planet on his shoulders. Just like he felt his knees would let him go, he sensed a warm presence surrounding him, soothing him. It was like someone was just behind him, holding their arms tenderly around his chest to comfort him.

Though, turning his head, he saw no one... and just like that, it was gone.

He shook his head and dashed to Zeb's cell. It wasn't locked anymore. Making the glass slide inside the wall, he crouched to his friend's level and posed his hands on his shoulder.

-"Zeb! Hang in there, I'll heal you!"

The Lasat watched the boy as he felt his wounds closing slowly, stopping the blood loss. He had seen him do the same to Kanan and Hera the day they'd freed him, when they were back on the Ghost.

-"Useful trick you got there." He managed to muttered just aloud enough.

-"Yeah, it was Amara who taught me that..." Replied Ezra with a sad smile.

Zeb felt a little uneasy. He had been hard towards the girl. -"Kid, um, sorry. For what I said about her. It's true that I talked without knowing."

-"Thanks. She meant a lot for me." Answered gently Ezra. "She was the one who helped me keep it together after each 'lesson'."

-"Lesson..." Zeb frowned painfully. "Kid, what was that all about?"

-"Just another teaching from the old man." Explained Ezra almost casually. "It was like an enigma. It's hard to understand at first and then, once you know the answer, it seem so simple. I had a duty to perform and each time I decided to do something else or to delay it... someone would die..."

Zeb wanted to say 'it's okay' or 'you did the right thing'... but it was not okay. It was not the right thing to do. It was what _they_ had wanted him to do. And it was affecting the boy deeply, even if he was trying to hide it.

Ezra continued, sourly. -"I assume it was meant to learn it's important to take responsibility..."

And all that at the cost of lives... Above the kid's shoulder, Zeb saw the looks on the faces of the townsfolks. Some of them were happy it was finally over... but only a few. Most were sad, pained, lost, angry... and they were darting their stares at Ezra's back... It was just normal human nature. Rather than being grateful, they would blame him to discharge their hatred and relieve their sorrow.

The Lasat stiffened. He had to stop them from using the kid as a scapegoat! Ezra would not take it well in his current state...

-"Hey, Kid, I'm healed enough. Does your comlink work?"

Ezra pressed on some buttons from his electronic bracelet and shook his head.

-"The signal must be blocked by those walls." Continued Zeb. "Go on the roof to make the call. I'll take care of the villagers."

The boy nodded and stood up. Zeb grabbed his wrist, smiling. "Seems like I was right. Told you, you should have tell Kanan about the Voice." He had meant to lighten the mood, but it did the exact opposite.

Ezra frowned. -"Can't do. I don't want him either in my head..."

He yanked his wrist to free it and walked out of the room.

Zeb sighed and stood up hardly. He released first those who seemed calmer, asking them to take care of the others. Walking passed the corpse in the center of the room... he realized it was breathing! He rushed to look at the man and saw his chest rising and dropping slowly. The deep wound wasn't bleeding, as if it had been half healed to cauterize, and he was only unconscious, albeit hardly alive.

Zeb let a relief sigh go, smiling. Even after everything they kept throwing at him, the kid was still a good person. Sure, what he did wasn't really a gift to that villager. The man would probably pay dearly when the townsfolks would realize he was still alive. But, the kid had protected him just like Kanan would have approved it.

There was still hope.

...

Arriving on the roof, Zeb saw the boy sitting on the floor, holding his legs with his arms.

-"Kid? You look worse than earlier, what happened?" Inquired the Lasat, worried.

Ezra turned his sigh to him, sorrow in his eyes. -"I hoped to talk to Hera or Sabine... but, Kanan picked up the call..."

-"Oh..." Zeb empathized, walking to sit beside the young man and wrapped his arms around his thin shoulders. "So, what did you say to him?"

Ezra answered, grimly. -"Nothing."

Zeb rubbed gently the kid's back, trying to soothe him. Not long after, the Ghost landed on the roof.

As soon as the hatch opened, Ezra walked quickly to enter the ship.

Kanan was there, looking dead worried and his eyes widened when he saw the blood on the boy. -"Ezra, what happened?"

The kid tried to elude eye contact -"You were right. I'm sorry." And passed by the man.

Kanan swiftly grabbed the boy's elbow. His voice sounded a little more angrier than he would have like. -"I don't want to hear it from Zeb. What happened? Answer me, talk to me!"

Ezra snapped! -"If you want to know that badly, look for yourself!" He shrugged his arm off Kanan's grip and ran inside the Ghost.

Kanan sighed sadly, feeling Zeb stopping his walk beside him.

-"I think you'll have to content yourself with me this time." The Lasat said, trying to be soothing.

-"It seems so." Agreed Kanan hardly. "But he won't be able to avoid me eternally. I'll make sure we'll have a long talk soon..."

-"Don't be too hard on him." Requested the big guy. "He did everything he could."

Kanan sighed. -"I'll hear you inside the med-bay." A tired grin raised the corner of his lips. "You look awful."

Zeb looked at himself and smiled back as they entered the ship.

...

The cell door slid open, revealing Seventh.

-"Phew, that was a close one." She sighed with relief, looking down on Amara. -"I sensed you trying to communicate with Ezra." She smirked. "Good thing I was ready to cut that conversation just before you could talk to him."

The little Twi'lek looked away, hurt and disappointed.

-"Still," Continued Seventh, grabbing the girl's chin to look into her ruby eyes. "Force wielder's child are so strong. Almost reaching him when he's so far away... but, I won't let you warn him." Her face became stern. "Just give up and accept to follow orders."

Amara frowned and closed her eyes. -"No."

...

Back inside the rebel's ship, the door of the boy's room opened. Kanan entered and looked at the mass formed by Ezra's blanket. The boy was cowering inside and, when he heard the man's footsteps, he spoke with a broken voice.

-"I know what you came to say. I get it, I was wrong. I won't go outside the Ghost anymore."

Kanan replied with a soft tone. -"No, Ezra. I never intended to keep you secluded here for so long."

Ezra raised his head a little to look at the man from over his shoulder.

Kanan continued with a warm smile. -"That's why I'm taking you camping."

 **...**

 **There! I hope you liked it :D I sure had fun writing that Arc. (How strange to love writing angst that much... :3 )**

 **Next time, bonding time between Ezra and Kanan! (It's over past due XD )**

 **See ya soon and take care! :3**


	15. The Brand - Part 1

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I thought we all needed a hug after everything that happened and I worked to make this chapter somewhat comforting. Let's hope I didn't overdose it XD *Hug everyone***

 **Also, A Big** _ **Thank You**_ **to everyone who Favorited/Followed/Reviewed to show their support! You're all my motivation! Love you :3**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 4 - The Brand** **\- Part one**

 _*On the Ghost*_

-"Wait, you're taking me what!?"

-"Camping." Repeated Kanan calmly, still smiling.

Ezra's face was priceless. He looked like he couldn't choose between total astonishment and happiness.

Kanan was reassured. In the end, it seemed to be a good idea...

...

 _*An hour ago*_

Kanan sat beside Hera in her room, a relief smile hooked on his lips. -"I'm glad Sabine finally talked about her worries. I feel like we're progressing on the right path, even if it's just a little."

Hera leaned her hand on Kanan's, posed on the bed, smiling too. -"Told you talking could remove anxiety. So, when and how do you plan to do it with Ezra?"

The man's smile fell. -"I have no idea... but, one thing is sure, we need to be alone. If he feels he can just elude the conversation and hide behind another person, we'll never get anywhere..."

Hera's face illuminated, like stroked by an idea. -"Take him camping!"

-"What!?"

-"You know, camping. Two men alone in the wood, making campfires and other outdoor stuff."

-"Hera," Continued Kanan, uncertain. "I never did camping."

The Twi'lek's eyes widened. -"Never?"

He sighed. -"We didn't had that kind of activities at the Temple."

She chuckled gently. -"Then, the more important it is!"

He seemed outraged. -"It's not funny! I don't even know what we're supposed to do in that kind of activity. And what if Ezra has done it with his father before? What if I screw up and end up pissing him more?!"

-"That's cute." He frowned and she continued with a wide smile. "You can take dozens of Troopers head on without blinking, but you're terrified at the thought of taking a child on a vacation!"

He crossed his arms, making a pouting face. -"Laugh all you want, this 'vacation' could be the most important step between me and my Padawan's trust... I just don't want to miss this chance to strengthen our bond..."

She rubbed his back gently . -"You'll be alright. All you have to remember is that camping is like a fun survival training. Just make him do stuff that you already know and everything will go fine."

Their comlinks beeped. -"Ghost, it's Specter 6." The kid's voice seemed hesitant.

Kanan reached in a flash to take the call. -"Ezra, did something happened?"

-"K-Kanan? Is Hera near?"

Kanan and Hera turned to stare into each other's worried eyes.

-"She's beside me." Answered the man, anxiously. He repeated himself, more firmly. "What happened?"

-"We need a pick up..."

...

 _*Now*_

-"Remind me why we need to climb this sharp forestry mountain side to return to the camp?" Asked Ezra, grumpy, replacing his backpack with a shrug.

Kanan turned his smiling head, still walking. -"Camping is like a fun survival training, so we hid our camp in a hard to reach location and, now that we have found tonight's meal, we're returning to lit the campfire."

The Kid muttered. -"I continue to think it would have been easier to just take rations with us..."

-"That's not the true camping spirit and it's not like it was hard. You stopped using the fishing rod after only 20 minutes." Replied Kanan with a gentle lecture tone.

-"Pulling the fishes out of the water was way more efficient and less time consuming." Argued Ezra with a bit of pride for finding this idea.

Kanan sighed, happily defeated. -"Okay, I admit I said you could always look into the Force to find solutions, but that's not how you fish..."

The boy continued to argue, exasperated. -"But that's how we got all our fishes. I'm sure we would still be there if we kept using those wooden sticks that you decreed were rods!"

This time, the man falsely sighed, raising both hands, palms toward the sky, beside him. -"And here I thought we could use that time to look at the nature and relax together."

Ezra sighed too, but with a soundly grunt. -"Relaxing together is _all_ we did those past two weeks..."

Oh oh, Kanan realized this was not the good path to take if he wanted Ezra to open up. He had to change the subject, but he wanted to apologize first;

-"Kid, I..."

He didn't had time to finish his sentence. Ezra made a false step and lost his footing! Stumbling above the edge of the road, he grabbed a salient rock on the mountain's side just in time!

-"Ezra!" Kanan jumped on his belly to tend a hand toward the boy, just an inch below his reach.

-"It's alright, Kanan. I think I can climb up." He tried to pull himself, but the rock started to move out of the soil!

-"Ezra, why don't you just trust me!" Pleaded hurriedly the man.

The question destabilized the boy for a second. All he had to do was tend his other hand to catch Kanan's. He looked inside the worried teal eyes and saw his own reflexion, pitifully trying to avoid this contact... He caught the man's hand at the last second, just before the rock finally got free to roll down and broke into pieces at the bottom of the cliff!

-"I got you! Don't let go of my hand!" And Kanan pulled the boy to the solid ground.

Both on their knees, panting, they looked at each other. Kanan smiled, but Ezra suddenly frowned.

-"Why didn't you used the Force to pull me up?"

The man was taken aback for a second, then got back on his feet. -"I would have used it if it became necessary. Although we may always look into it for answers, the Force isn't the answer for everything."

He reached a hand toward Ezra, waiting to help him stand up. The boy hesitated a little, looking at the hand.

Kanan continued. -"Like when I thought I could make your pain go away by asking you to meditate on it. It was an option, but it was not the right answer for _you_."

And Ezra finally accepted the help, not forgetting to sigh loudly one more time.

Encouraged, Kanan continued. -"You've always been a more efficient learner when you needed to survive. But we're not here to teach you Jedi's stuffs. We're here to get some good time together and start anew."

-"Are you trying to prove me you're more than a Jedi knight?" Smiled mischievously the young man.

The man replied, leaning a hand on the thin shoulder and pointing the boy's lips. -"I'd be anything you want if I could always make you smile."

It was Ezra's turn to be taken aback. He made a step back and ran a hand in his hair.

Not giving up, Kanan voiced again. -"All I wish in return, is that you continue to trust me." His tone changed for teasing. "Just like I continued to trust you even after you sent me that fish right on my nose."

Ezra jolted, then scolded. -"Hey, you were supposed to catch it with the bucket, not receive it with your face!"

They both laughed and Kanan reached an arm to wrap it around Ezra's shoulder and gently brush his head with a hand. He intended to tease the boy a little more, but felt him stiffen the second his fingers ran into the soft blue-black hair! Was it too soon for that? He released his grasp and Ezra shoved the man's hand away, taking this moment to make a run.

-"Last one at the camp preprare the fishes!" Claimed the boy, turning his head only a second to stick out his tongue with a smile.

Okay, he seemed alright... for now. He was so tense when they started to fish at the beginning of the afternoon...

The journey on the Phantom was made in a total silence, the camp was built without a look between them and, each time something had made a sound near the kid, was it an animal in the leaves or a frog out of the water, he would jolt and tend a hand to his lightsaber...

Kanan smiled inwardly, happy to have let this first fish land on his face. He would be anything to hear his Padawan laugh again. Even a clown.

...

-"Aww, food prepared by someone else taste way better." Exclaimed Ezra, enjoying a bite of his campfire cooked fish.

-"They would have been prepared by you if you hadn't blocked the road with this boulder." Grinned Kanan, tossing the inedible fish's parts down the cliff nearby.

Their camp was just beside the cliff and beside some trees on the side of the mountain. The sight was perfect to see around the valleys and the sky.

-"No one said we couldn't make it an obstacle course!" Teased the boy, taking another greedy bite.

-"The obstacles are supposed to be placed before each opponent have passed." Replied Kanan, sitting in front of Ezra, on the other side of the fire.

The boy grimaced, his mouth full. -"You're just a sore loser."

-"Nope, in fact, I'm just glad I didn't have to eat something burned by you." Kanan pointed a fish way too cooked in front of Ezra. The kid tried to get it out quickly and nearly scorched his fingertips too!

-"Ouch ouch ouch ouch, who said something who lived soaked could be incinerated like that!" Pouted Ezra.

Worried, Kanan reached a hand. -"Careful there. Let me see your wound."

But Ezra moved a little away. -"It's alright, I can heal it."

Looking at his Padawan concentrating to mend his skin, Kanan got lost in his thoughts.

...

 _*Yesterday night*_

Kanan turned to walk out of the room. -"We'll be leaving tomorrow. Get a good night rest before."

Ezra suddenly seemed hesitant. -"How's Zeb."

-"He's resting in the med-bay for now." Replied calmly Kanan, then his tone changed a little. "Although, he could come back in your room if he was in a better shape."

The kid got out of his blanket and down his bed, angry and worried at the same time. -"I knew he wasn't alright. There's no way he could be fine with such a short Force healing time! Look at him, saying he was healed enough!"

-"That's what he told me too." Added the man.

Ezra calmed down in a heartbeat, now hesitant again. -"What did he tell you exactly?"

-"Everything." Stated the man, crossing his arms. "Now, why don't you get him back on his feet?"

Ezra seemed to swallow. He passed quickly beside Kanan, lowering his head, voicing in a mutter. -"Yeah, I'll go take care of him." And he ran to the med-bay.

Kanan looked at the running boy, sighing. Zeb had explained how he realized something smelled fishy at the little town, how he got beaten by the Inquisitor, how his 'game' turned out and how the kid tried everything he could to minimize the deaths. The way he described how he had to witness all this, incapable of anything for the kid, was heartbreaking. After, he insisted on getting Ezra away from this planet.

-"Kanan, I had a taste of what they did to him during those 5 days. It was inhuman. They were meddling with his morality, his judgement, his heart. We can't keep him doing nothing anymore. If he keeps thinking about all those things, he'll turn crazy! We need to distract him, to help him change his mind!"

-"I know. I'm taking him with me for some times. We need to find ourselves back together and Hera suggested we'd go camping."

-"That's not a half-bad idea." Agreed slowly the Lasat, then jolted. "But, don't keep him meditating!"

The man had a sad, soft smile. -"Don't worry, I won't."

-"Oh, and, one more thing." Kanan looked concerned and Zeb quickly followed. "He asked me not to tell you, but if you have to passe a few nights alone with him, you need to know. He can't sleep well lately. Now I understand why, but, still, don't be surprised if he wakes up in the middle of the night..."

...

 _*Back to now*_

Kanan nodded and the exasperated voice of Ezra got him out of his thoughts.

-"I said, if you would just listen to me, I could try to teach you Force healing. What were you thinking about?"

-"Oh, I, nothing." Gabbled clumsily Kanan, putting himself together afterward. "Look, like I said the first time you suggested it, Force healing seem really useful, but I don't have the right mindset to learn something right now. We could try that together... eventually."

-"Yeah, well, anyway, don't go saying I didn't propose to show you how it's done." Replied the kid, half-pouting and half-eating.

-"I remember you passed most of your days reading anatomy books inside the Ghost. Where did you find those old relics?"

-"It was a gift." Answered Ezra, and, with that, he seemed to consider the question closed.

Back to square one. The atmosphere was heavy, moody, and Kanan decided to cut it short.

-"Let's call it a day. I'll take the first turn for the night watch, you can rest for now."

Ezra grunted. It was clear he felt uneasy to go to sleep. Would it have been better to take Zeb with them? At least for the first night... No, he had to make his Padawan trust him again! If he could not sleep beside him with confidence, there was no hope for their bond to be mended.

The boy took a warm blanket and laid himself on the ground. -"Tell me again why we're not sleeping inside the Phantom?"

-"True camping spirit" Reminded brievely Kanan with a faint smile.

Ezra frowned, shrugged and turned his back to the fire.

A few seconds after, Kanan jolted. -"Wait, look at the stars!"

The kid looked up the sky and open his eyes wide. There was a shooting star shower!

-"They say you can make a wish. If you're fast enough, it will be fulfilled." Commented the man, looking as amazed as the boy.

The shower lasted for more or less five minutes, then the sky became quiet again.

-"So, did you make a wish?" Asked Kanan, smiling at the mass Ezra had made with his blanket as he cowered back inside.

-"Maybe."

-"Good." Replied warmly Kanan. "Don't tell it to anyone until it's fulfilled. It's yours alone."

-"And you... did you make one?" Asked shyly Ezra.

Kanan answered with a soft voice. -"Yes. The same I make each night before falling to sleep..."

Ezra cowered more. What could be Kanan's wish? He was so curious, thinking about all the possibilities, that he forgot he had sworn not to sleep beside him and stay awake all night to prevent waking up like he did all the other times. The day had been exhausting and, in no time, he was snoring like a kitten.

One step at a time, they would go toward the right direction.

After more or less half an hour, Kanan heard Ezra grunting in his sleep. He looked at the boy becoming more and more agitated in his sleep, even starting to move his head to each side. Zeb had been right to warn him, he would have been startled by the sudden change, although, unlike the Lasat, he had something more to understand the situation.

He closed his eyes an felt the aura around Ezra. He still didn't have access to bypass his mental barriers, but, focusing, he could still realize something was off with the Force surrounding the young man. What Zeb had misunderstood for nightmares and bad memories seemed, to Kanan, to be disturbances in the Force.

He was tempted to take a sneak peak into the kid's mind, but, if Ezra wasn't consensual for it, forcing his mental barrier and, maybe, break them would be painful for the young man. So, the Jedi resolved himself to only send soothing and sleeping waves through the Force, watching with satisfaction his Padawan returning to a much quieter sleep.

Tomorrow, he would wait for a moment where the kid would seem at ease and ask him permission to look at his mind.

'Each step forward is a little victory in itself, and, ultimately, this day was the best.' Thought Kanan.

...

In the middle of the night, long after the sun had set and the fire was the only source of light, Kanan heard something moving in the forest nearby. Immediately on alert, he turned to see two strangers walking toward their camp.

One of them raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. -"We were just curious to see who could have lit a fire so far in the mountain."

They were wearing bounty hunter garment and Kanan became immediately suspicious of them.

-"What, you're Rangers?" He frowned.

The second stranger pushed a little his companion with his elbow. -"Look, the kid got black hair."

The First nodded and seemed to realize that Kanan stiffened.

-"Cute kid you got there. Is he yours? He doesn't share much resemblance..."

Kanan's frown deepened. -"He's a member of my crew."

-"What's the color of his eyes?" Asked abruptly the second man.

Kanan, still sitting, leaned back on his hands nonchalantly, positioning them really near the two parts of his lightsaber. -"Strange question to ask a stranger."

The first and calmer man, he seemed to be the Boss, put a hand on the other man's shoulder to make him step back. -"Not as strange as refusing to answer such a simple question..."

-"We've had... issues recently. And I don't appreciate people getting interested in him." Kanan's tone was icy.

The boss took the same tone, still courteous. -"We'll get it over quickly then. Can we look at his wrists?"

Kanan was surprised. -"That's weirder. And if I say no?"

The second man stiffened in turn. His hands seemed aching to grab his blasters.

The Boss lowered his hands toward the weapons on his belt. -"Then, I'll have to assume he's the one we're looking for and use forceful method to confirm if it's the case."

Kanan frowned more, ready to wake up the kid any second now. -"Why looking at his wrists would prove anything?"

-"The boy we search has a Brand there."

'Could they be looking for someone else?' Thought Kanan. He continued aloud, still calm. -"If that's the case, we'll clear ourselves from your suspicions." He stood. "But you won't need to get near him. _I'll_ wake him."

Kanan walked toward Ezra, never showing his back to the men, and kneeled beside the kid. He sent soothing waves while shaking his shoulder to make his wake the most peaceful he could, but, when Ezra opened his eyes, he still got startled by the presence of the strangers.

-"It's alright, stay calm." Kanan soothed him. "Those _gentlemen_ just want to confirm something. Show them your wrists."

Raising an eyebrow, the kid did as said without a word.

Kanan looked back at the strangers. -"There, you see. Nothing to hide."

The two men relaxed. -"Fine. We'll be on our way, but, before, just a little advice. I don't know what happened to you both, but you'll most probably meet other hunters who'll ask you the same question and they won't necessarily be as patient as me. Just show them quickly if you don't want troubles."

And they turned back to walk away.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other. It seemed their vacation could take another turn...

 **...**

 **So much fluff, I was melting while writing that XD It felt really strange after 14 chapters of angst and hurt/comfort XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :3**

 **Take care! :D**


	16. The Brand - Part 2

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I nearly got caught by writer's block, but, thanks to our dear thewholeworldismagic, I got rid of it soon enough to deliver this chapter to you without too much delay!**

 **So, everyone together! "Thanks Magic!"**

 **And now, before you read, I wanted to warn that there'll be a short moment with PTSD in this chapter! I just wanted to explain why Ezra will behave like that, but, after all that happened, I think it's normal. (Still, just saying in case :3)**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 5 - The Brand** **\- Part two**

-"We should move. The breakfast won't run by itself in our bags." Said Kanan enthusiastically, looking around to find a prey in the forest.

They were down the mountain, hunting this time, but Ezra was following slowly, trudging.

-"We should go back." The boy suddenly said, grumpily. "Let's return to the Ghost."

-"And cancel our vacation!?" Jerked Kanan, turning to the kid. "No way! And, what's more, you're not the one they're looking for and we can easily prove it. No need to crash our fun."

Ezra turned to look at the ground. -"I think you're the one who like the most this 'camping trip'..."

-"Maybe, but don't pretend you didn't have fun." Pointed the man, crossing his arms, smiling.

Ezra rolled his eyes. -"Sure, it was super fun getting waked up in the middle of the night by hunters."

Kanan grinned. -"It didn't stop you from snoring not long after."

-"I can't believe I was _this much_ tired." Kanan's strange smile got on Ezra's nerves. Did he have something to do with his weariness? He continued, irritated. "Don't laugh. That means, too, that you didn't sleep at all last night!"

The man's smile softened. -"Wouldn't be the first time I skip a few nights. And I wanted to be sure you get some rest yourself." He walked toward the kid to lean a hand on his shoulder. "So, admit it, fun or no fun?"

-"Alright, I won't pretend, it _was_ fun, but..." He sighed, his eyes pleading. "Look, I have a bad feeling about this."

Kanan felt he needed to raise Ezra's mood, to convince him to stay and have more fun. He knew Zeb was right, the kid needed to see something else than the Ghost's walls, to change his mind.

He smiled widely, shaking lightly the kid's shoulder -"Hey, where is gone your enthusiasm?"

But Ezra had other's things in his mind right now. Dark thoughts... Dark memories... -"Must have died with those townsfolks..."

Kanan's smile dropped. He didn't realize the kid was in such a foul mood. If only he could still sense his emotions, he would have been more careful...

-"Ezra, no. Don't beat yourself over it, it wasn't your fault..."

-"Yes it was!" Ezra snapped, interrupting Kanan. "I shouldn't have hesitated when this Inquisitor approached me, I should have run! I should have realized more quickly what he wanted and stop the game sooner!..." He lowered his head and his tone. "I should have listened to you and never leave the Ghost again..."

-"No, I was wrong." Kanan grabbed the boy's second shoulder, holding them firmly. "You can't hide for the rest of your life. _I_ can't hide you forever." He tightened his grip, stooping so his eyes would look directly in the kid's sapphires. "Don't worry, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen. Not again."

But Ezra frowned, looking dead serious. -"You couldn't do anything the first time and everyone was there with you. Why should it be different next time?"

-"That time, they took us by surprise. We... _I_ wasn't prepared for that. But now I know what they want and I won't let them take you again..."

He was to add 'Over my dead body', but he suddenly thought it wasn't the best way to formulate it right now... He sighed. -"Anyway, you should stop thinking about what happened."

Ezra, although calmer, eluded eye contact, his bangs partially hiding the tears he was holding back. -"Easy for you to say, you weren't there."

-"I know..." Kanan, catching a glimpse of the tears, saddened. "We can't continue like this. We need to talk. I can't help you correctly if I don't know what happened."

He wanted to comfort the kid, to hold him like Hera would have done and make all his worries go away. He moved a hand, wanting to pull Ezra's head toward him, but he got strongly shoved!

-"Don't look!" Snapped Ezra.

He couldn't resist it. No matter what he told himself, it was stronger than him. Each time someone was reaching a hand to his head, it made him remember the old man's touch... the painful, sneaky, intrusive touch of his fingers, running through his hair, roaming in his mind. And the last time was the most painful of all. Ravaging his mental defenses, destroying his shield to access his most precious memories he had with his friends...

'Something is wrong.' Immediately thought Kanan. It was the second time Ezra shoved his hand when he tried to touch his head, and 'don't look'? Did being startled made him misspoke 'don't touch' or was he really meaning that?

Moving on instinct, Kanan grabbed the kid's wrist just before he could recoil! He yanked him and wrapped his arms around the kid's arms to hold him. Even more startled, Ezra started to struggle like a devil in blessed water, but the man didn't let go!

-"Ezra, stop struggling, I won't hurt you!"

At first captive by his own memories, Ezra finally realized that no harm was done to him. The embrace, even though strong around him, was warm and comforting. After a few second, the kid finally calmed down and leaned his forehead on Kanan's chest, but he was still shivering .

Eyes closed, the boy muttered. -"You weren't there, and I don't want you to see what happened. Please, don't look."

Ezra's emotions were in turmoil. Yes, he was thinking about the old man, but he was also completely scared that Kanan could find what really happened. That he could witness and judge the choices he made... the errors he made, and how much he had betrayed his teaching... he couldn't bear to disappoint him again...

Kanan sighed. -"I won't touch your head, so, don't run. Okay?"

He loosened his grip a little when the kid seemed calmer, and Ezra turned his head, running a hand in his hair nervously... brushing lightly his thumb against the earring hidden behind his hair.

'There is definitely something wrong' thought the Jedi. 'He's fine if I'm near him, but still conceals everything behind his mental barrier and stop me whenever my hands approaches his head... could it be...'

-"Ezra, I would never enter into your mind against your will. What made you think I could do that?"

Ezra hesitated. Maybe he could try to trust Kanan for that... He touched again the earring subtly... Maybe it would be better to tell him... to ask him.

He took a deep breath. -"He..."

-"Yyaaarrrggggggggggggg!"

A girl's yell startled them!

They both turned to look into the cry's direction and Ezra made a step toward it, but Kanan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

-"Someone need help." Frowned the kid, looking right into the man's eyes.

Kanan couldn't care less. He was so near to finally make Ezra speak to him, so near that the galaxy could have burned and he wouldn't have bothered to look at it... No, that wasn't right! He breathed, finding peace. There was no meaning bringing Ezra back to him if the Jedi was to stray away from his own path.

And Ezra understood, speaking calmly, but firmly. -"I'll talk with you after. I promise. But I can't ignore what I heard."

He was right. Hera was right. No matter how much they could have tainted him, he was still caring for others and ready to jump if it could help someone in need. Right now, Kanan was so proud of him. A light smile curled the corner of his mouth.

There was hope. He could wait a little.

The man nodded and they both dashed toward the source of the yell.

...

Crouched behind bushes, they looked at a dirt road where two ruffians were threatening an old man dressed formally, a young person covered in a long brown mantle with a hood and a little girl, dressed like a maid, lying on the ground with an arm bleeding.

She was crying as one of the men yanked her by the hair. -"Now, come with us if you don't want her to die." He threatened, aiming at her throat with his blaster.

The old man stepped in front of the youngling. -"Don't worry for us. We were ready for that. Run!"

The youngling hesitated, but the old man yelled -"RUN!" and he started to dash away.

-"Don't let him escape!" Commanded the ruffian holding the girl and the second man posed a knee on the ground to aim.

Shot in his leg, the youngling yelled and fell. He moved a hand to clutch his hurt limb and his sleeve raised a little, showing a strange tattoo...

Ezra leaned toward Kanan, whispering. -"We have to help them."

-"Or not. He looks like he have the brand the hunters were looking for. Maybe he is wanted for a reason. He could be a criminal." Kanan whispered too.

-"Do they look like criminals? They aren't even armed!" Growled the kid a little louder.

The ruffian walking toward the youngling stopped to stare in the direction of the bushes. -"Have you heard, Mek? Someone's hiding there!"

The one holding the girl turned to look too, frowning. -"Better take them down too."

-"Blast it." Sweared Kanan under his breath. "No choice now, but no blade!"

They got out of cover, Ezra shooting with the cannon of his lightsaber set on stun at the man who yelled while Kanan subtly locked with the Force the safety catch on the second man's blaster. It stopped him from harming the girl before Kanan could shoot too with his own blaster!

In a matter of seconds, it was already finished.

-"Talk about easy. You would think bounty hunters would be a little harder to deal with." Said Ezra, even knowing having the Force with them weighed a lot in the balance. "Now, I don't even see why we were hesitating."

-"Maybe because it wasn't our fight to begin with." Argued Kanan, walking to remove the unconscious body who fell above the maid girl.

The old man, seeing that the combat was finished, ran to the youngling to look at his wound. Ezra was walking toward him too, stopping when he heard the girl's voice raising.

-"Not another step! I won't let you take the Prince!"

She had the man's blaster in hands and was pointing Kanan from under the unconscious ruffian, trembling. Realizing what she just said, she bit her lip.

Kanan sheathed his weapon and raised his hands. -"We're not here to harm you."

-"Nothing tells me you're not just two more hunters!" She retorted, releasing her shivering lip.

-"True." He continued to walk toward her. "But how can I prove we are not?"

She seemed puzzled, searching how to answer, when he plunged to remove the weapon from her hands!

-"Kanan!" Yelled Ezra, his worries going away the second after when he saw his friend raising with the blaster. "How did you know she would not shoot?"

Kanan shrugged while throwing the weapon away. -"She was trembling too much to have held a weapon before, so she couldn't know how to remove the safety catch."

The boy smiled and turned back to the old man and the... -"Prince?" He asked, crouching beside the youngling, tending a hand to him.

The hooded teen revealed his face, shyly. He was around the same age as Ezra and looked really hurt by the shot in his leg.

-"Don't be afraid." Said Ezra, approaching a little more. "I'm going to help you." He posed a hand on the wound and started to heal it.

Half startled, the teen stiffened, but stayed still and, incredulous, looked at the hole slowly closing on itself.

Kanan had still removed the ruffian body to free the girl, turning his back to her to rejoin the kid, quickening his pace when he realized what was happening. -"Ezra, you shouldn't..."

But the kid interrupted him. -"Shouldn't what, help him?"

The old man was staring at the wound disappearing to the point it was uncomfortable and Kanan frowned. -"Shouldn't display your skills. We don't know who might see... or talk."

The old man held the teen's hand tightly, smiling gratefully to Ezra. -"This is miraculous! Thank you!"

-"It's nothing." He answered, smiling too, then turning to frown at Kanan. "There's no point having a skill if you don't use it when needed."

The maid girl was reaching the group, holding her other arm and hobbling.

The old man helped the youngling to stand up. -"I can't express how grateful we are to you. Could you stay with us long enough to tend to Melira too?"

Ezra looked at her before answering to Kanan. -"It will only take a few minutes.

-"Please," Continued the old man. "Let us show you our gratitude! It will soon be noon, stay with us for the meal. It would be unacceptable to let you go without compensation."

-"I don't think we can accept." Answered Ezra, looking again at Kanan, but uncertain this time. Helping them was the right thing to do, but they shouldn't stay too long with people wanted by hunters.

Kanan sensed the old man, feeling no ill intention from him, and suddenly heard Ezra's belly rumbling, making the kid blush a little. The Jedi looked at the sky to locate the sun and smiled. -"Finding something to eat will take some time. For that matter, we could as well accept."

-"Fantastic!" Exclaimed the old man with enthusiasm. "We found an old house to hide nearby, let's return there!"

He led the way toward the forest, the youngling helping the girl to walk and Ezra got to help her too, smiling warmly.

-"I can heal you while walking like that. We'll save time."

-"Still," Said Kanan, walking behind them, paying attention to hide their tracks. "It's true that you look a little alike."

-"What!" Replied the kid, offended. "Not at all! My hair are blue-black, not just black, and my eyes are more electric blue unlike his ocean blue."

-"You know, right now I feel like I'm listening to Sabine..." Kanan answered back, grinning.

-"You think?" Rejoiced Ezra. "Maybe I can be an artist, too!"

-"I hope not." The man rolled his eyes. "One is enough."

The Prince turned his head toward the little maid to laugh lightly. She smiled for the first time and said. -"Maybe the eyes and hair aren't exactly the same, but, even from this close, the skin is almost the same color."

The Jedi felt something a little odd from her for a split second... then it was gone. Was he being too much suspicious?

Not long after, they arrived at a small ruined wooden house.

The old man turned to the children. -"Have you finished with her?"

Ezra nodded. -"Almost."

He smiled softly. -"Then you should finish that later. Melira, please prepare the food."

-"Yes, Sir." And she went to lit a fire.

-"Oh! But where are my manners." The old man reached to shake Kanan's hand. "I am Gaspard, the young Prince's teacher. This" He pointed the girl. "is Melira. A young, but caring servant. And this" He turned to the teen. "Is Prince Belca."

-"But, if you're really a Prince, why are you hunted?" Asked Ezra, curious.

-"I'll explain while we wait for the food." Answered Gaspard, motioning, enjoining them to sit around the campfire. "It may take a little time, so find a comfortable seat."

The old man took out a blanket and rolled it to sit on it. -"So, you see, Prince Belca is the third child of the late King on this planet."

-"King?" Questionned Kanan. "Don't you mean Senator?"

-"We are far in the outer rim." Gaspard answered patiently. "Even if we were assimilated in the Empire's reign, we kept our old titles for our rulers. It is hard to change old habits in only a few years. May I continue?"

Kanan nodded.

-"So, as I was saying, the King is a sovereign figure on this planet, but, in reality, all the decisions are taken by a council. Our magesty has been sick since a long time and died a few weeks ago. The... circumstances of his death seemed odd and the first Prince refused to take the crown before the council would accept to investigate. He had discovered, thanks to a loyal servant, that the King had been poisoned since some time and couldn't prove it only by himself..."

-"Let me guess." Said Ezra, wincing. "It's the council who poisoned him?"

-"That's what the First Prince was trying to prove. He had suspicions that some members of the council weren't involved and wanted to use this opportunity to clean the assembly... but, he received an invitation to his cousin's castle and, on his journey there, had an accident."

-"You don't mean...?" Ezra was totally captivated by the story.

-"Yes, the accident was orchestrated by the council. The second child, Belca's older sister, had unveiled the assassination plan and had taken her best mount to reach her brother... she reached him in time to warn him, but not to stop the attempt and died with him."

-"So, Prince Belca..." Ezra looked at the Prince who was staring silently, sadly at the fire.

-"Yes, in a mere 3 weeks, he lost every member of his familly he had left... but, it's not all. If the last heir of this lineage was to die, the council would be disbanded and a new one would be formed under the new King. Fearing to lose their authority, they tried to seclude the young Prince inside the castle, forbidding him from any kind of outing..."

Ezra could totally empathise with the Prince. Well, his situation wasn't exactly the same... but it was just alike.

-"So, you decided to help him evade his captors." Continued Kanan, intrigued too.

-"Yes. We couldn't bear to see the young Prince languish inside his quarter while the council was only farsighting a controlled life for him, using him as a political puppet."

The little maid brought them soup bowls. It seemed hot, but the smell was delicious and Ezra didn't take long to dig in, followed not long after by the others.

-"I still have one question." Inquired Kanan. "We encountered hunters that talked to us about a brand. At first, I thought they were looking for a slave or a criminal. Why would they brand their Prince?"

-"You see, in this kingdom, heirs to the throne, in other words, direct male descendants, are forced to have their wrists tattooed."The old man motioned at the young man. "Please, my Prince."

The teen lifted his sleeves to show the tattoos. They were black tribal inkings from the middle of his hands to the midst of his forearms.

-"Tattooing as a symbol?!" Exclaimed Ezra, disgusted. "Their standard is too low! Isn't just like branding?"

-"The symbol of the heir, huh..." Kanan thought aloud. "This is just a contraption devised to quell political struggles..." He turned his sight to Ezra, suddenly worried to see him wavering on his seat. "Kid, are you okay?"

The boy fell on the ground, startling Kanan. He tried to stand, reaching a hand to his lightsaber, but his head started to spin and he fell asleep too!

-"Melira!" Exclaimed the old man. "What have you done?!"

-"Don't you see, it's the perfect opportunity to protect the Prince!" Pleaded the girl, frowning.

The young man looked surprised, even pleading. -"But, they saved us. And they are so nice people!"

She walked to kneel in front of him. -"I don't care. I only want to protect you!"

-"She may have a point." Agreed hardly Gaspard. "This young boy would be a perfect decoy and it's not like they can't defend themselves..."

Melira quickly pursued, encouraged. -"I know a friend from the village nearby. It'll take only half a day to take the equipment and disguise him as you."

-"But, this isn't fair..." Argued the little Prince, lowering his head. "I feel bad for them."

-"Don't. They'll be able to protect themselves and, even if they were to get away from this planet, it would give us plenty of time to hide you somewhere else."

The Prince took some time to ponder... and finally nodded, grieving...

...

When Kanan opened his eyes again, the luminosity was almost gone, casting dark shadows around them...

Startled, he got back on his feet in a split second. -"Ezra?!"

Looking around, he realized without surprise that the three 'guest' were gone, but to his utter relief, he saw Ezra lying near the extinct campfire. He ran to lift him, finally breathing when he saw he was alive and wakening.

Ezra reached a hand to his forehead, grunting. -"Arg, Kanan?"

-"Kid, you okay!?"

-"My arms burns." Answered Ezra, wincing.

His eyes widening, Kanan raised the boy's sleeve to confirm his doubt.

He was wearing the heir's brand...


	17. The Brand - Part 3

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I got really inspired by your reviews, so I wrote every time I had a second for you! :3**

 **Since I used your reviews as inspiration, I hope you'll like seeing your comments inside this chapter :3 (Don't hesitate to tell me if you spot where it was used! :D )**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 6 - The Brand -** **Part three**

-"We should go back, Kanan. _No, Ezra, let's stay and have fun_. I have a bad feeling, Kanan. _You worry too much, nothing will happen if I'm with you_..."

-"Ezra, stop it!" Snapped Kanan, stopping shoving their belongings inside their bags to look angrily at the boy.

The kid was sitting at the border of their camp, his back leaning against a tree. He didn't even raise his head to look at the man as he was absorbed trying to heal the tattoo's burn. The area covering his arms was quite big and the burning was hindering his concentration... At least, it was easier since they got back to their camp. Doing it while walking had been a pain... literally...

-"Look." Continued Ezra. "I would say 'I'm sorry', but I'm not. I can't believe we were back stabbed by the people we helped! It's infuriating!"

Kanan sighed and continued to pack their things. -"People tend to do selfish things when they're desperate... and I'm partially responsible. I shouldn't have brought up before them that you looked alike."

-"Which is totally false." Pointed Ezra, grunting.

-"To be true, you're still looking alike enough for someone who doesn't live with you every day... Anyway, I felt something strange when we were walking with them. I just lost my suspicion when I saw everyone eating the same soup. I didn't think only our bowls would be trapped..." He shook his head. "I feel so stupid."

Ezra finally finished mending his skin and sighed, half-relieved and half-disappointed. -"No, I didn't see it coming too. It would be unfair to blame you only."

-"Thanks, it means a lot." Kanan closed his bag and stood. "I'm really sorry for failing when I just said I would protect you." He walked toward Ezra. "I thought I should be extra careful around Imperials, but, next time, I'll be wary of every living thing." And stopped in front of him to offer his hand, smiling. "So, if you would just trust me again, I'll try to make up for my mistake."

The kid took the man's hand in his. -"At least, you caught some sleep back." And gave him a faint mischievous smile.

-"Haha, really funny." Kanan pulled him back on his feet. "Give me two seconds." He searched in a side pocket of his bag and took some white bandages. "Let's hide your arms. Just in case it could help."

Ezra frowned. The touch wasn't painful anymore, but it still bugged him. -"I wonder if Sabine can do something to remove the tattoos."

-"I heard it could be removed by burning it." Replied the man, more pondering than answering.

The kid's frown deepened. -"Great, more burns..."

Kanan had a sad smile and finished wrapping the second wrist. -"There." He pulled the sleeve to hide it the most he could.

Ezra sighed once more. -"For now, let's just return home before something else happens. Okay?"

Home. It felt so good hearing the kid think of the Ghost as a home again.

'At least, this trip hasn't been in vain.' Thought Kanan.

The man bowed with a wide smile. -"As you wish, your majesty."

-"Oh, no! Don't start with that!" Snapped Ezra, turning on his heels to walk down the mountain road.

-"Why not?" Kanan followed him, still smiling mischievously. "Can't wait to see the face of everyone when we'll tell them what happened."

Ezra rolled his eyes to the sky. -"Don't, I'll never hear the end of it with Zeb..."

A cloud passed in front of the moon, dimming the luminosity even more. When it got out of the way, the kid caught sight of two reflexions on a rock nearby. He frowned and Kanan stiffened, looking in that direction. It was the eyes of an owl-like bird.

-"He's been looking at us for some time now." Commented Ezra. "I don't like how he stares at us"

-"Let's speed up our pace. We'll reach the town where we docked the Phantom in less than 5 minutes if we jog it."

The minute they started to run, the bird flew away. Kanan noted he was flying toward the little town... Being wary of every living thing didn't seem so far-fetched finally...

He hastened even more.

...

They slowed down when the end of the forest was in sight. Two persons running to escape in a ship would have been suspicious, better play it safe.

They walked inside the sleeping town. Everything seemed calm since almost all the villagers were in their house. Although, there was a few night working civilians.

Walking behind Kanan, Ezra tried to keep a low profile. He had the inner urge to run into a dark alley and melt with the shadows. Old habits are really hard to forget, and more when your heart beats like crazy because your survival instincts scream to make you hide somewhere...

Turning a corner, they approached the hangar where they docked their ship to keep it safe while they were away. Two men were talking with one of the employees. One was huge and, coming closer, he looked like a cloaked hunchback with dreads hair. The second was intimidating with a big trench coat, a cowboy hat and boots, and a visor on one eye.

Kanan stopped walking, moving a hand before Ezra to halt him too.

They heard the Cowboy ask the Hunchback. -"Are you sure?" And the other nodded before whistling.

A piercing bird cry startled the kid who turned around to protect himself from the owl. He raised an arm to cover his eyes and got his sleeve and the bandage ripped off! Kanan grabbed his blaster and shot, missing the bird, but making it fly away to land on the huge man's shoulder.

-"Are you okay?"

-"I'm alright, Kanan. He just got the cloth."

The Hunchback was petting his bird and the other man looked at the arm Ezra was trying to cover like he could, but without success. The boy hoped it was too dark to see it well, but the man's visor emitted a sound, like focusing, and he smiled while dropping a hand on his partner's second shoulder. -"Good work." before turning to the employee to tend a few credits. "Close and lock the door. This ship isn't going anywhere soon."

Kanan grabbed the kid's arm and dashed into an alley, shooting behind him to slow the men who started chasing them!

-"We need to find somewhere to hide until we can get back our ship."

-"It's just a door. Cover me a few seconds and I'll rip it off like I did with Vader's ship!"

-"No Ezra!" Snapped Kanan.

The kid frowned. -"Why?! It would be quick and easy!"

-"Haven't you realized that, each time you do that, you're angry or afraid? Even if it's unconsciously, even if it's for a good cause, _stop_ using the Dark side!"

The kid's jaw dropped. Was he really using the Dark side all those times? He hadn't felt the cold when he crushed the Sith's ship... at least, not as much as when he had choked Kendrick... Seventh's word echoed in his head 'Don't worry, boy. You'll get used to the cold.'... and a discreet man's laughter rang in the back of his mind...

He shook his head so strongly that he nearly lost his footing, worrying Kanan. -"Kid, you're sure you're okay?"

-"I'll be fine!" Snapped Ezra in turn, making the man frown. _'I shouldn't have reacted to strongly. Kanan will suspect something..._ '. He thought inwardly, then continued aloud, softer. "So, what's the plan?"

The man shot again in the air, making the bird dodge his attack. -"We can't hide as long as this owl follows us."

-"Maybe I can make him stop. I can try to communicate with him." Suggested Ezra.

Kanan raised an eyebrow. -"How? You need to be ready to open yourself to another being for that." Then he thought. 'And, I swear, if this bird gets my Padawan's trust before me, I'm going to murder it.'

The Cowboy was still on their heels, shooting at them, but the huge man wasn't in sight.

A blaster's shot landed near Ezra's foot, making him jolt. -"What do you propose, then?"

-"Let's forget about Jedi's stuffs for now, okay? We return to the hangar and you sneak in to open the door from the inside."

-"Yeah. Good idea." The boy pointed to the sky. "I think I saw a shortcut."

Kanan nodded and looked at the kid jump and kick the wall to get on a roof. The Jedi followed the movement and rolled on the top of the house, losing the hunter for now.

The bird was still flying around them, but running in a straight line was faster than taking the alleys. They got in front of the hangar in a matter of seconds and saw the Hunchback still guarding the door.

-"He must have turned back when we entered the tiny alleys. He doesn't seem at ease in a restraint area." Noted Kanan. "I'll distract him. Get in the air duct to his left to enter."

Ezra nodded in turn and they both jumped down the house to run in the direction of the Hunchback. They slided to take cover behind a pile of crates and the kid slipped around while Kanan was shooting to get the man's attention.

Running under the shadow's cover to evade the owl's sight, Ezra got below the air duct and was about to jump inside when someone grabbed his arm to look at his wrist.

-"Aren't you... Yes, you're the young Prince!"

It was a villager. He looked like the owner of a stand just beside the hangar and looked half asleep. He must have been wakened by the blaster's uproar.

Ezra struggled and yanked his arm free. -"You got it wrong, I'm not..."

But the man interrupted him. -"Your Majesty, if you would just follow me to the castle, I could collect the reward and wouldn't have to worry for the well-being of my family ever again!"

-"Don't you even wonder why a Prince would want to run away?" Snapped the boy, unsure of what to think about the man's behavior.

-"They say the third Prince is an ungrateful brat who like to cause troubles. Seems the rumors were true."

Infuriated, Ezra kicked the man's tibia just before a few blaster's shots landed on the airing grid! The Cowboy had just got out of the alleys, behind Kanan, and he had quickly made the passage unusable.

-"Kid!" The Jedi ducked another shot and jumped around the crates, making the Hunchback flew with a Force pull to land on the other hunter. Pushing himself from his hiding spot, he ran towards Ezra.

-"Kanan, the air duct..."

-"I saw. Keep running!" He grabbed the kid's arm before the villager could pull himself back together and dashed toward the forest. "Maybe we can lose the bird under the tree cover."

The Cowboy replaced his hat, his look being a mix between frustration and amusement. -"Can you believe it, Birdbrain? We're hunting a Jedi."

The Hunchback didn't respond, scowling.

-"It's been a while since we had a thrilling hunt." Continued the Cowboy, smiling while standing up. "I'll go get something in the ship. Don't lose them."

...

After a few minutes running, there was no signs of the owl and Kanan pointed a cavern entrance on the side of a mountain. They hid there to catch their breath back.

-"We can't keep running." Decided Ezra. "Eventually, they'll corner us anyway."

Kanan sighed. -"If you have a suggestion, don't hesitate to share it."

-"In fact, I may have a plan." Grinned Ezra.

The man raised an eyebrow. -"Better be a good one."

-"I'll let them capture me..."

-"Uh-Hun! No way!" Snapped Kanan.

Ezra's tone hardened too. -"You're always giving lectures about me needing to trust you. No one ever told you trust isn't a one-way?"

The man let himself lean on a wall, passing a hand on his face. -"I hate when you play with my feelings like that..."

Ezra looked at him with serious, but pleading eyes, standing his ground.

-"Fine! We'll try it!" Kanan ran his hand in his hair. "So, we get captured. Then, what?"

Ezra calmed down. -"Not we, just me. I need you outside to get me free."

-"I don't like the sound of that plan." Frowned Kanan.

Ezra snapped. -"Don't you think I didn't realize he was shooting around my ankles while you had to duck your head to dodge." Then he softened again, muttering. "I don't like you dying on me because I'm some kind of trouble magnet..."

-"Kid..."

-"No, Kanan! Don't 'kid' me. You know I'm right!"

The man swiftly reached a hand to yank the boy and hold him. -"No, Ezra, you're not. There is no coincidence, only the Force. If we are going through all this, it means we need it either to become stronger or to learn something."

Kanan was being extra careful to not touch the kid's head and Ezra didn't try to get away this time, feeling he could trust the embrace as something comforting, not harmful.

Ezra sighed, leaning his temple on Kanan. -"Well, would you please tell the Force it could give us a break sometime." He felt the man's chest jump under his head because of a laugh and get dragged into laughing too.

After a few breaths, Kanan calmed his laughter and answered, softly. -"I promise." Then he turned stern. "Now, we can't just walk to them with our hands raised. They'll find it suspicious."

-"Let's just run again until we find a place where you can ditch them and I'll make them believe I tripped."

-"You think they'll buy that?" Mocked the man.

But the boy answered, seriously. -"If you're out of harm's way, I don't care what they think."

Kanan tightened his grip, more happy than ever that he had decided to keep Ezra as his Padawan. The kid really had a big heart...

-"Kanan, stop trying to crush me, you're heavy."

... and a bigger mouth.

He let go of his grip. -"So, you're still sure?"

Ezra nodded. -"Yes. Without me, you'll be able to get to the Phantom and contact the others. Then, it will be easier to get me out of whatever mess I'll be into."

Kanan stood up, helping the boy on his feet, too. -"Alright, let's go and try this plan."

The kid smiled and walked to the cavern's exit with Kanan on his heels.

They were barely out when the strident cry of the owl startled them. They turned to see the Hunchback getting out of the forest.

His voice was low and guttural. -"You can't hide from us."

He pointed toward them and the owl dived to attack, but Kanan made a step forward and called to the Force. Ezra had some issue with opening himself right now, but he was still the one who taught that trick to the kid. The bird made a spin around them and landed on the Jedi's shoulder.

The hunter jerked, hesitant. -"How..?"

Kanan answered, petting the soft feathers, trying to sound convincing. -"We don't want any trouble. Just let us go and no one will get hurt."

Frowning, the Hunchback advanced, cautious, and Ezra could finally see him clearly under the moon's light. He was walking with birdlike feet, his talon clawing the earth ground, his upper lip was formed like a beak and his hair weren't dreads, they were feathers!

When he was only a few feet away, he talked again, still walking. -"I can't return without the child."

The bird flying away as Kanan recoiled, protecting Ezra with an arm to make him step back too. -"I can't let you take him."

From behind them, a voice raised. -"Birdbrain, Move!"

The Hunchback side jumped and, before they could turn around to see what was coming, two balls hit the ground in front of their feet and a dense smoke cloud rose around them! They dashed out of the mist, coughing to clear their lungs.

-"Haha, I never thought I would use them again one day!" Jubilated the Cowboy. "Try dodging that _now_!"

He pointed his blaster and shot a few blasts toward Kanan who barely ducked them by throwing himself to roll on the ground! The Jedi never saw them... never felt them coming towards him. It was like...

-"Yes, they may be old, but they're still working!" Exclaimed the Cowboy. "The dust inside the balls is partially made with a natural Force inhibitor material. Breath it and you'll need to wait for your lungs to be cleared before being able to call your Force again."

Ezra had never heard about 'Force inhibitor', but it didn't take him long to understand. He felt like a little of all his senses had been taken away from him. He could still see, but only with his eyes. He could still sense, but only with his skin. It was like the Force had left his body!

Still coughing a little, he reached to take his lightsaber when the Hunchback wrapped his throat and his arms with his! Startled, he struggled, but the hold was too strong for him! He tried desperately to search for the Force, but nothing worked. He was a normal 15 years old boy grabbed by a man trice his shape... and, now, he regretted to have bad mouthed the Force. He needed it more than ever and it was out of reach!

Kanan was still trying to evade the hunter's deadly aim, shooting back whenever he could. Soon, he got cornered beside a cliff!

-"No, don't!" Pleaded Ezra, before crushing a talon with his heel, nearly breaking the hold. But the man kept his grip, grunting in his ear.

The Jedi got shot in his leg and twice in his shoulder! He fell behind, falling in the pit!

-"Kanan! No!" Yelled Ezra, looking desperately at the cliff's edge.

The Cowboy walked to look down the pit and hissed, annoyed. -"Lucky devil, he caught a branch on the hill's side." He raised his blaster to shoot again.

-"Please!" Begged the boy, stopping his struggling, near sobbing. "I won't make any trouble, I won't run! Please stop shooting him..."

-"Boss, let me take care of him." Suddenly said the Hunchback.

Surprised, Ezra looked at him, but his face was emotionless. The Cowboy stared too, finally standing back.

-"Fine." He walked toward them and hit the kid's stomach, bringing him near unconsciousness! "Make sure he can't follow us." Then he grabbed Ezra and threw him on his shoulder.

Trying to stay awake, the boy saw the bird-man walking to the cliff and remove his cloak. He wasn't a hunchback, he had wings on his back! He let himself glide down, but not before taking his blaster in hand.

Swallowing back a tear, Ezra fell unconscious.

...

He woke up on the floor of a ship, his hands tied behind his back and still unable to use the Force. Beside him, there was the Bird-man with his owl looking at him and he suddenly remembered Kanan falling!

The boy frowned, quickly recoiling to sit, his back hitting the wall behind him.

-"Stay calm, child." The man said with a soothing voice.

-"That's all you have to say!" Nearly yelled Ezra. "Murderer!"

The man walked to kneel in front of him, whispering. -"Your friend, Kanan is it? He's fine."

Ezra's face fell, unbelieving. -"What? For real?"

-"No man able to befriend a bird like Dortar deserve to die such horrible death. I helped him reach the bottom of the cliff without harm. From there, he could go to the nearby village on foot."

The kid didn't need the Force to feel he was telling the truth. Seven years surviving in the streets tend to make you a good judge of people's words.

-"Thank you."

The man shook his head. -"No need to, he earned it by his actions."

Ezra, now more at ease, became curious. -"You seem honorable, why did you become a bounty hunter?"

-"My peoples are warriors from the day of their birth until their death. I failed to fight Ragnor and he broke my wings, which is the equivalent of dying for my peoples. I can't fly anymore, but I can glide for a short time. So, this bounty hunter, he spared the life I had no more and I became his. Since then, I serves him, and I'll continue until I die or until he free me."

They felt the ship land and the man help Ezra get on his feet.

-"And you, what is your name?" Asked the boy. "Because, I assume 'Birdbrain' isn't your birth name."

-"I have no name anymore." And he pushed him gently to walk.

The kid kinda felt sorry for the man, but it didn't last long before he worried for his own skin.

The ship's door opened and the Cowboy rejoined them. Outside, a stern looking man was waiting for them with a bunch of palace guards. When they got close enough, Ezra's sapphire eyes locked in the man's standing with his hand behind his back. They were _yellow_!

The stranger frowned. -"You're making me waste my time. This is not the right boy."

The Cowboy instantly stiffened, angry. -"For what are you taking me, an amateur?" He cut the rope tiding Ezra's wrists and pushed him towards the Sith. "He got the brand."

-"Maybe it is a recent mark." Suggested the stranger, still throwing a look at the boy's arms.

-"His arms aren't wounded. A new tattoo takes weeks to heal and the wanted notice was launched yesterday." Argued the bounty hunter.

Something shined inside the yellow eyes. He grinned. -"You got a point. Here's your reward."

He threw a bag looking quite heavy and motioned the guards to escort Ezra inside. He glanced back for a second, watching the bounty hunters go back to their ship, and saw them stop to answer a question from the yellow eyed man he couldn't hear from so far...

A few minutes after, he was in a big room with a working desk. The Sith entered and commanded his men to leave them alone.

-"So, what do we have here?" He continued, walking around Ezra to stare at him from every angle, making the boy really uncomfortable. "Care to explain how you got the Prince's brand?"

Ezra swallowed back, answering defiantly. -"I could, but it may take time."

The man stopped in front of him, looking down right into the kid's eyes. -"In fact, this matter can be discussed later. For now, you'll take the Prince's place until we find the real one."

-"No one will buy that." Argued Ezra. "You recognize I wasn't him at the first look!"

The man answered patiently. -"Few are those who have met the Prince more than enough to remember him. He was the late King's bastard, - as said, he was the illegitimate son of a woman who wasn't the queen- and was raised with a minimal amount of servants and no interaction with the nobles."

Ezra turned his head to look away. -"Like I will just stay here to help you."

The Sith's eyes narrowed as he swiftly grabbed the boy's arm to yank it closer and fully display the brand. -"This tattoo is not only this planet's heir's symbol, it's also a mark of property. As long as that's there, you can't run away from us. No matter where you go, you'll be hunted and brought back here."

It was true. If he had get stuck even in a tiny town by that villager, he'll get caught anywhere he could go... but he still wanted to get on the man's nerves.

Ezra yanked back his arm. -"Look, I won't be your puppet! So stop..."

The Sith moved his hand before the kid's eyes. -"You will behave as the Prince and obey my orders."

Oh? He didn't realize Ezra couldn't be affected by that trick! Better play the part for now.

-"I will behave and obey."

The Sith smirked. -"For now, you seem to have met a rough night. Ask the guards to escort you to your room. We'll continue this talk tomorrow."

Ezra turned on his heel and let the men outside accompany him to a room with the biggest bed he had ever seen in his entire life! As soon as the door closed - and locked - he walked to the said bed and sit in a meditation stance. It took him nearly half an hour to finally reconnect with the Force, but, the second he could, he subtly sent his mind to search for Kanan.

He heard the Jedi's voice jolt in his mind. -"Ezra? Am I glad to sense you! Ready to go out of this place?"

-"Sorry Kanan, the plan changed."

-"What! Why?"

Ezra's tone hardened. -"This just became personal."

 **...**

 **There, I really hope you liked it :3**

 **And, just to precise, I think too that Ezra is a trouble magnet XD But don't we like him partially for that reason? :3**

 **See ya soon :D**


	18. The Brand - Part 4

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I received a suggestion from Hivedragon about the Jedi's and Sith's code and, listening to the songs Rebels-lover shared with me, I just couldn't hold myself back. It was like this chapter was writing itself alone :3**

 **Everytime someome write me a review, I read it carefully and use it to know on what I should focus on the next chapter. Please, never hesitate to give me your reactions and comments! It make me write what you really wish to read :3**

 **Have a nice reading time!**

 **Chapter 7 - The Brand** **\- Part four**

Kanan dodged another shot, getting cornered beside the cliff. He swiftly looked above the edge... Perfect, a thick branch.

-"No, don't!"

He heard Ezra's plead. Throwing a quick glance, he saw the boy trying to break the strong hold of the Hunchback by crushing his 'foot', alas in vain. Ezra raised his head, looking desperately toward Kanan who manage a faint smile, but it turned out to be a quick grin before he got shot three times!

-"Kanan! No!" Ezra yelled.

The Jedi fell, grabbing the branch at the last second. He held onto it the most he could, with only one arm working correctly. He should have ducked those shots, but it would have looked less credible, and, anyway, it would have been hard without the Force.

He smiled inwardly. The kid was safe... in this new enemy's hands, but safe, and himself was out of their grasp... He should have shown Ezra how to work on better plans...

-"Please!" He heard again the boy. He was begging this time... near sobbing. "I won't make any trouble, I won't run! Please stop shooting him..."

Startled, Kanan raised his head and saw the Cowboy leaned above the cliff's edge to aim at him! Karabast, he didn't think he would look at him after landing so many shots! What a ruthless bounty hunter... The Jedi braced himself, ready to push with his good leg to evade the blast... that wasn't coming.

The Cowboy moved away, replaced by the Hunchback who took his own weapon in hand and... jumped! Was he crazy?!... No, something big in his back slowed his fall... wings... Kanan had heard of a flying warrior's species, but they were supposed to be mostly extinct...

Without the Force and his blaster having fell to the bottom of the cliff, he looked at the man gliding toward him... sheathing his own blaster and raising his hands!

-"Don't move too suddenly." Voice the Birdman with his low guttural tone. "This branch look like it could break any second now."

Kanan glared, suspiciously. -"Are you... helping me?"

The man shook his head, serious. -"You don't deserve this death, and this boy doesn't deserve to lose you like this."

The Jedi wanted to believe him, and more since the branch was slowly breaking under his weight, so he nodded, agreeing to let the Birdman grab him and glide to the ground. They landed safely, although roughly, but Kanan wasn't going to complain. His landing would have been quite harder, even if he had thought to let himself slide on the hill's side to slow the fall...

-"If you go in this direction," The Birdman pointed. "you will eventually reach the village where is docked your ship. With the amount the gatekeeper received, it should be released by tomorrow night."

Kanan nodded once more. Now that the adrenaline was lowering in his system, the blaster's wounds started to throb. He took support on a tree beside him.

-"I can't stay with you too long." Continued the Birdman, looking concerned. "Will you be alright?"

-"I've seen worse." Kanan smiled faintly. "Just... please, tell him I'm okay..."

The Birdman dropped a heavy hand on the Jedi's unhurt shoulder. -"I will."

Kanan frowned lightly, closing his eye. The fresh memory of Ezra's pained voice made his heart twinged. 'I'm sorry.' He thought strongly, even knowing he could not reach Ezra right now, but still doing it instinctively. He knew the feeling of believing you just lost someone important to you. He had felt it once, when he fought the Grand Inquisitor, and hoped he would never let the Kid feel it... For now, he could only trust the Bounty Hunter to ease Ezra's pain.

The Birdman tightened his grip a little, compassionate, and turned away while removing his gloves. His fingers had long claws, like talons, and he climbed back on the hill.

Kanan took a deep breath and grabbed his backpack to get some bandages. He needed to stop the bleeding before anything else or he would never reach the village... And he found himself happy that they couldn't use the Force right now. If he could have talked with Ezra, the kid wouldn't have let him off easy, saying with a smug tone 'I told you, you would be sorry I didn't teach you Force Healing.'... Maybe he'd try learning it the next time he'd have a moment with the boy alone...

There, it wasn't perfect, but it would slow the bleeding until either it stopped by itself or he finds someone else to fasten his bandages. He grabbed a branch on the ground, long and strong enough to support him, and started to walk toward the village.

And he walked. He walked for what felt like hours, trudging, limping, feeling his bandages becoming colder, slowly getting soaked by his blood. And he stopped only when the village was in sight, leaning his back on a tree, breathing deeply, blinking to ease his blurry vision.

And then, he felt it. He sensed _him_! It has been so long since the last time, since Ezra had searched for him from inside the cell where he had been imprisoned to kill another man. At that time, he still felt like he used to, but now... now wasn't how the Jedi remembered his Padawan. It was... darker, colder... but still tainted by its warmth and stubbornness. True, he was the same boy, but Hera couldn't see the slight differences within... not like Kanan could...

And still, the happiness of this mental connection made him push his worries away. He was just so, so happy to communicate again with the kid.

-"Ezra? Am I glad to sense you!" His mental voice subtly changed. Staying awake, focused, was becoming difficult. "Ready to go out of this place?"

-"Sorry Kanan, the plan changed."

How... what could have happened so the kid would react like that?

-"What! Why?"

 _'Don't tell him!'_ Ezra heard himself thinking. _'I shouldn't tell him, he won't let me do it!'_ Andit felt odd. It was definitely his own voice, but it felt like it was a stranger talking to him. _'Kanan will never allow me to stay here if he knows I'm trapped by a Sith. I have to hide it from him!'_

The kid's tone hardened. -"This just became personal."

Kanan felt the connection waver, diminish, and he jolted! Ezra was cutting the conversation! -"Don't go away!" He sensed the link stabilizing and calmed down a little. "Please, don't shut me out again. Explain me what happened."

 _'He can't understand! He'll never understand! He didn't go through everything that I've been! He can't even begin to understand!'_ Ezra shook his head. All this was true, he was sure of it, but it wasn't right! _'And, if he was to understand, it would hurt him like never before. If he knew everything that had happened to me, he would never be able to raise above this suffering.'_

Kanan felt Ezra's emotions waver again. The boy hesitated... "I... I can't. I'm just trying to protect you!"

Connected like that, Kanan could finally try to understand the kid. Maybe there were other methods to help someone, but he knew this way the best. No matter how much, at one point in his life, he had tried to forget everything about it, he still was and will ever be a Jedi and _this_ was the only method he knew he was good with.

He was lightly, subtly brushing the kid's thoughts to understand what he could need from him, even unconsciously. He was just deep enough in his head to have a grasp on his emotions, but not too much so the boy wouldn't know he was looking at his mind. He knew the kid still had a problem with that. Physically touching his head or mentally poking his thoughts would push Ezra away from him... And looking at his Padawan distancing himself again would hurt the Jedi more than any wounds.

Kanan gathered his own thoughts, talking with conviction while keeping a soft tone. -"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. I'm here for you, so you don't have to keep your distances anymore. I won't let you down again. I'll listen, I swear, and I won't judge you."

 _'I can't trust him...'_ 'SHUT UP!' Ezra shouted against his own thoughts, still enough in control not to let Kanan hear it. Brushing his earring, he couldn't believe he was arguing with himself. And, through something faint, something warm, he knew he could tell Kanan. He was sure he would listen this time. It felt... like their old bond, and it was reassuring, comforting... Even more than what was supposed to be his own thoughts...

Maybe, just maybe, he could trust him.

Finally, Kanan felt like the boy was nodding. It didn't seem like he had realized that he was sensing his feelings to understand him and the Jedi was utterly relieved. One false step and everything he had tried to build on this vacation would be lost...

Ezra sighed, answering weary. -"There's something I should do, or I'll never be able to live without regret."

-"Explain me more." Replied Kanan, compationate. "What could be that important?"

-"It's... It's happening again. The... the Prince, he... he..."

-"Go on, don't hesitate to tell me what's important to you."

Ezra took a deep breath. -"He was secluded here, but not just by anyone... by a Dark Force User, just like me before."

Kanan retained a gasp, struggling not to let Ezra sense his fear. Why? Oh, Force, why should this kid had to be within the grasp of another Sith? He couldn't let Ezra there! He couldn't... He couldn't make a fuss and drag his Padawan out of there without hurting him. Not now that the kid had made his mind... and this realization made the man shiver. He was fearing for his Padawan safety, fearing that a Sith would snatch him away again, and his emotions were dueling together. What was worse? To risk losing him or to lose his trust...

While the Jedi was pulling together his own thoughts, Ezra continued. -"This man, he is using his connection with the Force to make others submit to his will and to control this planet's concil and peoples. And I... I just can't turn a blind eye on that. I won't let others live under the yoke of a tyrant. I won't let a Sith destroy other's life for his own benefit. And, no matter what you say, I will..."

Kanan interrupted his speech, calmly. -"I trust you, Ezra."

-"Wait, what?" The boy couldn't believe his ears.

The Jedi took a deep breath and the Kid could sense something profound from him. -"I trust you, I trust your abilities and I trust your judgment. If you think you can do it, do it. And, if I can help in any way, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Ezra sensed peace in Kanan.

This was like an old forgotten dream becoming reality. Ezra's heart jolted with joy, pumping his blood as fast as his own thoughts were running in his mind! Kanan had listened to him, to everything, and he had agreed with him, with his selfish wish!

And, something twinged in the boy's mind, freezing his exaltation. -"I... he don't know I'm a Force user. He tried to do this trick were you subject the other to do want you want and I acted like it worked. But, we can't speak for too long. If he sense us, my cover will be blown away."

-"I understand. Let's talk again tomorrow."

-"I'll contact you when I think it's safe..."

Kanan interrupted him, talking quickly again. -"Just before, can I make you promise me something?"

Ezra hesitated a little, but Kanan's emotion didn't waver so he continued to trust him. -"Yes, what is it?"

The Jedi breathed before continuing. -"Repeat after me. 'There is no emotion, There is Peace.'"

-"What?"

-"Please."

The kid didn't understand right away, but he still repeated. -"'There is no emotion, There is Peace.'" And something grunted in the back of his mind.

-"Please," Continued Kanan. "Promise me you'll repeat this sentence before you go to sleep, or whenever you feel strange, or frustrated, or angry."

-"Kanan..."

-"Just, promise me, Okay?"

Ezra sighed once more. -"I promise Kanan. What is it?"

The tone of the man became solemn. -"The only thing that kept me sane the day I thought I had lost you against the Grand Inquisitor."

Ezra gulped, touching his two scars on his cheek, remembering the fight and the distress he had seen on the man's face when he was falling. He didn't know where it came from, but if it was important to Kanan, it could become for himself, and, maybe, help him when he would feel alone again...

-"I will. I promise."

Kanan smiled, leaning the back of his head on the tree. -"Good. It works even better when you take a deep breath before saying it... Now, I'll wait for your call."

Was it weariness the boy heard in the man's tone? Sure, it was really getting late, he should let him rest...

-"Okay... And, Kanan... Thanks."

The conversation was cut. Kanan looked at the stars through the leaves, his eyelids becoming heavier, and he smiled even more. Ezra finally believed in him, believed he could trust him, and he felt their bond strengthening a little more...

And, in the end, it wasn't a bad thing that the plan had changed. He couldn't tell if he would have been able to rescue the kid right now. Pressing a hand on his shoulder's soaked bandage, he fell unconscious.

...

Ezra opened his eyes, smiling widely. He felt like he could take an army of Sith while being blindfolded and with one arm behind his back! This was the best! He turned to look at the stars through the window, happy to have altered the plan. Finally, it could prove to be a great plan! He didn't have to stay too long, he just had to find a way to stop the Sith and then escape to return with Kanan!

Turning to lie on the bed, he suddenly felt a cold pearl of sweat running beside his vertebral column and opened his eyes wide again. Kanan wasn't with him anymore, and neither Zeb, so...

 _-"Yes, so it means we will finally have a long talk together."_ He heard The Old Man's Voice in the back of his mind!

Never before he had heard it so strongly while he was still awake. Normally, he would sneak inside his dreams and alter them to make the boy see what he wanted, sometime speaking lowly in his ears, like he was whispering.

-"How..."

 _-"Don't worry for the details. Just enjoy this touching reunion."_

Panicking for an instant, Ezra remembered he was still awake and not drifting without control in a dream. He sat again on the bed, taking a meditating pose, and shoved away the Voice. If he was focused, it could never reach him...

 _-"This won't be that easy right now. More the time passes, and more I become incrusted in your mind."_

The boy felt the not so old fear take hold of him again. This Voice had once so much control over him, so much hold over his entire being... but not anymore. He was saved, Kanan had taken him away!

Kanan...

Ezra took a deep breath. -"There is no emotion, There is Peace. There is no emotion, There is Peace."

 _-"Oh! I see what you are trying to do. It won't work."_

But Ezra kept repeating, breathing slowly, but deeply like Kanan had showed him, once. He said again and again this new sentence that made him feel so much better, lighter, and he felt the voice fading away, returning from wherever it came from.

He kept repeating it until he fell on the bed, and, just before falling to sleep, he heard a really tiny, faint whisper beside his ears. _-"Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion."_


	19. The Brand - Part 5

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Alright, Here I am with chapter 8! Yeah! :D**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it. This chapter was a difficult one to write it 'cause I wanted the conversations to lead to something and I had a hard time deciding in which order the speaking sentences would go XD (Please, bear with me. I did it for you too :3 )**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 8 - The Brand** **\- Part five**

The sound of a curtain being abruptly moved was heard and a bright sunray hit Ezra's closed eyelids, making him grunt.

-"Good morning, my Prince. It is time to rise and shine!"

The boy hid his face in the blanket, but the joyful voice continued.

-"You should have taken the time to remove your clothes and sleep under the blankets. Your body will be sore today."

This lady was right. Ezra's muscles were all stiff, but mostly from the chase of yesterday and because he must have slept for at most 3 hours...

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at the servant. She was around 25 years old, with beautiful brown eyes, long hair that fitted her slender body and a simple domestic dress. She smiled at him warmly, not reacting the least about him not being the right person.

The Sith seemed to have been right about him being able to pretend...

-"I..." Ezra decided to try a gamble. "Do I know you?"

-"Oh, probably not, my Prince." She answered promptly. "I was just promoted and moved from the kitchen to your attendance."

So, she must have never seen the real prince...

-"But, where are the peoples who tended to me before?" Continued Ezra, faking his surprise.

-"Oh, since they did a terrible job, letting you sneak out of the castle and worrying everyone, they were sent away to another backside resort castle."

'Most probably killed.' Ezra thought sourly.

-"Maybe you'll see them again the next time you'll go there." She continued, positively.

-"When was the last time again?" He muttered, grumpy. "I must be sleepy, I can't remember stepping outside much before getting away the other day..."

She had a sad smile, but continued softly in a mutter. -"So, it's true. They said you weren't exiting your quarters often..." Her eyes seemed to ponder for a second, but then she quickly get a hold of herself. "Oh, but, I wasn't informed of your previous schedule! Just on how it should be from now on."

Ezra sighed. He guessed right about the Prince being secluded... but, was it possible to gain more information from this woman? Probably not, and surely according to the Sith's will...

-"Speaking of the matter." She pursued happily. "You must start your day with a bath. You look like you rolled yourself on the forest ground."

She wasn't far from the truth. Moving a hand, she removed a tiny twig from his messy hair, making him flinch a little and lower his head.

-"Don't you even wonder why I would try to run away?" He asked under his breath.

The was a second of complete silence... and, then, she suddenly warmly held him! He was not expecting this kind of reaction, and she felt him instantly stiffened, so she released her embrace.

-"I'm so sorry! Was it too informal? I didn't wish to..."

-"It... it's okay." He interrupted her. "It just startled me... I don't mind." Much more, it felt really comforting... just like Hera's arms.

The woman smiled faintly, holding him again gently. -"It's just that, with everything that happened, it's normal that you wished to get some distances, but, right now, it seemed like you needed to be close to someone more than being alone."

It gained sense, she was speaking about the Prince's loss, about every member of the royal family being dead beside him... Ezra felt a little bad to let her comfort him while she was grieving for another person's loss but, somewhat, he needed it too. He needed to just relax and he couldn't do it when Hera tried to hold him. Not without thinking about how much he had worried and caused trouble to her and everyone on the Ghost. And how he still continued to be a problem to them with his selfishness...

So, he let her comfort him, his weariness winning over his worries, not even flinching when she posed a hand on his head to hold him closer.

They stayed like that a moment, until she spoke again, softly. -"We'll get you late. Let's not make the High Chancellor angry. He wanted to talk to you as soon as you'd be ready."

Ezra nodded and let her help him to the bath.

...

Kanan woke up with the pleasant scent of a just brewed soup.

He was on a simple bed in a tiny cottage, an old woman stirring the appetizing soup not far from him. His bandages had been changed and he was wearing only his pants.

He tried to raise on his elbow, but, to look at the woman and not the wall, he needed to lean on his hurt shoulder and grunted before falling back on the bed.

-"Don't worry, your belongings are just beside you." Said the old lady with a soft voice, smiling when she saw Kanan leaning to comfirm it was really beside the bed. "You should rest, you were in a horrible shape when I found you on my way to the town."

Kanan started to get back on his feet again. -"Thank you for your concern and help, but you don't have to worry about me. I've been through worst."

She turned to stop him with a hand on his chest, sternly. -"It's not because you've been through and back from hell that you should return in it every time it goes bad." Then she smiled again. "And, how are you supposed to help your friend when you're in such a bad shape?"

He jolted, surprise. -"How can you know..."

She chuckled, her beautiful brown eyes looking in the teal one with amusement, -"You've been speaking in your sleep. Maybe some delirium caused by the blood loss." and pushed him gently back on the bed.

Kanan leaned his head on the pillow again, posing a hand on his shoulder's wound.

-"Still, I can't stay too long. I need to contact my crew."

-"I know, to help this Ezra, but you also said your ship wouldn't be accessible for now, maybe not even before tomorrow. Why won't you just rest here until then? My children always said that my cooking was miraculous when they were sick."

She was right, he knew it. He took the bowl she was tending to him, pushing away the bad memory of the one he ate with the Prince and his servant, and decided to focus on the matter at hand.

-"Did I say something else?" He warily asked. "While I was sleeping..."

Her smile deepened. -"Only that a certain 'Hera' would kill you for having lost the kid again."

He chuckled in turn. That was certainly going to happen... maybe he wasn't in such a hurry to contact the Ghost after all...

...

Ezra tried to replace the high collar of his new formal cloth, inserting a finger to loosen it. The real Prince seemed to be thinner than him, and the street boy was hard to beat at that...

The guard before him knocked on a big door, the one Ezra had seen when he was first dragged inside the castle. He was cleaned, dressed and fed, meeting no one in the Prince's quarters beside Roxanny, the lady who waked him, and now he was to meet again the High Chancellor... the _Sith_...

He lightly feared this meeting, but shook away his uncertainty. He needed to talk to him if he wanted to learn how to make him fall from his pedestal.

One of the Palace guard introduced the Prince and the voice of the Sith raised from behind the door.

-"Let him in. Alone..."

He did as told, bowing before Ezra who walked in hesitantly, frowning before the guard's reverence. He was so not accustomed to see people do that, and less for him.

The High Chancellor caught sight of the boy's uncertainty as the door closed and he raised from his seat, hands on his desk. He was staring at the boy, scrutinizing him, judging him.

The kid was wearing dark brown high boots above black pants, a formal black shirt with short sleeves - showing evidently the tattoos - decorated with dark blue embroidery on it and a fitting sleeveless long mantle.

Ezra hated more than anything this habit the man had to look down on him, like he was some kind of exhibition pet. He frowned, uneasy, but defiant.

-"Good." Finally said the man, breaking the heavy silence. "Very good. You have the look, now we need to work on the attitude... Guards!"

The door behind Ezra opened again and the two guards who escorted the boy came in. Ezra jolted, immediately on the defensive. What was this man thinking? Did he discover he was playing being obedient yesterday? He said 'attitude', would he ask the Guards to beat him for some kind of sick punishment?

-"You see," pursued the High Chancellor. "This is exactly what I was talking about." Ezra turned to look at him, puzzled, and the man explained. "A Prince shouldn't be on alert and become stiff in fear of his own guards."

The kid's frown deepened. -"Old habits are hard to kill..."

-"I assumed so. That's why I found you a teacher to get rid of those prejudicial habits."

The man motioned and the Palace guards took Ezra by the arms. The kid resisted, angry, and raising his voice. -"Weren't we going to have a talk?!"

-"Not before you can properly address someone of my status in a proper conversation." Answered back the High Chancellor. "We need to correct your behavior as soon as we can, since the coronation will take place in three days. That's why you'll be taught how to act and behave as someone of your rank ought."

And the men escorted the surprised child outside of the room. What! Coronation? He could not stay so long and be part of this masquerade!

He wanted to struggle, but quickly stopped, remembering he was ordered to behave... or was he still supposed to follow the Force suggestion he had received yesterday? He didn't have to use this trick often, so he wasn't sure how the victime should react...

Maybe he could ask Kanan about that later...

...

The sunset was tainting Ezra's room in red when he finally reached it. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep and an entire day of listening to a young man reciting stupid codes of conduct, protocol and manners. Plus, this tutor never stopped staring at him with a strange and serious gaze, getting him extremely uncomfortable and inattentive to the lesson...

Anyway, taking a deep breath, Ezra concentrated to find Kanan's Force signature. It took only a moment, since the Jedi was awaiting his call.

-"Hey Kid, still fine in the rancor's den? How was your day?"

-"A complete loss of time." Grunted the boy. Somewhat, he could feel Kanan frown.

-"Kid, what is upsetting you?"

-"I couldn't learn anything useful to use against the Sith." The boy's voice was now growling. "Stupid jerk face said I needed to act more like royalty and sent me to a manners teacher."

Kanan smiled inwardly, having in mind that his attitude could use those courses, but, rather than teasing an already on edge teenager, he opted for a more diplomatic approach.

-"Then, just learn."

-"What! Why?!" Jolted the kid, offended.

The Jedi took his best teacher voice. -"Every knowledge is good to have. You never know when something can be useful."

But Ezra just wrapped his leg with his arms, leaning a cheek on it, pouting. -"I just want to find the guy's weakness the fastest I can and get it over with..."

-"You need time to build a good plan. Learn everything you can, always look around you, even for the tiniest details, and stay alert until you finally find what you're looking for. Remember, in the end, everything you know is your most powerful weapon."

Somewhere in the back of Ezra's mind, the memories of his first encounter with the old man resurfaced. ' _Strength doesn't make you powerful. Knowledge does!'_ The boy shook his head, but Kanan had already sensed that something was conflicting Ezra's thoughts.

-"Did you tried the sentence I taught you?" Asked calmly the Jedi.

-"Yeah. It helped a little... I think."

Kanan rejoiced. -"Good. We'll try adding another one."

-"Kanan..." Grunted Ezra.

-"What, you just said it helped!" Argued Kanan.

-"Well, kinda..." The boy sighed in front of the Jedi's silent pleading. "Alright, fine!"

Not waiting for the kid to change his mind, Kanan talked again. -"Here; 'There is no ignorance, There is Knowledge.'"

The Voice whispered again. -" _Knowledge is the best strength, and more when you achieve it with Passion..."_

Ezra's heart twinged. Those two sounded so similar and still so different. Who should he believe...

-"Kanan... is Passion stronger than Peace?"

The Jedi jolted, surprised and disconcerted. Why would Ezra ask something like that? Could it be the Sith's doing?

-"What made you think that?"

The boy sighed loudly again. -"Just, please, answer."

Kanan took a moment to think. The only thing he could remember right now to help the kid was an old teaching he had learned at the temple, when he was really young.

He took a deep breath and started to talk again, unaware that two voices were telling the same story at the same time in the kid's mind;

-"Inside each man, there are two wolves fighting against each other in an endless battle.

One is Evil.

He is Anger, Jealousy, Sorrow, Regret, Greed, Arrogance, Self-pity, Guilt, Resentment, Inferiority, Lies, False pride, Superiority and Ego.

The other is Good.

He is Peace, Joy, Friendship, Hope, Serenity, Humility, Kindness, Benevolence, Empathy, Generosity, Truth, Compassion and Faith."

Ezra listened, thinking about the meaning of what he was hearing, and asked. -"Which wolf wins?"

Both voices answered. -"The one you feed."

At first puzzled, Ezra finally nodded, and Kanan continued.

-"There is no Passion, There is Serenity."

-"Already another one?" Grinned Ezra.

-"It does no harm to know more sooner."

The Voice quickly whispered again. -" _Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory_."

-"So, Kanan... you could say Knowledge gives you Strength?"

-"Yes..."

-"Then, if Knowledge is your most powerful weapon and gives you Strength, it's the same to say that Strength gives you power..."

Kanan's answer was immediate. -"Power gained through Strength brings Chaos and Suffering, and 'There is no Chaos, There is Harmony."

Ezra couldn't contain another grin. -"I think you're pushing today's lesson a little too much."

If he could, the Jedi would have wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder to hold him. -"You sounded like you needed it."

And, somewhat, Ezra felt like the man was just beside him, shouldering him. -"Yeah, I wish you were wrong, but it's good to have something to hang onto right now..."

The old man's voice chuckled in the back of the boy's head. He was waiting for the conversation to finish so he could launch another assault to the kid's weakened mind. His presence was already exhausting when he could only intrude Ezra's dream and alter it, but now has become another level of disturbance and annoyance for the young man.

This presence inside the boy's mind was weighting him more and more every day... Should he ask Kanan to have a look and 'override' the mental presence like Sixth have advised him... Ezra brushed lightly his earring and decided to use another one of Kanan's advice.

-"Kanan, you said I should learn everything I can. I need to search for an information. Do you know how to block Force signature?"

The Sith wasn't Ezra's only enemy right now. If he could learn more about the old man, too, maybe he could also find a way to fight him back... to be stronger than him...

-"Well, I'm not an expert, but I know how it's done." Confirmed the Jedi, a little uncertain.

-"Good, I need you to hide me from the Sith while I make a call." Continued Ezra, determined.

-"If you wish. But, stay on alert. If I say I can't anymore, you need to be ready to cut the talk immediately."

-"Got it."

Ezra felt Kanan concentrate and his spirit shrouding his. Then, the boy quickly turned his focus to the sky, searching for the answers he needed.

When he found her, he smiled inwardly. -"Hello, Amara, it's been a while. How are you?"

-"Could be worse." Far away in the galaxy, the little Twi'lek turned her worried gaze to the Seventh Sister who was sternly watching her. The evil woman nodded her consent, smirking archly, and the young girl pursued. "What makes you call?"

-"I wish it was only to take some news from you, but... the old man... You talked about him once. I thought I could ask you for more information about him."

Another nod from Seventh, so Amara continued. -"Sure. What do you want to know?"

-"You said he was the Emperor's Apprentice, but... Who was he _before_ that? He seemed to know an awful lot about Jedi's stuff."

-"He was a Jedi Master and Instructor. I heard he was a kind, compassionate and attentive teacher, always there for his students... But, he was young and... curious. I don't know the details, but it seems the Emperor tricked him and used his desire for knowledge to lure him away from the Temple, not long before launching the order that killed every Jedi, and used the opportunity to corrupt him. After that, his love for his students became a wicked desire to mold them into the Dark side... saying they were better tainted than dead..."

Ezra took a second to ponder on this new information, but it didn't take long before Amara inquired. -"Ezra, the Master is dead. Why would you want to know more about him now?"

Should he explain to her? No, he didn't know how she could react if he was to tell her he had the old man's voice in his head. So he evasily answered.

-"Some of his teaching are hard to get out of my head. I just thought that maybe I could get rid of them if I knew better how they were created."

-"Ezra..." Kanan's strained voice announced the end of the conversation.

-"Gotta go." Exclaimed he boy. "Thanks again!"

-"You're welcome..." Amara smiled softly... or, was it sadly? "Take care, Ezra."

-"You too." And he cut the call.

...

In the cold cell, the little Twi'lek opened her ruby eyes, darting them toward the Inquisitor.

-"I don't understand. Why did you let me speak to him this time?"

Seventh nonchalantly shrugged. -"Isn't it obvious? He was the one calling. We shouldn't get him suspicious of you if we are to capture him."

Amara frowned. -"I told you, I will not help you to catch him."

But the woman simply sneered, getting on the girl's nerves.

So Amara continued, raising her tone. -"How long are you going to keep me here like this, doing nothing? Aren't you even going to torture me?"

-"Ah! Torture you?" Seventh replied, amused. "Who do you take me for. You've been in the Master's care for seven years. I'm not sure even _I_ could imagine something that would make you blink!" She closed the distance between her and the prisoner, looking right into her defiant ruby eyes. "No, it's way more efficient to just let you there, thinking, pondering, anticipating what will happen to your little friend if you don't cooperate."

Amara, at first holding the glare, turned her head to elude eye contact. -"I told you. I have no friend."

Seventh stood up, taking a pondering pose and a false concern tone. -"Strange, it's not what it looked like to me."

Amara just closed her eyes, trying to ignore the wicked woman.

The Inquisitor continued, walking around the table where the girl was bound. -"So, you don't mind me telling you what I'll do to him when I'll get my hands on this sweet boy?" She leaned her nails on the thin pink arms, clawing the soft skin while speaking. "Maybe I'll start by pulling away every part of his body, one by one, then make you weld them back so I could do it again and again."

Amara winced, yelping from the pain, but retorted defiantly. -"Maybe I would refuse to do it and watch you being punished for harming Lord Vader's toy..."

Seventh rose again, licking the blood on her nails. -"The Lord don't need to know what happened until I'm ready to give the boy back." Then she smirked. "And, in case you don't comply, know that what I have in mind for him don't require his limbs attached to his body."

The girl's face changed, anxious and puzzled. -"I don't understand. Why would you go this far if it's not to hand him to the Lord?"

The wicked woman's eyes turned demented. -"He helped you to take away my Master. It's only fair if he suffers too..."

...

-"Did you find what you were looking for?" Asked a tired Kanan's voice.

-"More or less." Answered Ezra with a shrug, then continued with a faint hesitation. "Anyway, I should let you rest." He grinned. "You sound awful."

Kanan chuckled. -"Don't worry about me. I'm in better hands than you."

-"If you say so, but, still... take care."

The boy's anxious voice didn't slip Kanan's attention, but he thought he was worried for him so he simply took an assured tone, trying to soothe him. -"I will. Call me tomorrow."

And the conversation was over.

Ezra leaned back on the bed, taking a deep breath to sturdy his will, knowing what was coming next.

-" _Ah, finally alone together!"_ Said the old man's voice. " _Should we continue where we left..."_

But a thud from the balcony interrupted him, startling Ezra! The boy stood up, throwing a quick glance toward his old clothes before remembering he woked up in the bounthy hunter's ship without his lightsaber! Did he dropped it during the fight? Or did the hunters kept it as a souvenir...

Turning his sight, glaring at the large window-door showing nothing of the now dark outside, he kept himself steady. He still had the Force with him.

 _-"You're wondering 'What can it be?'. Well, maybe simply a bird..."_ The door knot started to move, like it was pick locked. " _Or, maybe, an assassin coming to kill the last crown Prince. You should stay ready, in case you have to defend your life... and, most probably, end the one of your enemy to survive!"_

Ezra clenched his fist, shouting inwardly. -"Shut up! Sick bastard."

But the old man simply sneered inside his ear while the door started to open without a sound. The curtain was moved, revealing the young man who was tutoring him today, with a blaster in hand!

-"Now that we're alone, I have a question for you and you will answer me." He aimed his weapon toward Ezra, frowning heavily. "Why did you take the Prince's place, impostor!"


	20. The Brand - Part 6

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **How are you? Me? I'm fine. Tired, but fine XD Mixing work and family is a bit more straining than I first thought, but I'm getting more and more used to it :3**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 9 - The Brand -** **Part six**

The curtain was moved, revealing the young man who had taught to Ezra today, with a blaster in hand!

-"Now that we're alone, I have a question for you and you will answer me." He aimed his weapon, heavily frowning. "Why did you take the Prince's place, impostor!?"

Ezra was taken aback, lowering the hands he had raised by reflex. -"Wait, what?"

The young stranger moved his blaster, reminding he was armed. -"Don't make me repeat myself. Answer me!"

The kid was suddenly relieved. -"And I thought you were here to kill me."

Making the newcomer more angry, his voice growling. -"I will if you don't _answer_ me."

Ezra grinned with his confidence renewed. -"Don't, you'd make a mistake. I think we are on the same side."

The young man looked incredulous, not moving his weapon aside.

Ezra continued. -"I'm not here because I want to. The High Chancellor is forcing me to take the Prince's place. Trust me, I wouldn't do it if I could."

The man dropped his blaster, walking right toward Ezra. -"Then, just remove those fake Tattoos and get it over with!" and he grabbed the kid's arm, rubbing it with his sleeve.

His eyes opened wide when he realized the inking wasn't affected!

-"It's no use, those are real." Ezra yanked his arm back, then realized; "Wait, is this why you tried to make that glass of water fall on me earlier?!"

The young man suddenly looked ashamed. -"...Yeah, I was trying to show they were false to the Guards. You have good reflexes, dodging it... or good instinct. How come you saw it coming? I was behind you."

Ezra grinned again, walking to sit on the bed. -"It's a gift, just like for those stupid Tattoos. I made them heal and now I'm stuck faking being the Prince. I should have bared with the burn..."

The young man approached to examine the brand more thoroughly, still skeptical. -"Those looks so genuine..."

The kid resisted the urge to yank his limb again, anger menacing to take over him. -"Sure, they were forced on me by your Prince and his followers..."

The young stranger shook his head. -"Belca would never accept to involve a bystander..."

-"Well, guess what," Snapped Ezra. "he did and I'm stuck here, now." And he turned his head away, scowling.

The young man seemed to ponder a little. -"It must have been Melira's doing. That girl has some crazy ideas sometime, and an absurdly strong overprotective sense toward the Prince."

And Ezra's curious nature took over his irritation, looking again at the young man with interest. -"You seem to know a lot about them..."

-"Something happened... long ago, and, after that, I became curious about the Prince and asked questions around the castle. I was lucky Gaspard was kind enough to tell me the truth and advise me to not let anyone know I knew. He said Belca needed friends, someone who would care for him other than his family. The old teacher was the one to give me a key to enter the Prince's room by the balcony."

The kid jolted, surprised. -"Wait, you weren't pick locking it? How come it took so long to unlock it?"

The young man sighed, a little ashamed, and showed the strange looking key. -"One day, the rope I used to drop on the balcony broke and I fell. The key was in my rear pocket and it bent. It's still usable, but it's a pain to open this stupid lock and I couldn't make another double without catching the wrong people's interest so I kept using it like this."

Ezra smiled, close to laughing. To think he got scared because of a stupid bent key! 'Stick it in your throat, old man. No killing to survive tonight!' The boy heard a displeased grunting in the back of his head and his smile grew more.

-"So, I see I amuse you." Grunted the young man too.

-"No, that's not!... Forget it. You said Gaspard told you about the Prince. What did you learn that day?"

The young man frowned. -"Why should I tell you?"

-"Since I'm stuck here, I decided to be a pain for the High Chancellor. I hate that guy, there should be a way to make him stop hurting and manipulating people. He deserves to reap what he sowed!"

The newcomer opened his eyes wide. -"I kinda like your guts," and smiled. "So, I think I'll trust you with that."

He sat on the bed too, joining his hands together, looking at the floor as he was speaking;

-"It was the High Chancellor who convinced the late King that he was right to love the beautiful maid that had caught his eyes even though he already had a wife. Thus, the Prince was born illegitimate and the Chancellors claimed he would be raised here as the son of the King, but treated as the child of a servant. He grew up being told he was worth less than his siblings and, with time, ended up believing it was true."

He took a second to throw a look at Ezra, himself staring at the floor, and he saw in his blue sapphire a glimpse of his sympathy for the young Prince. Finally feeling at ease with this kid he first thought he was coming here to scare and make him go away, he continued his story with the hope of having found an ally.

-"The only people who really liked him here was his family, who never thought less of him, and the servants really close to him who got the chance to know him more. All others would ignore or treat him coldly as ordered by the Chancellors. Thus making him grow without self-esteem or pride and molding him into an easily manipulable puppet for the Chancellors." He sighed. "I knew he was too kind to oppose the mistreatment he was receiving and, in the end, I couldn't bear with it, so I helped Gaspard and Melira take the Prince away."

-"Why didn't you go with them?"

-"We nearly got caught. I stayed behind to distract the Guards. Later, when it would become calmer at the castle, I would have escaped too to rejoin them, but I was told I would become the Prince's new teacher and I knew Belca wasn't back, so I needed to stay and see what was going on."

-"How come they asked _You_ to teach their fake one since you're so close from the real Prince?"

-"They don't know I'm close to him. We kept it secret as Gaspard suggested. In the day, I would ignore him like the other servants, and, when the sun would set, I was coming here to pass a few hours in his company, talking, playing chess games, etc."

Ezra smiled faintly, with an inch of sadness. -"You must have been a real light for him in those dark days. Something to hang onto in order not to fall."

The young man also took a sad tone. -"You talk as you know what it mean."

-"I've been alone for a long time, but, one day, people like you showed up in my life and, now, I'm making them worried for me once again... I should find a way to break free and rejoin them, but I can't bear to know what's happening here and flee without having at least tried to do something about it."

-"Then, I'll help you so you can return to them as soon as possible!" Declared the young man, assured.

-"You're sure?" Rejoiced Ezra.

-"The Prince have good people beside him right now, he can pass another day without me. I'll stay a little more and we'll find a way to make the High Chancellor fall in order to give this castle back to the right heir of this planet!"

He raised his hand and Ezra grabbed it, tightening his hold to show his resolve.

-"Alright, let's clean this place from its vermin!"

They nodded and the young man stood up. -"We'll call it a day for now. Tomorrow, we'll do like nothing happened during your lesson and I'll meet you here again at the night to make a plan."

-"I'm in." Smiled Ezra. "See ya tomorrow."

The young man walked away and, just before he closed the door-window, Ezra asked -"By the way, what's your name?"

-"Lance. And you, what's your real name?"

-"Ezra."

-"Good night, Ezra." Lance smiled and disappeared behind the curtain.

-" _Yes, good night, Ezra."_

The kid's blood seemed to freeze in his veins. He was so happy to have found a new ally that he had forgotten about the Voice!

-" _Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you asked me so kindly to 'Stick it in my throat.' if I remember correctly_."

-"Get lost," Retorted the kid, defiantly. "I need to sleep if I don't want to make a careless mistake and get caught by the High Chancellor."

-" _You mean like when he did the Force suggestion and you didn't answer correctly?_ "

Ezra's eyes widened. -"What the..."

-" _When you subjugate someone, their mind became momentarily blank and the only thing they can answer is the exact same sentence. You cut it short and the Sith got suspicious. I saw it in his eyes_."

Was it true? He definitely should have questioned Kanan about it, but the lesson distracted him and he forgot to ask...

-" _Now, I see that you're in desperate need for someone to teach you better than this lame excuse of a master you have. If you apologize for your previous behavior, I may accept to..."_

-"Forget it. I don't want to learn from you." Ezra moved to the center of the bed, placing himself in a meditating position.

-" _Alright, since we are stuck on this matter and you are obviously going to try_ that _again, I suppose we'll get to revise the old codes once more_."

The kid took a deep breath, trying to empty his mind, and, as he began to recite the lines Kanan taught him, he felt as if someone was sitting just behind him, back against his back, the voice of the old man resonating behind his head, speaking above his own tone.

-"There is no emotion, There is Peace." / -"Peace is a lie, There is only Passion."

-"There is no ignorance, There is Knowledge." / -"Through Passion, I gain Strength."

-"There is no Passion, There is Serenity." / -"Through Strength, I gain Power."

-"There is no Chaos, There is Harmony." / -"Through Power, I gain Victory."

They kept doing it a few times, but, soon, Ezra grew more and more tired as he had a physical body to wear off and the Master not. Having a hard time holding his ground, the kid realized something and couldn't stop himself from speaking his thoughts, his tone sounding strained.

-"I feel like... there is something missing..."

-" _You have a good instinct. The Oaths aren't complete. Do you wish to learn the end?"_

-"Not... from you."

The old man laughed. -" _You keep saying that, but you're not honest with yourself. You crave for knowledge, for more strength in order to protect those who are dear to you_."

-"Maybe, but you won't be the one... to teach it to me."

-" _Maybe not now, but we'll see about that. Sooner than later..."_

Ezra couldn't keep his focus anymore and fell asleep from exhaustion again...

...

-"Prince! Why did you sleep again above your bed?!"

Roxanny's voice woke up Ezra with a painful headache. He grunted, looking at her as she sat beside him, not having taken the time to open the curtain this time.

-"You look so exhausted. Did you have a nightmare?"

-"Something like that." He managed to mutter, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Deep inside him, he felt at his limits and resisted the urge to cry. He needed... he needed Kanan with him.

She leaned a gentle hand on his shoulder, asking him with her soft voice. -"Do you wish for me to comfort you again?"

He was tempted to accept, but still felt guilty to abuse her kindness when he knew he was not the one she thought...

He sighed, gathering his thoughts to speak as much truth as he could. -"I... I met someone outside of the castle. He helped and protected me a lot and now... now I miss him. And I know I'll probably never be able to meet him again if I don't do anything, so I miss him even more..."

He felt her fingers twitch a little on him, as if she was holding herself back, but he continued.

-"If only I could see him again... but I know I won't ever be allowed to meet people from outside of the palace... for my own protection as they would say..."

His eyes became teary, not to deceive her, but because he thought about not being able to see Kanan ever again and this simple thought tore his heart apart. He was kept away from him once, and when he came back, Ezra felt betrayed by him... No! He shoved this memory away, cursing against the old man in his head! He would not be influenced by his manipulation and cast away his friend again! The kid needed Kanan, even if he could not totally trust him anymore. He needed him beside him...

-"Was he kind to you?" The young woman' soft voice broke his train of thoughts. "Did you feel at ease with him? Like... you could trust him?"

-"Yes. He looked like a really good person." Answered the kid, looking at her with a mixture of confidence and pleading.

-"Then... maybe I could find him a place to work within the castle..." She shyly proposed.

-"You could? Oh please, please let him work here!" Exclaimed Ezra, hope filling his eyes.

This sight made Roxanny's heart jump in her chest. He was so adorably cute, it was hard to refuse him anything. -"I can go outside and take him back with me. But, how will I recognize this man?"

Ezra lightened up, making Roxanny smile more, and he spoke with enthusiasm. -"He wears mostly green cloths, and his hair are brown, and he has cool teal eyes! Oh, I could send him a Holo-Message so he would know where to meet you!"

He stood up and walked to the desk to take a small blank Holopad and hastily tipped his message on it.

-"Any Holopad sent by you or me would be intercepted and read by the High Chancellor..." Suddenly realized the young maid, thinking 'He would not be happy to know we want to invite a peasant in the castle without his accord...'

-"Not if we use a more uncommon way to send it." Assured Ezra, saving his text and walking to the balcony.

He looked around him until he could see what he was searching for. A bird strong enough for this task. He concentrated on it as subtly as he could and heard Roxanny gasp when the animal landed on the fence.

-"How..."

The corner of his mouth raised in a shy smile. -"It's a gift. Animals loves me."

He petted the bird's back, tending the pad so it would grab it with his talons and fly away.

-"I wrote for him to meet you at a certain village if he was to accept working here. It's nearby, it won't take you that long to go there."

She posed an arm around Ezra's shoulders and they looked until the bird would disappear from their sight.

-"For now, we can only hope he will accept your offer and leave his current position to work here. Until then, we should get you ready for your day."

He nodded and let her help him with his morning preparation.

...

-"Kanan, How in the maker's name did you lose him again!"

-"Hera, I..."

-"And make it convincing or you won't be allowed to get on board when we'll get him out of there!"

Kanan sighed loudly. She reacted as bad as he thought she would, but, at least, she was a Holo-projection in the Phantom and not directly in front of him...

-"Look, it's not like I planned for him to get caught in this mess." He had let the details about Ezra's plan to get caught vague, not wanting to make her more angry than she already was. "Right now, he asked me to trust him and I... I just couldn't refuse it to him. Not right now..."

Hera sighed in turn, taking one of her elbow with a hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the fingers of her other hand.

-"No, I suppose you could not... In any case, we'll get on our way to rejoin with you. Together, we'll think about something to get him out of there." Kanan opened his mouth to protest. He knew Ezra would not want to be saved from there before he could finish what he started, but Hera immediately interrupted him. "This is _not_ negotiable. Now, get yourself ready. We'll be there in a few hours."

The communication ended and Kanan let himself fall into a seat. How was he going to announce _that_ to Ezra...

He decided to ponder on that while walking back to Granny's house. He needed to thank her again before bidding farewell. After all, without her, he would probably have bleed to death in the forest.

...

-"A what came for me?"

-"A flying message."

Just as he arrived, Granny announced him a strange visitor had come for him today. -"Early this morning, not that long after you were gone, a bird landed here. He had this with him." She showed him a small Holopad. "And he flew away right after delivering it."

Kanan took the pad and opened it, reading the message. Soon, a smile curved the corner of his mouth and he felt a wave of pride and happiness in his heart. His Padawan had opened himself to him lately and, now, he had done the same with another living being to contact him. They were going in the right direction!

-"It seems like I'll make Hera wait a little more."

-"What does it say?" Asked the old lady out of curiosity.

-"Ezra is asking for my help. I never thought that day would come again."

-"You really care for this boy." She declared, smiling.

He took a second to think, realizing how Ezra had become the center of his life lately. -"Yeah, he is as one of my own blood to me."

-"Then, you should go. I'll explain what happened to your crew when they'll come here for you."

He took her hand, grateful. -"You've helped me in many ways. I could never find enough words to thank you."

-"The one you should find words for is this Ezra. Young people tend to miss the small but important matter if you're not straight forward with them. So, next time you see him, tell him how much he matters to you."

He was hit by her truth -"You speak with experience."

-"I raised many children and grandchildren. They were all different and unique, but they all needed the same things. Love and recognition. If you miss one of those, you'll drive them away, one day or another."

He could not find anything to reply to that and simply nodded his understanding. Releasing her hand, he went inside her little home to take back his belongings, pondering on her wise advice.

The old woman turned to look at the sky, wondering if this bird was still near, when a soft voice broke her out of her stare.

-"It's been a while, Mother."

She turned around and smiled warmly. -"Indeed, Roxy. What brings you out of the castle? You're not simply visiting poor old me out of kindness."

Roxanny's face took a sad expression. -"It's not because I'm occupied that I don't think about visiting you here and there."

But the old woman just kept looking at her, not saying anything, until the young lady became uneasy and spilled, exasperated. -"Alright, fine, I accepted to meet someone for the Prince. He said he was kind, but I fear he had been deceived by him to gain his trust and favor. So, I thought I would just give you a visit and return to the castle to say he didn't show up. After all, the Prince is just too sweet for his own good..."

-"It's sad. And I was really looking forward to meet the Prince again." The voice behind the old Granny startled Roxanny, interrupting her.

Kanan got out of the little house, staring intensely at the young lady with his teal eyes, and her eyes widened as if she had been illuminated. -"The man in green..." And she quickly moved in front of her mother, protecting her. "What are you doing here?!"

But Granny moved her away, smiling. -"I took care of him, of course. Such a gentleman deserves at least that."

Roxanny looked forth and back between her mother and Kanan, and she finally sighed. -"I'm sorry for thinking about ditching you. I'm not a good judge of character, but my mother is. If she trusts you, I suppose I can entrust the Prince with you too..."

Kanan walked slowly, smiling, and posed a hand on her shoulder. -"I appreciate that you reconsidered your decision."

She locked her beautiful brown eyes, the same as her mother, directly in the ones of Kanan and smiled with a faint sadness. -"I guess you got lucky, but the difficult part will be to get inside the castle. The Guards are stressed out lately."

-"If you make me pass the gate, think I can manage myself once inside." He replied, confidently.

She frowned. -"If you say so. But don't cause any trouble for the Prince."

And he couldn't refrain a laugh. -"As I know him, I won't be the one to cause the trouble."

Roxanny raised an eye brow, but decided to let that matter beside. -"It's getting late. The night Guards are worse so we should hurry before nightfall."

Kanan nodded and turned one last time toward the little house, smiling warmly at the old woman. -"Thank you again. For everything."

She smiled back, waving him goodbye. -"No, young one. Thank _you_. If there were more good men like you in the universe, an old lady like me would never have to fear for her children's safety. Please, protect everyone." And, when he was far enough, she muttered to herself. "I was happy to help one of your kind once again. May the Force be with you..."

...

Ezra let himself fall back on his bed, more exhausted if this was even possible.

-"Man, learning all those protocol gibberish is really draining."

-"At least, today you really gave it some attention." A joyful voice sneered at him.

The kid turned his head to see Lance entering from behind the curtain.

-"It was easier since a certain someone had stop staring at me like I had something on my nose." Sneered Ezra in turn.

Lance let himself fall beside Ezra, his hands behind his head. -"If you're distracted by something so trivial, no wonder you have no focus."

The kid scowled. He had enough of Kanan giving him lecture about his concentration. Was he really _that_ unfocused so every teacher he met would remind him of that?

-"Anyway," He changed the subject. "if we can manage something quickly tonight, I won't have to use what I learned today. I'm not easily scared, but, somewhat, I can't get myself to act like you taught me in front of dozens of noble strangers..."

-"About that, I thought about it a lot today and there's only one way to quickly learn more about the High Chancellor."

Ezra raised on an eye brow, looking dubious. -"You don't mean..."

-"Yes. We'll sneak into his office to search for something we can use against him." Declared Lance, locking his serious eyes in Ezra's.

-"As anyone ever told you that you were crazy!"

-"You say that, but you're smiling." Pointed the young man. "I can only assume you like that crazy idea."

-"You bet I like it!" Smiled Ezra more widely. "When are we going?"

-"Not now. It would be better to know when he leave his office and when the Guards changes their shift. I'll look for that tonight so tomorrow would be best."

-"Good idea, see you tomorrow then."

-"Good night."

-"You too..."

He heard the old man sneering in the back of his mind and placed himself in a meditative stance, preparing himself since he knew it would be another long night, but, not even a minute after Lance was gone, the curtain opened again, showing a smiling familiar face!

-"I'm so glad to see you're using what I taught you."

-"Kanan!"

Ezra jumped outside of the bed, running to meet his friend. Hesitating for a second, their eyes staring into each other, he then hugged him, not even flinching once when the man closed his arms around him!

-"I'm here now." Declared Kanan. "I'll look after you so you can sleep well."

In the back of his mind, Ezra felt the old man's frustration as he hid himself deeper in the kid's sub-consciousness. Laughing in Kanan's embraces, he felt relieved for the first time since they got separated by the hunters.

Somewhere in his heart, Kanan felt a warm humming and he tightened his hold, reassured to feel their bond becoming more whole.

 **...**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter! Don't hesitate to let me a review if you enjoyed it! :3**

 **See ya soon for the next chapter! :D**


	21. The Brand - Part 7

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 10 - The Brand -** **Part seven**

 _*A little earlier...*_

Roxanny looked at Kanan from above her shoulder.-"We'll be at the castle in two minutes. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He had a sad smile, thinking he had been pretending to be someone else for a good part of his life, but answered, assured. -"Everything will be fine on my side." Then, he frowned. "And you? Still nervous?"

She seemed to ponder for a second, eyes toward the sky and her pointer finger tapping lightly on her lower lips. -"Strangely, no. Not at all."

He relaxed, more at ease. -"Why the sudden change of trust?"

She turned to look at the road before her, walking with her hands holding each other in her back like a child. -"The more time I pass beside you, the more confident I feel. Maybe it's because... it felt good to see my mother smile like she had with you." She turned around, walking backwards, smiling softly. "I can't recall when was the last time she seemed that happy and the way she looked at you made me remember how she used to look at my..." She seemed to search the answer. "My uncle Joen."

Surprised, Kanan asked. -"You hesitated. Why?"

She leaned her pointer finger on her cheek, tilting her head like pondering. -"It felt like I just remembered him. He's been dead for some years now."

He felt bad for asking. -"I'm sorry for your loss."

She shrugged. -"It's alright. I don't have that much memory with him anyway. I must have been pretty young when he was around."

They arrived beside an old shed and she motioned at him to follow her in silence. They climbed on it to pass above an iron fence and entered the castle yard, looking at each side in turn to make sure no Guards were around.

As they walked deeper into the court, she whispered. -"I'll show you a place where you can sleep without being discovered for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll find you somewhere to work in the castle and you'll be able to live in the servants' dorms."

-"And, for the Prince?"

-"First thing first. You'll work here until the Guards settle down, then we can find a way to let you meet the Prince again without getting you thrown outside at the first occasion."

She opened a door and Kanan met the stables, his eyes opening wide. -"That's your safe place?"

She leaned a hand on his back, a grin on the corner of her lips. -"They won't look at the second floor unless there's an alert. So, stay discreet and everything will go fine."

She waved goodbye and Kanan winced at the sight of tonight's bed.

-'Sorry to disappoint you, Lady.' He thought. 'But I have another engagement for tonight.'

He looked around, making sure no one was near, and sneaked farther in the castle, climbing on the walls, jumping roof after roof, until he was so high no one could see him wander around. He stopped for a moment, concentrating to let the Force guide him, and smiled sadly when he felt where Ezra was. The kid must have become really exhausted if part of his Force signature was leaking out of his impressive defenses. The Jedi needed to hurry before the Sith could sense his young friend...

Getting closer, he let himself fall onto the balcony without a sound and froze when he heard voices! Leaning himself against the window-door to listen, he was relieved. Ezra wasn't talking with an older man, who could have been the Sith, but with another boy and they seemed to have fun together. Did the kid make a friend here?

He listened more, hearing the boys' planning, and frowned, but before he could ponder more on it, he ran to the border of the balcony and jumped to hide, hanging only with the tip of his fingers. He didn't know who that new boy was, but it was not the time to risk an uproar...

The young man left, closing the door behind him, and once the way was clear again, Kanan climbed back to enter the spacious room. The moment he saw inside, his heart was filled with joy and pride. Ezra was sitting on the bed in a meditative stance. The Force, slightly swirling around him, was troubled even while he was awake now, but he kept fighting to find peace again.

-"I'm so glad to see you're using what I taught you."

-"Kanan!"

Ezra jumped outside of the bed, running to meet his friend. Hesitating for a second, their eyes staring into each other, he then hugged him, not even flinching once when the man closed his arms around him!

-"I'm here now." Declared Kanan. "I'll look after you so you can sleep."

In the back of his mind, Ezra felt the old man's frustration as he hid himself deeper in the kid's sub-consciousness. Laughing in Kanan's embrace, the boy felt relieved for the first time since they got separated by the hunters.

Somewhere in his heart, Kanan felt a warm humming and he tightened his hold, reassured to feel their bond becoming more whole.

-"If only you could always be by my side." Ezra muttered, exhausted, falling asleep in Kanan's arms.

The Jedi seemed to hesitate between smiling and grinning. -"Wait until tomorrow morning. You might not like what I thought of that reckless plan."

He moved the small body to the bed, covering him with the sheets, and pulled a chair to sit beside him, holding his thin hand through the night...

...

Roxanny looked at the clock. 6:30 am, Perfect. Being this early, the young Prince would have plenty of time to relax in the water and still be ready for his morning lesson. He looked so tense yesterday, she was sure it would help him.

She grabbed the tray with his breakfast, made a little detour to make sure the water for the bath would be warm enough and walked to his room.

Stopping in front of his door to replace her dress, she smiled thinking how happy he would be after she would announce to him she met his friend and successfully took him inside the castle! Unlocking the door, she entered and froze in the doorway the second after.

The man she escorted yesterday was already there, half-sitting on a chair and half-laid on the bed, sleeping while holding the Prince's hand!

-"What are you doing here!" She finally managed to spout, waking them in panic.

Kanan was on his feet in a split-second, his hands nearly grabbing the two parts of his lightsaber, relaxing only when he recognized Roxanny thought his sleepy, blurry sight. Calmer, he still felt incredibly guilty for having fallen asleep when he was guarding Ezra's night. If it had not been her...

He looked at Ezra. The Kid was as surprised as him, but he doesn't looked like he was disappointed by him. In fact, he looked surprisingly full of energy and grinned, amused but sorry to have startled Roxanny.

The Jedi allowed himself a light smile. At least, he didn't messed up this time.

Meanwhile, Roxanny hastily looked in the corridor, wishing no Guards would have heard her, and closed the door before turning again to look at them. -"You know, my Prince, if you needed someone beside you for the night, I could have stayed."

Ezra jumped, surprised. He could not tell her she would have been no help to him. His brain searched quickly a way to formulate another excuse. -"I... I didn't want to abuse your kindness. You already did so much for me."

She deposed the tray on a table and smiled with a hint of sadness. -"At least, this time, you slept under the bed sheets."

He blushed and that made Kanan chuckle.

Roxanny pointed at the man, falsely angry. -"You! Don't laugh, how could you sneak in there?!"

He raised his hands, surrendering. -"I'm sorry, forgive me. But explaining would have taken too long and I knew I was needed here sooner than what you planned."

Looking again at the Prince, she saw him hiding a smile and containing a laugher. She admitted inwardly that he looked unharmed, happy and finally well-rested...

She soundly sighed, surrendering in turn. -"Fine, I'll let you loose this time. But, next shot, warn me if you don't want to give me a heart seizure!" She turned, walking to the door. "I'll go get you some clothes less flashy to blend into the servants." After exiting, she appeared again by grabbing the door frame and only her fingers and frowning face could be seen. "And a breakfast for you too, so don't run on me."

Kanan saluted. -"Yes, Ma'am." And she nodded before going away.

They waited a moment, making sure she would be long gone, and laughed together!

-"Woah, did you see her eyes? I was sure she was getting your head for that!" Ezra managed to say despite his laughing.

-"You know, for a minute, I was sure too." Replied Kanan, calming down and sitting again in the chair.

Having fun with Ezra felt good, but he didn't have that much time before him if he wanted to talk alone. He regained his composure, sitting more straight and, he hoped, hid the wince he had when he moved his hurt shoulder.

-"Now, you're the one that looks exhausted." Realized the kid. "You didn't sleep that much, did you?"

-"Better me than you." Retorted the Jedi with a grin. "I'll stay as far from _him_ as I can. You, on the other hand..."

Ezra sighted. -"I know, I know. But, if we're lucky, it will all be over soon."

-"About that," Kanan searched his words, joining his hands together, uneasy to launch that topic. "I don't approve what you planned for tonight."

Ezra frowned. -"You heard everything?" Kanan nodded and the kid continued, irritated. "Do you have something better to propose?"

Kanan sighed. -"You know I don't..."

-"Then, try trusting me a little!" Snapped Ezra.

-"Lately, it's all I do." The man replied, sad. "And you? Can't you trust my judgement?"

Ezra was taken aback, not knowing what to reply to that, and Kanan continued, even though he knew it would hurt the kid a little.

He weighted his words, one by one. -"Trust isn't a one way."

-"Cheap shot..." Retorted Ezra slowly, offended, remembering he was the one to say that in the cavern when they hid themselves from the hunters...

-"I know, but..." Kanan stopped when he heard Roxanny's footsteps getting closer.

The kid instantly raised his mental barriers again. Kanan saddened more, but he knew that, sometimes, you needed to make a step back to be able to move forward. Still, it made his heart twinge. Although it was not a bad thing since they were near that Sith, it prevented him too to feel the kid's feelings, to understand him, and all he could do was swiftly whispered beside Ezra's ear.

-"Just, promise me you won't do anything reckless. Okay?"

The Jedi mentally held their thin, but brighter than a few days ago, bond, feeling comforted by its warm presence. Ezra unconsciously did the same, sensing Kanan's feelings through it and realizing his friend was simply worried for him. The boy nodded his understanding, and Roxanny entered the room again.

-"Alright, we already delayed enough this morning's preparations." She said immediately. "Eat and get prepared." Her voice softened as she turned toward Ezra." Oh and, Prince, your bath is still warm, but don't wait too long or it will get cold."

-"Yes, Ma'am." Ezra copied Kanan's earlier gesture, exasperating the strict maid.

Maybe that man wasn't such a good example for the young Prince after all...

...

Ezra's eyes widened before the multiple tablewares. There were so many, he didn't even know where to start with them!

Lance grinned, amused. -"It's not as hard as it look. During the meal, you need to use the farther utensil first. Each time your plate is changed before you, you leave the utensil in it and take the next farther one."

-"This looks like a waste of time. To eat AND for those who are going to wash all those dishes." Complained Ezra. "Just throw everything in the same plate, anyway, it all ends up at the same place."

The teacher couldn't hide a grin, but get back his composure right after. -"You realize you can't say that sort of things?"

The kid grunted. -"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm just... pissed. Not that long ago, I needed to scavenge to find leftovers and now I see more food than any normal person could ingest alone in a whole week!"

Deep inside him, Ezra heard a laugher.

-" _Feeling like sharing your thoughts, now?"_

Ezra grunted inwardly, attempting to ignore the voice of the old man, but he continued like he didn't pay attention to the boy's behavior. -" _First, you hide from everyone, concealing your gift, your thoughts and even your emotions so much you could almost pass for a droid, to make sure no one could pry into your mind, and then you share your tragic past with this stranger_?"

-'You're one to talk!' Snapped the boy in thought. 'You're the one who invaded my mind, rummaged without restraint my memories and destroyed my barriers when I tried to block you out!'

-" _You got what you deserved."_ Replied the old man. " _A Master should always be able to access his Apprentice's mind. As I said before, the bond they share is very special..."_

Ezra remembered having felt Kanan's emotions earlier and realized now he was frightened to think that, maybe, the Jedi could have done the same! And, what if he had time to pry at that moment?! The Jedi had promised not to, but how could he be sure? The old man's lie, the one he said about a Master always being able to read his Apprentice's mind, had never been denied. It was still lingering in Ezra's mind, stopping him to completely trust Kanan again, fearing that, if he was to fully reform their bond, the Jedi could access his mind at will and see everything Ezra wanted to hide from him!

Everything he wished to forget. Everything he would erase from his mind if it could stop him from recalling what happened since he got captured by Vader and his Inquisitors...

One more time, the Voice broke Ezra's train of thoughts, instilling his poisonous words inside the kid's whole being. -" _A young Force user cannot survive in this harsh universe alone. His faith is to learn from another Force wielder if he wants to have a chance of survival and, to achieve that, he must devote everything to his Teacher_." The old man weighted his words. " _He must devote everything, to his Master."_

Ezra dropped his head, unable to answer back. When he was alone, he had felt so miserable, so helpless. And, when he had accepted the old man and Amara's help, everything had become whole again. He had felt strong. He even defeated Kanan in their duel!

-" _You are strong with the Force, my Boy, but, if you don't control your powers better, you'll make people uneasy around you..."_

-'I have no problem controlling my powers!' Retorted Ezra, offended.

-" _Your training isn't complete. You still need a Teacher by your side.._."

Lance saw Ezra became silent, unaware of his internal conflict. He gave him a moment to be alone with himself, thinking he was remembering some old memories, until the kid dropped his head, looking sad. He walked toward Ezra and wrapped an arm around him, understanding. The life of a servant wasn't extravagant. They were fed just enough and had to work most of the day... But it was still far better than living in the streets... or, was it? He could remember a time when the young Prince had it hard too...

The door creaked and they jolted, getting shoved out of their thinking, feeling the atmosphere becoming heavy... cold.

-"I see you two have become quite close within such a short term."

The High Chancellor was standing in the doorway, calm despite his eyes scanning them shamelessly, scrutinizing the boys' behavior. They separated from each other and the man put his hands behind his back, his stare changing to become almost gentle.

-"I'm flattered to see you here, High Chancellor." Lance spoke in turn, changing the course of the discussion. "What made you come visit us now?"

-"I wanted to see if the lessons were giving results." Replied the Sith, the hint of a threat lingering in his tone. "Is he progressing?"

-"Yes, My Lord." Immediately reassured the young teacher. "He is quite the fast learner."

-"Good. Dismiss for now." Ordered the man. "I need to talk to him."

He wanted to have a talk with the pretending boy, not with the Prince, and his glare made Lance understand immediately his presence, since he was not supposed to know the truth, was less than required here. He nodded and bowed before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Leaving them alone was unsettling for the young servant. He wanted to believe in Ezra, really, but he was still a little weary of him. Even if, deep inside him, he wanted to trust him, he had learned early that, in this castle, 'trust' was something you should give to very few... Even if Ezra had the best intentions at first, he was still young. Who could say he was not to be tempted by the sweet words of the High Chancellor? And Lance knew more than most how manipulative the sly politician could be...

The two Guards surrounding the door making him grow uneasy, Lance excused himself before turning around the corner of the corridor and he entered the room beside. This part of the castle was his playground, he knew every little part of it, and he hid in a wardrobe adjacent to the lesson room.

Still wishing his suspicions were unfounded, he leaned his ear on the paper thin wall to eavesdrop...

...

-"Could you stop staring at me." Finally snapped Ezra, annoyed.

Since Lance was dismissed, the High Chancellor had been looking at him, like waiting for him to make the first move.

The man answered without any changes in his stern facial expression. -"I'm evaluating the results of your lessons, my boy."

-"I'm not your boy..." Grunted Ezra.

-"You never told me your name, although I don't care to know it, _Prince Belca_." Replied the man, insisting on the title. All he cared about was for this commoner to impersonnate the Prince without flaw. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ezra felt it as a threat and changed the subject. -"Won't you question me? Or ask me to show you what I learned?"

-"I'm witnessing it at this very moment." Replied the Chancellor, beginning to walk around the boy. "Part of being a Prince is in the attitude. The way you act defines who you are."

Ezra moved along, cautious, never showing his back. The simple presence of the Sith was making him uneasy, and, the last time he had let a Dark Force user near him - the last time he had let one touch him - people died and he suffered...

-"That won't do." Finally decreed the man, sighing. "You need to look more casual. Not always on the verge of running away like a rat."

-"Hey!" Shouted Ezra. "First, that's mean, and second, it's your fault I'm like that!"

-"Your bad behavior isn't on me." Replied the man, haughty.

-"I can't relax with you glaring at me like that!"

The Sith seemed to ponder for an instant, making Ezra wonder what could be going through his mind, but the man replied soon after, interrupting the boy's inner questioning.

-"You'll have to get use to my presence beside you. After all, the place of a High Chancellor is right beside his King." He leaned to look very closely at Ezra's face, making the boy step back against the table, trapping him between it and him. "And I'll be there, looking at you at every moment, making sure you won't do something prejudicial to my plans."

Ezra moved to get away, evading the uncomfortable position. He walked to keep a safe distance as he spoke, his voice trembling with anger. -"Your plan is bound to fail! You're using me to deceive everyone because the real Prince escaped you! What will you do when another Bounty Hunter will bring him back? Or if he decide to reclaim his throne and reveal you did a false coronation?"

The High Chancellor stood back, smirking. -"You don't need to worry about that. My control over this castle and this planet's population is absolute. When the real Prince will make a move, my men will be ready to get him and take him back to me."

-"If you're that certain you'll get him back, you don't need to continue this farce!" Snapped Ezra. "How long do you intend to make me do the puppet?!"

The High Chancellor sighed, exasperated. -"You don't seem to understand the opportunity that's been given to you."

-"I understand you're keeping me here against my will." Growled the boy.

-"You should be honored to be the Prince's decoy. By living here, pretending to be him, you're protecting the last heir of this planet's royal lineage."

Ezra looked away, frowning. -"As if you really care for him."

-"The Prince's safety will always be my first priority." Answered back the man with resolves. "As long as he exist, I can keep my position here. When I'll finally have him again, he'll be locked in the most secure part of the castle until he himself provides an heir. Maybe even more, just to be sure."

-"What!" Snapped Ezra, outraged. "He's not some kind of pure bred dog! You can't cage him and force him to conceive children!"

-"Oh yes, I can." Assured the Sith. "Here, my word makes law."

Ezra was fulminating. It was hard not to let his rage take control and wreck everything around him! How easy it would have been to strangle the monster before him...

-"This is strange..." Suddenly pondered the man aloud.

-"What is!" Snapped Ezra.

-"I see you react with such energy," Explained the Sith. "although, I sense nothing from you. Such a cold heart. It's like you have no emotions..."

Ezra jolted and became pale, the words of the old man resurfacing in his mind. " _Concealing even your emotions, so much you could almost pass for a droid... if you don't control your powers better, you'll make people uneasy around you..."_ Could the Sith suspect him to be a Force user because he was concealing too much? Did the old man subtly try to warn him? Intentionally helping him...

-"Don't move. I just want to confirm something." The Sith moved his hand, reaching to touch Ezra's head.

Afraid, Ezra shoved the man's arm and swiftly moved away, evading the touch! The High Chancellor frowned, his eyes narrowing, and Ezra cursed inwardly at this stupid reflex... even knowing it was to protect himself from people like that Sith...

-"I-I'm sorry." He blabbered, thinking quickly to find an excuse. "My... my father beat me up when I was younger. I can't support people touching my head."

The man stopped, looking like he was calming down.

-"Such a hard life you had before..."

He seemed to ponder, wondering if he should speak or not... and decided to say it.

-"When I was very young, my father was... easy to anger."

Ezra opened his eyes wide. Could he have hit the right spot?

The Sith, uninterrupted, continued. -"He loved to vent his frustrations on me and my brothers. But, one day, as the fear grew inside of me, I felt something trigger and nearly strangled him. He never tried to hurt me ever again, although my brothers weren't as lucky as me... And, still, I loved being left alone, looking at the others getting the worse and not me. My siblings grew envious and tried to beat me to vent _their_ anger. I turned to my dad, ordering him to make them stop, and he made them pay for that. Somewhat, it felt good to be above them all. To be the one in control. I swore I would never feel helpless again. I'd be the one ruling over everyone around me..."

Ezra was mortified. That man had the same gift as him... and decided to use it for his own profit.

The High Chancellor approached, forcing the boy to recoil, using his surprise to corner him again. -"Before, I was no better than you. But I decided to climb the social ladder, to rise above my condition, and to become someone no one could ever hurt. And now, I extirpated you from your old life, offering you a better one."

Trapped between the Sith and a corner, Ezra leaned his back on the walls, resisting with all his strength the urge to Force push his enemy far away from him.

Towering the boy, leaning an arm on the wall above his captive, the High Chancellor pursued with a honeyed voice. -"The life of the poors is always full of suffering. Thankfully, it's all behind you now. You'll never be abused here. No one raises his hands against a Prince."

Calming his unsteady breathing, Ezra fixed his sight in the man's, slowly regaining his composure.

The High Chancellor nodded his approval, satisfied to see the young man getting used to his presence so close to him. -"I knew it was impossible to teach you everything in such a short time. Thankfully, we only need you to know the basics." Standing up, he walked a few steps away before turning his head to pursue. "You will welcome your guests in the grand hall and make sure not to do anything that would make me unhappy. You will look good and nearly not interact with others before the coronation to make sure you won't make anyone suspicious. Then, when the time comes, you'll do the ceremony without flaw and will be victim of an attempted murder during the meal."

-"What!?"

-"Don't be like that." Grinned the man. "You'll fake the illness, of course."

Ezra frowned. -"Of course..."

-"You'll see, once you'll get used to this new life, we'll form a formidable team. All you have to do is stop worrying and do everything I tell you."

The High Chancellor exited the room, leaving Ezra to ponder on all those new information, hoping the story he told him would make the boy sympathized more to his cause. After all, he meant no harm for this boy. All he wanted was to use this opportunity to his utmost benefice.

On his side, Ezra couldn't be more eager to finally make that tyrant fall. He needed to find Lance again and finish to plan tonight's operation...

...

On the other side of the wall, Lance leaned himself, sliding until he was sitting.

He always knew the High Chancellor was a master in manipulation, but, after everything he just heard... could Ezra really be trusted...?

 **...**

 **Alright! I've finally reached were I was before deciding to revise this entire story XD**

 **This mean the next chapter will be a new one for everyone, old and new readers alike! :D**

 **I hope you'll look forward to it! :D**

 **See you soon :3**


	22. The Brand - Part 8

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **As the one who followed me since the beginning know, To Mend the Apprentice's Bond was supposed to be a sequel with multiple short connected stories with a length of 2 to 3 chapters per Arc.**

 **As we all saw, it turned out differently since the 'Brand Arc' will be longer than the 'Mansion Arc' XD**

 **So, I decided to merge those two stories together and let it be one big story on its own. I also felt it would be better than to have to search in my profile to read the first story before getting to enjoy this one. (Plus, it gave me the opportunity to revise everything and improve my old chapters :3 (There's more explanation in many chapters, even in To Mend, so don't hesitate to give it another look :D)**

 **For those who are new and don't know, I deeply love to read your reviews and to answer them!**

 **This time, however, I wanted to start in the first new chapter on this year by thanking everyone that has been supporting me with their kind words since so long! (Even if some of them haven't show sign of life since a while, but who am I to say that XD ) So, Thanks You for all those who have Followed/Favorited/Reviewed.**

 **And a Big Big BIG Thank You to; (This list is in order of apparition in the reviews)**

 _ ***Take a deep deep breath***_

 **\- Rebel Spectre 6**

 **\- shooting2stars**

 **\- Rebels-lover**

 **\- BuruPlay2**

 **\- thewholeworldismagic**

 **\- AgnieskaPL**

 **\- Hivedragon**

 **\- Starlight Moon Midnight**

 **\- Fear14**

 **\- Kurai-erodi**

 **\- Disney Syndulla**

 **\- cassturn93**

 **\- Azilia james**

 **\- Lluvia333**

 **\- Ardoa88**

 **\- mooniesgurl2468**

 **\- LordSkyjacker**

 **\- Nono550**

 **\- SeleneRaven1999 Specter 8**

 **\- HiddenJade Bluerose**

 **\- tiny turtle**

 **\- DomUserRan**

 **\- Junerebels**

 **\- OechsnerC**

 **\- RebelGirl221**

 **\- Luamora11**

 **And to all those I might forget plus the guest without name who took the time to write to me too!**

 _ **Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Love you all :3**_

 _ ***Take a deep, deep breath again***_

 **Whoa, when I began, I would have never guessed this story would touch so much people! Each time I saw a notification saying someone had commented, my heart skipped a beat and I rushed to see what it was saying :3**

 **Thank you so much for your support! (And to have bear with me since all that time XD) I'll work hard this year to deserve you :3**

 **Alright, not making you wait any longer! Have a nice reading time :3**

 **Chapter 11 - The Brand - Part eight**

Hera clenched her fist. With her skin's natural green color altered by an angry red, she looked like she was just about to explode. -"What do you mean, he left just before we arrived!"

Zeb grabbed the Twi'lek's shoulders from behind -"Don't!" And Sabine jumped in front of her to stop her rampage. -"She's just an old lady!"

The old Granny was looking at them with her eyes half-closed by a warm smile, her hands leaned on a cane to help her frail legs keep her standing.

After a moment, Hera finally calmed down, although her voice was growling. -"You're both right. I need to save my strength... for the next time I'll see _Kanan_."

First, he let Ezra get caught again in some big mess and then he ditched them just after she _clearly_ told him to wait for their arrival! He was _not_ getting out of this without a huge bump on his head!

She turned on her heels and walked away, but the old Granny's voice stopped her. -"They are now in the Castle of this whole planet's leader. Do you think you can get them out of there with all the Guards that are stationed in that place?"

Hera dropped her head for a second, thinking, then yelled like a child to vent her rage and turned back to sit on a wooden chair nearby. Pouting, she crossed her legs, posed an elbow on it and dropped her chin in her hand.

-"Be at ease." Continued the old woman. "I'll go make some good soup for you all."

Hera didn't even look back at her and she went into her little house.

Zeb leaned to talk in Sabine's ear. -"Think we should get Chopper to handle her. You know, in case she changes her mind?"

She sighed, discouraged. -"I'm not sure even he could do something against her when she's like _that_."

They nodded, both looking at Hera without talking any more.

...

The High Chancellor was walking to return in his study, but his mind was still in the room where he left that young 'Prince'. Something was strange about him and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Everything about him seemed wrapped in mystery and he always gave the impression he was eluding the questions about it... Everything was just so intriguing.

Maybe he should... Yes, it was time he looked into the information his mole was supposed to collect for him.

He made a turn to walk toward the Prince's quarter and sent his mind, looking to find someone in particular... Ah, yes. There she was.

He opened a door, startling Roxanny while she was sweeping the dust.

-"I was looking for you." He said almost gently. "Come over here."

She instantly stiffened, but obeyed the direct order, walking slowly to him. He was taller than her and his presence was always so intimidating. Although she was grateful that he decided to promote her to the Prince's attendance, every time she was near him made her quiver from her toes to her hair...

Despite her reaction, he didn't seem to mind her behavior and just posed his hand on top of her head. She instantly, even unnaturally, relaxed. He smiled, sliding his hand on the soft hair to place it behind her head, and, when he waved his other hand in front of her eyes, her mind became blank.

-"You will answer my questions."

-"I will answer your questions."

His smile curved in a smirk and he slid the back of his fingers on her cheek. -"Ah, that's better. I prefer you much more when you behave like this." She kept staring blankly and he continued with his interrogation while caressing her face's soft skin. "Is everything going nicely with the Prince?"

Her voice sounded machinal. -"Yes. He is gentle and caring. It's a pleasure to be his attendant."

His fingers slid down her cheek to her neck. -"Did he do anything... strange?"

She didn't make any movement to escape his touch. -"Once. He made a wild bird land on his arm as if it was tamed."

Something shined in the Sith's yellow eyes. -"Interesting." He slid down his hand a little more and stopped just above the girl's heart. "And how did you felt at that moment?"

A faint smile unconsciously grew on her lips. -"I felt warm."

His smirk widened. -"Just when he called the bird?"

-"No, whenever I'm near him. I feel good, at ease."

He sneered, overjoyed. This whole situation just became so much more enjoyable!

He waved his hand again in front of her eyes. -"It's all I wanted to know. Forget what just happened and return to work."

-"Yes, High Chancellor."

She blinked a few times. When she regained her senses, she was alone in the corridor, wondering why she was there...

...

Lance stayed leaning against that wardrobe's wall for a moment.

He always knew the High Chancellor was a master in manipulation, but, after everything he just heard, he doubted Ezra could be totally trusted. What if he was to give him up to the High Chancellor to gain his favor? Or, what if that sly man used some trick on that boy to make him submit? It wouldn't be the first time Lance would witness that, and Ezra seemed to become much calmer toward the end of their conversation...

Should he really continue with this plan? Maybe he should just back off...

He stood up, trudging to walk out of that tiny room. He turned the corner, still thinking, and got startled by one of the Guard's voice!

-"Hey! What's taking you so long? Today's lesson isn't finished."

Lance subtly grunted. He would have wanted to clear his thoughts before going back to Ezra. Hiding his frustration, he nodded with a polit smile and returned inside the room where the High Chancellor had left the young 'Prince'.

Ezra was sitting on a chair, his hands joint. He was looking at the floor and raised his head instantly when he heard the door open.

-"Lance! They wouldn't let me out..."

-"Does that really surprise you?" Interrupted the young man.

The kid frowned. -"I was starting to wonder if something had happened to you."

Lance sighed, relaxing. -"Sorry for worrying you. The High Chancellor's presence always unsettles me."

-"Don't say." Ezra sternly agreed. "I feel shivers everywhere when he is close."

Shaking his head, eyes closed, made him miss Lance's suspicious glare. It showed on the young man's face for only a second and change back to a neutral one right after.

-"Anyway, let's finish this lesson." The young teacher grabbed a Holopad and posed it on the table, just beside the kid. "Everything you still need to know about dinner time is in this. Afterwards, you'll be 'free' to return to your room."

Ezra winced at that statement, then happily grinned. -"Yeah, can't wait for tonight."

Lance flinched. Why would Ezra mention it? They agreed they needed to stay subtle about it... His inner fear stopped him from realizing the kid hasn't said anything that would make anyone suspicious.

Stooping lower, he muttered. -"Well, finally, I might be occupied tonight."

Ezra jolted, barely contained his surprised when he exclaimed himself in a whisper. -"What! Why?"

-"Like I said, I won't come tonight. We should postpone..."

-"We can't!" Interrupted Ezra, still in a hushed tone. "We don't have any time to lose, the coronation is the day after tomorrow!"

But the kid's eagerness only worried more Lance. He shook his head and stood up, turning to leave.

Ezra bursted into rage. -"Do what you want, I'll still do it!"

When Lance passed the door, he didn't even look back and told the Guards. -"He can't leave before he has finished to read that Holopad."

One of the men nodded and closed the door behind him.

Walking away, Lance sighed once more. This would keep Ezra busy long enough to stop him from following and ask him to explain himself... He should probably just leave the castle and rejoin with the real Prince. Yeah... that would be better...

...

Ezra got through this 'assignment' as fast as he could, but it was still late when he got finally discharged and accompanied back to his room.

Raging, he kicked the bed. What passed in Lance's mind? What could have made him change his mind like that? He knew they were short on time, was that thing he had to do that much more important?

Incapable to answer those questions, Ezra just grunted. -"Screw him! I don't need his help!"

He turned and walked to the window-door to... What? Locked?!

-"Karabast!" He swore between his teeth.

Sure that door would be locked, Lance had to use a key to get in! He looked everywhere on it and found no door knob or door locks on his side.

Ezra leaned his head on the cold glass, hitting it with the side of his fist. -"No, I can't go out like that!"

-"You didn't know?"

The muffled voice startled Ezra. He raised his sight to see Lance on the other side!

-"I can't believe you didn't see it coming." Pursued the young man while taking his key out to open the door. "Why would I need that if Belca could open it for me?"

The kid frowned, hurt. -"You didn't lock it back last night. I just never thought someone was coming during the day to check on it."

The young man answered, scowling. -"You should have guessed by now. Every servant was told to make sure Belca couldn't walk around as he wished."

Ezra lowered his head. -"Look, I didn't know it was that bad..."

Lance shoved the key back in his pocket. -"Well, now you do." And he turned to grab his rope.

-"Wait!" Exclaimed Ezra. "If you're here, it means..."

-"Nothing." Interrupted Lance. "I'm just unlocking the door for you. After that, you'll be on your own."

The kid nodded, serious, and grabbed the rope when he could and climbed on to it. Lance pulled it back when they were both on the roof and loaded it on his shoulder before turning to walk away.

-"Hey, Lance..." He looked at Ezra, frowning, and the kid continued, embarrassed. "Where is the High Chancellor's study?"

Dismayed, Lance almost dropped the rope. -"Are you for real?"

Ezra frowned. -"Look, I've been here for two days at most and I almost saw nothing of this castle. I would have looked my way around, but since you're here..."

The young man hid his face behind a hand, soundly sighing with a grunt. Why did he decide to go back and help him, again?

-"Just, show me where it is." Insisted Ezra. "I'll do the rest on my own."

Lance looked between his fingers, silently agreeing with a nod. He contained a laugh when he heard Ezra's happy reaction and replied. -"What would you do without me?

The kid instantly calmed down, grinning. -"I wasn't supposed to be alone at first."

Lance realized there was no grudge in Ezra's tone. He didn't resent him. He was just happy he had changed his mind.

Sighing, but with a smile on the corner of his lips this time, Lance motioned at Ezra to follow him. -"Come, you don't have that much time before the next Guards' shift."

Ezra enthusiastically ran behind him.

...

The High Chancellor dropped this day's last Holopad on his desk, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He moved his chair, making it rattle on the floor, and looked behind him to stare at the darkening sky through his large window-doors. Another day had passed like an arrow, and to think there was only one day left before the coronation...

Frowning, he rose from his seat with resolution and started to walk with a determined pace. Now that he had gone through some important documents for the big day's preparation, he needed to clear his mind from his suspicions.

He needed to have another talk with that boy.

He had always been evasive in his answers up until now, but he would not be able to evade a long and direct conversation. Focused as he was planning how he would interrogate him, he didn't even look at the Guards saluting him as he passed in front of them. He walked right to the Prince's room and opened the door without a warning knock.

Entering the room, he was stunned to see it empty. Looking around in a heartbeat, it didn't take long to realize the 'Prince' was nowhere were he should have been...

Why should those damn kids always give him so much trouble! Raging, he shoved some furniture with a Force push, before breathing deeply. He needed to regain his calm, maybe it wasn't too late. The last time he had realized the Prince had disappeared, he was already too far to be localized, but that new boy must not have gone that far so soon.

Concentrating, the Sith searched for Ezra with the Force. It would not be an easy task since he strangely hasn't got a clear image of his life's signature, but he would be the only one the High Chancellor wouldn't know. So he searched, projecting his mind farther and farther in the castle, until he finally stumbled over something strange. It was not the 'Prince', but why would the young teacher be walking on the roof?

Focusing his mind there, he sensed him turning to tend a hand to no one behind him... no, to the only person the Sith couldn't sense! Sure, he almost couldn't feel even his emotions, why would he have felt his life's signature! It was... Yes, it was like he was strongly concealing his presence in the Force...

Concentrating again on the young teacher, he followed his movement. He was not walking toward the rampart so he must not be planning to make the kid escape the castle. No, he climbed another wall... and entered his study!

-"Why would you sneak there, you little rat?" Grunted the Sith.

He turned on his heels and ordered some Guards to follow him...

...

-"The High Chancellor's study is higher in the castle." Explained Lance. "You'll have to climb another wall to get inside."

Ezra nodded and took the hand Lance was tending to help him to jump on the leveling where he was and the young man pointed at a large two door window.

-"This is the place. I'm a good climber, I'll get on the balcony to tie that rope on it so you can use it to climb too."

One more nod from the kid and they walked to reach that tower's wall. Lance got to work, using every protruding rock pieces to help his ascent, and Ezra glanced around him to make sure no one was looking in their direction.

Just as he was reaching the balcony, Lance's foot suddenly slid on a loose part and a piece fell! If it was to hit anything else below, it would alert the Guards patrolling on the ground!

Lance let slid a -"No!" and Ezra turned just in time, reaching in a split second to grab the rock piece with the Force! He vaguely sensed the young man flinch, but Ezra firmed his hold on the Force and focused to make the rubble levitate safely, and mainly silently, on the low ground. When it finally reached it, he let a soundly relief sigh go and lifted his head to smile at Lance.

Lance recoiled on the balcony, unbelieving, forgetting completely to throw the rope.

Ezra saw him disappear and he lost his smile. Soon worried, he spouted with a hushed tone. -"Lance, what are you doing? Send me the rope!"

A Guard was walking not far in a corridor. From his position, he could see him anytime if he was just to turn his head. Lance spotted him too, hiding behind a pillar, and heard Ezra's low voice.

-"Snap out of it and throw me that rope!"

The young man was totally unsettled. He didn't know what to think anymore and his paranoid mind went crazy. If he was really on the High Chancellor's side, why would he stop that rock from alerting the Guards? To gain his trust?

Fearing to be discovered at any moment, Ezra lost his patience and started to climb on his own. This wall wasn't like those of the Lothal's houses, but the former street rat wasn't too shabby when it came to go wherever he needed. Catching the hand quickly, he almost made it in a record time when his foot slid on a soft spot! He almost fell, but something brushed the side of his head and he looked up to see the rope. He grabbed it and leaned his feet on the wall to use a Force Push and finish the last part of this climb in one jump!

Landing just beside Lance, he rolled on his side to hide behind the pillar too, evading just in time the Guard's stares!

-"What was that!" Spouted the young man, still fazed.

Ezra looked at him with a grin. -"I can do more than predict when a glass of water is thrown at me."

Just what were those powers? What else was this kid able to do?

Ezra rose up on his feet, brushing the dust from his formal pants, and smiled. -"We should go on."

He couldn't be mad at Lance right now. He had the right to be overwhelmed by everything. Ezra had been more than surprised the first times he had witnessed it too, although he was a little more enthusiastic. Anyway, he was sure to be so close to find something against the Sith that nothing could bother him right now.

He entered the unlocked study. Surely the High Chancellor would never guess someone could be stupid enough to try this climb. Well, here comes crazy Ezra and he happily rummaged into the desk and shelves.

After a moment, Lance entered in the room too. Why wasn't he running as fast as his legs could support him? He wasn't sure. As much as this kid was unsettling, it was hard not to get encouraged by his happy determination.

Stumbling on a wanted notice, Ezra recognized the Birdman and the Cowboy who had chased and captured him. There was a bounty on them! No, it was a reward for their dead heads!

-"Why would they..." Muttered Ezra before realizing he was stared at and turned his head to Lance. -"What are you waiting for? Help me so we can get out of here faster."

He turned to return on his search when the study's door abruptly opened wide! Startled, Lance turned to run to the window-door, but the Sith quickly closed it with the Force!

-"Just what do you think you're doing here, young men?"

Four Guards were already storming the place and they grabbed the boys' arms. Lance was fast to put 1 and 1 together as he recognized the same hand and fingers wave movements from the High Chancellor than what Ezra had done to move the rubble. Certain that the kid had sold him out, he turned to look at him and he was startled by the surprise he saw on his face!

Ezra was just as struggling as him, if not more.

-"This should not be happening." The voice of the High Chancellor resonated with anger. He darted his furious sight onto Ezra. "I thought I had convinced you to stop fighting me," Then, he turned his piercing glare toward Lance. "But it seems someone was working behind my back to keep you against me."

The menace hidden in the Sith's tone startled Ezra. -"No! I asked him to help me! It was _my_ idea!"

Lance stopped struggling, fazed. He looked again at the kid, unbelieving this situation. Did he just try to shoulder everything to protect him?

The Sith's eyes narrowed. This situation somehow looked strangely familiar... -"What do you know that I don't?"

He reached his hand toward the young teacher's face.

Lance struggled in the Guards hold, -"No, Don't!" but the outcome was unavoidable...

Those cold fingers reached his forehead and he felt his mind break open to the intruder. Some memories flashed in their minds, passing almost too quickly to be understood, but one in particular captured the Sith's attention.

It was two boys, two children, playing together in a river...

Lance yelled in pain, his spirit being ravaged more and more with each second passing.

-"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Roared Ezra, struggling strongly in the Guards' arms.

Every fiber of his body was quivering, trembling. He himself was trying to shove away the memory of the old man rummaging inside his head and the sight of his friend's suffering was intolerable.

Emerging from the young man's mind, the High Chancellor frowned. -"You were close to the Prince since so long?" Before talking again, he looked back and forth between the two young men, both heavily panting and troubled. "There's too much agitation here, we'll continue this separately. Take the young teacher to my second study."

-"Yes, Sir!" Agreed the Guards holding Lance and they dragged him along, supporting him. What the Sith did completely worned him out and he offered no more resistance for now.

-"Lance, No!" Ezra looked at them taking him away, fearing the outcome of this failure.

How could it have gone so wrong? What did they do wrong?"

The Sith's voice broke his train of thought. -"It's such a shame to dispose of a young man so full of promise..." He sighed. "Well, if the seed is rotten, the fruit cannot be edible."

-"What?" Jolted Ezra. "You don't mean... No, don't kill him!"

-"I'll need to search more thoroughly into his mind. What I'll find there will determine if he'll live or not." He smirked. How funny that this strange concept doesn't seem to surprise the young 'Prince'. "But, before that, you and I have a few things to discuss together."

Ezra struggled, looking helplessly at the Sith walking toward him.

-"I will make you forget what you saw in this room tonight." The Sith stopped a few inches away from Ezra to move his hand before the kid's scared eyes and subject him. "You will bend to my will."

Ezra was about to repeat the sentence when the Old man's voice shouted in his mind. -" _Don't! He didn't use the Force!_ "

Was he telling the truth? Could he be trusted?

-" _He is testing you."_ Insisted the Voice.

Ezra didn't have that much time to ponder. He opted to follow the lead of someone much more knowledgeable than him in the Force.

-"You won't make me bend!" He shouted. "You can't hurt me!"

The Sith looked taken aback... if not, disappointed.

-"It's true..." He answered slowly. "I can't harm you." He stooped to the kid's eye level, getting even closer to him. "But I can make you miss the sun."

-" _You fear him, I sense it."_ Said the Voice again in the boy's head. _"Concentrate! Picture that fear! Let it flow through your barrier without lowering it!"_

Ezra listened, following the instruction of the old man, and the Sith's yellow eyes narrowed as the boy's dread was no more only visible in his deep blue irises, but almost palpable around him.

The man waved his hand again before Ezra's eyes. -"You will follow the Guards without resistance."

-" _Now, Ezra! Repeat what he said!_ " Ordered the Old man's voice.

Ezra relaxed his muscles, talking as if he was hypnotized. -"I will follow the Guards without resistance."

The Sith rose, his sight fixed on the obedient boy, and he sighed, looking almost disappointed. -"Guards, take the Prince to his lower room."

-"Yes, Sir!"

They left the room with their cooperative prisoner...

 **...**

 **Alright! I hope it was worth the wait :3**

 **I've decided that my resolution for this new year would be to give more time to this story! So, hopefully, I'll be able to publish in it at least once to twice a month! :D**

 **And, as always, never hesitate to give me your opinion and comment in the reviews :3 Or to remind me if the time gap between two updates is starting to get too big XD I count on you to help me keep my resolution :3**

 **Take care! :D**


	23. The Brand - Part 9

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **Not much to say this time, exept that there's just too much snow here! Why couldn't all that frozen liquid be split equally over the planet?**

 **Anyway, Special Mention Time! :D**

 **\- RebelGirl221 = I'm sorry that I can't update weekly like I did before. A lot of things happened and I can give as much time as before to my writing. Although, I hope you'll still enjoy this story even if it take a little more time to update :3**

 **\- Hivedragon, Jade and starloverrebel = Haha, Yes, I know I'm making you wait for that scene. Hera is so much on fire right now XD Let's pray for Kanan's safety XD**

 **\- Jade, Helping hand, magic and starloverrebel = Thanks for cheering for Lance! It's always such a joy for a writer to see our OC getting that much wishing to get well and survive from readers :3**

 **-XXXX = Thanks again for your review. It really surprised be, but I was happy to read it. I hope you were happy with all the updates I've done lately :3**

 **-Ilamamoose23 and Magic = Yep, the Master is a cunning one and he is using his time to its fullest right now. Kanan will need to return to Ezra's side soon, if he can get away from his chores :3**

 **-OechsnerC = That might be hard right now, but I hope you'll still appreciate how Ezra will get his way around that predicament :3**

 **Alright, here it goes! Have a nice reading time :D**

 **Chapter 12 - The Brand - Part nine**

Ezra's emotions were in turmoil. As he was dragged away, the thought of escaping those Guards' hold and run to help Lance do not just crossed his mind... it burned it!

They got in this mess because of him, because he decided to make that Sith fall and he involved Lance when he could just have let him escape the castle and return to the real Prince!

The old man's Voice resurfaced in his mind, confirming his fear. -" _If you wait too long, you might not be able to rescue your friend in time_."

-'Even if I wanted to,' Replied Ezra in thought. 'they are too many.'

There were Guards stationed just about every corner of that damn castle, and that was without mentioning the servants who might just as well get in his way. He just couldn't rush in and hope they would side with him.

-" _You could always scatter them."_ Proposed the old man. _"Hold onto that fear you released earlier, remember what sensation it gave you as it filled you completely... and focus on inflicting it on those weak minds_."

-'Is that even possible?' Warily questioned Ezra.

-" _Only a few gifted are able to_." Answered the Voice cautiously.

It took a moment for the young man to assimilate those words, but, when he did realize their meaning, he deeply frowned.

-'You mean, only _Dark side user_ can do it.' Spat Ezra.

The old man stayed silent an instant. No doubt he was disappointed by that boy's quick thinking... No, in fact, he was really proud of him. Teaching mindless puppets was always so boring. Only strong-willed students were worthy of the time you bestowed upon them!

No matter if it meant taking more time and effort to reach his goal, The Master was ready to take that challenge on. The reward at the end would only be so much more priceless.

When he continued his speech, his voice was gentle and nothing else could be heard in his well-controlled teacher tone. -" _Yes, only Dark Side user can use fear as a weapon against their enemies. The Jedi were always told to bury their emotions deep inside them so it would not impair their judgment. So, tell me, how could they ever learn to use what they weren't even allowed to feel_?"

Ezra remained silent to the question. After everything they did to him, he couldn't accept that the Sith's way could be better than the Jedi's one. But, despite hating everything related to the dark side and those serving it, he had the hunch he would not have appreciated to be told to shut away his own feelings.

Sensing his teaching finding its way inside the boy's mind, the Master continued. -" _But, you are no Jedi, Ezra. You weren't influenced since your childhood by their outdated preaching and you have the possibility to become so much more than what they ever achieved_."

Ezra got so focused on this inner conversation that he almost didn't realize he was shoved inside a cell! He turned around just in time to see the metal door close and be locked.

-"No!"

Running, he grabbed the bars and tugged strongly on them, in vain. He didn't even feel the slightest movement in them. The Guards were already walking away and, when he realized he might have lost his only chance to get away and help his friend, he felt his guts twist inside him with dread.

He turned around again, searching for something that could be of help, anything! It was a small room with no window and only one other door that looked like a bathroom and the only furniture was a comfortable looking bed. Three of the walls were plain and the only source of light was coming from the corridor by the fourth wall made of large metal bars.

-" _This cell doesn't look that bad compared to what it could have been."_ Commented the old man. _"Although, your friend will most probably not have as much luck as you."_

-"Shut up." Growled Ezra, clenching his fists.

 _-"If we believe what the High Chancellor said, by taking him with you on that suicide mission, you sent him directly to his death_."

-"I said, Shut Up!" Snapped the kid, a rasping sound coming from behind him.

He turned slowly, still angrily frowning, and saw the bars shaking under an invisible pressure. He could still escape. He could make those stupid bars twist and bend like he did with Vader's ship and force them open!

-" _Maybe it's not too late."_ Encouraged the old man. _"Maybe you can still save him_."

Ezra was already picturing them shredding and moving away. All he needed now was to give that little push to trigger the movement and the Force would do the rest. He was just one movement away from being free, just one...

A memory of Kanan's voice suddenly echoed in the kid's mind. "Haven't you realized that, each time you do that, you're angry or afraid?" Ezra's eyes widened as he started to breathe heavily. "Even if it's unconsciously, even if it's for a good cause, _stop_ using the Dark side!"

He instantly released his invisible grasp over the bars, panting as if he had just regained his breath after almost drowning.

-" _Why did you stopped_?" Asked the old man. " _With your talent, you could have opened a way with no effort_."

Ezra clenched his eyelids again. -"No, I can't." He denied. "That would be no better..."

By doing it this way, he would have been no better than that Sith he wanted to fight...

-" _What if it meant you'll lose your friend_?" Reprimanded the old man with solicitous. " _Are you really saying you'll sacrifice his life to obey some senseless moral rules_?"

-"No, I won't abandon him." Stated Ezra with all his might.

Although, he could not contact Kanan through the Force right now. Sending his thoughts like that while the Sith was on alert would only make it easier for him to get caught...

A rattling sound startled him and he turned to see it was only a little rat running to hide under the bed. His frown became a resolute one and he walked to look under the blanket.

-"I'll just have to do it the right way."

Reaching for the Force, he gently touched the rat's feelings with his and told him he meant no harm. The little mammal squeaked and ran to climb on his arm, cuddling his head against the kid's cheek.

-"Can you help me?" He asked the little rat. "My friend is in danger, he needs me, but I'm stuck here."

The little guy brushed again his head against the kid's skin and ran around his shoulder to show his excitement to help.

Ezra smiled and he felt the rat's spirit reaching for him in his mind, saying silently he could not help without any clue. He would need something to be able to find that friend.

Thinking for an instant, he moved to reach his palms toward the little animal. -"I touched Lance's hand and rope earlier, you should be able to smell it on me."

The small mammal got to work, sniffing Ezra's hair and then his hands. Making another happy round, he made his way to the ground by climbing down the boy's clothes. Just before he could depart, Ezra reached one last time to him, thinking hard about the room he had to live in those last days.

-"When you'll have found where he was sent, please go to that room that smells just like me and wait until a man as gentle as me enter. He'll need you to find Lance."

The rat squeaked once more and ran off to begin his journey.

-" _You are a very talented young man_."

The Voice made Ezra lose his smile. He sighed and walked to his bed, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

He had passed an inch away from alerting the Sith. That sly man was already aware that the kid could be pretending, if he was to pay attention to the movement in the Force, that prowess with the bars would have made him immediately aware of Ezra's true identity. He deceived him thanks to the old man's advice, but surely that Sith would not lose his suspicions that easily...

-"Why did you help me against the High Chancellor?" Suddenly inquired Ezra.

-" _I've known the Force and how to tame it for a very long time now. Helping you like that was the least I could do for a young and inexperienced student."_

The kid didn't want to admit it, but it really saved his hide back there. To think listening to the Master could actually be a good thing...

 _-"There will come a day when you'll ask me for advices of your own will_." Continued the old voice with a gentle tone.

But Ezra refused to listen anymore right now. He had enough for one day.

Taking a meditative stance, he started reciting. -"There is no emot..."

That sentence died in his throat. He looked troubled, thinking about Kanan's teaching and about what he just learned from the Master.

-" _Just, don't forget how gifted you are... to have grown free from the Jedi's clutch_." Gently insisted the voice.

Was Kanan really taught since he was an infant that there should be no emotion? That he should trust in the Force before trusting his own feelings?

-" _Unlike a certain someone,"_ Pursued the old voice. _"I will always stay by your side_."

That statement deeply hurt Ezra. How could that man be at the same time be so kind and so hurtful? The kid wanted to believe in Kanan, even despite everything that happened in that mansion and everything that the old man could say.

He even just entrusted Lance's faith in his hands...

...

-'So close.' Inwardly thought the old Master. 'But it still proves I'm on the right path. By helping him, I'm making him understand he can listen to me, and the more he is willing to listen... the more I can continue to mold him.'

Inside the kid's mind, the old man looked at his own hands. He moved them, slowly, turning them on each side in turn under his amazed stare, savoring with pleasure the view and the feeling of controlling his spiritual body again.

Those last few weeks he was wandering, wavering, like smoke in the air. But, now, he had started to reform. To become more stable. His control over his own being was more acute, more firm, and the more the time passed, the more he could communicate with Ezra. The more he could influence him...

-'For now, I shouldn't make him wary of me if I can avoid it. I won't push that matter further. So keep listening to me, my dear student, and I'll show you the right path to survive in this cruel universe.'

He smiled, clenching his hands with assurance. Soon, his spirit would be totally reformed, and when that moment would come... Ezra should be ready to fully accept him as his sole Master...

...

It was already so late in the night.

Kanan had difficulties to run away from his chores without getting the other servants suspicious of him. Even with Roxanny introducing him in the kitchen, a part of the castle rarely visited by any member of the nobles, he knew they were wary of him. A newcomer arriving just before a coronation was always suspicious...

In any case, he still evaded their awkward questions and made it through the day until they were finally done. The moment he could, he walked away to sleep in the servant's quarter while mentioning a late need and ditched them on the way there to take a turn and walk to Ezra's room.

The kid would still need his help tonight again, he was sure of it. Maybe, this time, he could try asking his permision to check on what was causing that disturbance to the Force around him...

When he was almost there, a sudden yell startled him! He resisted the urge to assemble the two parts of his lightsaber and ran to the cry's source.

Roxanny was on top of a chair, keeping her balance with a wall lamp in one hand and sweeping the air with a feather duster in her other hand.

-"What's happening?!" Inquired the man, completely appalled.

-"Quick! Take it away from me!" Exclaimed the young girl pointing to the floor.

Hearing a rasping sound, Kanan finally saw the cause of all the commotion.

A little rat running around the chair!

Smiling, he posed a knee on the floor and called to the little animal thought the Force. It instantly stopped running and sniffed the air toward the Jedi. Kanan felt a ping of joy in the Force and the little guy ran to climb on his arm and rub his head on the man's cheek, making him chuckle.

Roxanny opened an eye to see what was making him laugh like that and her eyelids widened before the sight.

-"What the..."

-"It's a gift." He simply replied with a smile.

The same smile Ezra had made with almost the same answer.

Roxanny relaxed, moving down from her safe spot, and rejoined Kanan cautiously.

But, when the little animal made a strange, hurried squeal, the Jedi frowned, worried.

-"What's happening?" She asked, her curiosity vanquishing her early fear.

Kanan answered with a serious tone. -"The kids need help..."

 **...**

 **Yeahh! Kanan to the Rescue! ;)**

 **And here comes another chapter :3**

 **I wanted to focus on Ezra and the Master relationship in this one.**

 **Next chapter will finally reveal more about Roxanny's and Lance's past :D**

 **Until then, don't hesitate to leave a comment and take care! :D**


End file.
